Future Echoes
by DJNS
Summary: Aang wakes up from a strange dream and changes the course of his (and Katara's) entire future. Based on Kataang Caps' AU headcanon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't we know by now that I don't own it? Yes, we do.**

**A/N: So, I'm back already, but this isn't my idea. This fic is based on Kataang Caps' AU headcanon. She was good enough to give me permission to write it. Thank you for doing that. Hopefully, you won't regret that. You can find her headcanon at Kataang Caps.**

**So basically, this is my take on that. I ask that you don't hate me either, lol. **

**There will be a few modifications here and there, but the gist of the story will be the same. I haven't written into this as far as I would like, so updates will be slow initially (expecially because I have finals coming up), but once school is done, it's full speed ahead.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Aang's story…**_

Aang's eyes flew open with a startled gasp, his entire body covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.

Long ago, the beeswax candle burning on the small table near the head of his bed had sputtered to a quiet death. Little remained of it, other than a gutted, misshapen crater, but the faint honeyed aroma it had emitted still lingered in his bedroom. Gyatso had chided him often enough about falling asleep while reading, but Aang had yet to learn the lesson. But his room wasn't dark. Brilliant sunlight was spilling across his bed and body and Aang imagined that was what had awakened him in the first place.

Despite recognizing where he was, Aang's fingers automatically fluttered to his chest because the familiar weight he had expected to find there was absent. Her presence had felt so real that he'd absolutely expected to wake with her sleeping beside him. The disconnection between reality and what he felt should be reality left Aang feeling mildly disoriented and confused. It was difficult to discern what had been the dream and what had been real.

Aang could still feel the sensation of her body folded into the crook of his own, the moist puffs of her breath stirring warmly against the bare skin of his forearm. He stared at his arm, finding it encased in the rumpled material of his tunic rather than naked as it had been in his dream. Furthermore, he was in another room entirely…in another bed and another _time_ entirely…and he was alone. While everything he had just seen and experienced had felt undeniably real to him, the actuality was that he was no married father of three with a lifetime of peacekeeping accolades attached to his name.

He hadn't defeated the Firelord and put a stop to a century old war at the tender age of twelve. And he hadn't been frozen in a chunk of ice for 100 years. Instead, he was simply a twelve year old airbender named Aang, who had currently overslept for his meditative exercises yet _again_ and had learned, only six days prior, that he was the new Avatar.

Subdued by the memory, Aang momentarily set aside the lingering unease that accompanied his odd dream and rolled upright with a heavy sigh. He was thoroughly reluctant to face another day of whispers and furtive pointing, but also very aware that he needed to get on with it. Still, he dallied, dangling on the edge of the bed when he knew full well that Gyatso was likely waiting for him.

He didn't want to force the older airbender to come looking for him, but Aang couldn't make himself move. He was completely unmotivated. Aang well knew that once his meditative session with Gyatso was finished, he would once again go back to being a pariah among his peers.

So, perhaps "pariah" was too dramatic a description, Aang amended mentally. His old friends didn't avoid him or disdain him, but they definitely didn't treat him the same as before. Now they talked behind his back as if he were some curious oddity. When they did address him directly it was in low, reverential tones. No longer was he "buddy" or "Aang." He was "Avatar Aang," the demigod of their generation, a potential master of the four elements who was to be treated with deep and worshipful respect. Basically, Aang deduced inwardly, he was the loneliest and most bored person alive!

Aang had been struggling with the change, especially because his friends were not the only ones to treat him differently. The monks' expectations of him had changed as well. They still admonished him on his silliness and inattentiveness just as they always had, but now they were further exasperated with him because those traits didn't suddenly disappear overnight. It was as if they expected that learning he was the Avatar would somehow transform Aang into the acceptable student they had been yearning for him to be. Aang was fairly certain they were disappointed.

Gyatso told him that it was human nature to resist and refute things not fully understood and, presently, he wasn't at all understood, not by his classmates and not by the monks either. It would take time for them to recognize that he had always been the Avatar and being such did not alter the fact that, beneath that grand and lofty title, he was still Aang. He had to be patient with them and wait for them to acclimate to the changes, just as he was doing. The explanation made perfect sense to Aang, but that didn't make his friends' scrutiny any easier to deal with or the constant harping from the monks any less unbearable.

Not wishing to dwell on it any longer, Aang finally shifted to his feet with a mournful grunt and shuffled over to the simple, wooden stool and wash basin that were situated at the far corner of his small bedroom. He dipped his hands into the cool, clean water housed there and splashed his face several times in an attempt to wake himself fully. While he was successful in pushing away unhappy thoughts concerning his identity, that also left his mind wide open to consider the wild dream he'd been having minutes earlier. Even now, Aang could feel it pulling at him, beckoning him to recall events that had never happened.

Frowning, Aang glanced about at his surroundings, noting his narrow, unmade bed, the unfolded piles of clothing on his floor, the bare walls and minimal furnishings. They were familiar sights he had known practically all of his life and yet, right then, they felt strangely foreign to him. In his heart, he was aching for another bedroom and bed altogether. He was aching for people who didn't even exist. Aang didn't know if that was because his dream had been so vivid or because, lately, he had been yearning to be _anywhere_ except the Southern Air Temple.

He drifted over to his open window with that unhappy thought, drawn by the cacophony of gleeful laughter sounding from the courtyard below. It was filled with a dozen or so boys. Two were involved in an intense air scooter race while the rest cheered for one or the other on the sidelines. There had once been a time when Aang would have readily joined them and raced as well, especially given the fact that _he_ had been the one to design the air scooter. At one time, he had been the undefeated champion. But that time seemed long ago to him now.

His friends no longer wanted to have air scooter races with him. They thought he had an unfair advantage, not because he'd been the originator of the idea, but because they believed his bending had somehow been amplified now that it was revealed that he was the Avatar. In fact, all of his natural skill with the air scooter had been negated, as well as the early acquisition of his tattoos, as a mere consequence of his being the Avatar. Suddenly, Aang's accomplishments weren't _his_ any longer.

Everything he was and would be was now being ascribed to some faceless entity that had chosen him as a vessel. The monks told him that he should be honored to have been chosen, but Aang felt more resentful than honored. He was being measured by a standard he had never welcomed or wanted. His entire life, as well as people's perception of him, had literally changed overnight.

Aang expelled a heavy sigh and turned away from the window. If this was the kind of life he had to look forward to as the master of all four elements with all the cosmic energy in the world at his fingertips, he would have gladly passed on it. So far, he wasn't impressed at all.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

When the light, cotton flap of his tunic fluttered over Aang's head and partially covered his face, he knew he was going to lose his determination to sulk the afternoon away. In fact, a mischievous smile was already pulling at the corners of his mouth even _before_ he pushed back the flap and turned a glance over his shoulder to glimpse Gyatso's impish expression. Gyatso then wiggled his bushy gray eyebrows with unrepentant self-satisfaction and Aang completely dissolved into laughter.

His beloved mentor well knew that a little teasing went a very long way with Aang. Even on his gloomiest days, Aang had never been very good at maintaining a sour disposition. It simply wasn't in his nature and, because it wasn't, it never took very much to make him crumble. By the time Gyatso gracefully floated down next to him on the temple parapet, Aang was already in a much better mood and the seasoned monk had yet to say a single word.

"Good afternoon, Sifu Gyatso," Aang greeted brightly.

"Good afternoon, my young pupil. You've come to a rather secluded place today, haven't you?"

Aang shrugged. "It was a pretty day. I thought I would come up here to enjoy it."

It wasn't a secret hideaway by any means. In their spare time, most of the boys sought out the high places on the temple in order to fly their gliders or race their bison. Though the air was thin and crisp at such a precarious altitude, for an airbender, open sky and soaring heights were the freest places in the world. Aang knew he didn't have to explain any of that to his mentor. The wise old airbender had the same unquenchable desire pounding through his veins. Gyatso might no longer grab his air glider on an impulse and take to the skies as he had in his youth, but the craving remained.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising when he nodded his agreement. "You're right. The day is quite lovely. Perfect for gliding. It's also a good day for watching the clouds, I think," he remarked casually, "Have you spotted anything of interest?"

Both amazed and exasperated by how easily Gyatso had guessed his intentions, Aang ducked his head with a self-deprecating smile. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being so easy to read. He wanted to be an open book, but he was twelve years old now. As much as he loved Gyatso, the old monk shouldn't know everything about him. Then again, Gyatso could have been speaking in generalities. What airbender wouldn't want to cloud watch on such a perfect summer's day?

The air was perfumed with the aroma of newly sprouted flowers and creeping greenery. The sky was a perfect, azure blue, broken only by the plump, cumulus clouds that floated by at random intervals. That was a deceptive sign, Aang knew, because as inviting and soft as those diaphanous puffs of vaporized water appeared to be, he understood that they were almost always the sign of an approaching storm. That fact was strangely reminiscent of his own life right then.

A storm was brewing for him as well…a storm of war. It was the very reason he had been told that he was the Avatar in the first place when, traditionally, that shouldn't have happened until he was sixteen. Now the monks were scrambling to find him appropriate bending instructors and prepare him to fight a war. The prospect was nauseating for Aang. He had never fought another human being before much less trained for _a war_! He didn't even fully understand _why_ they were at war. Only six months earlier, he and Gyatso had gone on a pilgrimage together across the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation territories and everything had seemed as it had always been…at least it had seemed that way to him.

He recalled the strange dream he'd had just a few nights prior as well as the strange flashes that had been coming to him in regular intervals since then. There was no earthly reason why he should give the unfettered wanderings of his subconscious any real consideration, but Aang was having a difficult time shaking the emotions that dream had evoked. He remembered quite well that the dream version of himself had possessed the same ideal naiveté when it came to the world and war and how that naiveté had ultimately been shattered.

Aang slumped forward with the recollection, his mood abruptly turning sour once more. "I haven't paid much attention to the clouds. I came up here to meditate," he confessed to Gyatso in a mumbled tone, "I thought that maybe if I could clear my mind of everything that's been bothering me lately, I could find some peace."

"Doesn't sound like you met with much success," Gyatso observed quietly. "How can I help?"

"That's just it. You can't," Aang muttered in an unhappy tone, "Even though I really wish you could."

"You're conceding defeat before you even try. That's never a good thing."

Aang shrugged. "I'm not doing that. I'm trying to accept what I can't change. That's what you always tell me."

"And I appreciate the fact that you're taking my lesson to heart," Gyatso replied mildly, "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be providing you with much relief."

"It's not," Aang answered honestly. After expelling a mournful sigh, he blinked up at Gyatso with wide, gray eyes. "How did you know where to find me?"

Gyatso chuckled at the question. "I believe your beloved sky bison circling again and again overhead was something of a giveaway, my young pupil."

"Oh," Aang chirped with a mortified blush, "Right. I told him to go back with the other bison but, Appa is determined to keep an eye on me no matter what."

"We should all be so lucky to have such loyal friends." He and Aang exchanged small smiles before Gyatso added rather reluctantly, "And I'm sure you realize that means that if I found you, it's only a matter of time before the other monks find you as well. Your secret hiding place won't be so secret anymore."

"That's not so great."

Gyatso sighed his name, in a tone that was affectionately understanding but also indicative of the fact that he was about to deliver a lecture. Aang repressed a long-suffering groan, but dutifully fixed his mentor with an expectant look nonetheless. "You can't keep skipping your classes," Gyatso chided him, "Being a master doesn't mean that you no longer need instruction."

"That's not it, Sifu."

"Then tell me what it is."

Aang ducked his head again, this time even lower. "It's complicated."

"That's not a satisfactory answer at all. I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, Aang, but this is the third time this week. Do you want to go before the head monks to explain yourself?"

"No!" Aang cried with unrestrained horror.

Gyatso had to expel a mighty effort to bite back his smile. "So tell me the reason you're avoiding your training."

"I hate training now," Aang confessed in a garbled mumble, "It used to be the best thing ever and I couldn't wait. But now everyone stares and points and whispers and no one ever talks to me anymore. No one ever wants to bend with me because they think I have an unfair advantage, but I don't! I'm still me."

"I know this transition has been difficult for you."

"I don't want to be the Avatar! It doesn't _feel_ like I am at all. Maybe you're wrong. Are you sure it's me? Are you sure they didn't make a mistake? You've always told me that there's no harm in double-checking."

Although he wanted to smile, Gyatso suppressed the impulse because he knew that Aang was being perfectly serious. If there was a way for him to give up being the Avatar, Gyatso didn't doubt that Aang would do it. "Aang, we've known your identity since you were a small child," Gyatso replied softly, "The only one who didn't know the truth was you. This is a part of who you are, who you've _always_ been. You shouldn't deny it."

The twelve year old's attempt to blink back his forming tears were futile and they spilled from his lashes anyway, creating small drops of wetness against the front of his tunic. "I wish you had never told me at all," he muttered. "It ruined _everything_."

Gyatso didn't know if he would completely agree with his 12 year old pupil's dramatic assessment of events, but he could admit that it wasn't far off the mark. The transition since learning his identity wasn't only difficult for Aang. It had been difficult for Gyatso as well. He'd had to watch as Aang was rejected and ostracized by his peers. He'd had to listen at night while the boy cried himself to sleep. He'd had to witness his formerly cheerful, outgoing and outrageous young student close inside himself and become a virtual recluse. And if that weren't offense enough, Gyatso now had the head monks breathing down his neck as well, criticizing not only the manner in which he instructed Aang but the closeness between them as well.

They seemed to think he was impeding Aang's destiny somehow, stifling his growth. In fact, they outright blamed him for Aang's inability to accept the fact that he was the Avatar. To Gyatso, it seemed that they never took any time to consider the reality that Aang was still a twelve year old boy and what they were asking of him was enough to make full grown men tremble, let alone a child. And he well understood their urgency. He knew that they didn't have a moment to spare, not with Sozin already aggressively pushing the borders of the Fire Nation…not when the comet's arrival loomed.

In the last six months, Sozin had become a very real threat to the world. What began as a misguided attempt to "share his wealth with the world" had bloomed into an all out thirst for supremacy which had now brought the four nations to the precipice of war. Once the comet arrived, he and his Firebenders would be endowed with incredible firebending power. The monks had foreseen Sozin's rise as the world's dictator, but they could not portent what that would mean for the nations that opposed him. What they _did_ know was that he would rain fire down upon the world unchallenged unless the Avatar was trained to defeat him. And all of that made perfect, logical sense to Gyatso except for one, critical detail: he didn't think of Aang as the Avatar. He thought of him as a son and loved him that way too.

The strong, familial bond he felt for Aang was ironic given how reluctant he had been to become the boy's guardian in the beginning. In fact, when he was first presented with the task, Gyatso had outright refused. Gyatso had not only known Aang in his previous incarnation as Avatar Roku, but had also been especially fond of the man. In fact, despite the six years in age that separated them, the two men had become impossibly close over the years.

Whenever Roku had journeyed to the Southern Air Temple, it was always for the express purpose of seeing Gyatso. In turn, Gyatso had been present for the birth of all Roku's children. They became extended family, closer than brothers. Gyatso had respected and admired the late Avatar greatly.

It had been Gyatso in whom Roku had confided the growing tension with Sozin. He had expressed his sadness and uncertainty over the dramatic turn in Sozin's personality. For many years Roku had wondered if that propensity towards domination had always been present in his childhood friend and he had only failed to see it. He had been riddled with much guilt and Gyatso had done his best to reassure him, but he knew that Roku continued to suffer.

Later, when Sozin's tactics became more aggressive, Roku had revealed to Gyatso the prophetic dream given to him by the previous Avatar. It was the first warning they had received about the approaching comet, but it would not be the last. Roku had died knowing that the world was about to change in a rather profound way and that there was nothing he could physically do to stop it. Gyatso and the Air Nomads had then taken up the cause in his stead.

After Roku's death, Gyatso had mourned for his friend bitterly. He had missed his friend dreadfully and had, initially, rejected the idea of such a vital and powerful man being reincarnated into the fragile body of a helpless infant. It wasn't that Gyatso hadn't known it was possible. He was very well aware that it was. That was the very nature of the avatar cycle. Unfortunately, knowing and accepting were two very different things and Gyatso was nowhere near acceptance at the time of Aang's birth. He had wanted no part of the newly reincarnated Avatar at all.

All of that quickly changed when he met the exuberant child for himself three years later. In his heart, he had resolved not to get attached to the boy at all, despite the monks' firm edict that _he_ must be the one to teach the Avatar airbending. Gyatso had every intention of remaining impersonal with the toddler. Of course, Aang had other plans. He had effortlessly reached inside Gyatso's chest and taken hold of his heart and he had been holding it ever since. Aang's natural ability and eagerness to learn airbending had only endeared him to Gyatso further.

Nine years later, Gyatso found that he loved Aang as much now as he had loved Roku, more so in fact. Yet, instead of that love manifesting itself as the bond a man shared with a brother, now Gyatso loved the young Avatar like the son he'd never had. As a result, he was fiercely protective of Aang. His gifted pupil might have a duty to the world, but Gyatso had a duty to _him_. He would never allow anyone or anything to hurt Aang. He hadn't been able to protect Roku and that had ultimately ended in tragedy. Gyatso was firmly determined not to fail again.

Of course, he shared none of this with Aang, not their previous friendship and certainly not the incredible guilt and regret he felt over Roku's death. The boy had already been burdened with too much already. He should be enjoying his childhood and making friends and being the talented child he'd always been. Only a couple of weeks before, he _had_ been that child, but the arrival of the comet, which was set to occur within two months' time, had changed all of that.

Gyatso recognized the urgency. He knew they needed to train Aang and they needed to do so quickly. But he also didn't want Aang to suffer or lose anymore than he already had.

"I'll talk to the monks for you," he reassured Aang softly, "I'll explain to them that they are putting you under a great deal of pressure and that you need a bit of room to breathe, _but_…"

Aang stiffened at the preface. "But?"

"You must meet them halfway," Gyatso chided him, "No more avoiding your training. This is very important, Aang."

He released a small, self-deprecating sigh. "I know. I'll do better."

Gyatso offered him an affectionate smile. "Good."

"So…" Aang drawled with a sly sideways look, "Since you're going to be talking to the monks anyway, do you think you could get them to forget about this whole Avatar business…because that would be great for me."

His mentor failed at suppressing his wry chuckle. "I wouldn't hold my breath waiting," Gyatso advised him.

The saying was common and rather self-explanatory, but when it was said to an Airbender…a person with the ability to hold his or her breath for remarkable amounts of time…it took on even greater depth of meaning. Aang hunched forward, his shoulders stooped low. "So you're saying I don't have much of a chance with that, huh?"

"I'm afraid not."

Aang wilted further. "Yeah…that's what I thought you'd say."

Gyatso gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It _will_ get better."

"That's what you keep telling me," Aang sighed glumly, "But it seems like it's only getting worse. I'm expected to train all the time. My friends won't talk to me anymore. And now I'm having all these weird nightmares and even a few while I'm awake!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. "What else could go wrong?"

While Gyatso was mostly amused by Aang's irascible rant, something in particular he said put the seasoned monk on instant alert. He regarded his pupil with a sharpened stare. "You've been having dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"I told you. _Weird ones_."

"I did pick up on that part," Gyatso replied, biting back a smile, "Could you, perhaps, be a bit more specific?"

"I don't know. They never make sense. All the events that happen in them are jumbled together, but I still feel like they're connected somehow."

Gyatso tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Almost two weeks now."

"And what do you dream?" Gyatso wondered.

"Sometimes, I'm older and I'm on my glider and there's a girl with me. A Water-Tribe girl. Her name is Katara. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I know that I love her more than anything in the world," Aang recounted, "And then sometimes, I'm in a city and the girl isn't a girl anymore, but a woman. I think we're married and we have children…and I know we're happy together. And sometimes, I'm young like I am now…and I'm scared and alone because you're not there with me. No one is there. In my dream, I'm the last airbender."

"That must be confusing and scary for you," Gyatso murmured.

"It _is_ scary. I don't know why I keep having these dreams, but they won't stop. And when I wake up, they feel so real…like everything that I dreamed was true."

"But it's not true. You _aren't_ alone and you _aren't_ the last airbender. I'm right here with you."

"I know it doesn't make sense. I guess my fear is getting the best of me."

"You know that being a bender means that you must let go of fear, Aang. Otherwise, it will impede everything you do and you will never grow, as bender, but more importantly as an individual."

"Yes. I know."

"And, besides that, maybe your dreams shouldn't make sense…at least not to me," Gyatso considered, "You're the Avatar, Aang, and therefore, you possess an ability to see things that I cannot. Perhaps, there is deeper meaning to your dreams after all. Perhaps, they are trying to tell you something."

"Or perhaps I'm going insane," Aang countered drolly, "I know next to nothing about being the Avatar. I don't know why anyone in their right minds thinks that I can do this job! Keeping my room clean is challenge enough…which, by the way, I _still_ haven't done. How am I supposed to save the world?"

"What you don't know, Avatar Roku will teach you."

Aang regarded Gyatso with a wary glance. "Avatar Roku? You do know that he's _dead_, right?"

Gyatso's sharp crack of laughter echoed out across the vast sky, briefly startling Appa in his circling flight. It was a long time before his mirth dissipated enough for him to speak. "Yes, I am aware that he's dead," he managed finally, "But that doesn't change the fact that he will act as your spiritual guide and help you learn the things you must do as the Avatar."

"I'd rather you do it."

Smiling sadly, Gyatso looped his arm around Aang's shoulder and brought him closer. "Sadly, this is a journey I cannot help you take, my young friend. But…I can promise you that I will be with you every step of the way."

Aang pitched himself into his mentor's arms, hugging him hard. "I love you, Gyatso!" he whispered fiercely, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Even as he made the declaration a brilliant light flashed before Aang's eyes. As had been happening for many days now, Aang was transported back to another time entirely. No longer was he in his teacher's arms receiving much needed comfort, but instead he stood over a defeated man, his hands pressed to the man's forehead and chest. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he could feel the man's energy…his very spirit flooding his body. All around them, the sky was bathed in red as a brilliant comet streaked across the sky. It was as if the world had been set ablaze, but somehow Aang knew that the fires had been abated and the world was at peace.

The vision was brief, but visceral. When Aang abruptly came back to himself he found Gyatso staring at him with a mixture of shock and concern. "Did you have another vision?" he asked Aang tentatively. Because he was unable to form words at that moment, Aang could only nod in confirmation. "What did you see this time?"

"A…A man…" he managed finally after clearing his throat several times, "He…He was on his knees before me. I…I think he was the Firelord. And I…I think I was taking away his bending…because he was going to use the comet to destroy the world…"

Gyatso gasped softly. "The comet? You've dreamed of _a comet_?"

Aang mistook Gyatso's stunned reaction for incredulity and ducked his head with a sheepish blush. "I told you that it didn't make sense. I've been dreaming about this stupid comet for days now. First, it was because Sozin harnessed its power to destroy the Air Nomads and now I'm dreaming about some nonexistent Firelord using it to destroy the rest of the world. Crazy, huh?"

"No. Not so crazy…" Gyatso murmured absently, "Not so crazy at all."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_We should probably have lots of babies, shouldn't we?"_

_Aang choked on a bubble of laughter. He whipped his head around to pin Katara with a startled glance, momentarily taking his eyes off the skyline ahead. "Wh-What? You want to what?" He had every expectation that she was teasing him, but one look at her expression told Aang that she wasn't. Most of her face was obscured by her whipping hair, but what he could see was solemn and pensive. Aang swallowed his mirth instantly, reflexively pulled on Appa's reins and slowing the sky bison's flight. _

"_Wait a minute," he said with a frown, "Are you seriously asking me that?"_

_Katara inclined her head in a somber nod. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. Aang, you're the last airbender," she considered carefully, "Isn't that something that we should be thinking about?"_

_A look of supreme unease passed over Aang's features as he shifted himself atop of Appa's head. "Katara, I'm only fifteen years old. I…I haven't really thought past what I'm going to wear to Zuko and Mai's wedding ceremony next month. Babies aren't…well, I haven't…"_

"…_They aren't on your mind right now," Katara finished for him quietly._

_He regarded her with a wary look filled with sweet vulnerability. "Are they on yours?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know…maybe…"_

_Not surprisingly, Aang fell into a discomfited stammering. "But…But we haven't done anything yet."_

"_Not for lack of trying," she whispered, "And I want to, Aang. Don't you?"_

"_Yeah. I think about it all the time."_

"_Well…doing that makes babies."_

"_I'm aware of that. It's just… You want to have babies with me? You really do?" His manner was both incredulous and enraptured. For a minute, Aang looked as if he might float right off of Appa's head into the clouds._

"_Well, I want to __**marry**__ you," Katara clarified with mild exasperation, "Babies are part of that deal, don't you think?"_

_It was difficult to curb his wide smile. He didn't succeed, but he didn't care either. "Yeah…yeah…"_

"_Which brings me back to my original question…should we have lots of them?"_

"_Katara, it's not your responsibility to repopulate the Air Nomads," Aang said softly, "It's not my responsibility either. We have the air acolytes. My culture won't die out and neither will my traditions as long as there are people who love and respect it."_

"_But the airbenders…"_

"…_will come," Aang concluded, "I don't know how, but I know that there will be airbenders again. I won't be the last. You don't have to take this burden upon yourself."_

_She reached up to cup his cheek, her blue eyes shimmering as she whispered, "It's not a burden, Aang. I want to give you back everything you lost in the war."_

_He turned his face into her palm, kissing her hand tenderly. "You already have."_

Aang snapped from his meditative state with a sharp gasp, hot blood shunting to his face and suffusing it with color. To his everlasting relief, no one else had slipped from their tranquil trances. He had no witnesses to his mortification. He slumped forward in relief. Before him, rows and rows of shaven heads remained upright and tranquil. No one had broken their lotus pose except for him. Instead, his peers remained far beyond the physical realm and totally at peace. Aang, on the other hand, felt as if he was slowly going out of his mind.

The visions were coming to him with alarming frequency, gradually blurring the line between his reality and his dreams. While it wasn't uncommon for him to have these sorts of flashes during the day, particularly during meditation, it was uncommon for them to be as detailed and crisp. Most often, they seemed like little more than vague recollections and foggy events, but as time went by they began to gain stunning clarity. Presently, Aang could still hear the melodic tones of Katara's voice in his ears, as if she had truly been beside him only moments earlier. She was becoming real to him, moving far beyond some entity conjured up by his subconscious.

Whenever he meditated, her face was always before him, morphing from adolescent to young adult to seasoned older woman in her elder years and back again. Aang saw snatches of Katara's entire life unfold in the window of his mind, as well as the life he had shared with her. She was fierce and brave, temperamental and nurturing. She was all the things that Aang had never known he wanted. He was quickly becoming as enamored of her in his real life as he was in his dreams…and that frightened Aang more than anything.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. The strange snippets had been occurring for close to a month now and he was certainly growing used to them, but Aang had the keen awareness that the dreams weren't at all normal. Not only was Aang aware that something weird was going on with him, he also was left with an indistinct sense of uneasiness as well and the inescapable inkling that he wasn't where he belonged at all. That was something that Aang had never felt before. He knew that the growing attachment he felt for the people in those dreams wasn't normal either. Worse still, he had no idea how to deal with the emotions the visions conjured up or how to make them stop.

Yet, it wasn't only the people he dreamed about that left Aang shaken, but also the full awareness of what being the Avatar truly meant. Aang realized that, throughout his life, he would likely face situations that would test and bring into question every tenet on which he had been raised. He wasn't fearful of living a life of sacrifice and service. What he feared was losing himself…being alone. In his dreams, he wasn't alone because he had family and friends to support and comfort him. But those were only dreams. In reality, only Gyatso truly understood him, but the dreams made Aang very cognizant of the fact that he wouldn't have his mentor forever.

Aang didn't like to think about that at all. Naturally then, he did everything in his power to avoid doing so. That seemed like a simple task. With his mind set, Aang had formulated what he believed was an uncomplicated plan of execution. If he didn't think about them, they would simply go away. And so, he set his mind to it. He pushed himself at training. He filled every, waking moment of his free time with vigorous play. In desperation, he had even turned his attention to the meticulous care of his usually cluttered room.

Sadly, there were two things wrong with his plan. One, it wasn't working in the slightest. Aang had nothing more to show for it than dark bruises beneath his eyes and chronic fatigue. Two, even if he somehow _did_ manage to keep himself distracted, Gyatso would unintentionally destroy any progress he made with endless questions. He understood that his mentor was fascinated but, Aang feared that he couldn't go on as he had been much longer.

He was constantly zoning in the middle of conversations with others, finding himself oddly drawn over into another world that he didn't completely understand. The monks very likely thought that he was being deliberately insolent but, as resentful as he was towards them, Aang had never treated them with anything other than deference and respect. Something else was happening to him and it was only getting worse with the passage of time.

Overwhelmed, Aang slumped further, about to give up on the idea of meditating altogether when a hand suddenly pressed against his shoulder. He tipped his head back to discover Gyatso staring down at him with a solemn expression. He automatically prepared himself for a lecture but, there was something in Gyatso's eyes that caused dread to settle down into the lowest portion of his stomach. He wasn't in trouble, Aang surmised, but whatever was going on wasn't much better.

"Come with me," Gyatso urged him quietly.

Aang obediently rose to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain to you once we arrive."

He led Aang into the inner sanctum of the Lama Council. Most of his peers never found themselves within the sacred interior of that room unless they had done something incredibly dire. Aang had seen the confines of that room more than once. His reputation as an incurable prankster was legendary, but the Council wasn't always so amused by him. But it had been nearly a month since Aang had done anything in particular to incur their wrath, not since the day that they had informed him that _he_ was the Avatar. So, as he stepped in behind Gyatso, and was greeted by the six council members sitting before him in a semi-circle, Aang wracked his brain for what he could have possibly done to incur their wrath this time.

As Gyatso shut the heavy, ornate doors behind them, Aang was still taking mental inventory when the foremost monk on the council addressed him directly. Aang bowed deferentially and wondered if the knocking of his knees was audible to those present. The desire to run was palpable, but in his unconscious desire to fill it, Aang inadvertently backed into Gyatso instead. The monk offered him a reassuring smile and Aang relaxed…but only a little.

He had good reason to be tense. Monk Choden was the oldest and wisest of all the airbenders housed at the Southern Air Temple. When he spoke, all were quiet and listened. He had austere features, with a long white beard, a heavy brow and penetrating gray eyes. Of all the monks, he was the one who seemed to continually find fault with Aang. He wasn't exactly high on the list for the other council members either, but sometimes Aang felt like Monk Choden had a specific bone of contention with him. That knowledge certainly didn't make facing the man any easier.

Once he had dispensed with the greetings, Monk Choden cut directly to the point. "Monk Gyatso tells us that you have had dreams," he said, "Tell them to us as well."

Because that was the last thing Aang had expected to come out of the head monk's mouth, he blinked at him with dumbfounded eyes. "Um…huh? You want me to what?"

Gyatso nudged him gently in the shoulder. "Go on, Aang. Tell them. Exactly what you told me."

Although Aang wanted to argue with him about the futility of doing such a thing, instead he nodded obediently and turned back to respectfully address the counsel of six before him. "What would you like to know, Monk Choden?"

"What is it that you see in these dreams?" the youngest monk on the council asked him.

"I don't know…" Aang hedged, "They don't really make sense. They are detailed and they feel very real to me and they're always about the same people, but I don't understand what any of it means or why it's happening."

"Tell us about the comet that you see," Monk Choden urged him specifically.

"It comes every hundred years and it's called Sozin's Comet," Aang explained, "In my dreams, Firelord Sozin uses the power he receives from the comet to start the war. He attacks our people first in an effort to get to me. He wants to destroy the Avatar. But I'm not here when he launches his attack. I run away because you want to separate me from Gyatso and, along the way, I'm caught in a terrible storm. The avatar spirit saves me and protects me and I don't wake up for 100 years. And when I do, I'm told…I learn…" He trailed off into silence, unable to complete the account because knowing that it had no basis in reality did not dispel the chill that came over him when he thought about his entire nation being slaughtered.

But Aang shouldn't have been concerned with finishing his tale. The Lama Council was already well aware of where he had been headed, having already been informed about the prophetic nature of his dreams by Gyatso. "In your dreams, Sozin used the comet to annihilate our people, didn't he, Aang?" Monk Choden prodded softly.

Aang swallowed past the lump in his throat and jerked a nod. "Yes," he confirmed with some difficulty, "It…it turns out that I'm the last surviving member of our race." That grim pronouncement stirred up an anxious murmur among the Lama Council. Their fear was tangible, even from a distance. Aang felt a flash of guilt over the knowledge that he had been the one to cause their disquietude.

"It doesn't mean anything," he tried to reassure them. "It's not real. None of it is real. I don't understand why you find my dreams important at all."

"Unfortunately, it is all too real, my young airbender," Monk Choden countered in a quiet tone, "Sozin's Comet, as you call it, is no figment of your imagination and I'm afraid that it is due to arrive in less than a month's time."

For a second time in a ten minute span, Aang found himself stunned into near silence. "What? What do you mean it's real? It's just a bunch of crazy dreams!"

Gyatso placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, coaxing the confused boy's stare to his resolute one. "It is much more than that. We have known about this comet for some time, Aang…even before you were born. We knew that it was coming because Avatar Roku had visions of it as well, but we never understood its significance…not until you."

Aang gaped at him. "Are you telling me that you think my dreams are real?" He couldn't really process the full meaning of that possibility because he was still reeling over the idea that the Lama Council was taking them seriously at all.

Monk Choden cleared his throat, drawing Aang's attention once more. "We cannot say for sure what is real and what is not," he said, "It's likely that what you have seen is symbolic…or not. But it is clear from what Gyatso has told us and from what you have confirmed just now is that the avatar spirit has given us a warning. Whether the events in your dreams are literal or not, the comet _is_ coming and now we have some idea of how Sozin plans to use it."

"That means we're in danger now."

"It would appear so," Choden confirmed grimly.

"What will you do?" Aang asked in a trembling voice, "Should we run? Will we plan a counter-strike? What's the plan now that we know he'll attack us?"

"You needn't concern yourself with strategies for the safety of our people. Our primary concern at the moment is _your_ protection. You are the Avatar and the sole hope of the entire world. Without you, all will be lost. You must begin your training immediately."

"But…but…you just told me that you believe that Firelord Sozin is going to use this comet to attack our people," Aang stammered, "What are you going to do about that?"

Gyatso gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Aang, calm down. It will all be alright."

"How will it be alright?" he cried, "You're telling me that everything I've dreamed is true! That it's real! Don't you understand? That…that means that you're going to die!" He threw his arms around Gyatso's waist, hugging him hard as his hot tears leaked out against the folds of Gyatso's ceremonial robes. "I don't want that!" he sobbed, "I don't want you to die!"

As Gyatso did his best to comfort a weeping Aang, Monk Choden continued on in an efficient manner because he knew he had little time to give into his emotions. He wasn't immune to Aang's tears but he could not afford to be sidetracked. There was much work to be done.

"You will leave for the North Pole immediately to begin your training," he informed Aang, "The walls there are impenetrable and, since according to what Gyatso has told us, they are among the last to fall during the great the war that is coming, we know that you will be safe there. We have already made the arrangements and your instructors are being gathered together as we speak. You will leave first thing in the morning."

With as much composure as he could muster, Aang slowly straightened and, with his face still streaked with tears and taut with anguish, he pivoted to face the Lama Council once more. "What about Gyatso?"

"He will remain behind with us and continue his duties."

Immediately, it became apparent by the resistant expression on Aang's face that the edict was not going to go over well. Gyatso was already groaning inwardly before the boy spoke a single word. And, when Aang did speak, it was without fanfare and it was only a single word, hoarse and nearly inaudible, but said in a tone that was also undeniably defiant. He simply stated, "No."

Predictably, his response stunned the Council into silence. Monk Choden glared at Aang from beneath the bushy canopy of his eyebrows. "No?" he echoed deliberately, "What do you mean, 'no?'"

Rather than cowering in the face of the old monk's disapproval, Aang felt strangely empowered. For weeks, he had been inundated with the feeling that his life was gradually spiraling out of his control, but this latest discovery was too much for Aang to bear. No more. He had a choice set before him. He could passively accept the plans the Lama Council had made and run the risk of his dreams coming to fruition _or_ he could do everything within his power to prevent that from happening. The choice was clear to Aang. It was time he took control of his own destiny.

Mentally preparing himself for the chaos he was about to unleash, Aang stiffened his spine and met Monk Choden's penetrating stare squarely. "I mean exactly what I said to you, Monk Choden. No. I am not leaving this place…not without Gyatso."

Choden's gray brows shot up to his nonexistent hairline, crumpling the pale, blue arrow in the center of his forehead. "Have you failed to understand the gravity of this situation, child? We are poised on the cusp of war!"

"I have not failed to understand the gravity, Monk Choden," Aang told him, "I know that I must train and I will. But I will not leave Monk Gyatso. I cannot do that. You just told me that you believe my dreams are real and, if they are…that means that he dies. You will _all_ die. In my dreams, I ran away and nothing was the same after that. I won't make that same mistake again."

Aang's heartfelt reply caused Choden to pin Gyatso with a displeased glower. "Do you see? This is _exactly_ what we meant!" he spat, "The boy is entirely too attached to you! His love for you and yours for him completely clouds his judgment and yours! This cannot be! There is too much at stake here!"

"Didn't you hear him?" Gyatso retorted just as fiercely, "He is attached to _all of us_! He is afraid for his people, Choden! What he needs now is your compassion and understanding!"

"And what we need is for the Avatar to train!" He fixed Aang with an implacable look. "You will leave for the North Pole in the morning. No exceptions. This is not a request."

"Fine. But Gyatso will accompany me," Aang returned simply.

"Unacceptable!" Choden intoned, "You cannot afford any distractions."

"Those are my terms."

That declaration sparked a low hum of dubious murmuring among the Lama Council. "Terms?" Choden scoffed, "This is no negotiation, child!"

"You're right," Aang agreed, growing more resolute with each passing second, "It's not a negotiation. _I _am telling you how it is going to be. I will leave in the morning to begin my training and Gyatso will come with me."

Choden drew himself erect with an affronted huff. "I beg your pardon!"

"Furthermore," Aang continued calmly, "you will take the necessary steps to ensure that the Air Nomads at the other temples are safe and prepared for Firelord Sozin's attack. We were taken unawares in my visions. That can't happen this time. I don't want my dreams to become reality."

Monk Choden sputtered, clearly taken aback by Aang's audacity even while there was a small part of him that was filled with admiration. "Exactly what gives you the authority to give such edicts to this Council?"

"I am the Avatar," Aang declared with a confidence he hadn't known he possessed, "_That_ is what gives me the authority." He directed a commanding glance around at the stunned faces of the council members and squared his shoulders. "You _will_ do what I've asked." His eyes fell directly on Choden as he added, "No exceptions." When that edict received no further argument, he said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a long journey for which I must prepare. Thank you all for your time." He bowed before the Council and then excused himself and quietly left behind a group of seven speechless airbenders.

Choden directed Gyatso with a dubious look, still dazed from what had occurred only moments before. "What just happened here, Gyatso?"

"You had wanted him to act more like an avatar and less like a child, Choden," Gyatso reminded him softly, a small smile of pride spreading across his lips, "I believe you've received your wish."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Gyatso found Aang standing alone in the center of his room, staring off blindly into space and having not packed a single thing in the near hour since he'd last seen him. He regarded the twelve year old with a somber look. "You look decidedly unhappy for someone who has just gotten exactly what he wanted."

With a morose sigh, Aang pivoted to discover Gyatso hovering in the threshold of his bedroom, a reassuring smile wobbling beneath his thick, handle-bar moustache. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the heart to smile back at him. "This isn't what I want," he sighed morosely, "Not even close."

"What is troubling you, Aang?" Gyatso urged him, "If you're worried about the Lama Council separating us, let me assure you that you made quite an impression on them. Everything will be as you've requested."

Rather than appearing relieved by the reassurance, Aang appeared horrified instead. "I was terribly rude to them, wasn't I?" he groaned in lamentation.

"Not rude. _Insistent…_it is completely understandable given these precarious circumstances."

With that reminder, Aang's features darkened further. He opened his mouth to make a reply and then snapped it closed, as if he thought better of blurting what was filtering through his mind right then. He tried again, only to end with similar results. Finally, he tightened his jaw and demanded softly, "Why didn't you tell me that you suspected my dreams were real? All this time…and you've never said a word."

"I didn't want to alarm you."

"So you drag me before the Lama Council and tell me _there_?" Aang cried in exasperation. He regarded Gyatso with a look of pre-teen disdain. "Somehow that was so much better!"

Rather than being offended by Aang's adolescent sarcasm, Gyatso was mildly amused by his attitude. In fact, he nearly smiled. It was a subtle reminder that Aang was growing up and becoming his own person. The realization filled Gyatso with incredible pride, but also saddened him a bit. Aang was on the path to becoming a man. Truthfully, he had started that journey long before his revelation, back when it was decided that he would receive the sacred airbender tattoos. Gyatso knew the time had come for him to step back and allow Aang to shape his own destiny, but it was hard. His heart did not want to relinquish the little boy of whom he had grown impossibly fond.

Presently, Gyatso curbed that sentimentality to give Aang a needed dose of reality. "What exactly would you have had me say?" he charged Aang, "At what point were you ready to hear my suspicions concerning your dreams, young one? You haven't yet accepted that you're the Avatar. Was I to believe that you were ready to deal with this?"

There was little point in arguing. Aang knew that Gyatso had a point but he was thoroughly unwilling to acknowledge it. Instead, he jerked his gaze from Gyatso's and mumbled, "You still should have told me."

Gyatso sighed. "Well, now you know everything. And what does that mean to you, Aang?"

The question was clearly a complicated one for the younger airbender because, instead of answering directly, he drifted over to his bedroom window and stared forlornly out into the mid-morning sky. Aang nibbled his lip pensively. "Monk Choden said that my dreams may be symbolic," he murmured after an extended beat of silence, "Is that what you think?"

"Whether your dreams are literal or not, only time will tell, Aang. What we know at this moment is that they are giving us a message and we must decide whether we will heed the warning that has been given to us or not."

"But…but I _need_ to know the answer, Gyatso."

"Why?" Gyatso pressed gently, "Is this about your fear that something may happen to me…or is this something more?"

"You don't understand," Aang muttered, shifting around to face Gyatso as he did, "I don't only _see_ things these in my visions. I _feel_ them too. The grief I felt over losing you…the guilt…it was so awful, Gyatso. It was the most awful feeling I've ever had in my life."

"Aang, we cannot fear death. As painful as it is, that is our inevitable end and we must accept, even if we cannot embrace. Sometimes…death brings us to a better place."

"I don't believe that."

Gyatso's lips curved into a secret smile. "I'm not surprised you would say that. I once felt the same."

Inevitably, Aang's natural curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So what changed your mind?"

"When I wasn't much older than you, I had a very special friend. I was ten years old and he was sixteen when he came to stay with us at the Southern Air Temple." Recognizing that he was about to be told an elaborate tale, Aang drifted over to his bed and took a seat. Gyatso sat down beside him and continued. "He was awkward and gangly and impossibly nervous. He was very important, so the monks drilled it into our heads to treat him with the utmost respect and dignity. I think he must have felt then much the way you feel now…isolated and very lonely. I felt sorry for him and I decided to befriend him. We became very close…closer than brothers in some respects."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. And I mourned for him for many years. I still mourn for him. But you see, Aang, as much anguish as that experience caused me and _still _causes me at times, something good _did_ come out of it."

"What?"

"You," Gyatso revealed quietly, "I loved Avatar Roku very much. He was my best friend and I miss him terribly. But, by means of his death, _you_ were brought into my life and I cannot regret that."

"I think I know that feeling a little," Aang confessed, "When I dream…the things I see…what happened to you and our people is _always _with me. But, despite that, I'm happy. The war brings people into my life that I never expected and they become my family. Without things happening as they did, I might not have met them at all. They change my life. They change everything."

"Is that what troubles you now?" Gyatso wondered, "Are you thinking about these people that you've seen in your visions?"

Aang managed a stilted nod. "I keep wondering…what if they're not real? What if I made them up in my head? What if I'm going crazy? That scares me. But what scares me even more is…what if they _are_ real and I'm never going to see them again?" Aang swallowed back the lump of emotion rising in his throat. "I have to see them again."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have to go there, Gyatso. I have to see for myself if what I'm seeing is true."

"Go where?"

Aang lifted eyes filled with resignation to Gyatso's questioning stare. "To the South Pole. I have to find her."

_**100 years later, Katara's story...**_

The sun hadn't yet peaked over the snow blanketed tundra of the South Pole before Katara was rolling from her sleeping bag and rooting around through the murky darkness to locate her moccasins and thick parka. The air was crisp and frigid, as it always was in that part of the world, but Katara barely acknowledged the cold as she turned her thoughts towards the day ahead. She crept around her tent carefully and quietly, extremely cognizant of her parents and brother sleeping soundly in the neighboring tents. Once Katara found her shoes and coat, she hastily pulled on both and began gathering the supplies for her short journey.

_He_ was coming today. Very soon her village would rise in bustling anticipation for his arrival, but Katara was determined to be the first to greet him. Then again, that was the tradition with her. She had _always_ been the first to greet him, ever since she was a small girl and able to go off on her own. This time, however, her usual uncontainable excitement over seeing him was tempered with something else…something pressing. She had questions that only he could answer.

Avatar Aang had been an honorary member of their family for as long as Katara could remember. He was very good friends with her grandmother and he had even had a close bond with her _great_ grandmother as well. At 112 years old, he was a man filled with great wisdom and fortitude, a man who had seen war firsthand and the peace to follow it. He was a legend.

For Katara, her interest in the seasoned demigod went far beyond his accomplishments and his awesome identity as the Avatar. From the earliest that she could remember, Katara had felt a kinship with him, a solidarity that she could not explain. She knew that they were connected in some fundamental way even while she couldn't understand how or why. More than ninety years separated them and she felt very comfortable labeling the 112 year old Avatar as her friend…her best friend in fact. When she could talk to no one else about the fears that plagued her, she could _always_ talk to him. He had taught her more about life than he could have ever possibly dreamed.

But there was also a pull for him that Katara could not explain. Sometimes, when she looked at him, she had the odd feeling that she had known him before…in another time and place. It was strange and pervasive and had absolutely no basis in reality as far as she knew, but Katara felt that way nonetheless. And, she had every suspicion that Avatar Aang might feel it too. It was there in his eyes when he looked at her sometimes, but it was nothing he had ever confirmed for her verbally.

Truthfully, he was a mystery to her in many ways, his feelings being the most mysterious to her of all. Avatar Aang could be a rather reserved man…quiet, perceptive but also a bit distant. He was always warm and kind, generous with his gifts and smiles and laughter but, in his eyes, there remained an undercurrent of sadness…especially when he looked at her. On some occasions, she had even glimpsed it there when he watched her brother as well.

She had always wondered about that. Katara used to think it was because he regretted never having married and having children of his own. Katara theorized that, perhaps, seeing one of his best friends, happy and fulfilled with a son and grandchildren of her own sharpened that regret for him. Katara didn't doubt that Avatar Aang was happy for her Gran-Gran. He never begrudged anyone anything. She did imagine though, in his advanced age, that he felt lonely without a family of his own.

But as she became older and he began to grow progressively distant with her, Katara began to wonder if his sadness had been triggered by something else entirely. He wasn't cold or impatient with her. Rather, he had begun delicately but firmly encouraging her to spend time with people her own age.

"Why do you want to waste your time listening to an old man talk about his golden years?" he would often ask her, "Go out and play."

Usually, she did so because that made him happy and she could see that, despite his age, he still had a yearning to be a kid himself. If it were possible for him to go penguin sledding at 112 years of age, Katara didn't doubt for a moment that he would do it. She played because he couldn't. She tried to stick to her own peer group because it seemed to make him happy, but eventually she would be drawn right back over to him, always preferring to be in his presence rather than anyplace else.

People often made fun of her for the abnormal crush and even Katara had to admit it was a little odd. In many ways, the Avatar was like a grandfather to her…a _great_-grandfather even, but she had never thought of him that way. Instead, she admired him, respected his advice and cherished his friendship. He had been the one to aid her in perfecting her waterbending. He was the one she confided in when Sokka was driving her especially crazy, the only one who knew that she believed she was destined for greater things than could be found in the South Pole. He was her Avatar and mentor, her friend and guide. Yet, somewhere deep within Katara, there pulsed the awareness that he was something _more_ than that. That awareness grew at an exponential rate when the dreams began…

They started without warning. The first dream Katara had was directly after the last time the Avatar had visited the South Pole, just three months shy of her fourteenth birthday. She remembered it well because she had been so disappointed by the realization that he would not be there. He had been present for every birthday she'd had prior to that, but this particular time, he had urgent business that he could not delay.

On the night he departed, Katara dreamed of being at the Southern Air Temple, a place she had never been before in her entire life. It had been an odd occurrence. The temple loomed above the clouds, but it seemed deserted. Only two people were there…her and a laughing, young man who zipped about on an air scooter with practiced ease. In her dream, Katara made numerous and fruitless attempts to catch him, which only caused him to laugh harder. But rather than being exasperated with his antics, Katara was endeared by them. She could feel that she loved him like she had never loved anyone else in her life.

The boy was tall, lean and incredibly fit. Katara couldn't imagine that he was much older than sixteen. His name was Aang and he was the Avatar. Only, he wasn't the Aang she had grown up to know…a wise, elderly man with kind eyes and an even kinder smile. Instead, this Aang was much younger, much more familiar to her and…_hers_… The Aang of her dreams was all hers.

He had bounded up to the tallest parapet in the temple and pulled her along behind him, determined to take her far above the clouds. As they soared through the mid-morning sky with stiff currents of wind beneath them, he had kissed her and she could sharply remember the sensation of her heart fluttering up into her throat. He told her he loved her then and Katara knew, as she looked into his eyes, that he meant the words with every breath in his body. She had awakened shortly after, feeling confused and flushed, but certain she'd had nothing more than a really bizarre dream.

After all, she had never seen the Avatar as a young man. The Southern Air Temple certainly wasn't abandoned. And she and the Avatar definitely didn't have a romantic relationship or anything close to that. It had all been a weird head trip, probably helped along by her family's constant needling. Katara told herself all of those things, but the dream still niggled. She knew it didn't have any basis in reality at all, but she couldn't shake the conviction that she had dreamed about Avatar Aang and that her dream had been no mere anomaly. Something profound was happening to her. She could feel it.

Of course, the members of her community and her family would probably dismiss her dream as a manifestation of her rather blatant crush on the aged Avatar. While other girls in her village were fantasizing about the strong, young warriors within their small community, Katara was busily preoccupied with ticking off the days until his next visit. One of her favorite pastimes was sitting at both his and her Gran's feet and listening to their stories about days of old and the abbreviated war that had changed the history of the entire world. What others viewed as a crush, Katara saw as a healthy deference for the man who had changed the course of _all_ of their lives.

Yet, beyond the hero worship, Katara also found that she liked pending time with him. He was definitely a child at heart and quite often would join her and her brother in an impromptu snowball fight on occasion. He wasn't fussy and set in his ways like most of the elderly people she had known. Instead, he still traveled and lived a rather nomadic existence, even at 100 plus years of age. Katara frequently found herself wondering about what he must have been like as a young man. She theorized that was the reason she had conjured up some dream form of him. It was an acceptable means of exploring her inexplicable fascination with him.

Katara was content to believe exactly that until, a few weeks later, while picking through her grandmother's cherished mementos, she came across a miniature portrait of a teenaged Avatar Aang. He couldn't have been much older than he had been in her dream. He stood alone, staff in hand, on the great walls on the Northern Water Tribe, dressed in his ceremonial airbender robes with his pet lemur perched on his shoulder. He wore the most solemn expression imaginable for the portrait but Katara was not fooled. His eyes gave him away.

They were twinkling with mischief, as if he were waging a mighty struggle to keep from laughing out loud. That seemed fitting too, as she had always imagined that as a young man he would be forever on the verge of laughter. But, what struck Katara wasn't the half smile pulled at the corner of his mouth or even by how incredibly striking he had looked in his youth. Instead, what left her trembling all over was having confirmation of what she had already known…she had seen _him_ in her dreams. Somehow, someway, the tattooed young man from her dreams and the aged Avatar she had been raised to respect and revere were one in the same.

It was after that incident that the visions really began to slam her. She was barraged by them on a daily basis, both in her dreams and during her waking hours too. They came in snatches and glimpses, but when they hit…they hit _hard_. But they didn't feel like fantasies at all. Instead, it felt as if she was looking into a life that she had already lived…a life where she was the wife of the Avatar and the mother of his children…a life that had been made fuller because he was in it.

That was a far cry from the reality she knew…a man who was 112 years old, a legend the entire world over and one who had known her own grandmother since the time _she_ was an infant. The dreams frightened Katara, especially because the more she had them, the more real they became to her. It became more difficult to distinguish between reality and the things she saw in her head. However, what frightened her most of all was the feeling of being out of place in her own life, as if she belonged elsewhere and the feeling only became stronger and stronger as the months meandered on.

Something was definitely wrong with her. There was a big difference between having a harmless crush on a man and creating an elaborate life with him that was born completely from one's imagination, especially when that man was old enough to be one's great grandfather. She couldn't imagine why she was having such visions or why they had entered her head in the first place. She was ashamed to have such thoughts, especially because they were so strongly opposed to everything she knew and loved. Katara would have gladly excised them from her mind if she could but, at the same time, there was an inherent familiarity to the visions she had. They felt…_right_ somehow, even as everything she knew screamed they were wrong.

Katara needed answers. Regrettably, Katara had no idea where to find them. More than that, she needed someone to talk to, someone who could help her make sense of the strange hallucinations that were gradually consuming her life, but there was no one to whom she could readily turn. Her brother would be more apt to tease her mercilessly than help her. Her grandmother would likely be revolted. Katara didn't even want to imagine her father's reaction. And her mother…as loving and thoughtful and patient as Kya could be, Katara suspected that having her only daughter reveal that she might be falling in love with the Avatar, a man who was eight times her age, might be a bit too much. Truthfully, it wasn't a reality that Katara could fathom herself.

She didn't know what the dreams meant, but she did know they weren't stopping. Given that fact, Katara did her best to rationalize them. Surely something spiritual and otherworldly was obviously happening to her, something that went far beyond a girlish crush or secret fantasies. Perhaps the spirits were trying to send her a message. Maybe that was the reason she was imagining a world ravaged by war which was ultimately saved by a twelve year old boy who had been trapped in ice for 100 years. Or maybe the explanation was much simpler. Maybe she was losing her mind.

Whatever the case, Katara knew that if anyone would listen to her without judgment and help her sort out the mess her life was quickly becoming, that person would be Avatar Aang. He had always understood her without her needing to say a word. Besides that, it seemed right that he should be the one in whom she confided. After all, he was the primary focus of every vision she'd had thus far. He seemed to be at the center of it all. If anyone might have some idea why she was creating an elaborate mental world filled with events that never occurred, it would certainly be him.

With that hope fixed firmly in her heart, Katara stepped out into the frosty morning air and prepared to make the journey to Sokka's lookout tower, where she would watch the skies for a glimpse of the Avatar's sky bison. Her hope was to intercept him before he made it to her village. She desperately needed to talk to him and she didn't necessarily want an audience or any outside distractions when she did it.

To her chagrin, she hadn't even taken two steps in the crunching snow before a voice hissed out to her from out of the darkness, "What are you doing?"

Stifling her frightened yelp, Katara lurched around to face her older brother with an angry glare, dramatically pressing her hand to her thundering heart. "What are _you_ doing?" she bit back furiously, "You nearly scared me to death, Sokka! Why are you lurking around in the dark like that?"

Sokka stepped out into the moonlight, his suspicious features illuminated in the milky glow. "I wasn't lurking. I'm going fishing this morning and I saw you creeping out of your tent! What are you doing?"

Katara immediately went on the defensive. "Nothing! I…I…I wanted to see the sun rise over the hillside today," she prevaricated impulsively. Her fidgeting demeanor only served to heighten Sokka's suspicions.

Her brother's blue eyes narrowed keenly, falling on the small canvas bag hanging across her hip before snapping to her face once more. "You're going to the watchtower, aren't you?" he asked softly, "You're going to wait for him."

She didn't need him to clarify the "him" to which he was referring. Katara knew. What was more, Sokka knew that she knew. Refusing to be cowed by Sokka's slightly judgmental tone, even as she felt mortified heat creep up her neck, Katara crossed her arms in mutinous challenge. "So what if I am? I _always_ wait for him."

"And that was fine when you were _five_," Sokka pointed out in a low tone, "It was even adorable, but you're not five anymore, Katara! You're 14 years old! You can't keep chasing him around like this! It's unseemly!"

Katara scowled. "I don't chase him around!"

"You do too! And what's worse, _everybody_ knows it! Don't get me wrong. Avatar Aang is an awesome man. I respect his wisdom and bravery, but…he's old, Katara. He's really, _really_ old. I don't get the appeal for you."

She snapped erect, trying not to be offended by Sokka's very unflattering description. "He wasn't always old, you know!" she snapped, "He's wise and kind and the most amazing storyteller you'll ever know! He's funny and smart and I can't think of anyone else in the world that I would rather spend time with! He's not just some old man!"

"But he _is_ an old man," Sokka stressed, "and you're _not old_."

"You say that like I'm not aware of it."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are."

"I'm not an idiot, Sokka!"

"I know you're not. That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" she bit out in near exasperation.

"I'm saying that people are starting to talk, Katara," he informed her quietly, "They laugh at you behind your back."

Katara gave a haughty sniff. "I've never cared what other people thought of me, Sokka."

"Well, I care! And I'm going to tell you when you're acting crazy even if you don't want to hear it!"

The last thing she wanted was to get into a long, drawn out argument with him, especially when she knew that darkness would soon be slipping away from her and replaced with weak, filtering sunlight, but Sokka had pressed her hot button. He always knew the exact thing to say to get her seething with anger. "You think I'm acting crazy?" she demanded in affront, "How am I acting crazy?"

"You act like he belongs to you personally or something! Whenever he comes to visit, you always monopolize his time. You _do_ know that he comes here to see Gran, don't you? He's _her_ friend, not yours!"

"Sokka, if this lecture has a point, I really wish you would make it already," Katara huffed impatiently, "The sun will be coming up soon and I don't want to miss his arrival."

"He's old enough to be _our grandmother's father_, Katara! Please tell me that you get how weird and crazy this is!"

Katara was thankful for the darkness so that he couldn't see the deep blush staining her cheeks right then. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she hissed, "What's more…I don't like what you're implying! Avatar Aang is my _friend_. He is an incredible man who has done incredible things, for our family and for the entire world! I admire and respect him. Don't you dare try to twist that into something wrong and ugly!"

"It's more than that, Katara," Sokka whispered, "You know it's more than that. I'm worried about you."

She almost confessed everything in that moment. The urge to talk to someone was strong. But Katara resolutely clamped down on the urge. Very likely revealing to Sokka that she had, not only dreamed about the Avatar, but imagined being his wife and having his children, would only increase his concern rather than alleviate it. She wasn't prepared to explain something to him that she didn't fully understand herself. Honestly, she didn't even know where to begin.

"Don't worry about me, Sokka," she told him, "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

But as she walked away, swallowed into the darkness beyond, Katara had every suspicion that Sokka didn't believe her weak reassurance anymore than she did.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"_Somehow, I don't think this is what Sokka had in mind when he built this watchtower."_

_Katara's giggling observation was smothered by Aang's mouth as he pulled her closer for yet another kiss. He feathered his fingers in between the warm folds of her parka to caress her collarbone. "Well, what Sokka doesn't know won't hurt __**me**__," he murmured._

"_But aren't we supposed to be keeping an eye out for my father?" she reminded him between laughing kisses._

_With a blatant lack of concern, Aang's lips began straying towards the warm nook of her neck. "I'm watching for him…" Katara lurched backwards with an expression that clearly shouted, "Ha!" Aang ducked his head in chagrin. "Well, mostly I am…"_

"_Right." With a good-natured laugh, Katara pushed him off and playfully batted away his questing hands when he tried to tug her back into his arms. "That's enough of that!" she admonished him with a blushing smile, "We have a job to do up here!"_

_Aang pouted. "Come on, Katara. Have a little mercy. I have to get all my kisses in before Hakoda returns from his fishing trip."_

_Katara squinted up at him. "And why do you have to do that? What's the rush?"_

_He looked at her as if the answer to that question should have been obvious. "I can't kiss you in front of your dad, Katara! He'll think we're doing…well, you know…__**that.**__"_

"_But we __**are**__ doing…you know…__**that**__."_

"_That's exactly my point."_

_She rolled her lips inward to keep from laughing aloud. "Aang, we're both adults—,"_

"—_just barely—,"_

"—_And besides," she pressed on doggedly, "we've been married almost six months now. I'm pretty sure my dad already knows we're doing…__**that**__."_

"_No," Aang argued, "He might __**suspect**__ that we're doing that, but he has no real proof of it. It's all a bunch of conjecture at this point. I'd like to keep it that way."_

_Katara shook her head in amused exasperation. "You are the weirdest boy I have ever known."_

_He grinned at her, tugging her against him for more kisses. "Thank you, sweetie. I do try."_

"_There's just one small crimp in your plan," Katara informed him mischievously, "Pretty soon my dad is going to have all the proof he needs that we've been doing…you know…__**that.**__ Then what are you going to do?"_

_Aang appraised her with a skeptical look. "What kind of proof?"_

_Katara dropped her mitted hands to her abdomen in unspoken answer. "Hmm…I don't know…the kind of proof that gets more and more obvious as time goes by," she said with a casual smile._

_In an instant, all the teasing was wiped from Aang's face and replaced with disbelieving wonder. "Oh my…Katara? Are…are you telling me that you're pregnant?"_

_She nodded happily, tears filling her eyes as she witnessed the unspoiled joy that fairly illuminated his features. "I had this whole elaborate plan to tell you once Dad returned and we were all together again, but waiting was a lot harder than I anticipated. I've been bursting to tell you since I realized it, Aang."_

_Katara wasn't quite prepared for when he lunged forward to scoop her into his arms and swing her around and neither was Aang. He had momentarily forgotten how slippery the ground was and, for a second, he and Katara teetered precariously before he caught them both under a shaft of air and steadied them. Afterwards, he set his horrified wife back on her feet with a sheepish laugh. _

"_Sorry about that," he mumbled, "Are you okay? I didn't jostle the baby, did I?"_

"_The baby's fine and I am too. I'm more concerned about you breaking Sokka's watchtower than breaking __**me**__. After all the massive renovations he's done, he'd never forgive us."_

"_I didn't know making the window bigger was considered a 'massive renovation.'"_

_Katara muffled her giggle against his chest. "You really are terrible."_

_They shared a brief laugh together before the watchtower was quickly forgotten and Aang was firing questions at her about the baby. "So how long have you known?"_

"_Two days. It felt like two hundred years."_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_No more than a couple of months."_

"_When do you suppose it will come?" he pressed eagerly._

"_In the winter, I think."_

_Aang sucked in a soft breath. "So it will probably be a waterbender then."_

_He made the observation in a decidedly subdued tone and Katara tensed a bit. "Are…are you disappointed about that?" she wondered meekly._

"_No, I'm not disappointed," he rushed to reassure her, "Not at all. Please don't think that, Katara. Regardless of whether this baby is a bender or not or what kind of bender it will be, we're going to be parents! That's huge! I'm not disappointed so much as I am a little sad. I'd be lying if I said a part of me wasn't hoping that…"_

"_I know," Katara finished for him quietly, "I hoped the same thing."_

"_But it doesn't matter," he decided with a widening smile, framing her face between his ungloved hands, "We're going to have a baby, Katara." Aang leaned forward to sip at her lips with a tiny, rhapsodizing sigh. "We're really going to have a baby. That's all that matters."_

_She kissed him back, wrapping her arms about his neck as she found herself falling into his infectious smile. "You're right. That's all that matters."_

When Katara snapped back to awareness, she found herself staring at the glistening structure that served as her brother's watchtower in the weak glow of the rising sun. It wasn't too incredibly different from the one she had seen in her vision and yet it looked completely foreign to her. In fact, everything around her felt foreign. Conversely, it was her dream that felt real while her reality felt like the dream. .

Katara choked back a small whimper of fear, growing more alarmed with each passing moment. She was beginning to feel like she didn't know who she was anymore…or where she belonged. She was understandably confused and scared. Here she was fantasizing about a man who was practically a grandfather to her and it felt…_normal_. Something was terribly wrong with her! Was she depraved in some way? Was she really going crazy?

Sokka had seen it. He had tried to warn her that morning before she left, but she hadn't wanted to hear him. She still didn't want to hear him. She clamped her mitted hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she wished hard enough, things would go back to the way they had been six months before.

But when she opened her eyes again, she was still yearning for something she could not have. Katara wrapped her arms around her middle with a sob of deep despair. "What's wrong with me?" she wept softly to the wind, "I need help. I don't know how to stop them. I don't know how to make them go away."

Suddenly, Katara snapped erect with a sharp hiccup of dread. She realized then that she couldn't tell _anyone _what was happening to her, not even the Avatar. The truth was too dark, too sick, too reprehensible. She had to fix the problem on her own. Sokka had always told her that mind could prevail over matter. Perhaps, she hadn't been trying hard enough to ignore the dreams. Perhaps, she had been dwelling on them too much. Perhaps, if she made herself busier then she would forget about them altogether.

It seemed to Katara that the wisest thing she could do would be to keep the strange visions quiet and to pretend that they had never even happened. If she didn't talk about them, then they couldn't be real. Eventually, they would fade on their own. They had to.

Everything Sokka had told her that morning was true. She _was_ making a spectacle of herself and, if she didn't stop, she would eventually bring disgrace to her family. Avatar Aang saw her as nothing more than a child, the granddaughter of one of his dearest and oldest friends. If he knew the things she imagined about him, he would be horrified and appalled. _She_ was horrified and appalled. She needed to get herself together, if not for her own peace of mind then for the sake of her family.

Her heart heavy with guilt and fear, Katara started to turn back towards the village, deciding that it was best that she not greet the Avatar alone after all, when a shadow fell across her from overhead. She tipped her head back with a small cry, both relieved and filled with dread to spot his sky bison flying overhead. And just like that, everything that Katara had resolved in her heart only moments before dissipated with a joyous cry as she sprinted across the tundra to intercept his landing.

She skidded into Appa's furry flank mere seconds after Aang touched down, burying her face in his leg as she hugged him with all her might. Clearly pleased to see her again, the shaggy beast emitted a low, bay of happiness and twisted around to nuzzle Katara. As she did so, Aang floated down from atop his head, his robes billowing about his body in a halo of orange and red. He dismounted from Appa in a way that was quiet, graceful and completely incongruent with his advanced years.

At more than a century of age, Avatar Aang still stood tall and strong, though he was thinner than he had been in his youth, with a long, white beard and a wrinkled face carved by time and experience. Yet, even with all of that, he didn't look to be any older than his late seventies, which was a plus for a man well beyond his hundredth year. His senses remained keen and sharp, his reflexes still adequate through they were nowhere as quick as they had been in his youth. He was still a formidable Avatar, yet he had gained enough wisdom in his lifetime to become more adept at defusing conflict with words rather than resorting to battle.

Avatar Aang had lived a good and satisfying life, but nothing brought him as much joy as being in the South Pole. It was on these occasions when he truly felt he had come home. His heart ached a little at the thought as he stood silently and watched Katara and Appa get reacquainted with one another. He couldn't help but marvel over the changes Katara had undergone in just six month's time. She was starting to resemble a young woman rather than the gangly little girl she had been before. Still, he missed when she had been all arms and legs and toothy smiles. It had been easier for him then.

Determined to shake off the sad musings before they could take root, Aang forced a smile and said, "I'm beginning to think he likes you _more_ than he likes me."

No sooner had he said the words than Katara delivered yet another running tackle, this time flinging her arms around the airbender's waist in an enthusiastic embrace. "Not a chance!" she murmured. She didn't realize how much she had been yearning for one of his soothing hugs until she was actually in his arms again. Katara nestled her face deep within the warm folds of his robes. She squeezed him harder. "I'll always like you best."

"Careful there now, little one," he teased her gruffly even as he squeezed her back with just as much fervor, "My bones are fragile! You'll break me in half."

"Yeah, you always say that…right before you launch a snowball at the back of my head. I'm on to you now."

Aang chuckled into her thick hood. "Well, what can I say? I am an incurable prankster, my dear."

Katara tipped back her head to favor him with a watery grin, feeling inexplicably at peace now that he was back in her life again. "I've missed you so much. Welcome home, Aang."

He grinned down at her fondly, feeling the same undeniable peace but unable to put the sentiment into words. Instead, he quipped in a slightly quivering tone, "You've finally dropped the 'Avatar,' I see. And it only took fourteen years to convince you."

It was a longstanding joke between them. He had always encouraged her to drop his title and simply refer to him by name, but Katara had always resisted…out of respect for his position and his age. He always teased her about it, saying that it made him feel like she was talking about someone else. She always laughed.

This time, however, Katara didn't laugh. She hadn't even realized that she'd forgone the deferential title without prompting until he pointed it out to her. His name had slipped past her lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The unspoken formality which she had always felt between them before had slipped away altogether. Katara could only imagine that it was her dreams which had loosened her inhibitions in that regard. Her happy smile immediately collapsed with the reminder and Katara shrugged out of his loose embrace, her brows drawn together in a pensive frown.

"I…I guess I'm so glad that you're back that I forgot myself for a second," she managed stiffly, "I hate it when you leave. It always feels like you're gone forever."

"Is that why you're crying right now?" he observed quietly, "I thought they might be tears of joy at first, but…there's obviously something bothering you, Katara. I can tell. Nothing has happened to your grandmother, has it?"

"Gran? No! She's fine…eager to see you as always."

Aang deflated with a relieved sigh. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it. She's doing well then?"

"She's better than that…ornery, sassy and impatient. You know how she is."

"That's my Kanna," he chuckled warmly, "I've missed her." His eyes settled on Katara in a profound, but brief stare. "I've missed you all." He smiled again. "I was worried for a moment there. You looked so bleak. I thought something tragic had happened. I'm afraid that when you get to be as old as I am, you start to live in dread of your friends passing away."

_You do know that he comes here to see Gran, don't you? He's her friend, not yours!_

Sokka's words from that morning echoed in Katara's ears, subduing her mood further. "Right," she mumbled somewhat glumly, "That's right." And then, realizing that she was drawing his curious stare with her continued solemnity, Katara favored Aang with an over-bright smile. "Well, perhaps you wouldn't worry so much if you visited more often," she pointed out cheekily.

"Oh, really? You think so?" Aang murmured as he surreptitiously bent forth a towering snow drift just behind Katara. His plan to douse her in a wall of snow was thwarted when Katara, recognizing the expression he got when he was up to no good, dissipated the drift into a billowing cloud of white powder before he could execute his mischief. Aang guffawed, his eyes widening with pride and amusement. Katara merely rolled her eyes in laughing sport.

"I saw that coming a mile away," she teased him.

Aang chuckled as well. "Hmm…I see you've become more skilled in your waterbending. You're obviously excelling under Master Hama's tutelage then." He frowned a bit, his gray eyes darkening with sudden concern. "Your training is still going well with her, I assume? You haven't had any problems, have you?"

Katara lifted her shoulders in a casual shrug. "I can't complain." She refrained from mentioning to him that she had slacked off in her training with Hama weeks ago following a fearsome dream which had badly shaken her trust and confidence in the seasoned waterbender. Doing so would require her having to admit being plagued the dreams at all and she wasn't quite ready to do that.

"I've been practicing day and night because I knew you'd try and prank me," she told him instead.

He grunted, clearly struggling against the impulse to laugh. "You make me sound so very predictable."

"Your words," she sang, "Not mine."

Aang favored her with a mock scowl of disapproval. "When did you become so sassy? I find it very disagreeable."

Katara smirked at him. "I've always been sassy. You'd probably know that too if you visited more often. You're away so long that you start to forget all about me."

"I _never_ forget about you, Katara," he replied with quiet solemnity.

Shaken by the sudden seriousness in his tone, especially because her fertile heart was eager to read into it, Katara wisely sought to change the subject. "So, what happened? You were gone much longer than usual this time."

"I know," he murmured soberly, "It couldn't be helped. An avatar's work is never done."

"I guess that means your visit has to be twice as long then. I won't take 'no' for an answer either so don't even bother protesting."

"I wouldn't dream of it. But, if you're going to browbeat me, can you at least feed me first?" Aang sighed in mock long-suffering, "It was a long trip from the Fire Nation and Appa and I are starving."

"I suppose I could find you a little something to eat." She surveyed him with a deliberate once-over, filled with playful teasing. "You definitely need it…you know, with you being so fragile and all."

Aang shook his head in laughing chagrin. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You've become a very cheeky young woman since I last visited," he admonished her as they fell into step together and began heading towards her village with Appa lumbering close behind them. He reached over to give Katara's head an affectionate pat. "Good girl. I hope you're giving your gran just as much trouble as you're giving me."

Katara appraised Aang with an adoring, sideways smile. "Well, I did learn from the best, didn't I?"

Aang chuckled, but the sound was tempered with a small thread of sadness. "Yes, you did."

Hoping to keep her mind off the strange feelings being near to him evoked in her now, Katara asked, "So how was your trip to the Fire Nation? You sound tired. Did it go as you expected? I know how much you look forward to spending time with Firelord Iroh and his family."

"Yes, I am quite fond of them. Iroh is like a son to me. Have I told you that my friendship with the Fire Nation royal family goes back three _full_ generations?"

"Only about five hundred times since I was five years old. But it's understandable. I hear slips of memory are common in your age group."

Aang shot her a quelling look, though his eyes gleamed with merriment over her irreverent ribbing. "Respect your elders."

Katara bowed her head with a contrite smile. "Yes, Avatar."

"As I was saying…Iroh and I have a very long history. Unfortunately, he and I did not have as much time for recreation as I would have liked."

Something in his tone concerned Katara and put her on instant alert and dispelled further joking on her part. "Why not? Was there a problem?"

Aang smiled at her, masking his distress behind his usual jovial expression. "Nothing you should concern yourself about, Katara. At the moment, Iroh is having a…a domestic conflict…with his younger brother and I thought I might be able to smooth matters between them. I don't believe I helped very much."

Far from being comforted by that vague explanation, Katara frowned and pressed him further. "A domestic conflict? What does that mean?"

"Nothing too drastic. Just a bit of sibling rivalry, if you will. It's being handled. After all, brothers will be brothers."

"Are you sure it isn't more than that?" Katara pressed rather thoughtlessly, "Ozai is an evil man. You shouldn't trust him, Aang. _Never_ trust him."

Immediately, Aang stopped short, stunned, not only by Katara's offhand comment but the conviction with which she issued the warning…almost as if she'd had firsthand dealings with the Fire Nation prince. He regarded her with a blinking stare. "Where did that come from? Why would you say something like that, Katara?"

Only when he asked the question did Katara realize that she didn't have a ready answer. She opened her mouth, prepared to rattle off to him the many transgressions of Ozai and then quickly snapped it shut. She had been only a hairsbreadth from a righteous tirade chronicling Ozai's exploits as a ruthless dictator so bent on power that he plunged the entire world into chaos and despair, but then she remembered that none of those things _had_ happened.

There was no war. The world had been at peace with the Fire Nation for nearly a century. There was no coming comet. There was no boy frozen in an iceberg and freed by her.

As real as those events might seem to her, Katara knew she couldn't expect Aang to form an opinion about the man based on her ridiculous dreams. She especially knew that she was crossing the line with her assertions because Aang had known both Iroh and Ozai since they were infants. He was connected back to the Fire Nation royals as far back as Prince Azulon and his older sister Princess Azuka. He had even learned firebending from the princess. She had died protecting him from her maniacal father.

After she passed away, Aang had taken guardianship of her younger brother as a deathbed promise to the princess and he had been closely connected to the Fire Nation royal family ever since. That was the _true_ reality. Aang had an affinity and fondness for them that stretched three full generations. It was little wonder then, after Katara's tactless remark that he was staring at her as if she'd just spit in his face. She imagined that he was offended that she had just insulted someone he cared about very deeply. Katara had no way of knowing at that moment, that the fears Aang was harboring were a mirror of her own.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out contritely, "I don't know why I said that or where it came from. Clearly, I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"But you _did_ say it. So why did you?" Aang stressed, "Have you heard something?"

"No. I've heard nothing at all." She observed him for a moment, noting how worry and anxiety deepened the lines of his face. She reached out to touch his forearm with her mitted hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked again, frantically searching his furrowed features with her eyes as apprehension caused the fine hairs on the back of her neck to prickle. "Should I have heard something? Is there something happening that we should know about?"

Aang made a concerted effort to relax his body, but his countenance remained an inscrutable mask. "There's nothing," he reassured her. It was impossible to miss the marked lack of conviction in his tone. Katara wanted to question him further, but before she could formulate her thoughts, he had already turned his face towards the horizon where piping tendrils of smoke from her waking village had already begun to waft out over the sparkling landscape. "We should be moving on. Everyone is waiting."

"But you—,"

"Everything is under control," he reassured her before she could finish the argument, "I don't want you to worry, Katara."

"I'll only worry if _you're_ worried."

He smiled at her sadly. "Somehow…I knew you were going to say that." Katara was still puzzling over why that would make him unhappy when he added in an absent murmur, more to himself than to her, "It's funny how things can work out sometimes. I've spent my entire life working to change the future and make it a better one only to end up in the exact same place I started."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_**Aang's story…**_

They arrived shortly after nightfall, but all too quickly it became apparent that they had wasted the trip. No one had ever heard of her.

The news was disappointing but not at all surprising. Aang had been expecting it since the moment he convinced Gyatso to take a small segue to the South Pole. Still, he had a natural inclination towards optimism and Aang had hoped against hope, even when he had known better. He pacified himself with the thought that, even if he couldn't find Katara, even if she and Sokka hadn't been born yet, he might still find Hakoda…and that would be enough. Confirmation that they would exist _someday_ would be enough. But then, no one had ever heard of Chief Hakoda either.

Due to Aang's near frenzied insistence, some were even offended by the implication that he existed, as if it were an insult to their current chieftain. In the end, Gyatso had been left with no choice except to pluck him by the collar and practically drag him out of there. Having alienated the men of the village then, they took their search from tent to tent, questioning the women and even the children.

Still, even with the evidence steadily mounting Aang was reluctant to give up and face what he already knew to be true. During their search, they had even managed to trace Katara's lineage. Her ancestors were right there in that village, but that was all. Not soon after he made the disheartening discovery that Katara's paternal _grandfather_ hadn't even been born yet, Aang finally forced himself to face the grim reality of his situation.

He was truly separated from her by one hundred years. Worse still, the dreams and visions he had of her and the life they'd shared together was becoming more real to him than his own life in the present. But the most difficult truth left to accept was the knowledge that he would never taste that life at all. Not even in the smallest sense. He would never know the brotherly bond between him and Sokka. He would never come to know Toph and her brash will, to be inspired by her. He would never hold his children in his arms or the love he and Katara shared. His friends were beyond his reach. Katara was beyond him. It was impossible now.

Cruelly, however, the memories remained. The feelings were real. The Universe continued to show him very plainly what could have been with no regard to the fact that it was no longer possible. With the future in flux, changed irrevocably by the things he had seen and the actions he had taken in his time, Aang had altered the course of his entire life…and the lives of everyone who was dear to him now and would come to be dear to him.

Briefly, he considered running away again in the hopes that he would be trapped in another freak storm, but Aang dismissed the crazy idea as soon as it surfaced. That would be a purely selfish act and he knew that. His people were in very real danger. There was still every possibility that his culture and traditions would be wiped out in a matter of months. Only _his_ presence could make a difference in how the tide of war turned. If he ran away now, his actions would be inexcusable. He would be a coward in the truest sense. He'd never forgive himself.

Running away was absolutely _not_ an option. Yet, the prospect of living for the rest of his life, with the memories, feelings and visions so vivid seemed like profound torture. Aang wasn't sure that he had the strength and spirit to endure it. Yes, he had saved his people. He had saved Gyatso. He had possibly averted the war or, at least, shortened it and, in the process, he had lost the people dearest to him…people who didn't yet exist and might never exist. It was a bittersweet realization for Aang all around.

Grief-stricken, Aang stumbled to the outskirts of a village that was as familiar to him as it was foreign to contemplate his next move. The task seemed insurmountable. He felt paralyzed, unable to look back and completely afraid to move forward. Now everything he did counted in a way that was crucial. It went far beyond his duties as the Avatar. Now each decision he made, every word he spoke, every action he took would have some indirect impact on Katara, Sokka, Toph and even Zuko's future. It was a heavy burden to bear…and one that left Aang inundated with fear and panic.

That was how Gyatso found him later, seated in the snow with his knees drawn against his chest and looking as if he would gladly bolt off into the night at any given second. Filled with sorrow for him, the weary airbender knelt down beside him without a word. For Aang, it was simply too much. While he had managed to bravely keep his tears at bay prior to Gyatso's arrival, they spilled over mutinously in the face of his mentor's naked pity.

"Do you know what it feels like to have the whole Universe on your shoulders?" Aang asked him despondently.

Gyatso shook his head. "I imagine it's a terrible weight to bear."

"I'm not ready. I _can't_ do this."

"I don't believe that. The avatar spirit never would have chosen you otherwise."

"I'm scared, Gyatso. I don't want to make a mistake."

"Mistakes are how we learn and grow and change, Aang. Don't run from them. Embrace them as a learning opportunity."

"But how can I do that when my mistakes count in a way that other people's mistakes don't?" He rubbed at the tears that streaked his cheeks and chin with the back of his hand. "I don't even know why I'm putting all this pressure on myself," he muttered brokenly, "I feel like such an idiot! They're not even real people."

"They're real to you."

Aang sniffled. "But it doesn't matter, does it? They're dreams and they're never going to be more than that…are they?"

"I hate to see you in this pain," Gyatso murmured, "You know that I would spare you, if I could."

"I don't understand why this is happening," Aang lamented in a small, suffocated voice, "Why would the avatar spirit show me these things if I was never meant to have any of it? It's not fair! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be the Avatar! I just want to be a normal kid. Why can't I have that?"

"You were never normal, Aang," Gyatso whispered, "From the day you were born, and that was going to be true whether you were revealed as the Avatar or not. You are a special little boy and you are destined for very special things."

Comforted by his words even as he was also resistant to believe them, Aang turned his wet, wounded stare up at Gyatso, the sheen of his unshed tears glimmering in the moonlight. "What happens to me now?"

"You train. You live up to your full potential as Avatar and you protect this world, which will secure the future. There's still a war coming and you must prepare for that. What is beyond that, no one can say for sure."

"But I can't help but think about what's beyond that. All I see now is what's beyond that."

"And what do you see?"

"Loneliness. I'm going to be alone forever."

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Gyatso teased him lightly, "And a little early for you to be making such dire predictions."

"Maybe it is, but that's how I feel."

"You're still coping with an incredible shock. These dreams have thrown off your balance and you haven't yet regained it. You need to make peace within yourself, Aang."

"How can I do that?" he cried, "I don't even know who I'm supposed to be anymore! I know I have a destiny and I know I have to defeat Firelord Sozin, but I don't know who I am beyond the Avatar. Everything that is going to shape me into the man I become is gone!" The anger and frustration leaked out of him, leaving him slumped with hopelessness. "Maybe this is the way it always should have been."

Gyatso reached over to take hold of his cold fingers and give them a small squeeze, refusing to let go until Aang looked at him. He held Aang's haunted gaze steadily as he said, "That's not true. Don't you dare believe it. You _are_ Aang. Never lose sight of that irrefutable truth. You are the Avatar second, but you are _Aang_ first and always. The future will be whatever _you_ decide to make of it. As for the present, you have a choice, my young airbender. You can dwell on the things you've lost or you can rejoice in what you've saved."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Gyatso. I'm glad you're still with me, more than you could possibly know. I'm glad our people will be safe. I know that the good that I've already accomplished and the lives that will be saved far outweigh what's been lost to me. Technically, I haven't lost anything because I never had anything to start.

"I _know_ all of that. I _believe_ all of that. But I can't forget them. I've tried and tried, but their faces are still with me. Nothing I've done has helped. Not even meditation has helped. They haunt me…because the choices I've made will affect _everything_." Aang swallowed back the fresh wave of tears that crested and resolutely pulled his hand from Gyatso's grasp. "When I try to think of my future now, I don't know how to imagine one without them anymore…without _her_," he mumbled, "I've seen all of these things…what she and I will be together and what we'll accomplish together. It's hard to accept that none of those things will be true."

"You're only in your twelfth year, Aang. Your entire life is ahead of you. There will be other girls, young one."

"Not like this girl. I knew it from the moment I saw her face in my dreams. She's the one, Gyatso. The _only_ one."

"That's a fair amount of conviction. You sound like a man three times your age."

"That's how I feel. I feel like I've already lived a lifetime." He heaved a despondent sigh. "Maybe I have…"

"The answers will come to you in time. I believe that and you should too."

Aang's expression soured with the reassurance. "You know I've never been very good at being patient."

"Now is as good a time as any to learn."

"I guess," Aang muttered glumly, "Mostly, I wish there was something I could do to get out of my own head for a while."

Gyatso surveyed him with a concerned glance. "You're still having the visions as much as before?"

Aang gave a curt nod. "I thought they would lessen. I _hoped _they would, but they're more intense than ever. They're not even pictures in my head anymore…or flashes of what's supposed to be my future. They feel like memories now."

"And that's why you wanted to come here to find her?" Gyatso concluded softly. He regarded Aang's forlorn profile with a somber frown. "This girl from your visions…she really does mean a great deal to you, doesn't she?"

"She means _everything_."

His certainty frightened Gyatso and made him feel uneasy. It was disconcerting to hear Aang speak so fervidly about a girl he had never met, especially when he still seemed so young and needed so much. In many respects, this was _his_ child speaking of matters well beyond his years and experience. Gyatso wanted to shield and protect him. He would have gladly reached inside Aang's mind and snatched away the memories if he was able. And while he would have liked to chalk Aang's words up to a pre-teen's usual dramatic flair, Gyatso could see with his own eyes that it was so much more than that. He couldn't doubt Aang's sincerity.

The depth of his feelings was evident, not only in the words he spoke and his tone of voice, but in every line of his body as well. Gyatso's heart ached for him because he recognized that the situation was truly hopeless. He wanted to draw Aang into his arms and hug away the pain, but he knew a simple embrace would not fix what had been broken for Aang.

So, instead, he asked rather helplessly, "What can I say to make this easier for you?"

Aang favored him with a solemn smile, it was trembling and faint but still encouraging to witness. Gyatso offered him a tentative smile in return as Aang slowly floated to his feet. "You've already helped me," Aang reassured him, "You listened to me. You always listen to me and I appreciate that. I love you, Gyatso."

"I love you as well, but I don't feel I've helped you very much at all."

"You've helped me more than you know. I think I needed to talk everything out aloud because now I can face everything that I need to do."

"And what is that?"

"Well, I need to face the Firelord. But, before I can do that, I need to find my balance again. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and find some way to accept the things that I can't change."

"That won't happen overnight, Aang. Give yourself time."

"But you said it yourself. Time is something we don't have. I need to focus on the positives and keep in mind all the good that I'm doing. And I will. I promise you. I just need some time to straighten it all out inside my head. I'm going to take a walk, but I'll be back soon."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. I have to do this alone."

With nothing except snow and ice before him, Aang's trek seemed rather aimless, but he knew from the instant he set out exactly where he was going. It was strange to be in a place that was literally teaming with memories of Katara and yet was completely devoid of her spirit. Aang wondered vaguely if it would be like that wherever he went now. He wondered if he would visit a familiar place or see a familiar sight and remember all the good times he had shared with her…with _them_, only to realize an instant later than none of those good times had happened.

He had already come to the conclusion while speaking with Gyatso that the visions would probably be with him forever. After he had gone before the monks, Aang anticipated that the dreams would begin to fade. He had reasoned that since there purpose had been to warn him of the coming destruction of his people, there was no cause at all for them to continue.

Part of him was saddened by the possibility, but most of him was relieved by it. As beautiful as the dreams were, he'd much prefer not to have them at all. So, he prepared himself to lose them. A warning had been issued and he had received it. But the dreams did not lessen. In fact, rather than waning altogether, they continued to grow in intensity, frequency and clarity. They consumed his heart, mind and spirit bit by bit with each passing day.

As Aang tried to make his peace with that depressing fact, he finally came to his destination…an isolated swathe of snow covered terrain located just along the edge of the frigid sea. He glanced down over the precarious edge, only able to make out the foamy heads of the pitching water in the darkness. Not far from where he stood, flocks of penguins gathered and huddled together in the frosty night, shielding their sleek bodies as best they could from the biting wind. But Aang barely felt the cold. He barely felt anything. He dropped down to the crunching ground beneath him in preparation for meditation, the sight of the penguins triggering a painfully fresh memory.

He could feel the blistering wind on his cheeks as her buoyant laughter floated through the atmosphere. They were neck in neck, jockeying for first place. But Aang wasn't concerned with winning at all. Her cerulean blue eyes were sparkling in the hazy orange glow of the sun and he was quite sure that he had never been happier in his entire life.

_I haven't done this since I was a kid!_

_You still are a kid!_

For the first time since the memories began, Aang didn't try to fight them. Instead, he closed his eyes and he embraced them, internalized them, and welcomed them gladly into the remains of his battered heart. He couldn't be afraid any longer. He would never accomplish the task set ahead of him if he was weighted down with fear. Resolved, Aang took a deep breath, pressed his fists together and let himself disconnect from the physical world surrounding him.

He was instantly transported back into another time, shifted through the thin demarcation that separated his current reality from the alternate one. He was no longer an emotionally bereft twelve year old attempting to embark on life-changing spiritual journey, but now he was a man of twenty-three, standing with his wife while they watched their only child chase penguins in the coming dusk. Katara leaned into his body, her mitted hand sprawled across lightly across his abdomen.

"_Do you think we should go after her?"_

_Aang briefly tore his eyes from a toddling Kya to tip a careless smile down at Katara. "Oh, I think she'll be fine."_

"_I'm not worried about her," she laughed, "I'm worried about those poor penguins." She shook her head in chagrin, observing Kya as she stalked penguins like a predatory cheetah-bear. She would sneak and then pounce, practically belly-flopping atop of their sleek bodies in her efforts to pin them down. But they were slippery creatures and each captive managed to wiggle free from her chubby grip. Their narrow escapes only strengthened the three- year-old's steely resolve and she would take a few seconds to rethink her strategy before launching yet another attack. Katara groaned inwardly. "This can only end badly."_

"_I think she's doing a great job. I must say that I admire her perseverance."_

"_Can't we just give her a minnow and be done with it?"_

"_I think this way builds character."_

"_You didn't seem to think so when it was __**you**__ trying to catch a penguin!"_

_Aang blinked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."_

_Katara responded to that with a snort and an eye roll before turning her attention back towards Kya. "You know…I never thought about it before, but…with all the squawking and scurrying they do…do you think they like this whole penguin sledding thing?"_

"_Of course, they like it!" Aang replied, as if any other possibility was absolutely ludicrous. "I'm sure it's as much fun for them as it is for us."_

_Katara fixed him with a deadpan expression. "Yeah. You would think that."_

_Aang merely laughed at her thinly veiled reprimand and drew her closer, giving her waist a playful squeeze. She made a halfhearted attempt at shoving him away before finally settling back into the circle of his arms, her back pressed to the lean wall of his chest. "I don't know how you can bear being out here without a parka," she murmured. She shivered for effect. "It's freezing."_

"_I don't even feel the cold. Mind over matter, Katara."_

"_Tell me that again later when you have frostbitten toes."_

_He chuckled against her cheek, nuzzling her there. "You keep me warm enough." All too soon, however, the intimate teasing between them was forgotten when Kya abruptly switched tactics and sent the penguins scattering in a new direction. Left with little choice in the matter, her parents trailed after her as she scrambled after her waddling prey. _

_Once he and Katara were settled again, Aang found himself contemplating the subject that had prompted them to take Kya out into the snow in the first place. "Katara, we need to seriously consider what we're going to do about our daughter," he said quietly. "She has the potential to be a very strong bender. We both know that the best place for her to begin her training is here in the South Pole."_

"_Not necessarily. I can teach her no matter where we are, Aang," Katara insisted._

"_But your family is here. Your traditions are here. She'll be surrounded by snow and ice…where every waterbender belongs. She should learn among her people."_

_Katara turned in his arms to face him. "You're her people, Aang. You're her father. We belong with you."_

"_It won't be a permanent separation," he argued, "Just a few weeks here and there."_

"_That's too much."_

"_Katara, we knew this day was coming from the moment she showed skill. I don't want to impede her training. I can't do that."_

"_You don't think I'm skilled enough to teach her what she needs to know?"_

_At her defensive tone, Aang released a longsuffering sigh. "You know that's not what I'm saying. How are you supposed to train Kya properly when we're always traveling from one corner of the world to the next?"_

"_I trained you that way, didn't I?"_

"_But it doesn't have to be that way for her. Aren't you the one who's always telling me that Kya needs structure and stability? That's what I'm trying to give her."_

"_Aang, I was talking about when you let her stay up way past her bedtime to take her out flying on Appa or when you sneak her sweets just before dinner." She reached down to take hold of his ungloved fingers. "I don't want to be separated from you, not even for a few weeks. She doesn't want to be separated from you either."_

"_What if she ends up resenting me? What if you do? You shouldn't have to sacrifice anything else for me, Katara."_

"_Who says that it's sacrifice? I knew what I was getting into when I married you and I have never regretted that. I love you, Aang," she whispered as he pulled her closer, folding himself in her radiating warmth, "Don't worry about Kya. We can train her together. Face it. You're stuck with us. Where you go, we go."_

_He dropped a trembling kiss to her lips. "Are you sure? I know it's not ideal."_

"_Since when has being with you ever been ideal? Yes, I'm sure."_

_With a relieved grin, Aang started to dip his head to kiss her again, with decidedly more thoroughness that time, when Kya's delighted squeals began to echo out across the icy tundra. "Daddy! Daddy! Look at me! I did it! I did it!" They turned just in time to see the triumphant three year old perched upon a penguin's back zipping down the hillside at top speed._

_Katara chuckled. "Like father, like daughter. How could you ever think that either of us would want to be without you?"_

Aang came back to himself the instant he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he looked up, Gyatso was standing over him. "You were smiling a moment ago," he observed quietly.

"They're good memories," Aang whispered. It was a simple explanation, but effective enough that Gyatso didn't need further elaboration.

He wouldn't have minded if Aang would have wanted to explain further, but clearly he did not. Gyatso didn't press him. He realized that Aang would talk about the things he had seen in detail when he was ready. At the moment, they had more pressing matters that needed their attention. "We've lingered here long enough already, Aang. We should move on."

Aang drifted to his feet on a bubble of air. "I know. It's on to the North Pole to begin my training."

"Did you find the peace that you were seeking?"

"I think I did," Aang confessed after a pensive moment. "At least, I've decided to stop fighting what I can't change. I can't make the visions go away, but, in a strange way…I don't think I want to anymore. If these things I see in my head are all I'll ever have of that life, then it's more than I would have had otherwise."

Gyatso rethought his earlier resolve not to hug Aang then. He pulled him close and embraced him tightly. "You're very brave," he praised, "I am so proud of you, Aang."

The twelve year old tipped back his head to regard Gyatso with a sly smile. "You're pretty primed to give me whatever I want right now, aren't you?"

He managed to bite it back, but Gyatso almost smiled at that knowing declaration. "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

Aang cut a meaningful glance over towards the penguins before turning his toothy grin back towards Gyatso. "Just one race and then we'll head to the North Pole," he wheedled, "I'll be a responsible and serious Avatar afterwards. I promise."

The older airbender made a production of being torn. "I don't know, Aang. You're already feeling dejected. I'm not sure beating you in a penguin race will help matters."

Both insulted and intrigued by Gyatso's implied challenge, Aang took several skipping steps backwards. "Oh, you're on!" He turned towards the flock, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he contemplated them. "You're going to eat my air!"

"Don't be so hasty to predict the outcome," Gyatso warned him, "You don't have a penguin yet and, remember, I've been doing this sort of thing much longer than you. Experience always trumps enthusiasm."

His young pupil responded to that with a noncommittal grunt. "I wish I had a minnow," Aang lamented to himself as he began his search for the perfect penguin, "It would be much faster. But I guess I'm going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

Alongside him, Gyatso paused in his own parry and pounce method to flick Aang with a superior glance. "Spoken like a true novice. The old fashioned way is what builds character."

Aang's smile faltered only briefly with Gyatso's inadvertent reminder of his vision, but it was a _good_ reminder. In an odd way, everything was connected, even events that had yet to occur. He was the link between his past, present and everything that was to come. He had the power to shape his own destiny, as well as the destinies of those he loved. Aang was comforted by the realization, filled with hope that he would see them again even if it wasn't under circumstances that had originally brought them together.

With his good humor restored almost as quickly as it was shaken, Aang cut an irreverent glance towards his mentor. "You might not think so in a few minutes. After all, I'm young and quick and you're…well, you're not. It might take you awhile to catch your penguin…you know, with your creaky old bones and all."

"I'll show you creaky old bones!" Gyatso scoffed, swiftly airbending the flap of Aang's tunic into his face. When the material floated away, he discovered that Aang was grinning from ear to ear, all traces of his earlier sadness completely vanished. Gyatso couldn't help but grin as well. "It's good to see you smile again, Aang."

"It feels good to do it too." He pressed his fist into his palm together and bowed respectfully before his master. "Thank you, Sifu."

Gyatso bowed before him as well. "You're welcome, Aang."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to add this earlier. To those wondering if this will become a Zutara story, wonder no more. No. Never. I do not write Zutara. It is not my thing.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**Katara's story…**_

Katara watched her grandmother and the Avatar embrace after a six month long separation. Unfortunately, she didn't see two old friends reacquainting themselves. Instead, she saw a thirteen year old boy being formally welcomed into their family. In the past, it hadn't taken Katara long to become engrossed in watching them as they exchanged their growing lists of multiple aches and ailments. It was always endearing to listen to them complain. Afterwards, they would even allow her to use a few of her healing techniques on them. In those moments, Katara was sure that her Gran-Gran and Avatar Aang were her two most favorite people in the world.

At that precise moment, though, it was difficult to get caught up in their banter. Unfortunately, Katara was too distracted with seeing things that weren't there. She was picturing another reunion altogether, one where her mother wasn't present, one where her father looked on with a secret smile because he knew his daughter was formally introducing them to the boy she loved. And she was overcome with emotion, not because this was the first time Aang and Kanna had seen each other in six months, but because it was the first time that Aang had a true family since before he'd been trapped in the ice. Katara was overwhelmed because _she_ had been the one to give that to him. He was just a boy and she was just a girl, but she had no doubts that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Katara blinked several times in order to reorient herself to the time and place. Although it took considerable effort, she was able to coax her mind back into the present along with her body. But the experience left her trembling all over. There was no doubt about it. She was definitely going nuts.

Unaware of his sister's emotional turmoil and mistaking her escalating dismay for her usual adoration, Sokka nudged Katara in her side with his elbow, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He leaned in close to tease her in a conspiratorial whisper, "What? Let me guess. Is all the talk about his arthritic pain and achy joints making you squeal inside?"

Under normal circumstances, Katara might have flashed back a snappy rejoinder, but this time she found she couldn't formulate a single word. Her throat was closed with welling emotion. She knew if she even attempted to speak she would begin sobbing and never stop.

Determined not to cry in front of her family, especially when she had no explanation for why she was falling apart, Katara quickly turned on her heel and darted from her grandmother's tent. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks before she even cleared the flaps. The instant she left, four pairs of accusing eyes swung around to Sokka.

"What?" he bleated none too innocently, "Why are you looking at me?"

His mother surveyed him with a narrowed glare. "You know exactly why we're looking at you! Sokka, can't you go one day without aggravating your sister?"

"It wasn't me!" Sokka cried, "She's been acting weird all day! I made one little joke! You know how touchy she's been lately!"

Hakoda grunted. "Hmm…somehow with you I'm sure it was more than 'one little joke.'"

Aang swept the tense faces surrounding him with a questioning glance before glancing in Katara's wake with escalating concern. "Isn't anyone going to go after her?"

"That's probably not a good idea. This is nothing new, Aang," Hakoda replied gruffly, "Trust me. It's better that we let her have some time to herself."

Kya directed a quelling look towards her son. "Not that Sokka's needling helped matters…but she'll be fine after she's had a few moments to herself."

Both befuddled and alarmed by how nonchalant they seemed about the whole thing, Aang asked, "Are you sure it's not anything serious? In Sokka's defense, Katara _does_ seem preoccupied with something. I noticed it before when she met me out on the plains. She's okay, isn't she?"

Kanna digested that with a small grunt of her own. "That's a matter of opinion. Things have been a little…odd…with her since you last visited."

Aang glanced over at her sharply. "Odd? What do you mean odd? What's happened?"

When Kanna seemed reluctant to provide an answer, Kya decided to take it upon herself to speak up. "Katara hasn't been sleeping very well lately. She's been distracted…always off in a fog, always forgetting to do her chores. It's become a problem."

"Has something happened? That doesn't sound like Katara at all," Aang murmured.

"And that's not all," Hakoda added somberly, "She recently stopped going to Hama as well."

That news fairly shocked Aang into immobility, particularly because he and Katara had discussed her bending progress not an hour before and she had failed to mention it. He jerked an incredulous look around at Hakoda. "She discontinued her training? When did that happen? Why would she do that? I know how much waterbending means to her. It's all she's wanted to do since she was three years old!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Aang," Hakoda sighed, "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Sokka tipped a furtive glance outside Kanna's tent to make sure they weren't being overheard before he entreated his father by saying, "You should tell him everything, Dad."

Aang frowned, the flutter of alarm in his chest beginning to blossom into the first stirrings of panic with Sokka's ominous tone. "What's everything?"

"About a month ago, Katara flipped out in front of the entire village," Sokka explained, "You should have seen her. She was hysterical. She said that Hama was evil. She accused her of being a bloodbender! No one even knows what that is! We thought she'd gone crazy."

A prickle of icy dread trembled down the length of Aang's spine. "She did what?"

"It was awful," Kya threw in helplessly, "She was so adamant and frantic and… It was an awful, awful day."

The confirmation from Kya lanced through Aang's heart and caused it to sink into his belly like a lead weight. "Oh no. Please no…"

"She hasn't had an episode like that since and things have gotten better," Hakoda was quick to reassure him, "She later apologized to Hama and admitted that she'd been confused due to lack of sleep. It was cleared up rather quickly. Hama seemed to understand."

"Was it cleared up, Hakoda?" Kanna asked her son, "Katara hasn't been back to Hama since it happened."

Kya tried not to worry about her only daughter, but found it increasingly difficult not to, especially when they were reliving the strange events that had been occurring with her for the past few months. Her struggle was painfully obvious to everyone present even while she sought to reassure them…and herself as well. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, Kanna. Perhaps, she's giving Hama some time to adjust. It was a dramatic day and I know Hama was very hurt by her outburst. I'm sure that's all it is."

Hakoda looped his arm around his wife's shoulders and brought her closer, whispering against her temple, "I'm sure it is, my dear."

Kanna tugged on Aang's sleeve in an attempt to recapture his wandering attention. "_You_ should talk to her, Aang. She'll listen to you. She's always listened to you."

Aang barely heard Kanna's entreaty above the stiff rush of blood pounding through his ears. He was still reeling from the implications of what they had just revealed to him. Still, he made an attempt to reason with himself. There was every possibility that he was jumping to all the wrong conclusions. The chances of Katara having the same future dreams that had also haunted him all of his life were miniscule. Besides that, there was no reason _why_ she should have them at all. _He_ had needed to stop a war. That was the reason the visions had come to him. Surely, the Universe would not be so cruel as to give Katara visions of a life she could never have and for absolutely no reason at all. But how else would she know about Hama…?

As far as her world knew, bloodbenders had _never_ existed. Hama had been the first. But the events that had led the skilled waterbender down that dark path in the alternate timeline hadn't occurred in this one. Hama had spent her entire life in the Southern Water Tribe. She and Kanna had become best friends shortly after Kanna married Katara's grandfather. The two women had raised children and reared grandchildren together. Hama was _not _the crazed, bitter old woman from Aang's dreams, though he admittedly remained wary of her. Despite that, she had never given him cause to mistrust her.

He had certainly never told anyone about the things he could see, at least, no one besides Gyatso and the Lama Council …and those secrets had died with them years ago. So, either Hama was indeed experimenting with the dark side of waterbending once again…or somehow Katara had gained a glimpse into events that had never happened…events that should have been impossible now. Aang knew he needed to learn the truth. But, in order to do so, he would need to speak to Katara. It was rather ridiculous how fervently he found himself hoping that it was the former problem. An evil Hama he could handle without reserve. The possibility of Katara knowing what they could have been together and feeling the things that _he_ felt…? _That_ Aang could not handle at all.

"I'll talk to her," he promised Kanna, though the prospect filled him with absolute dread, "But first there are some issues I need to discuss with Hakoda in confidence. Can you give us a few minutes alone, my friend?"

"Take all the time you need," Kanna encouraged, "We will have plenty of opportunities to catch up this evening."

Aang smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, we will."

After they finished dispensing welcoming embraces to Aang, Kanna and Kya turned to leave the tent. As they did so, Aang and Hakoda traded an unspoken look full of foreboding between them. The women failed to notice, but Sokka always a perceptive and intuitive young man, picked up on the silent exchange almost immediately. He obediently exited behind his mother, but continued to linger outside of the tent after he cleared the exit in order to listen in on his father and the Avatar's conversation.

Once they were alone and Hakoda had secured the tent, he gestured for Aang to take a seat and then joined him. After he finished pouring two steaming cups of tea for them both, the Water-Tribe warrior wasted no time addressing the issue between them. "Judging by the expression on your face, I'm assuming your talk with Ozai didn't yield the results you'd hoped."

"No," Aang confirmed grimly, "It didn't. The Fire Nation is poised on the brink of civil war. There was nothing I could say to change his mind. He's convinced that I am using Iroh as a puppet in order to control the Fire Nation. He says that Iroh's rule is tainted and the Fire Nation is in need of a new regime."

"And I suppose he plans to be that regime?"

"He says he wants to heal his country, but he can't see how his actions are actually tearing it apart."

"Doesn't he understand that the sanctions on the Fire Nation were put in place long before he was born?" Hakoda cried, "That's the reason the United Council for Peace was instituted in the first place! Not only to protect the world from possible Fire Nation tyranny, but to prevent any nation from rising up above another! The Council protects us all, but _especially_ the Fire Nation from warring factions who might want reprisal against them for Sozin's war!"

"It was a noble cause and a necessary one after Sozin was removed from power," Aang recalled with a heavy sigh, "At the time, Azulon was only five years old…much too young to take leadership of an entire nation and Sozin's generals couldn't be trusted with the country. Control of the nation was given over to the Council and backed by me. At the time, we had no other choice. I was young. Azulon was young. Azuka was dead and Sozin was no longer fit to rule." He took a sip of his tea, though anxiety and regret prevented him from taking much enjoyment in its warmth. "I did what I thought was best with the knowledge I had at the time."

"It _was_ best. We've had a century of peace because of the decisions you made back then. You don't have to justify yourself to me, Aang. Everyone knows you did the right thing."

"Not everyone," Aang sighed, "There have been questions concerning my involvement with the Fire Nation since I was thirteen years old. Many believe my influence has been to the nation's detriment."

"I don't understand why. As soon as Azulon was of age, you turned the country back over to him. Beyond that brief period of time, the Fire Nation has never been without a Firelord."

"And yet, every governmental decision they make must be sanctioned and approved by me first."

"With good reason!" Hakoda argued, "They _did_ start a war!"

"One hundred years ago. Perhaps, it's time to reevaluate matters."

"Why are you arguing on their behalf? Why are you questioning the good you've done?"

"I'm attempting to see matters from the Fire Nation's perspective…from _Ozai's_ perspective."

"You don't owe them that!" Hakoda grated, "Were it not for you, the Earth Kingdom would have stripped the Fire Nation of everything they had once Sozin was removed from power. You know they would have moved in because, at that time, the Fire Nation had no leverage. Their princess was dead. Their Firelord was stripped of his bending. And their prince was only a child! You saved them."

"Or I put them in this position in the first place," Aang averred, "It all depends on a certain point of view."

Hakoda shook his head curtly, his jaw set in a stubborn clench. "I can't listen to you blame yourself for this."

"Who else is to blame?" Aang argued, "Sozin may have started this, but my actions play a part as well. I was Azulon's close, personal friend until his death. He trusted _my_ authority on every decision he made. And that wasn't enough, because once his son was crowned as the new Firelord, that trend continued. You have to admit that, my involvement looks suspicious and, after so many years of peace, unnecessary."

"I think the current state in the Fire Nation only proves how necessary it was and _still _is. It's wrong that your love and support for this family has been twisted into something evil."

"It doesn't matter, Hakoda," Aang sighed, "That's not the issue here. I can deal with Ozai's disillusionment. He hates me because he cannot allow himself hate his father and I accept that. My concern is for the people who feel as he does. They want the United Council of Peace dissolved. They want the sanctions lifted. They want the Fire Nation free again."

"Not a chance. Especially now with their nation plunged into civil war and the comet set to arrive again this summer. It's a recipe for disaster."

"And that is exactly the reason that I'm having this conversation with you now. Ozai has been promoting Sozin's propaganda all over the Fire Nation. If this conflict isn't resolved soon, if it becomes an all out war and it doesn't remain within the Fire Nation's borders, I fear what will happen to the rest of the world."

"You'll stop Ozai, just as you stopped his grandfather, Aang."

"I was barely thirteen years old when I defeated Sozin and I lost a dear friend during that battle," Aang recounted wearily, "I am not a young man anymore, Hakoda. I don't know how many more battles I have left within me."

"You are one of the strongest men I've ever known and I believe in you. What's more, my mother believes in you. My village believes in you. The _world_ believes in you. This is not the time to stop believing in yourself."

"You didn't see his face."

Hakoda regarded him with a puzzled frown. "Whose face?"

"Ozai. I've known him since he was a boy. I love him. I saw him take his first steps. I comforted him at his mother's funeral pyre. I was there the day his son was born. But when I spoke with him this last time, he looked at me like I was a stranger to him. His eyes were filled with such hatred and bitterness that I barely recognized him at all. I don't know where that little boy who once chased the hem of my robes has gone." He blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes. "It was sad."

"Power and greed can obliterate a man's reason. History has proven that time and time again. It's not you, Aang. You didn't fail him."

Aang lifted his gaze to meet Hakoda's then and it was dark with disillusionment and despair. "Then why does it feel like it?"

"What does Iroh say about all of this? It was his responsibility to keep Ozai in check!"

"What can he say? Ozai is his brother. He loves him. He doesn't want this conflict any more than I do."

"And Ozai is very likely counting on that fact. He's going to push you because he knows you won't push him back."

"Perhaps," Aang considered, "Or perhaps I should follow my instincts and keep my distance for now. I want to give them time to settle this disagreement on their own, without my interference for once."

"You're the Avatar. It's your place to interfere!"

"And as far as the Fire Nation is concerned I've been doing that for the better part of a century and it hasn't helped them. Further intervention on my part will only worsen matters and it will only add credence to Ozai's cause. I need to tread lightly."

"You can't stand idly by and let them fight. From what you're telling me, it sounds as if the nation largely sides with Ozai anyway. If that's true…if he gains control of the Fire Nation, that won't bode well for any of us."

"I don't intend to let that happen."

"You also cannot go in there alone. Iroh is outnumbered and you're going to need reinforcements. More than that, do you think Ozai won't hesitate to have you assassinated? You're in danger every time you set foot on Fire Nation soil. Don't you think that's his plan? He wants to isolate you so that he can kill you and then there will be no barrier between him and world domination."

"I don't believe that. I don't believe he's that far gone."

"I'm sure Roku thought the same about Sozin at one time and we see how that ended for him."

Aang flinched. "You're not one for mincing words this morning, I see."

"I can't afford to. If this is the part where you give me a very long and very reasonable speech about how Ozai still has good within him, please save it, Aang," Hakoda countered shortly, "One thing I have always admired about you is your enormous capacity for forgiveness…your natural inclination towards peace. You are inarguably the most powerful Avatar the world has ever known and you have never sought to abuse your position or dominate others. You are a good man with a good heart, but there are people who will use that heart against you. Ozai will use that against you. I won't let that happen."

Aang smiled at him. "You mean to protect me from myself, is that it?"

"You've been protecting my family my entire life, Aang. Now it's my turn to protect you. When you return to the Fire Nation, my warriors and I will be with you."

"No," Aang protested, "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm volunteering."

"What about Kya? And Sokka and Katara and your mother?" Aang reasoned, "I don't want you to leave them behind on my behalf, Hakoda. Your family needs you. I can take care of myself."

"They will understand. You need me more."

In his mind, Aang could see flashes of Katara as a lost, young woman of fourteen, yearning for her father, struggling to understand why he'd left them for war even while she resented him for doing so. He knew the potential devastation she would face because he had already seen it. Aang was reluctant to put her through that and make what had only been dreams before into a harsh reality. He had spent nearly every moment of his life since he was twelve years old trying to prevent the heartache and sorrow he'd witnessed in his dreams and he had come too far to fail now.

"Wait a little," he urged Hakoda instead, "Prepare your men. Secure your waters and be on alert. For now, I will handle the situation in the Fire Nation as it develops. If I need assistance, you will be the first to know, Hakoda."

"I'd better. We've been through too much together and I won't lose you now. My mother would never forgive me. _Katara_ would never forgive me."

With the mention of Katara, Aang sobered even further. "I'm sorry to hear there's been so much trouble with her lately. I should have been here."

"You can't be all things to everyone," Hakoda said, "Don't apologize. We've tried again and again to get her to talk to us, but there's a wall there. Whatever it is that Katara is going through…I'm not sure if any of us can help her."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I would like to try nonetheless."

"I would be honored if you did. Katara has always had a special affinity for you."

Aang emitted a mirthless laugh. "Yes, she has…though I can't imagine why."

"It's simple. You're her hero. She's heard stories about you her entire life. She worships you, Aang. I'm not surprised that she developed a little crush in the process."

It was difficult for Aang to mask his shock, for a myriad of reasons that Hakoda couldn't possibly fathom. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not saying that," Hakoda laughed, "It is a bit odd, but I expect her to grow out of it soon enough. It's harmless."

"Maybe," Aang conceded.

He couldn't tell Hakoda the true reason for his concern or even begin to explain to him how complicated his feelings for Katara were. He didn't suppose anyone would truly understand. How could they when he didn't understand himself? There was the Katara he loved as a woman and as a wife, who had never been anything more than an apparition that haunted his dreams, and then there was the Katara he had loved since her birth, who was practically his granddaughter in every sense. Yet, conversely, _both_ Kataras were the same.

Aang had spent fourteen years since Katara's birth struggling to reconcile those conflicting feelings to no avail. His confusion only worsened as Katara blossomed into womanhood. He'd accepted long ago that he would never find peace within himself over the extraordinary events that had altered his destiny and so he merely pushed his feelings aside and kept his distance from her as much as he was able. That was the true reason his visits to the South Pole had become so infrequent. Truly, he was a busy man, but he was never _that_ busy. Aang always made time for the people he loved, but sometimes being with those people caused him untold amounts of pain. He stayed away for the sake of his sanity more than anything else.

On the occasions when he did make it to the South Pole, Aang tried to make his primary focus Katara's happiness. He wanted her to marry someday and have a family of her own. He wanted her to have the life he had denied himself. Aang didn't want her to suffer the same existence he had suffered, bound eternally by the "what ifs" and "could have beens," forever in love with a shadow. He wanted her to taste everything life had to offer her and to live it out to the fullest.

"You're right. I'm sure her crush will pass eventually," he remarked finally, "I'm a very old man. I doubt I'll hold her fascination for long."

"But we're talking about Katara of the most stubborn will ever," Hakoda joked, "You might be surprised."

Aang shrugged off the teasing warning. "Well…if she doesn't move beyond it soon, perhaps you might want to think about nudging her along in the right direction. I've noticed the way the young warriors in the village watch her."

"She's had several offers, not that she's at all interested in a single one of them. There's still time. She's not yet sixteen and I know that there is much she wants to accomplish first."

"Good. And she should do that," Aang advised, "But she should be with people her own age as well. I want her to live up to her fullest potential, Hakoda. It would be unwise to let her waste her dreams and talents because she's fixated on things she can never have."

Hakoda's brows drew together in a speculative frown. "Has Katara said something to you?"

"No," Aang reassured him, "I'm merely offering you the benefit of my experience."

"Is that what you've done then? Fixate on things you can't have?"

"Nearly every day of my life when I was her age." His expression became haunted as he added sadly, "And, if I'm completely honest…I still do."


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Heads up. This story is going to swing back and forth between Aang and Katara's story by chapter from now on. This chapter is Aang's. The next one will be Katara's and so forth. Just wanted to clear up any potential confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Aang pressed his hands into his lap, clamping down on the reflexive impulse to grasp hold of Gyatso's arm when he spotted the rows and rows of warriors awaiting his arrival atop the majestic, glistening walls of the Northern Water Tribe. The one thing that prevented him from doing so was his reluctance to be perceived as a child, especially when he had so many people expecting so much from him. Still, the sight of so many people waiting for _him_ was extremely intimidating. He almost asked Gyatso to turn them around right then and there. Although, he barely made a sound, the rigid line of Aang's posture was plainly evident to Gyatso.

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" he murmured to him as he prepared Appa for landing, "There's no reason for you to be nervous, Aang. They're here to welcome you, not pelt you with snowballs."

A bubble of laughter escaped Aang despite his efforts to remain stoic. "There are just so many of them," he lamented in an awed tone, "When Chief Kulitak said he would have his warriors here to welcome us, he wasn't kidding, was he?" He peered up at Gyatso with anxious eyes. "I think they're going to be disappointed with me. I can't imagine _I'm_ what they are expecting."

"Why would you think that?"

"Look at them, Gyatso," he said, "I just know they're thinking I'm going to be this great and powerful bender, but what they're really getting is a skinny, scared little kid."

"Well, if you want my opinion on the matter…" Gyatso whispered with a small smile, "I much prefer the skinny kid."

"You don't count," Aang pouted, "You love me."

"That's right. I do," Gyatso confirmed as he brought Appa down atop the great wall, "And because I do, you can have every confidence that I won't let anything you, Aang. It's going to be okay."

Aang favored him with a hope filled smile. "Because we're doing this together."

"That's right."

Following Gyatso's brief pep talk, Aang was in a much better frame of mind when he drifted down from Appa to greet the Northern Water Tribe's esteemed leader and holy man, Chief Kulitak. As he did so, the legions of warriors flanking him on both sides trumpeted a ceremonial welcome for him. Aang did his best not to cringe in reaction but his anxiety, which he thought had abated only seconds earlier, promptly renewed itself. And, of course, it reached zenith heights when he finally found himself face to face with Chief Kulitak.

He was a towering figure, much like the thick, sturdy walls that surrounded his great city. Never in Aang's life had he seen a man so big and imposing. He gulped audibly as the chief came to stand over him. If one were to listen closely, above the sound of the swift, stirring wind and the muted chatter of the excited villagers below, Aang would swear a person could hear his knees knocking together.

Among his people, the males tended to be very long and lean in stature. Airbenders were lean and wiry, built for speed and ridiculously agile. That fact was a direct result of both their vegetarian diet and their training. In contrast to that, Chief Kulitak was broad and muscular and thoroughly imposing. His shoulders were wide. His chest was wide. Even his jaw was wide! Aang was certain the man could have pulverized solid rock with his teeth if he wanted to. Certainly, it was possible that he could lift one meaty fist and crack the hundred foot thick gates of the Northern Water Tribe open with a single blow. To Aang, he looked _that_ strong.

Yet, as fearsome a persona as he presented, Aang discovered when he finally met the chieftain's eyes they were among the kindest he had ever known. Chief Kulitak was clearly a gentle giant. Comforted by that realization, Aang was finally able to relax fully, no longer afraid. He bowed before the Water-Tribe chief with a respectful smile. Chief Kulitak smiled and bowed as well.

Once the formalities were dispensed, the Water-Tribe chieftain stepped forward to enfold Gyatso in a warm hug. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Gyatso returned his exuberant embrace. "It is good to see you as well, Kulitak, though admittedly not under these unhappy circumstances."

Kulitak rocked back on his heels to regard Gyatso again. "Who could have known that when you visited two years ago, your pupil would be eventually revealed as the Avatar?"

The monk bit back a smile. "I knew. I always knew."

"I know you did." Kulitak turned towards his warriors then and boomed out an official welcome for Gyatso and Aang. "Let us welcome Avatar Aang and Monk Gyatso as esteemed and honored guests of the Northern Water Tribe!" A herald of trumpets sounded out over the wall and echoed out across the sea and a loud cheer sounded from the crowds below. Despite his best efforts not to, Aang knew he was blushing the deepest shade of red possible.

"Thank you, Chief Kulitak," he said, "On behalf of myself and Gyatso, we would like to extend our gratitude for the welcome you have extended as well as your willingness to harbor me during this dangerous time."

"It is our privilege to serve the Avatar in any capacity that we can," Kulitak told him.

"Please, there is no need to stand on ceremony, Kulitak," Gyatso said, "We are old friends. Aang and I expect no special treatment from you. Remember, we are all poised for the same fight and with the same purpose."

The chieftain favored Gyatso with an affectionate smile. "I can see you've grown wiser in your old age." All teasing aside, Kulitak was well aware of Gyatso's appreciation for simple things. He wasn't a man who liked to draw attention to himself or have a lot of attention paid to him. Therefore, yielding to his friend's implicit request, he raised his arm and, with a single gesture, dismissed his throng of warriors. As the men dispersed, they respectfully bowed to Aang as they passed. After most of his men had completed their descent down from the wall, Chief Kulitak addressed Gyatso and Aang once more. "I'm sure you wish to hear of our progress in gathering the Avatar's bending instructors."

Gyatso nodded. "Monk Choden informed me that you would be overseeing the details."

"As you are aware, time isn't on our side. I have been forced to make some choices I wouldn't ordinarily make."

"Who have you found?"

"The Avatar's earthbending instructor arrived just yesterday morning. She is an older woman, in her late fifties. I'm told she is quite skilled though I find her to be rather…disagreeable and ornery. Her name is Cui. We made every effort to locate a _male_ earthbending instructor for the Avatar, but my sources assure me that this woman is the best."

"Kulitak, you know that sort of thing has never mattered to me."

"Yes, but it is tradition here among my people that those trained in the fighting arts be strictly male. There are quite a few of my warriors who are bothered by the idea of her."

"Yes, change _can_ be a difficult thing," Gyatso told him, "But not always a bad one."

"Have we not had this discussion before, Gyatso?"

"Many times, my friend. Many times. Perhaps, one day you might consider a different point of view."

"Perhaps," Kulitak considered gruffly, "We shall see. In the meantime, I have made arrangements to have the Avatar escorted to a safe place when the time comes for him to train with Master Cui. It is probably for the best, too. I'm not sure I, or my warriors for that matter, are yet progressive enough to watch a female train a male…even one who is yet a man."

Aang and Gyatso traded a look. During their long trip to the North Pole, Gyatso had revealed the ancient Northern tradition to Aang and had prepared him for the fact that female warriors were forbidden within the Northern Water Tribe. Women were to use their bending gifts for healing rather than fighting. Gyatso had further explained that the custom hadn't sprung from a desire to demean women or diminish their place in society, but from the firm belief among the tribesmen that only _men_ should serve as warriors. It was their responsibility to protect _their_ women, _their_ responsibility to die on behalf of the people.

That was quite a contrast from their own culture, which was rather unbiased when it came to bending and gender. Air was an element used as a tool for freedom rather than war, so there was no distinction among their people over how it should be used and by whom. The airbenders spent their lives actively avoiding conflict and their training reflected the desire to perfect their evasion techniques rather than a need to prepare for battle.

Despite these stark contrasts in their belief systems, Gyatso had stressed to Aang that the differences in their cultures was no basis for judgment and that he should guard himself against the tendency. Water-Tribe traditions were not Air Nomad traditions, but that shouldn't lessen his regard for them in any way nor should the expectation be there for the Water-Tribe to live up to Air Nomad standards. Even if Aang didn't understand their customs, he should definitely respect them.

Recalling that lesson, Aang wasn't at all shocked or dismayed by the visible unease Chief Kulitak displayed at the idea of a female bending instructor because he, at least, understood the chieftain's reasoning even if he did not agree. However, Aang had no personal problem with a female instructor. Neither did Gyatso.

The older monk sought to reassure Kulitak with a demure smile. "I'm sure Master Cui will make a fine earthbending instructor. We should like to meet her as soon as you can arrange it."

"Very well."

"And as for the rest?" Gyatso prompted him, "Have you found a suitable waterbending and firebending instructor as well?"

"Unfortunately, we have yet to locate a firebending instructor for the Avatar," Kulitak said, but quickly added before Gyatso could respond. "I have warriors scouting for a suitable candidate as we speak, Gyatso. It is being handled. Do not worry."

"I trust you. I know that if you've said it will be done, then it will be done."

"Good."

"And Aang's waterbending teacher?"

"His name is Akycha and he comes from a much respected family among my tribe. He is young, but do not let his youth deceive you. He is experienced and very skilled."

"How young is he, Kulitak?"

"Twenty-two winters old."

"Twenty-two?" Gyatso balked, "He's practically a child! Why so young? Surely you have other benders more qualified than he!"

"In years, perhaps," Kulitak acknowledged, "but not in skill, Gyatso. This young man is a gift. He is the very best among our benders. You know me. I would offer the Avatar nothing less."

Gradually then, Aang and Gyatso became aware of the leanly muscled young man who had been lingering behind Kulitak since long after the warriors had been dismissed. He gestured the warrior forth and Aang knew even before Kulitak made the introductions that the man was his waterbending instructor, Akycha. But that was not what caused Aang to snap to instant attention once the man stepped forward. Almost instantly, he was assailed with the vague sense that he knew Akycha somehow…that they had met before.

The feeling was so strong that Aang only half paid attention while Akycha presented himself to them. As he scrutinized his instructor's whiskered features, he wracked his brain in an anxious attempt to place his face but he couldn't do it. Akycha wasn't nearly as broad as Kulitak or as tall, but he was muscular and sturdy, with a handsome, austere countenance and a confident manner about him. His dark hair was shaved neatly on either side, leaving only a sleek warrior's tail which was braided down the center of his skull. He was adorned as a warrior, equipped and ready for battle.

Yet, in spite of the stern manner in which he presented himself, Aang could easily spot the mischievous gleam in Akycha's eyes. There was definitely an air of playfulness about him. Aang knew immediately that the Water-Tribe warrior wasn't half as serious as he would lead them or his chieftain to believe.

Akycha inclined himself forward in a deferential bow. "Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang…I ask you not to judge me based upon my youth. I have learned from the very best instructors our tribe has to offer and I am committed to teaching you all that I know."

"We are certainly in no position to judge you, Akycha," Gyatso said, "I know better than anyone that youth does not always translate into inexperience." He tipped a meaningful glance towards Aang before addressing Akycha once again. "We will be honored to accept you as Aang's waterbending instructor."

While Gyatso and Kulitak converged to discuss the details of Aang's training, Aang leaned in close to Akycha and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I doubt it, kid," the warrior returned in aside, "I only just returned from training in the South Pole about six months ago."

"How long were you there?"

"My father sent me to live with my uncle when I was sixteen."

"Oh," Aang said, a little crestfallen to realize that he couldn't have possibly come across Akycha in that time period, "So you wouldn't have been here two years ago when I visited with Gyatso."

Akycha shrugged. "Nope. Sorry."

Aang was still clinging to the idea that he had to have seen Akycha somewhere before when the warrior suddenly gave a surreptitious jerk of his head, indicating that Aang should step off to the side with him where Appa waited quietly. Acutely aware of his secretive manner and sensing that Akycha wanted to speak to him in private, Aang crept away from Gyatso's side, careful not to alert his mentor to his departure. Once he and Akycha had gained a few feet of isolation from the two older men, offered further privacy by Appa's massive girth, the young warrior leaned down to address Aang in a low undertone.

"Okay, listen up, kid. I'm going to tell you how it's going to be," he began frankly. "I'm going to be like no teacher you've ever had in your life. I have my own style and my own way of doing things. There's no reason bending can't be fun. So, if you're a big stickler for tradition, you'd better speak up now because you definitely won't get that with me. You got it?"

"I got it. Don't worry. I'm probably the _least_ traditional kid you'll ever know."

Akycha winked at him. "That's what I thought you'd say. I think you and I are going to have a lotta fun together. There's no way the ladies won't be all over me with the Avatar as my pupil. Let's see Panik ignore me now!" He plucked at the front of his tunic. "I'm the man. You know it."

Aang was still fighting back his laughter over that declaration when Gyatso and Kulitak came to join them. In an instant, Akycha was transformed, going from a laid-back and slightly adolescent young man to a calm and focused warrior. Neither man would ever suspect that he had been plotting, only seconds earlier, to use his connection to Aang to get some girl action. Aang decided he adored his waterbending instructor on the spot.

"Akycha, you will begin the Avatar's training first thing tomorrow morning," Kulitak informed the warrior as the four of them prepared to descend down from the wall, "Tonight we will feast in honor of his arrival and as tribute to my good friend."

"That is very kind of you, Kulitak," Gyatso said, "But it has been a very long trip." It didn't escape his notice how preoccupied Aang seemed with the groups of children gathered down below. Already they were beckoning him forth to play with them. "Perhaps, you could give Aang a few hours to relax and stretch his legs," he suggested to his friend.

"Of course," Kulitak agreed readily, "I want Aang to feel at home here."

"Really?" Aang enthused with the exuberance only a child could muster, "I can go play?"

"For a few hours," Gyatso emphasized, "And then you must be back here in time for the banquet."

"I promise!" he exclaimed before Gyatso had even finished making the statement, "I will."

Aang had the time of his life. After hours of romping in the snow and sledding down the slick slopes of the North Pole, he finally managed to do something he rarely ever did…he completely exhausted himself. The sun was beginning to sag low on the glistening horizon when he and his newfound friends started the long trek back to the village. Tired as he was, Aang wasn't quite ready to return, but the promise he made to Gyatso was fixed firmly in his mind. He didn't want to disappoint his mentor.

Still, his gait was quite shuffling as he trailed after his playmates, so it wasn't surprising when his wandering attention was diverted by a moving fleck of blue on the distant horizon. Aang squinted and tried to get a better visual of the dancing dot, but he was too far away to discern what it could be. Deciding that Gyatso probably wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late, he waved off his traveling companions and jogged across the frozen expanse towards the speck moving so fluidly on the horizon. When he was close enough, Aang discovered that the speck was no speck at all, but a girl…and she was _waterbending_.

He immediately ducked behind a drift of snow to conceal himself, acutely aware that he was witnessing something strictly forbidden within the Water-Tribe. His mind churned with a plethora of questions. Who was this girl and why was she taking such a risk? It certainly said a lot about her that she was willing to break with a centuries' old tradition among her people and that alone was enough to incur Aang's fascination. But there was something else about her that coaxed Aang's undivided attention, beyond the skillful way she managed her element, moving it along her limbs like a graceful extension of her body.

She was beautiful. Her features were delicate and feminine, but stamped with undeniable stubborn will. But it was her eyes that held his attention. They were wide, big and blue and so very similar to eyes that haunted his dreams. The girl couldn't have been much older than seventeen years of age, definitely well out of Aang's league, but that didn't prevent him from becoming enthralled by her prettiness. There was something about the way she bit her lip in concentration as she shifted her way through her stance, the way she huffed in frustration with herself when she didn't execute a move exactly so that reminded Aang distinctly of someone else.

Aang was stunned by the grace with which she moved, even in the cumbersome bulk of her fur lined parka. Perspiration glistened on her furrowed forehead as she lunged and swayed, twisting tendrils of water sinuously over and around her body. It was impossible to look away. Aang felt inexplicably drawn to her. In fact, it had been that feeling which had compelled him to search out the "speck" in the first place.

He would have happily remained crouched behind that shaft of stiffened snow and watched her all night if a sudden whistling in the distance hadn't broken her concentration and threatened to reveal his presence to her. Aang tucked himself into an even smaller ball as the girl dropped her stance, straightening to greet the young man striding towards her from the opposite side of the plain. Aang peered furtively over the edge of the snowdrift, surprised by who he saw standing there. It was Akycha. He quickly dipped out of sight once more.

"What are you doing way out here?" Akycha hissed at the girl, "I've been looking for you for nearly an hour! The banquet is set to start soon. Dad wants you back in the village now."

"Is he mad?"

"He's not mad. Just frustrated. I'm running out of excuses for why you keep disappearing like you do."

"Well, I have to find some time to practice, don't I?" she retorted, "The village has been full of activity with the Avatar's arrival. It's probably going to be crazy for the rest of the time he's here. I have to take whatever opportunities to train that I can."

"Today wasn't a good day for it."

"Why? I waited until the sun started to go down before I came out here."

"It's still dangerous. If Dad knew what you were doing…what _I_ taught you to do, he'd disown us both! You have to be more careful."

"Don't worry so much, Akycha. I'm not going to get caught. There were some children playing not far from here a bit earlier. That's the reason I came so far out this time. I've got it under control."

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me," he groused, "Come on. We need to get back. Dad wants you to be on your best behavior for the Avatar."

"How did that go this morning, by the way?" she asked, "What is he like…the Avatar, I mean?"

"He's a little kid," Akycha said, "I knew he'd be young but, I was expecting this stuffy Airbender who was all spiritual and serious. Turns out he's pretty cool…full of energy and a little mischievous I suspect… I like him."

"In other words, he's willing to help you scam for girls, isn't he?"

Akycha pursed his lips. "Don't judge me."

"Or maybe it's just one girl in _particular_ you're after…"

"Did you know he's already an airbending master?" Akycha asked, deliberately shifting the subject away from his unrequited crush on the daughter of his father's best friend, "He has his tattoos and everything. I've never seen them before on someone so young. He's nothing like I thought he would be."

"I saw him once, but it was before he had his tattoos…before anyone of us knew he was the Avatar," the girl revealed, "It was while you were still in the South Pole training. He and his teacher came to visit while you were away. He couldn't have been much older than ten. They spent most of their time with Chief Kulitak so I never had a chance to speak to him, but…there was something about him…you know…?"

His eyes collided with hers in a profound stare. "Yeah…you felt that too?"

The girl shrugged off the coincidence. "Maybe it has something to do with him being the Avatar."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, I hope he knows that he's getting the best teacher in the entire North Pole. You're going to be great, Akycha. I know it."

Akycha gave her a playful shove. "There's no need to butter me up, little sister," he laughed as he and his sister turned back towards their village, "I've already taught you everything I know. But thank you anyway…you know, for believing in me, Katara. Sometimes I wonder if you're the only one in our family who does."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"I've been looking for you."

Sokka ducked inside the ice cave, not at all surprised to find Katara huddled alone at the very rear of the grotto. Her face was concealed behind her heavy hood, but Sokka didn't need to see her profile to know that she was sulking. The cave had been her secret hiding place since she was four and she always went there to brood when things weren't going her way. Of course, it wasn't so secret anymore, not since Sokka had discovered it shortly after she turned five. As a sibling courtesy, he usually left her in peace when she ran there for a bit of solitude, but this was a special situation.

He ignored her unhappy grunt and moved further into the cave. "I have to tell you something."

Katara barely acknowledged his announcement at all. She continued to trace idle line patterns in the slick ice beneath her feet. "Go away, Sokka. I'm in no mood for your teasing right now."

He ignored her dismissal and plopped down in front of her with a stubborn scowl. "Could you stop your mooning for two seconds and listen to me? This is important!"

She bit back the retort that rose on her tongue and leveled him with a sullen glare. "What do you want?"

"There's a war coming," he blurted.

That cryptic pronouncement incited little more than an annoyed scowl and befuddled blinking from Katara. "What are you babbling about now?"

"I heard Aang and Dad talking earlier. The Fire Nation is on the brink of civil war. It's bad, Katara."

She sucked in a sharp breath, her scattered thoughts immediately veering to Aang and how this situation might affect him. Unlike Sokka, Katara didn't usually find herself engrossed in the political matters. She didn't clamor to glean tidbits about the world's state of governmental affairs whenever Aang happened to visit them. There was too much to do and far more interesting topics to cover as far as Katara was concerned. Yet, despite her general disinterest in the subject, she wasn't ignorant of the political climate in the Fire Nation.

Katara was aware of the support Prince Ozai was stirring up for his cause. There were even rumors that he might attempt to overthrow his brother and name himself as Firelord. But those were only stories. Nothing that could be substantiated and certainly nothing Aang had confirmed. What Katara did definitely know was that the Avatar was not a favorite among the Fire Nation citizens, not for a long time now. Much had changed in the decades since Firelord Azulon's rule.

"What happened?" she pressed her brother anxiously. "Aang told me himself that there was nothing for us to worry about!"

"Did you really expect for him to tell you otherwise?" Sokka snorted, "Katara, come on! Open your eyes. This has been coming for years."

"Well, excuse me for actually being _obedient _and making myself scarce when Aang and Dad want to speak in private," she retorted tartly, "Maybe you should try it sometime!"

"That's not the point! This could affect our family, Katara…_and_ Aang."

_Aang_. Her feelings for him continued to be a jumbled mess. When she looked at him, she didn't see an aged man with a long white beard and a wizened countenance that reflected a century's worth of wisdom. What she saw instead was a laughing boy, zipping around effortlessly on his air scooter who beckoned her to join in his play. Her feelings for that boy were raw and visceral, pulsing and alive. She couldn't shake them. Everything Aang did in the present reminded her vibrantly of something from her dreams until she could no longer discern the delineation between the present Aang and the phantom one. Escape had seemed her only recourse.

Not long after she had run from her grandmother's tent that morning, her mother had come to find her. She had been sitting on the edge of their small village, watching the children play and listening to their echoing squeals of glee. The sound had reminded her nostalgically of the laughing children in her dreams…_her_ children… _Kya, Bumi, Tenzin…_ She could see their small faces clearly in her mind and remember the familiar weight of their bodies against her bosom as she rocked them to sleep.

Katara was filled with a mother's love and yearning for them, but they existed as little more than figments of her imagination. Yet, the feelings persisted despite Katara's valiant efforts to reason with herself. After all, she was only fourteen years old and a long way from becoming anyone's mother. Secondly, she wasn't even thinking of marriage, so how could she have such a strong maternal inclination towards children who didn't exist?

It wasn't logical in the least, but that fact didn't seem to matter to her heart. It had yet to accept the reality. And how could it, when her traitorous mind continued to reveal things to her that couldn't possibly ever happen? In those moments of abject despair, Katara was almost certain that she _was_ crazy.

By the time her mother materialized beside her, Katara was hanging on by an emotional thread. She imagined that that Kya had come looking for answers. She was going to be disappointed because Katara had no answers to give her. Katara steeled herself for the argument she knew was coming, but it never came. Instead of interrogating her, Kya had settled down next to her and taken Katara into her arms without a single word. That one, compassionate gesture was enough to break Katara. She wilted into her mother's embrace and dissolved into tears, sobbing and sobbing until she was sure that there were no tears left inside her.

The release of pent up emotion was incredibly cathartic. Katara hadn't realized until that moment how desperately she had needed that release. She had felt as if a powder-keg of indecision, uncertainty and self-doubt were building inside of her, creating a dangerous and ominous pressure that threatened to explode without warning and destroy everything in its path. Crying helped to relieve some of the tension.

Once she was done weeping, Katara shifted out of her mother's arms and tried to collect herself. Ever the vigilant and gentle mother, Kya reached out to gently brush away the remaining tracks of tears from her daughter's frozen cheeks. "What is going on with you, Katara?" she whispered fervently, "Please talk to me. Tell me. I want to help you."

The invitation was simple, heartfelt and laced with unending compassion, but Katara could not accept it. Sadly, there was no simple explanation for what was happening to her, no way to make her mother understand the complex machinations of her mind when she couldn't process the thoughts herself. Defeated before any real conversation between them could begin, Katara shrugged off her mother's touch and became remote and morose once again.

"It's nothing, Mom. I'm in a bad mood. That's all."

Kya studied her profile with keen eyes. "You've been in a lot of bad moods lately."

Katara flinched at the reminder. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better."

"I thought you'd be happier, especially now that Aang has returned."

"I _am_ happier."

"No. No, you're not," Kya refuted softly. If possible, Katara's features became even stonier with the quiet charge. "I understand, you know," her mother continued gently, "You think you're the first girl to have a crush on an older man? It happens to us all."

Katara shook her head sadly, wishing fervently that it could be something as simple as an adolescent crush. "That's not it, Mom."

"Then what _is_ it? Did something happen between you and Aang?"

Hot color flooded Katara's face. She twisted around to face her with an enraged grimace. "No!" she cried vehemently, "Why would you ask me something like that? I would never… More importantly, _Aang_ would never…! You know that, Mother!"

Kya closed her eyes briefly with a painful swallow. "I'm sorry, Katara, but I _had_ to ask you. You've been acting so distant and strange lately that I…"

"…That you what? You thought Aang and I were carrying on some secret affair behind everyone's backs?" Katara hissed in disbelief, "He's old enough to be my grandfather! He doesn't see me that way!"

"Do _you_ see him that way?" Katara immediately snapped her mouth shut and jerked her eyes aside guiltily and, for Kya, that reaction was more confirmation than any words could have been. "Oh, Katara…"

"You don't have to go into a long speech about how it's wrong and abnormal…or how I probably only feel this way because I've built this persona of Aang in my mind that's due strictly to his identity as the Avatar," Katara bit out impatiently, "You can't tell me anything that I haven't already told myself!"

Kya seemed to shrink beside her. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Since a couple of months before I turned fourteen." She clutched at her mother's arm desperately. "He doesn't know, so please don't say anything to him! I'd die of embarrassment!"

Her mother gaped in dismay. "Katara? You've been feeing this way for that long? Why didn't you say anything?"

Katara shrugged noncommittally. "What did you want me to say?"

"Did something happen to change your feelings like that?" Kya asked.

"No," Katara lied quickly, "Nothing changed." She forced a reassuring smile to her lips. "Please don't worry about me, Mom. I'm handling it. I…I just felt silly and awkward about the whole thing and that's why I've been so moody. Sokka teased me about it earlier and I snapped. It's no big deal."

She could see that Kya desperately wanted to believe her, but her blue eyes were cloudy with worry and doubt. "Are you sure?"

Katara leaned forward to peck a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm positive. In fact, I'm feeling much better. Talking to you really helped."

As she replayed the conversation over in her mind presently, Katara couldn't help but cringe over the bald faced lie she had told her mother. She didn't usually make a habit of deceiving either of her parents, but she saw no feasible way of explaining to them how she had managed to fall in love with their 112 year old Avatar. Now she had even bigger problems on her hands. With the conflict emerging in the Fire Nation, it was guaranteed that Aang would be right in the center of it. He would be putting himself in danger and, unfortunately, she wasn't in a position to protect him. That idea terrified Katara more than anything.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked Sokka fearfully.

"I don't know. Dad said that he might have to go with Aang when he returns to the Fire Nation because Ozai may try and have Aang assassinated."

Katara's breath escaped her in a painful wheeze. "Do you really think it's that bad? That it will come to that?"

Sokka shrugged uneasily, clearly as shaken by the implications as she was. "I don't know what to think," he said. "That's why I came out here to find you. All I know is that Dad might be going away and it sounds bad. It sounds _really_ bad."

"So that's it?" Katara asked woodenly, "Dad's going to leave us?"

Sadly, she had lived through this once before, in dreams that felt more like reality every day. Katara could clearly remember standing on the frozen shoreline with her brother, watching forlornly as their father's fleet of skiffs floated across the sea and disappeared on the horizon. He would be gone for two years and, in that time, their lives would change irrevocably. She would find a boy in the ice who would ultimately be responsible for bringing her father back home. But none of that was real, Katara reminded herself. She had to focus on what was true and the truth was that she might very well lose her father.

Katara shuddered. "Tell me exactly what you overheard, Sokka," she clipped sternly, "Don't leave anything out!"

"So I was right outside the tent," Sokka recounted, "I heard Aang tell Dad about his confrontation with Prince Ozai and how it hadn't gone very well. Aang was sad about it. He thinks maybe he's been handling the Fire Nation wrong this whole time and that the fire prince might have a point."

"That doesn't surprise me. Aang's first inclination is always to look for the good in others, even when it's dangerous for him."

Sokka paused, frowning slightly at Katara's offhand, yet authoritative reply. He peered at her closely. "Since when do you know Aang so well?" he charged softly, "I know he's close to our family, but he doesn't come here often enough for you to be an authority on him, Katara."

"What do you know?" she snapped back defensively. She felt guilty because her comment hadn't been motivated by anything she had experienced in the last decade, but the entire lifetime that had already played itself out in her head. She quickly covered by glowering at Sokka darkly. "Don't blame me because you're not as close to Aang as you'd like to be!" she scoffed, "Maybe if you spent more time with him when he visited, you'd know him better than you do, Sokka!"

"For your information, we _do_ spend time together," Sokka stressed in a snide tone, "We talk about lots of stuff you don't know, so don't act like you're the expert!" His tone was softened with wary concern when he added, "It's just…what you said a second ago…the _way_ you said it…seemed like there was more to it than that."

"You're getting sidetracked," Katara reminded him in a deft change of subject, "Finish your story."

He regarded her for a long, penetrating moment before he finally jerked a nod of concession and continued. "As I was saying, Aang was trying to give the prince the benefit of the doubt and Dad was telling him all the reasons why that was a stupid idea—,"

"—Good for him," she interjected.

"I thought so too," Sokka agreed, "Which was why Dad insisted on going with Aang once he returned to the Fire Nation. He doesn't think Aang should be without protection."

"Aang's the Avatar. He can take care of himself." Katara fully believed that, but she couldn't deny the part of herself that was slowly beginning to panic.

"Normally, I would agree with you. We both know the stories about how fast he mastered the bending elements, how he's able to do things that no other Avatar before him has ever done. No enemy stands a chance against him. _But_…," Sokka stressed in a whisper, "it's different with this enemy. He loves this enemy. What if that love keeps him from doing what he needs to do? What if it gets him killed, Katara?"

The question cut through her like a hot blade through freshly packed snow. Katara's heartbeat quickened, the blood pounding painfully in her temples with each galloping thump. She raised her eyes to Sokka, fighting valiantly not to appear as terrified as she felt. "Maybe it won't come to that," she considered a little desperately, "Maybe the Firelord and his brother will settle matters between them without any of this becoming a big deal. Maybe Aang and Dad won't have to get involved at all!"

Sokka gaped at her as if he thought she'd gone completely insane. "Did you fall and hit your head on the way up here? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Why is it stupid?" she flashed back angrily, "It's possible! Besides, this isn't our fight at all! Why do Aang and Dad have to be involved? It's Fire Nation business, not theirs!"

"What do you think is going to happen to us when Prince Ozai gains full control of the Fire Nation? And he _will_, Katara. It's only a matter of time. What do you think is going to happen to the rest of us?"

"We are three nations against one," Katara reasoned, "I know that the Fire Nation is strong, but we're stronger and we have the Avatar on our side. Why should we worry?"

"Because that comet is coming back, that's why!" Sokka burst out.

Sokka's outburst abruptly provoked a series of jagged visions for Katara. She saw herself bathed in dark hues of red, surrounded by lapping tongues of orange and blue fire, plumes of acrid smoke choking the air and filling her beleaguered lungs with hot, acrid ash. The jagged flash of lightning barreled towards her with blinding speed and she was sure that it would be the last thing she would ever see. Her thoughts were of Aang, _always_ of Aang…and then blackness. When Katara slammed back into her body, Sokka had his face pressed within inches of hers, his brows drawn into a deep scowl. She recoiled with a scowl of her own.

"What's your problem?"

"You totally spaced out a second ago," he told her, "Your face went blank. It was like you were sitting here, but you weren't inside of yourself. It freaked me out!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Katara, what just happened?"

"Nothing," she brazened rather weakly, "You…You mentioned the comet and I…I was just wondering how you knew about it."

"I have my ways," Sokka replied cryptically.

Katara rolled her eyes. "In other words, you eavesdropped on private conversations just like you always do."

"Well, if I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?"

"So is Dad going to leave?" Katara demanded flatly, "Is that where you're going with this?"

"Aang wants him to hold off. He thinks he can handle Ozai on his own."

"Dad didn't agree, did he?"

Sokka slumped forward with a gloomy sigh. "Nope. He's going to put himself in the middle of this whether Aang wants him to or not."

Katara's mind veered to the Ozai from her dreams. That Ozai was a ruthless dictator who had masterminded the death of his own father and disfigured his only son. He was a monster in every sense of the word. In spite of the things she had seen, as far as Katara knew, the _real_ Ozai had never committed such unspeakable crimes. According to Aang, the Fire Nation royals were a loving, albeit contentious and competitive family.

There was no indication that Prince Ozai had the potential in him to become the heartless and cruel ruler from her dreams, absolutely nothing untoward about him beyond his recent rebellious acts. Yet, Katara remained wary. Her gut screamed at her not to underestimate Ozai at all. She certainly couldn't afford to brush off her suspicions either, not when her father and Aang's lives were at stake.

She shifted to her feet, with some half formed plan to seek out Aang and explain her concerns to him, but Sokka reached out to clamp down on her forearm before she could take a single step forward. She flicked him with an impatient glance. "What are you doing?"

"Where are _you_ going?" he countered.

Katara shook off his hold. "I'm going to talk to Aang. I want to know if it's true about the comet and about Ozai."

"It's true," Sokka insisted, "I just told you that it's true, Katara."

"I want to hear it from him."

"What makes you think he'll talk to you about any of this? Number one, you're a kid! Number two, you're a girl!"

"And _you're_ an idiot!" Katara flashed back in a huff of exasperation, "Aang will talk to me. I know he will."

It was during her trek back to the village that Katara decided that she would tell Aang the truth. He needed to know, not only because the dreams centered around him, but also because they involved other people who were close to him as well. If there was even the smallest chance that the things she had seen had some basis in reality, Aang _had_ to be warned. Katara knew that the task of convincing him would probably not be an easy one either. She prepared herself for his shock and dismay, possibly even his mild disgust after he heard the full extent of what she had seen and what she felt, but it had to be done.

Katara was still formulating her speech in her mind when she reached the village and found it alive with activity. As she passed down the center, she gradually noted the women who stood outside their tents, tearfully bidding their men farewell. As far as she knew, her father had not planned any fishing trips and there had been no trades scheduled. That left only one possibility in Katara's mind.

She took off in a dead sprint, slickly winding her way through the scattered tents towards her parents', which was located directly in the center of their village. Katara skidded to a halt when she spotted her father and Aang. They were huddled together in confidential talk while her mother and grandmother diligently loaded supplies into Appa's saddle. Despite the fact that they were obviously in the middle of a deep exchange, Katara approached her father and Aang shamelessly and without hesitation, demanding to know what's going on.

"There's been a development in the Fire Nation and Aang has to leave immediately," Hakoda explained vaguely, "I, and a few of my warriors, have decided to accompany Aang on his journey."

"Is there going to be a war, Dad?" Katara blurted, "Is that why you're going now? Tell me the truth!"

Sputtering incredulously, both Aang and Hakoda bounced a shocked glance between them as they both assimilated that she knew much more than they realized. And then Hakoda's expression shifted, becoming flat and resolved as he turned to address his daughter once more. "Sokka," he determined dryly, "That kid… Remind me to tan his hide when I return."

"Is that why you're going?" Katara pressed anxiously. She curled her fingers into the front of his coat as if she meant to latch onto him and never let go. "Please don't! You can't go, Dad! There's something you need to know first!" She threw a distressed look over at Aang. "Something you _both_ need to know! Please don't leave!"

"Katara, calm down," her father soothed, framing her face in his hands and calming her with his touch, "It's not war, sweetheart. It's peace. Prince Ozai wants to broker peace. That's why we're traveling to the Fire Nation. He sent a message to Aang requesting that he join him there."

The words were like a soothing rain after a scorching summer drought. Katara wilted with the reassurance, only to tense once again when something else occurred to her. "Then why are you going?" she demanded, "If the Fire Prince wants peace, then why do you have to accompany Aang at all?"

"You know your father, Katara," Aang murmured from behind. She turned to face him as he said, "He's a stubborn man and won't take 'no' for an answer. He thinks I need him with me and there's no changing his mind."

"You _do_ need him," Katara whispered. Her whole heart was in her eyes when she said the words. Hakoda couldn't see it, but Aang could…and it chilled him.

Unaware of the profound looks being exchanged between his daughter and the Avatar, Hakoda said, "I'm going to finish helping Kya and Mom load up while you two say your goodbyes."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," Aang told her when they were alone. "I never anticipated that when I arrived this morning, I'd be preparing to leave again by the evening. I thought we would have more time together."

"It's okay," she whispered. A tense beat of silence yawned between them, filled with the fears and uncertainty neither of them was eager to address. Finally, Katara said in a choked voice, "I _really _need to talk to you, Aang. It's very important."

Somehow, she knew that she didn't need to elaborate further than that. It was there in his eyes…resolve, dread…as if he already knew what she was going to tell him and he had prepared himself. Though it remained unspoken between them, both suspected that once they did talk, _everything_ between them was going to change…and maybe not for the better.

"When I return," he promised, "We'll talk then."

As he turned towards Appa, Katara entreated at his back, "You _will_ come back, won't you, Aang?"

He favored her with a sad, little smile over his shoulder. "Don't I always?"


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I know you're there. You might as well come out and say hello."

Aang froze at Katara's flat intonation, pretty certain he had been found out in that moment but maintaining his concealed position behind a misshapen block of ice nonetheless. On impulse, he had followed her to the outskirts of an abandoned fishing village, miles away from her home, to watch her train. He knew her brother had warned her to be more careful, so now she had taken to making a 3 mile long hike away from her home village in order to practice her bending.

He watched her through a small hole he had bored through the icy partition. Currently, her brow was furrowed in concentration as she worked to perfect the snap of her waterwhip. She had long since discarded her heavy outer coat, impervious to the cold now due to her strenuous workout. Aang admired her fortitude and determination. She was clearly frustrated with herself. That was clear by the intermittent and self-deprecating curses she muttered under her breath whenever she failed in her execution, but she never gave up.

As Aang watched her train amid the ragged remnants of glistening walls of ice and shapeless lumps of compacted snow, he couldn't help but note the marked contrast between the quiet and demure Katara she was among her family and the fierce, free Katara she became when she was bending. Of course, he never once mentioned to her that he'd seen _both_ sides of her. But that was only scratching the surface. Aang didn't really know much about her beyond that outward persona and the few times he had seen her bend. Though technically they'd exchanged several pleasantries and had limited conversation on a daily basis, Aang didn't really _know_ her in the truest sense of the word. That was something he definitely wanted to change.

Watching her bend was quickly becoming a favorite pastime for Aang even though this was only the second time he had seen her do it. That mattered little though because, since that first time, the Water-Tribe girl had held his undivided attention. When Aang wasn't occupied with his own training, he was listening to her speak, studying her movements, drinking in each small gesture she made and all the while wondering why everything about her seemed so natural and familiar to him. There was something innate in her that beckoned him, something that went far beyond her name, although four days after learning it Aang was still grappling with his shock.

He knew that his dream Katara had been named after her great-grandmother and that the same great-grandmother had been born in the Northern Water Tribe. His Katara's history was chronicled in his memory banks. But what were the odds that he had found Katara's relative, especially with the Northern Water Tribe being as vast as it was? The chances seemed improbable, but Aang couldn't ignore the feelings of familiarity _this_ Katara stirred within him.

Regrettably, he wasn't afforded with much time to puzzle over the mystery. Most of Aang's waking hours were dedicated to mastering water. True to his word, Akycha was the very definition of unconventional. He trained at odd hours and was often times easily distracted, but he was an excellent strategist, quick, adept and clever. He liked to have fun, but when he was serious then he was serious and he expected Aang to work and work hard. So, while Aang learned to ice surf and ice board, he also learned to use waterbending as an extension of his body, to become one with the element rather than merely wield it. It was Akycha's aim that Aang use waterbending with the same ease and skill with which he used his native element.

Aang was a diligent student and his mastery over the element came rapidly. That was due, partly to Akycha's teaching methods and partly to the innate knowledge Aang already possessed about the discipline. He could remember clearly the lessons that Pakku and Katara had taught him from his dreams and he used those lessons to his advantage. His progress was so swift, in fact, that Chief Kulitak and Gyatso feared they might need to secure a location for him to train with Master Cui much sooner than anticipated. It was a particular worry for the men because, with the comet only literal days away, it would be extremely dangerous to venture outside of the Water-Tribe's protective walls.

With that fact never far from his thoughts, Aang was naturally under a great deal of stress and pressure. He knew that there wasn't much he could do to handle Sozin at the moment, not when he still had two other elements to learn and master and not while he was still without a firebending instructor. He tried to keep all of that in perspective, but the knowledge only heightened his anxiety. He would have liked to have taken his worries to Gyatso, since his mentor had always provided a listening ear, but Gyatso was usually bickering with Master Cui or tied up with Chief Kulitak.

While the former provided Aang with some degree of wry amusement because he had never seen anyone fluster Gyatso the way Cui did, the latter usually left him depressed because he was very aware that Gyatso and Kulitak were preparing for the attack they _knew_ would come on the Northern Water Tribe once the comet arrived. It was yet another thing on a long list for which Aang felt culpable. He desperately needed someone to tell him that it would be okay. But Gyatso was busy and Aang didn't want to burden him. Akycha, while he was nice and jovial, didn't particularly strike Aang as a confidante. Not yet, not when they were still getting to know one another.

And that pretty much exhausted Aang's options for talking out his fears. Consequently, after his training session with Akycha that morning, he had spent his time piddling around the house that Chief Kulitak had generously provided, completely bored out of his mind when he wasn't worried sick about what was to come. When it got to the point where Aang felt he was going to either jump out of his skin or go completely nuts, he had taken his glider to the rooftop with the idea that he might soar around the city for a few hours to clear his head. It was while he was peering down at the gleaming city that he had spotted her sneaking out of her house at mid-day. Aang hadn't made a conscious decision to follow her in that moment, but the next thing he knew, he had thrown open his glider and began trailing behind her under the cover of cloud.

He had never imagined that she suspected he was there at all, but when she suddenly dropped her stance, plunked her hands on her hips and demanded that he show himself, Aang knew that the jig was up. He heard the muted sound of her footsteps as she glided closer and, for one frantic second, he seriously considered making a run for it. Aang held his breath and carefully reached for his staff when her voice reached him once more.

"Come on," she cajoled, "There's no use in hiding anymore. I know it's you, Avatar Aang."

Suppressing the self-deprecating groan that rumbled in his chest, Aang took a deep breath and ducked from behind the ice that had been concealing most of him from her view. It wasn't the first time they had been face to face since he arrived, but it was the first time they had ever been alone together. Aang couldn't imagine why that fact mattered to him so much, but it did.

"Hi," he greeted her rather awkwardly, "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

Aang reddened with embarrassment. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was lost?"

"Did my brother send you here to spy on me?" Katara demanded tartly, "Is he that paranoid?"

"Master Akycha didn't send me out here. I saw you leaving earlier and I was curious about where you were going since…I've seen you bend before," he finished in a pregnant whisper.

Katara gasped sharply, her countenance draining of color momentarily before she schooled her features into a remote mask. "Oh," she replied almost conversationally, "I suppose I'd be overstepping my bounds if I asked you not to tell my father what you've seen here today, wouldn't I?"

"I won't say a word to your father, Katara," Aang promised.

Katara deflated with a relieved sigh, every ounce of tension draining from her body. "Thank you, Avatar Aang," she whispered fervently after she had collected herself again, "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me," he told her softly, "It's not my place to say anything. And please, call me Aang. 'Avatar Aang' makes me feel like you're talking about a hundred year old man. I'm just a kid from the Southern Air Temple."

"I think we both know that you're more than just a kid," Katara refuted quietly, "But thank you again, _Aang_. I didn't know what to think when I realized you were out here."

"How did you know?" he asked, "I didn't make a single sound!"

"Not to knock your powers of stealth but…I saw a flash of your tunic," she explained with a wry smile, "Orange and red tend to be pretty sharp contrast colors out here where everything is blinding white. Your clothing gives you away."

Aang dropped his eyes and blushed hotly, suddenly feeling incredibly silly. _That_ was the last thing he wanted to appear in her eyes. "Oh." Though it took a considerable amount of effort, he managed to find the courage to peek at Katara from beneath his lashes. She was smiling at him with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement, but there were no traces of disdain on her expression…or anger. Aang relaxed a little.

"Aren't…Aren't you mad at me for following you like I did?" He rushed on before she had the opportunity to answer him. "I…I want you to know that I don't make a habit of watching you or anything…" he rambled frenetically, only to redden more when it dawned on him what an absolute lie that was. "Er…well…not much anyway," he amended in a sheepish mumble.

To his everlasting surprise, she smiled rather than scowling in annoyance. "It's okay. I'm not angry with you. I was more upset by the idea that you had been sent to spy on me than anything else. Besides, it's not like _I_ don't watch _you_ train with my brother all the time, so I guess we're even."

"That's different. You're not sneaking around and ducking behind ice boulders and… Wait…" He bit off in the middle of his self-castigation as a goofy grin began to spread across his face. "You watch me?"

"Don't look so cocky," she laughed, "If I don't watch you, how else am I supposed to steal your bending moves?"

Aang deflated a little. "Oh. Right."

"I am curious though. Why would the Avatar be interested in watching me practice?"

"I have a better question," Aang countered softly, "Does anyone besides your brother, and now me, know how good you are?"

"No, they don't!" she retorted with a sharp glower, "And I'd like to keep it that way if it's all the same to you!" Yet, mere seconds after she had issued the tart decree, the fierceness melted from Katara's countenance and was replaced with shaky vulnerability. "You really think I'm good?"

Aang didn't know whether be laugh or cringe over the dramatic shifts in her mood. "I do. But I don't know how much my opinion counts in the long run."

"It counts a lot. You're the Avatar," she said, "You're probably one of the best benders I've ever seen. I don't think I've ever known someone who learns as fast as you."

He dropped his gaze with the compliment. "It's no big deal. Gyatso tells me that as the Avatar I've already mastered the four elements a thousand times in a thousand other lifetimes, so maybe that's why." Of course, Aang knew that his proficiency was due to a great deal more than that, but that was hardly something he could share with others. "When you look at it like that, maybe there's nothing so special about me after all," he said lightly.

Katara appraised him with a laughing look. "Nah. I think it's you. I can tell. I sense you're filled with much wisdom." Aang grunted in response to that. "I'm being serious. You're going to make one powerful waterbender someday." Her features became shuttered as she added in a mournful mumble, "_I'd_ like to be a powerful waterbender someday but that's never going to happen."

"Why not? Seems like you're already on your way to me."

"You already know why," she emphasized, "Women are forbidden to learn waterbending here. My place is in the healing tent." There was an unmistakable bitterness in the last line of her sentence. She virtually spat it out.

"Have you ever thought about going someplace else to train?"

A far off look settled in Katara's eyes, confirming that she had dreamed of running away on several occasions, but all too quickly that hopeful light that swirled in their blue depths dimmed. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave my brother. I'm all he has since our mother died last winter."

"Master Akycha seems like he can handle himself."

"It's complicated."

"Well, maybe it would be less complicated if you told your father what you're doing," Aang suggested quietly, "He might surprise you, Katara."

"Not a chance. You don't know my father," she sighed sadly. She shivered, feeling the cold now that her heart rate had returned to normal and her adrenaline was no longer pumping. Katara stooped to retrieve her fur-lined coat and shrugged into it before turning to address him again. "No offense, Aang, but you've been here less than a week. You don't know how it works in my world. My father is a respected man who comes from a respected family. And we have an image to uphold. He would be ashamed if he knew what I was doing. He would disown me and disown Akycha. Even if I could bear that for myself, I can't do that to my brother."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Katara shook her head, a humorless smile turning at the corners of her mouth. "I don't have the relationship with him that you obviously have with Monk Gyatso. Not everyone has that, Aang."

"So you're just going to keep doing this in secret?"

Guilt and shame chased their way across Katara's face. "I know I should stop," she lamented, "I know that I'm risking _everything_, but it's inside of me… I'm so much more than a healer. In my heart, I'm a warrior too. When I ignore that part of me, it feels like I'm denying who I am."

"That's because you are."

"But I have a duty and a responsibility to uphold my family's name," she considered, "I want to preserve my mother's legacy. I want to make her proud of me…and I won't do that if I bring shame to my family."

"You've said all of that, but you're still training, Katara," Aang pointed out softly, "Obviously, it must be worth the risk for you to learn."

She jerked her gaze aside, presenting him with her stony profile. "Or maybe I'm just selfish."

"I don't think you're selfish."

Katara frowned. "And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"You mean because I'm a little kid?" Aang surmised glumly.

"I mean because I hardly know you," she clarified wryly, "So why is it so easy to tell you all of these things I've never shared with another soul before?"

"Maybe it's because I'm a good listener."

Katara choked out a short laugh. "And modest too." She folded down onto the snowy ground and then invited Aang to do the same. When he was seated alongside her, she pulled down the high collar of her tunic, revealing the gleaming betrothal necklace she wore beneath. "This is why," she whispered, "This is why I can't run away and become a waterbender."

"You're getting married?" Aang wasn't prepared for how the revelation would gut punch him and, for a second, he felt winded and unable to catch his breath.

"Soon," Katara confirmed, "Technically, it should have happened last winter after I turned sixteen, _but_…my betrothed had to be away for six months and it was postponed. Now, the time has come for me to fulfill my duty."

Aang stared down at his folded hands. "Do you love him?"

"I could love him one day," Katara considered, "He's a good man."

"Does he know what you can do?"

"No one besides you and Akycha know what I can do."

"How could you possibly be happy that way?"

"Happiness is a relative term. You'll learn that for yourself soon enough."

"If you say so."

Realizing that they were gliding down a slippery slope and wanting to change the subject, Katara said, "Enough about me. Tell me something about you. How are you enjoying your time here in the Northern Water Tribe?"

"It's good…I guess."

"That didn't sound very convincing," Katara teased him, "Are you feeling homesick?"

"Not really. The last few months at the Southern Air Temple haven't been all that great for me," he mumbled in confession, "If it weren't for Gyatso, I don't know what I would have done."

"What was so bad about it?"

"Ever since the monks told me that I was the Avatar, nothing in my life has been the same. It's like…my destiny was decided right then and there and I had to go with it. No questions asked."

"Tell me about it," Katara sighed in commiseration.

"It's been better since I came here though," he told her, "I feel freer…but I worry more than ever."

"Is that because of the comet?"

Aang nodded. "I know that once it arrives, Sozin is going to use it to attack my people. He might even use it to attack your people here in the North Pole, all so he can get to me. It will be all _my_ fault."

"It's not your fault," she refuted fiercely, "You're not responsible for Firelord Sozin's choices. You're doing exactly what you're supposed to do and that's all you can do."

"What if it's not enough?"

Katara reached over and took hold of his hands, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. The instant she did that, Aang flashed back to more than a dozen dizzying scenes of _his _Katara doing the exact same thing, smiling at him with the exact same smile. He suddenly felt lightheaded with the implication. Katara, on the other hand, mistook his sudden loss of color and clammy appearance for generalized anxiety.

"It's going to be okay," she reassured him, "Your people know what's coming. So do mine. They will prepare and they _will_ survive. You have to believe that."

He couldn't speak to her, couldn't find the ability to even form the words. His entire world shrank to a pinpoint where only _she_ existed. In that moment, Aang felt as if he was looking far beyond Katara's physical exterior, down to her very spirit…and he recognized it. He recognized _her_. The realization left him breathless…and almost paralyzed with disbelief.

"Okay, that's it!" Katara exclaimed, snagging hold of his wrist and tugging him forward as she rolled to her feet, "I'm not going to let you sit out here and mope!"

Aang stared up at her and it was like he was seeing her for the very first time. When he looked at her, he saw his Katara staring back at him, her smile kind and reassuring, her signature hair loopies being teased in the wafting breeze. He saw her eyes. But more than that, Aang saw the girl he loved.

"I'm not moping, Katara," he denied in a rather dazed tone, "In fact, I feel pretty happy right now."

Katara grimaced, puzzled by the bemused look on his face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Belatedly, Aang caught himself mid-grin and quickly straightened. "Oh? I was smiling?"

He knew he couldn't run with this. There was no plausible way that he could explain to her that he believed she was the great-grandmother of the girl he was in love with _or _that he couldconvince her that the same girl was very likely _her_ spiritual reincarnation. Yeah…that wouldn't be weird at all, he thought. It didn't even make complete sense in his head. Aang was sure he would bungle it if he tried to verbalize the theory aloud. Yet, despite his inability to explain it, Aang felt a measure of hope because of it. Perhaps, the Universe hadn't stripped him of everything after all.

"I just…I want to thank you for listening to me, Katara. I needed that," he said when she continued to regard him in bewilderment, "I'm glad I followed you out here."

"Well, you listened to me too, so I guess we're even." She surveyed him thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "But if you _really_ want to thank me, there is one thing you can do…"

"Name it," Aang said, fully prepared to procure the moon for her if she requested it.

"Teach me how to snap my waterwhip."

Aang gaped at her. "You want _me_ to teach _you_? But I'm still learning myself!"

"Oh, enough with the false modesty!" she scoffed lightly, "I know you can do it, Aang."

He did know how to do it. It was one of the first lessons that Akycha had covered with him, but Aang already had the technique down long before that. In an odd twist of irony, it had been the future Katara who had taught it to him. And now, here he was, contemplating the prospect of teaching a previous incarnation of her the exact same technique that she had taught him in another life. Life was quite strange sometimes. It was also quite wonderful.

"Okay, I'll teach you," he conceded with a wide smile, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

Aang drew up a long tendril of water from the packed ice beneath their feet. "No flicking," he declared seconds before he drew back his whip and snapped it at her playfully. Katara took a reflexive jump back, gasping at his unabashed boldness. When she lifted her surprised gaze to Aang, his impish grin widened considerably. "Only I can do that."

"You sneaky, little brat," she growled in a laughing tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Hmm…you're going to have to catch me first."

With giddy bubbles of laughter, Aang took off like a shot across the slippery plain, narrowly missing the tidal wave of snow that she sent after him.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Aang entered the lavish manor that Ozai had taken as his home since being ousted from the palace by his brother and repressed a tremor of dread. He did so alone, having bid Hakoda and his men to wait outside in the courtyard for him while he spoke to Ozai on his own. It wasn't until the precise second that he set foot within the interior of the house that Aang felt bringing the Water-Tribe warriors along hadn't been an unnecessary precaution. There was a definite shift in the air within the house, an oppressive, malevolent fog that seemed to hang in the atmosphere. Suddenly, Aang didn't feel like he was going to face the Ozai he had known since boyhood and whom he had watched grow up into a man. That image was being blurred with the Ozai that often haunted his nightmares, the Ozai that was a physical amalgamation of every single fear he'd ever had.

That sense of foreboding was still with him when he stepped inside Ozai's sitting room and greeted the Fire Nation prince with a stiffened bow. Ozai rose to his feet and bowed as well. Once the formalities had been dispensed, he gestured to a small table at the center of the room and indicated that Aang should be seated. With barely a flick of his eyebrows, Ozai dismissed his servants. They quickly scurried from the room, leaving him and Aang alone.

"I feared you might not come," Ozai said after taking the seat directly across from Aang.

"You said you wanted to talk peace," Aang replied, "I'm here to listen to you, Ozai."

"First, let me make it clear that this was not what _I_ wanted," the Fire Nation prince began, "My love for my nation has always motivated my actions."

"Are you sure about that?" Aang challenged, "Are you sure this isn't some need on your part to seek glory for yourself?"

Ozai's mouth twisted in a bitter smirk. "You've always thought the worst of me."

"Quite the contrary, Ozai…I've always believed that you could be better."

As expected, Ozai waved his hand in dismissal of that statement. "No matter. You didn't come here to discuss our rather complicated past. Let us discuss the matter at hand."

"Agreed," Aang said, "If you leave off this campaign against your brother, I don't see why things can't go back to the way they were."

"Oh, but you see, _that_ is the problem…the way things were. If we are truly to have peace, there must be some changes first."

Aang regarded him warily. "What sort of changes are you proposing?"

"The same ones as always," Ozai replied, "The Council of Peace can no longer place stipulations on the size of the Fire Navy. Furthermore, inspection of our artillery and military support must cease. The Council must revoke its authority to approve and reprove Fire Nation law. _You_ must revoke your authority here. But, most importantly, Iroh must be removed as Firelord. He has proven by his actions that he does not have the people's interest at heart. If you are willing to do these things, then I will be willing to sign a treaty for peace."

"You can't be serious," Aang declared flatly, "For months, you have been promoting your grandfather's propaganda for war. The comet is due to arrive within a few months and you think, _with all of that_, I'm going to allow you to have full control of the Fire Nation? It's not going to happen, Ozai."

"You should not have authority in the Fire Nation at all!" Ozai spat, "You are an _Air Nomad_!"

"I am the Avatar!" Aang flashed back, "I am a part of _all_ the nations, therefore it is my duty to protect them all…even from internal dangers. Iroh is exactly the type of Firelord this nation needs. Your motives, on the other hand, are blatantly selfish and will only bring destruction."

Ozai sneered. "I should have known you would take Iroh's side in the matter. You've always taken his side…much like my father always did." He rested his elbows against the table and steepled his fingers together, propping his chin against the tips to regard Aang impassively. "I'm not surprised that you would want Iroh to remain in power. He is your puppet, after all!"

"How can you believe such thing?" Aang whispered in a tone stinging with hurt and accusation, "You know me. I have never sought power for myself, not here in the Fire Nation or anywhere else. Everything I have done in my life, I have done because I want to protect the world. I want to protect _you_."

"And you have no selfish motives whatsoever?" Ozai scoffed, "You're a paragon of virtue? And what good has that done? You have _nothing_! No home! No empire! _No real family!_ There is absolutely no one in the world that could stand against you, who could match your unimaginable power and you've thrown the potential away with both hands! You could be so much more than you are, Aang! You could use your influence to unify the world as my grandfather tried to do, but instead you allow it to wallow in ignorance and squalor without any true direction or guidance. I want to provide that guidance. I want to share the Fire Nation's greatness with the world!"

"No, you don't," Aang refuted flatly, "You want to dominate it, just as Sozin wanted to dominate it. I see through you, Ozai. I stopped Sozin in his pursuits and I won't hesitate to stop you as well. I don't want it to come to that. In spite of your faults and your misguided reasoning, I love you, Ozai. I will always love you, but I will do what I must. Do you understand?"

Ozai abruptly switched tactics then, switching inexplicably from anger and accusations to lamentation and self-deprecation. He knew from dealing with Aang in the past that the Avatar would be more apt to respond favorably to the latter rather than the former. "Is it so wrong that I want to be recognized for something _more_ than being the great Firelord Azulon's _second_ son?" he asked softly, "Why is it that only _Iroh_ is destined for greatness and I must live in his shadow?"

"There are different ways to seek greatness, Ozai…truly selfless ways. This isn't it."

"It's easy for you," Ozai hissed, "It's easy for Iroh. Everything you have has been handed to you, but I've had to earn every bit of the praise I've received…not that I've received much of it."

"And that makes you bitter," Aang concluded softly, "Is that why you're attempting to turn the people against your brother?"

"Of course! It's always about Iroh! You and Father could never manage to see past his glory long enough to even acknowledge my existence!"

"That's not true. Your father and I didn't reject you. You pushed us away."

Ozai leaned back with a disdainful glare. "It's not surprising that you would blame me for your shortcomings," he scoffed, "No matter. I've learned from your mistakes. I have never made Azula feel like she was less than Zuko. In many ways, she's more of a son, more of a _firstborn_ to me than he could ever dream to be!"

"Don't you see what you're doing, Ozai?" Aang wondered sadly, "You're committing the same sin for which you condemn your father and me. This quest that you're on is driven by hatred and jealousy and it's blinding you to reality. You have to stop." He rose to his feet, recognizing that no peace would be decided that day. "You need to get a hold of yourself before you lose everything."

"What are you going to do with me now?" Ozai asked him.

Aang regarded him with a mournful stare. "That's for Iroh to decide. Take care of yourself, Ozai. Think about what I've said."

After he left, Ozai's associate and acting general slipped into the sitting room. The prince flicked him with an unreadable glance, but the general wasn't nearly as unaffected by Ozai's conversation with the Avatar as Ozai appeared to be. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was not pleased with what he had heard at all.

"What will you do now, my lord?" the general asked, "You said that the Avatar's affection for you would prevent him from moving against you when the time came, but he sounds determined to stop you no matter the cost. We cannot stand against him."

"You're right. He is determined and we cannot stand against him…_now_," Ozai acknowledged, "Ultimately, it won't be his affection for me that is his undoing, but his affection for my brother. If we want to have the advantage over the Avatar, we will have to be rid of my brother first."

The general gasped. "Are you suggesting that we assassinate Firelord Iroh?"

Ozai's eyes gleamed. "Assassinate is such a strong word. I'm merely suggesting that we present my brother with a special tea as a symbol of our deepest respect and humble apology."

His general shuddered in response. "You wish to poison him?"

"It's clean. It's precise. And no one will ever know that it was us."

"But _we_ will know! Isn't this crossing the line, my lord? What we're planning to do…that would be treason in the highest sense! It's…it's unthinkable."

"No! It is necessary! This is liberation," Ozai bit out harshly, "And it will be our only chance to stand against the Avatar! We _must _kill my bother. And while the Avatar is vulnerable and grieving over his loss and I comfort him in his great time of need…I'm going to kill him as well. He won't even see it coming."

* * *

Katara had been watching the sky for three, solid weeks in anxious anticipation of her father's return. Each time a shadow would meander over her head, she would catch her breath in the wild hope that it was Appa only to be disappointed when she spotted a drifting cloud instead. But rather than killing her optimism, Katara clung to her hope even tighter with each frustration. She studied the sky religiously, confident with every sunrise that today would be the day Aang and her father would return home. She was wholly unprepared for the possibility that her father would arrive by sea…or that he might arrive alone.

That particular morning, Katara teetered at the edge of a sluggish ice floe and watched a family of penguins perform water acrobatics in pursuit of their dinner. When she and Aang had still been in their early teens, "penguin play," as they called it, had been the preferred pastime for them whenever they were in the South Pole. They would spend untold amounts of time being entertained by the daring flips and fluid somersaults of the sleek creatures, marveling over how they could seem so clumsy and uncoordinated on land, but so graceful and agile in the sea. Eventually, however, their fascination with each other would take precedence over their fascination with the penguins. Snuggling on the ice always led to kissing, but that was a foregone conclusion with them anyway. Kissing naturally trumped all other activities.

She started to smile at the memory, only to catch herself mid-grin when she recalled that it wasn't actually a "memory" at all. She had made up the entire scene in her head because she was going crazy. Katara had accepted that probability rather matter-of-factly shortly after Aang and her father departed the South Pole. But she refused to worry about it.

The first step towards healing was admitting that there was a problem in the first place and she freely admitted it. She was going nuts…and Aang was the only one who could help her make sense of the jumbled images playing out in her head. He would save her. As far as Katara was concerned, he couldn't get back to her village fast enough. And so she continued to wait and watch the sky and count the days until her life would regain some semblance of normalcy again.

In the meantime, Katara tried not to grow too discouraged or give much thought to the growing ache of loneliness that had taken up residence in her heart. She missed things that she had never known before…the warmth of his breath against the nape of her neck while they slept, his infuriating habit of leaving his dirty clothing in a hapless pile in whatever spot he happened to be standing, the childish glee he took in watching their children play… None of it had happened. None of it was real…yet she yearned for it all the same.

It was a strange thing to have such strong, undeniable feelings for a man based solely on her imagination, but even knowing there was no basis in truth did not make them any less real to Katara. She had never had a boyfriend before, never even experienced her first kiss. Despite that, she knew exactly what it felt like to have Aang's weight settled against her body. She could distinctly recall how it felt to be wrapped in his arms, to be wrapped _around_ him, bodies so entangled that it was impossible to discern where she began and where he ended.

Katara blushed hotly at the images as they rolled through her mind, her eyes darting about guiltily as if she believed the penguins might be able to read her thoughts. It was horrifying enough that she mused about such things at all, but the images were sometimes so vivid and so lurid that she actually felt ashamed. What Katara knew to be truth was grossly incongruent with what she felt. She was a fourteen year old girl who still blushed and stammered when a boy paid her a compliment, but she _felt_ like a woman…a mother, a wife and _a lover_.

_Yep_, Katara thought glumly_, I'm definitely losing it._

Aang _had_ to come back soon. He was the Avatar, so surely he would know some way to fix her. Katara clung to the hope like a life-line in the middle of pitching seas. The alternative was simply unacceptable.

But, as she spotted a strange vessel rolling across the sea towards the shore of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara was struck with the sinking feeling that she would have to find a way to accept it. The ship was still some distance away, but it wasn't so far that Katara's couldn't make out the swathe of blue emblazoned with the Water-Tribe symbol billowing from the boat's towering mast. Katara knew instinctively that it was her father. She also knew that Aang wasn't with him.

Still, she darted gracefully across the bobbing slabs of ice and hit the shoreline at a dead run, determined to intercept the ship as it docked on the shores of her village. By the time Katara made it to the shore, her breath was literally burning in her chest and she could barely draw enough breath to speak, but her timing was impeccable. Her father had barely started to disembark from the vessel before he spotted her.

"Katara!" Hakoda threw open his arms to catch her as she came darting towards him in a running tackle. He returned her enthusiastic embrace heartily. "It's good to be missed," he laughed.

His daughter tipped back her head to regard him with anxious blue eyes. "How did it go? Will Prince Ozai settle for peace now? Where is Aang? Did he come back with you?" She fired the questions at her father one after the other with barely a breath in between them.

"Hold on…slow down and relax," Hakoda chuckled, "Breathe." Katara obediently took a breath. "Now release." Again, Katara complied. "Good," her father commended, "Stop worrying. Everything went well. Aang is fine. He decided to stay behind in the Fire Nation a few days longer."

Katara frowned, clearly displeased by that bit of news. "But he'll be back here right after, won't he, Dad?" she pressed worriedly. Her fingers tightened against his shirtfront. "He _is_ coming back, isn't he?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Hakoda replied as he stooped to retrieve his bags, "He mentioned something about stopping over at the Northern Air Temple to see friends and perhaps spending a few weeks in the North Pole." Katara's expression must have been clearly crying "foul" over that prospect because her father reached out to give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "It's alright, Katara. I'm sure he'll be back eventually. Stop being so possessive."

But what her father mistook for sullen petulance was actually seething aggravation. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing! It was his usual mode of operations. Whenever he was presented with a challenge he didn't particularly want to deal with, Aang fell back on an airbender's usual line of defense…evade and avoid. Somehow he must have sensed that what she had to say to him was going to be a major thing. She had seen it in his eyes before he left. And, for some unknown reason, he didn't want to confront it, so he was taking the path of least resistance and blowing her off!

He had some colossal nerve! If Aang truly thought that she was going to be dismissed and forgotten _that _easily then he clearly didn't know her as well as he thought he did. He thought he could escape her by running to the North Pole and hiding out there, but Katara made up her mind right then that she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. Somehow, some way she was going to be there in the North Pole waiting for him when he arrived.

Unwilling to waste any time, Katara broached the subject with her father very night. While her mother and grandmother were cleaning up the remnants from dinner and her brother was patting his belly in satisfaction, Katara announced to Hakoda, "I think I want to go to the North Pole to learn healing ability." Naturally, four pairs of eyes flashed over to her in stunned disbelief because that was the first interest Katara had ever shown in healing. Everyone froze. No one even breathed. Katara took advantage of their silence to plunge ahead. "Dad, you already said that the danger has passed and that Prince Ozai is in check. So there's no reason I can't go to visit the Northern Water Tribe for a few weeks."

Sokka snorted. "Since when do you want to visit the North Pole?"

Katara glowered at him. "I told you," she enunciated between clenched teeth, "I want to learn healing ability. It's important to me."

"Yeah, and since when do you want to learning healing ability?" Sokka smarted back. That time he tasted the lash of his sister's waterwhip. His yelp of pain was drowned out by her father's sharp rebuke.

"Katara," he sighed in longsuffering, "How many times have I asked you not to bend at your brother?"

She ignored the admonishment, plunging ahead with more pressing matters on her mind. "So can I go, Dad? Please? I really want to do this."

Hakoda leaned back into his soft pallet of furs with a pensive sigh. "The North Pole is very far away, Katara, and the comet is still due to arrive by the summer's end. We need to be cautious. I'm not sure this is a good time to travel."

"Dad, please," Katara pleaded, "I need to get away from this place. You know how much stress I've been under recently. A change of scenery would do me well." She threw a desperate glance towards her grandmother. "Tell him, Gran-Gran. I could stay with your relatives. I'd be perfectly fine."

"It might be a good thing for her to know her people in the North Pole," Kanna considered, "I could write to my brother and she could stay with his family."

Hakoda looked over to his wife for direction. "What do you think, Kya? Should we let her go or not?"

Katara held her breath. She could tell from the expression on her mother's face that Kya's inclination was to refuse and Katara knew exactly why. Katara knew that Kya was replaying the confession that she had made weeks earlier about her feelings for Aang. She didn't doubt her mother discerned her motives for wanting to go to the North Pole quite clearly. Despite that, Katara silently pleaded with her mother not to cut her off at the knees.

Finally, Kya sighed. "It's up to you, Hakoda. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Well, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of you leaving," Hakoda began much to Katara's disappointment, "…but if you take your brother along—,"

"—Aww man!" Sokka cried before he had even finished with the stipulation, "Why do I have to go?"

"—I'd feel much better about the decision," Hakoda finished with an eye roll.

"Deal!" Katara threw her arms around his neck and smacked a kiss to his cheek. "You are the best dad ever!"

Later that night, after the family had gone to bed and Katara was folding her belongings into her traveling knapsack for the morning journey, her mother slipped inside her tent and secured the canvas flap behind her. Katara stiffened at her entrance, but not in surprise. She had been waiting for the confrontation since her father had first granted her permission to travel to the North Pole and she'd sensed her mother's recalcitrance. Preparing herself for an inevitable fight, Katara squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and pivoted to face Kya.

"Okay. Just say it."

"I know the _real_ reason why you want to go to the North Pole and it has nothing to do with healing," Kya declared flatly, "The only question that remains is whether or not I should tell your father."

"I wish you wouldn't," Katara whispered.

"Why are you following him, Katara?" her mother hissed, "What on earth are you thinking?"

"I have to talk to him, Mom. I _have_ to."

"Why?" Kya demanded with rising impatience, "What's so urgent? What could a fourteen year old girl possibly have to say to a 112 year old man?"

"You don't understand," Katara mumbled.

"_Help me_ understand then!"

"I dream about him, okay!" Katara retorted in a burst of frustration and fear. The anger seeped out of her when she witnessed the rapid drainage of color from her mother's features. "I have dreams," she said again in a much softer tone.

"What kind of dreams, Katara?" Kya asked in an almost fearful whisper.

"I can't explain them. It's…It's almost like I can see into the future, but it's a future that can't possibly happen."

Her mother stared at her in bewildered silence. "What does that mean?"

"I've seen things, Mom," Katara uttered wearily, sinking down onto her sleeping pallet, "In my dreams, when Sozin attacked the first time the comet came 100 years ago, he was successful. He wiped out the Air Nomads completely. The Avatar vanished and no one saw him or heard from him for 100 years…until _me_. I found him in a chunk of ice and it was like time had stood still for him. He was still a 12 year old boy. I helped him master the elements. I became his friend and his protector and, eventually, I became his wife." She lifted her gaze to Kya then. "Mom…that boy in my dreams was Aang."

Kya shook her head, her first impulse to deny what Katara was telling her. "Katara, those…those are only dreams, sweetie."

"They don't feel like dreams to me. It's like I don't even belong in this time…like this is wrong somehow and I'm not supposed to be here. I've tried to make it go away, but I can't, Mom! I don't know what to do anymore."

Moved with the maternal need to protect when she saw the naked anguish on her daughter's face, Kya crouched before her and framed Katara's face in her hands. "Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?"

"I know!" Katara grated tearfully, "I know it's crazy! That's why I have to talk to Aang. Maybe he can help me make sense of what I'm seeing and _why_ I'm seeing it."

"How would he know, Katara?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he does."

"This isn't a good idea," Kya fretted, "Maybe it would be better for you if you kept your distance from Aang…until your head clears."

"NO!" Katara flashed vehemently, gripping Kya with almost desperate fervor, "Don't do that, Mom! Don't keep me away from him!"

"Katara, you're frightening me."

"I don't mean to frighten you. It's only that…I've been living with these visions for so long and I've felt so alone." She raised shimmering eyes filled with silent pleading. "I need answers. I know you're worried, but I have to do this. I have to understand why I'm seeing these things. I have to know if they're real."

"Why would they be real?" Kya argued impatiently, "Katara, you know there's no possible way that—," She clamped her mouth shut mid-tirade as something Kanna had told her years ago suddenly filtered into her brain. Kya inhaled a stricken gasp.

"What?" Katara urged her, "What is it? What are you thinking?"

"Your grandmother told me something once…" she whispered, "It was something Aang had confessed to her shortly after her mother died. He told her that the only reason he was able to stop Sozin was because he had dreamed of the future and that's how he knew he was supposed to be with her mother, but their timing was off."

Now it was Katara's turn to gasp. She had difficulty drawing enough air into her lungs to even speak. "What…what else did he say?"

"I think that was all. Kanna didn't put much stock in what he told her that night. She said that he had been torn up with grief about her mother's death and he didn't know half of what he was saying. The next morning he acted like nothing had ever happened."

"Why were you and Gran even talking about that at all?" Katara wondered, "I mean about Gran's mom dying…"

"Because he loved her…your great-grandmother. Aang was in love with her."

The admission stunned Katara and left her reeling. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. It surprised her how much the knowledge that he had loved someone else hurt her. "I…I didn't know that."

"It's not common knowledge. The point is, if he _did_ dream about the future…maybe it's possible that you _are_ having the same dream too," Kya considered slowly, "But I don't know. It seems farfetched. I don't know what's happening to you, sweetheart, but I want to help you."

"Then let me go to the North Pole," Katara pleaded, "Aang is the only one who can give me answers."

"Okay…okay…" Kya conceded with a shuddering sigh, "I won't talk to your father. You have my blessing. But Katara, please promise me you won't do anything foolish. Don't make me regret this."

Katara wrapped her mother in a fierce hug, suddenly overwhelmed by the possibility that she might not see her again. After all, if she was right and she'd somehow been pushed into an alternate timeline, Kya would cease to exist once the future had been reset. Katara mourned her potential loss even as she took comfort in the warmth of Kya's embrace.

"I won't make you regret it, Mom," she choked out as her tears of grief flowed freely, "I promise."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Snow was falling in the North Pole.

It had begun as a light drizzle, little more than a few directionless flurries scattered across the slate gray sky. But gradually the fall became heavier, until it was blanketing the Northern Water Tribe with freshly fallen snow. Aang watched the unfolding storm from his perch on the rooftop, blinking away the flecks of snow that clung to his eyelashes as he scanned the streets below for a glimpse of Katara. He knew she had a healing class that afternoon and he would be unlikely to see her until the evening. That was the reason Aang could barely contain his excitement when sensed her presence with him on the roof long before he swiveled to face her with a welcoming smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're one crazy kid?" she asked casually as she hollowed out a place in the snow next to him and took a seat.

Aang squinted at her, perplexed. "No. Why?"

She flicked his coatless person with a meaningful once-over. "I don't know how you can stand to sit out here without any covering," she remarked with a shiver, "It's crazy! The cold is unforgiving this morning."

He shrugged. "I hardly feel it. The monks taught us to detach ourselves from physical discomfort, so it doesn't bother me too much."

"You might not feel it, but that doesn't mean the freezing temperatures here aren't doing any damage to you." Before he could prepare himself or even discern her next move, Katara reached over and secured her arm around his shoulders, dragging him close so that he was nestled against her for warmth. She wrapped her body around his like a protective shield. Aang's face immediately went blood red as he was caught somewhere between contentment and mortification. "If you're going to be so resistant to wearing animal fur, this will have to do," she told him, "So, grin and bear it."

He squirmed in her hold. "K-Katara," he stammered awkwardly, "This…um…this isn't necessary. I'm fine!"

She held him fast. "Would you stop wiggling so much?"

Aang managed to wrench from her hold. "Stop it! You're insane!"

Katara scowled at him. "Well, will you, at least, come in out of the cold? There's no good reason for us to sit out here."

He scooted further out of her reach, even though he hadn't found being in her arms nearly as intolerable as she thought he did, and grabbed a hold of his staff before jumping to his feet. "Fine. Let's go."

Well aware that he was giving her a wide berth, Katara she reached out to give his bare head a playful rub, laughing at his obvious discomfiture. "Goodness, Aang! You're such a boy. One day soon you won't be able to get enough of girls hugging you."

"Maybe…" he mumbled, his blush deepening.

He and Katara had been rather inseparable in the days since he followed her to the ruins. Although, they had a rather odd dynamic, especially when the five year age difference between them was factored in, Katara and Aang had fallen into a friendship rather easily. It hadn't felt at all unnatural. In fact, befriending Katara in this life was as effortless and instinctive as it had been in his dreams. Of course, he was well aware of the fact that Katara didn't see him quite the way he saw her. Although their destinies were intertwined in unfathomable ways, as far as Katara knew, he was nothing more than a surrogate little brother to her. She was protective of him, fond of him and definitely drawn to him, but it never occurred to her that the connection between them might spring from something infinitely deeper.

Aang wasn't discouraged by that, however. He wasn't really looking for anything more than she was willing to give him anyway. Her friendship was more than enough for him, especially because at one time he had been sure that the privilege of befriending her would never be his. Somehow, events had turned in a way that he could have her in his life after all. Aang wasn't going to complain how that had come to be or what they would become to one another.

In the meantime, he and Katara had developed a rather comfortable arrangement between them. He guided her lessons in waterbending and she provided him with escape from the increasing pressures of his duties as Avatar. In the past, Gyatso had filled that role for him but lately his mentor had also been feeling the weight of Aang's responsibilities. Aang tried to bother him as little as possible and, as a result, Katara inevitably became his sounding board and playmate.

When he was with her, he didn't have to be so serious and strong and brave. He could be a silly kid who had snowball fights in the middle of the day or he could pretend to be a snowman come to life and chase her all over the tundra. It didn't matter. Katara never judged him. She never expected him to be more than what he was or to give more than what he could. And, more often than not, she would join him in his silly antics, though she did make a production of "being too old for such nonsense." But Aang wasn't fooled by her protests. He suspected that she needed escape as much as he did.

"So what happened with your morning lesson?" Katara asked as they started across the roof, "I thought you would be training hard with Akycha well into the afternoon."

"Panik smiled at him and…well, he pretty much forgot about me after that. His last words to me were, 'Kid, we'll reconvene in five.' That was the last I saw of him. I thought I would train with Master Cui, because she brought her own equipment, but she likes to 'work by schedule.'"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Some instructor my brother is turning out to be! And _Akycha _is supposed to be the responsible one."

"It's okay," Aang said, "I didn't mind. We had basically finished my lesson for the day. Besides, I'd rather spend the morning with you anyway."

She offered him an askance smile. "Why do I get the impression that you're going to be quite a heartbreaker when you grow up?"

"Not even close," he answered with the utmost seriousness.

Whatever response Katara had planned to that was immediately forgotten as her attention was diverted towards something beyond the top of his head. Curious, Aang twisted a glance behind him to see exactly what had caught her interest. He could clearly see a crowd gathering in the courtyard just outside the Water-Tribe gates. It was difficult to discern exactly what was happening through the whipping curtain of snow, but the growing crush of people and the echoing shouts were more than enough to trigger Aang's concern.

He hitched his chin in the direction of the melee. "What's going on over there?"

"The warriors are returning from the hunt. The women of my tribe always go out to greet them when they return."

Aang peered at her curiously. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because they didn't die," she answered simply, "They didn't leave widows and orphans. That's always cause for celebration."

Hunting was a dangerous business in the North Pole. The animals her tribe depended on for food and covering were also some of the biggest predators in the land. They had sharp claws and could be vicious when cornered. On some rare occasions, there were warriors who did not come home.

In the past, Katara had been among those same crowds, waiting anxiously for some glimpse of her older brother and unable to take an easy breath until she spotted him with her own eyes and saw that he was well. But, thankfully, Akycha had not gone on this particular hunt and it was unlikely that he would go on any future ones either. He was exempt due to his position as the Avatar's bending instructor. It was Chief Kulitak's desire that Akycha concentrate fully on that task…not that he was doing a remarkable job of that thus far.

She squinted across the distance. "There's a lot today. It must have been a good hunt," she murmured absently as she began ushering Aang through the rooftop hatch.

Just then, a burst of orange flames exploded from the center of the crowd, causing them all to scatter. Aang and Katara stopped dead in their tracks. "So…um…is that display common when they come back from a hunt?" he asked with some degree of concern.

Katara shook her head. "No, it's not."

Aang flicked open his glider. "Then we should go check it out."

"You can't think that I'm going to fly with you on that thing! No way!"

He grinned at her, making it abundantly clear that he _did_ think that she was going to fly with him. "Just trust me."

Moments later, they were touching down in the chaotic square and Katara had never been so happy to have her feet touch the ground again. It had taken every ounce of self-respect she possessed not to lose the contents of her stomach in the pristine snow. The shakiness the short trip induced was forgotten when Katara received full view of what was unfolding.

There was a lone girl, obviously a firebender, and somehow she had gotten beyond the protective barrier of the walls and was leading grown men on a merry little chase. It was impossible to get a good look at her due to the fact she failed to remain still long enough but, Katara surmised, she couldn't have been much older than fourteen. She was agile and quick and skilled with her element. Within a few seconds, Katara was able to discern that the girl wasn't so intent on hurting her pursuers as she was in taunting them.

"Is this the _best_ the North Pole has to offer?" she sang out as she darted to and fro, "It's a wonder your walls haven't been breached sooner than this!"

Each time the warriors made an effort to advance on her, the girl created a licking loop of fire about her body as a protective shield thus ensuring that no one would get close to her without being burned. Her efforts created a halo of black ash about her, staining the snow with faint traces of gray. When her flames were inevitably smothered into sizzling submission with streams of water, the girl fell right back into her acrobatic bouncing, eluding all attempts to capture her.

Growing tired of the warriors' ineptitude in capturing one little girl, Katara drew up a swirling tendril of water from the ground, prepared to take matters into her own hands. Aang caught hold of her arm before she could execute. "Don't. This girl isn't dangerous. Is this really when you want to expose yourself?"

Katara abruptly released the water, recognizing the soundness in Aang's warning. "Well, she can't be allowed to continue running amuck the way she is. She's making a fool of these grown men!"

Aang almost smiled at the observation, but he wisely refrained from doing so. He felt a small measure of admiration for the way in which she was handling herself. True, she was rather disrespectful and mocking, but Aang had also gleaned the rather glaring fact that she wasn't actively attacking _anyone_. If anything, she was amusing herself. But, regardless of her motives or what damage she was or wasn't causing, Aang knew Katara was right. She needed to be subdued. Her presence alone was enough to agitate the village and her erratic actions weren't helping matters.

The girl presently had herself perched atop of an icy pillar and was about to execute yet another daring leap when Aang swung his staff and blasted out a shaft of air that knocked her on her butt instead. An eerie hush fell over the throng when she tumbled to the ground. For a few breathless seconds, no one moved a single muscle as the girl gracefully rolled to her feet and pivoted to face Aang. He prepared himself for her counterstrike, but it never came. In the end, it wouldn't have mattered if she had delivered it because Aang would have been woefully unprepared. The second he came face to face sparked a pure and unreserved panic within him.

He knew her face. He had dreamed of it often enough. The malevolent gleam in those honey colored eyes were emblazoned in his mind. And now it seemed that the hunter from his dreams had stepped out into his reality. She was the same, right down to her challenging smirk, barring a few details on her Fire Nation issued uniform. Even the manner in which she cocked her head to survey him was uncomfortably familiar to Aang. He shuddered.

When she spoke, she said only five words but that was all Aang needed to confirm that the girl before him and the terrifying young woman in his dreams who could shoot lightning from her fingertips were not the same. The voice was different. And, as he looked closer, the eyes were clearly different as well. They lacked the calculating iciness that he remembered from his dreams.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you?"

Aang snapped erect, spinning his staff into an upright position and planting it firmly against the ground. "I know who I am. The question is who are _you_? Why have you come here?"

The girl's smirk widened. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to teach you firebending."

He was still frowning over the utter ridiculousness of that pronouncement when the warriors, perceiving her words as a threat, attacked her once again. This time she was taken while her guard was relaxed and encased up to her neck in thick ice. Rather than being alarmed by her sudden confinement, the girl seemed bored and annoyed instead.

With very little fanfare, she melted away the remnants of the ice capsule and turned to face the ones who had dared to imprison her. "I've tried to be reasonable," she announced with an offhand air, drawing herself back with impending menace, "but now you're starting to get on my nerves."

Her searing arc of fire was halted when Chief Kulitak, Gyatso and Akycha all burst into the courtyard. "Enough!" Kulitak bellowed, "Stand down and we won't be forced to harm you."

The girl trilled an undaunted laugh. "You may try, but you _will_ fail."

Whatever plan she had cooking in her fertile mind was thwarted when Akycha locked her feet in place to keep her from somersaulting to higher ground. She growled at him and punched out a fiery blow. Akycha walled himself behind a partition of snow, staving off the incoming fireball. Simultaneously, he bent forth a shaft of snow behind the girl, knocking her onto her knees in the snow. The instant she was down, he locked her wrists as well and then quickly pushed her deeper so that nothing more than her torso and head could be seen above ground.

"How dare you?" she screamed belligerently in between futile attempts to free herself, "Do you have any idea who I am? I will _not_ be treated this way, you insolent fools!"

Summarily ignoring her diatribe, Chief Kulitak stepped over the ranting girl to address his warriors. "What has happened here? How did this child get inside the gates?"

"We found her attempting to burrow underneath the south side of the wall when we returned from the hunt," one warrior explained, "When we approached her, she demanded that we take her to the Avatar. We refused and she attacked us."

"Liars! Liars!" the girl screamed, "You oafs attempted to _manhandle_ me and I wouldn't stand for it!"

Chief Kulitak looked to his warrior with mounting impatience. The man rushed to finish his stammering explanation of events. "We…We thought we would bring her into the city so that _you_ could deal with her, but once we were past the gates, she got away from us."

"So what you're telling me is that six grown men couldn't handle one twelve year old—,"

"—I am thirteen and a half, peasant!"

"_Thirteen_ year old girl?" Kulitak finished somewhat distastefully.

"She…um…she was very quick, Chief Kulitak."

While the warriors made a desperate, but none too successful, attempt to explain their actions to their chief, Akycha furtively made his way over to his sister's side. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at her, "You're supposed to be having a healing class today."

"I skipped it."

Akycha's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "You skipped it? What's wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to give Father a reason to disown you, Katara?"

"I would think that he'd be happy that I had befriended the Avatar and that I was spending time with him. Isn't he the one who is always talking about making ourselves 'politically attractive?'"

"_Or_, he could be furious that you've disobeyed him yet again," Akycha countered in a hissing under-breath. He noted with some anxiety the arrival of the Tribe elders, his father among them. He nudged his sister. "Get out of here before he spots you!"

"What about Aang? I can't leave him!"

"Aang is being handled," Akycha told her, already shoving her off in the opposite direction, "Save your own butt."

Presently, Aang was being ushered away from the conflict by a very cross Gyatso. He admonished the boy sharply as they made their way back to the house. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" he demanded, "When Kulitak and I realized what was going on and I saw that you weren't in the house at all, I was worried sick! I had no idea where you had gone or if you'd been harmed somehow!"

"I'm sorry, Gyatso. I knew you were busy with Chief Kulitak and I didn't want to disturb you. Katara was with me."

Gyatso emitted a low growl, but refrained from admonishing Aang about the inordinate amount of time he had been spending with the Water-Tribe girl of late. They both knew the reason why Aang was growing so attached to her and Gyatso had made it clear to Aang that he should be cautious. Beyond that, he knew the decision was up to Aang, but Gyatso still tried to guide him along the wisest course as best he could.

Easily discerning the pensive worry in his mentor's eyes and knowing exactly what put it there, Aang sighed, "Please don't look like that. I'm fine. Nothing bad happened."

That statement failed to mollify Gyatso at all. He stopped short to gape at Aang. "Nothing bad happened?"

"I don't think that girl wanted to hurt me," he murmured, "I was never in any real danger."

"Well, she did a fair impression of wanting to hurt you," Gyatso grumbled as he resumed walking, pulling Aang along behind him. "You cannot simply disappear without a word that way, Aang. You've been so sullen lately that I didn't know what to think. The comet is set to arrive in _two_ days. You must be more careful!"

Aang peered up into his guardian's worried features. "You thought I had run away, didn't you? You thought my dream had come true despite all the things we did to change it."

Gyatso stopped again, but this time he drew Aang against him in a fierce hug. "We've come too far for me to lose you now, young one." He stooped down in front of Aang so that they were eye to eye when he said, "I know that we have always warned you against the snare of earthly attachments, but I fear I am very attached to you, Aang. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I promise not to leave the house again without discussing it with you first."

A relieved smile trembled on Gyatso's lips. "Good. Let's get to the house now. Chief Kulitak will handle the disturbance in his kingdom."

Aang trailed behind him, craning a look back at the courtyard. "What do you think is going to happen to that girl?" he wondered.

"I don't know, Aang. I don't have an answer. My primary concern right now is keeping you safe."

Two hours later, though, Chief Kulitak provided one instead. He arrived at their guest home just in time to convince Gyatso that the presence of a firebender within the Northern Water Tribe walls did _not_ mean that he needed to move Aang to a safer location. "The comet is soon to arrive," he reminded his friend, "It would be more dangerous to leave the North Pole now than to stay here with us."

"What does she want?" Gyatso asked, "Why has she come here?"

"According to her? She's here to teach the Avatar firebending," Kulitak said, "She said she wouldn't explain further and demanded to speak to Aang directly. She 'doesn't use peasants as emissaries.' That's a direct quote."

Aang shifted to his feet. "I'll talk to her."

Gyatso's brow furrowed with worry. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"We need to find out why she's here and if there are more coming," Aang said, "If I'm the only one she'll talk to, I don't see how I have much choice."

Chief Kulitak led him to the icy prison hold where they were keeping the girl. Although she was chained to a block of ice and locked away behind thick bars of ice and snow, she had yet to be cowed. She was in the middle of smarting off to her guards when Aang and Kulitak arrived.

"I trust you can handle yourself," Kulitak said to Aang when they stood just outside the girl's cell.

"I can."

Chief Kulitak slid a woeful glance towards the girl. "Keep your guard up with this one. She's quick."

"Yeah, I've noticed," he mumbled as the chief made his exit. He turned to face the girl with a mildly impatient look. "Well, you demanded my presence. I'm here. What do you want?"

"You should be more concerned about what you _need_," she pointed out to him airily, "From _me_ that is."

He scowled at her. "Who says I need anything from you?" Aang asked in a flash of bravado.

She lifted a challenging brow. "Are you saying that you don't? Do you really want to play that game with me?"

Aang surveyed her with a wary look. "Did you really mean it before when you offered to teach me firebending?"

The girl rattled the chains manacling her delicate wrists. "Does it seem to you like I did this for fun?"

"Which brings me back to my original question, who says I need your help? What can you do? You're just a kid."

"So are you…" she pointed out softly, "…but that isn't keeping the world from expecting you to save it. You have your responsibilities, Avatar, and I have mine."

"I can find my own firebending instructor, you know! I don't need your help!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky were I in your shoes. I could escape this cell at any time if I wished to do so, but I stay here for _your_ benefit."

Aang snorted. "Yeah, right! You're outnumbered. You're not getting out of here."

"How can you be so sure? I got in, didn't I?" He couldn't refute her point and that was the scariest thing of all. Aang shifted uneasily. Discerning that she had made her point and procured his undivided attention as well, she said, "You need me. I know it. You know it. I doubt there are many who would be foolish enough to risk being accused of treason to teach you firebending. My father's ruthlessness is legendary and very few dare to oppose him. Face it, Avatar. I'm all you have. Feel free to offer your humble thanks at this time."

Aang stumbled back a step, his mind reeling despite the similarities he had discerned between her and the girl called Azula from his dreams. "You're the Firelord's daughter?"

Amazingly, the girl rose with the grace and dignity that could only come from being born noble. She was haughty, proud and incredibly regal in spite of her debased condition. "I am Azuka, crowned princess to the Fire Nation and the only daughter of Firelord Sozin. _You_, however, may call me 'Master.'"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Is there a reason that you're following me everywhere?"

Sokka shuddered when Katara abruptly whipped around to face him and her curt demand actually caused the ice beneath his feet to crack. He yelped and swiftly scrambled to more solid ground. "Hey!" he cried in affront, "You know I _hate_ it when you do that, Katara!"

"And you know I hate it when you hound my every step," she retorted wrathfully, "but that hasn't stopped you from doing it! What is your deal?"

"Listen, I promised Dad that I would look out for you when we came to the North Pole and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Katara wanted to scream. That had been his basic refrain since they'd arrived in the North Pole to justify poking his nose into all her personal business and, since that was the agreement she had made with her father, Katara wasn't even in a position to call him out. Nonetheless, he was driving her crazy! She couldn't even step from their uncle's home in the morning without Sokka expecting a full itinerary for where she was going, who would be with her and when she was going to return. To make matters worse, she'd barely been able to inquire after Aang because each time she mentioned him Sokka was all over her. Her frustration with his continuous smothering was only worsened by the fact that Aang had yet to arrive in the Northern Water Tribe.

They had been there two full weeks now and no one had yet to hear from their elusive Avatar. There were rumors that he had already made it to the Northern Air Temple and he was sojourning there at present. The possibility made Katara a little crazy. He was just close enough for Katara to make the trip to see him, but not close enough that she could do it without bringing a whole wealth of aggravation down on her head. If she even _hinted_ at wanting to go to the temple to see Aang, her brother would birth a polar-bear dog. It would then be only a matter of time before her parents heard about it and, if that happened, Katara knew that she could kiss the North Pole goodbye. If she wanted to see Aang again, she was going to have to sit tight and wait for him to come to her.

In the meantime, she tried to keep herself occupied so that her constant thoughts of Aang wouldn't overwhelm her and compel her into doing something foolish. Since her entire premise for visiting the North Pole had been to become a healer, Katara attached herself to her grandmother's childhood friend Yugoda and became one of her pupils. Every morning Katara would rise and gather her waterskins before making the trek across the village to the healing tent. And, each morning she did so, the atmosphere within the Northern Water-Tribe seemed to grow progressively darker.

Not that anyone spoke to her about the matter, but it was impossible to miss how the northern warriors were on high alert, almost as if they were preparing themselves for some major catastrophe. Whispers of war continued to permeate the tribe despite the news that Prince Ozai had suspended his military campaign against his brother and was now seeking to establish peace in the Fire Nation. There was an unshakeable, ominous feeling of foreboding that continued to linger. It didn't surprise Katara that the people of the Northern Water Tribe were so eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Avatar. They needed hope and reassurance. Truthfully, she needed some too.

All of those thoughts were tumbling through her mind as she confronted her brother. "I don't get it! By now you have my routine down cold, Sokka!" she bit out, "There's no reason for you to _walk_ me to the healing tent! I'm not five years old! It's annoying!"

"Bring it down a notch! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'm not trying to be annoying…that maybe I'm trying to protect you?" Sokka flung back.

Katara didn't know whether to snort derisively or throttle him on principle. "Are you kidding? Protect me from what?" she cried. He snapped his mouth shut instantly and the reaction put Katara on alert. Whereas she might have dismissed his statement as babbling nonsense before that, his sudden need to be tight-lipped was a sure confirmation that he was hiding something.

Blue eyes narrowed keenly, Katara appraised her brother with a penetrating look. Her intensity caused Sokka to fidget and provoked a guilty flush from him. That was all the proof Katara needed to validate her theory. Sensing his weakness, she pounced.

"Okay, spill it," she demanded, circling him much the way a snow-bear leopard circled her prey, "What do you know?"

His attempt to brazen his way out of the situation was rather weak. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything!"

"I don't believe you! You've got your 'lying' face on!" Katara swirled a tendril of water from her skins. "What is it? What do you know?" She snapped her bending water into a whip. "I have ways of making you talk, Sokka," she warned menacingly.

He threw up his arms to stave her off. "Why must it always come to that with you? Don't you know that violence isn't the answer, Katara?"

Katara abruptly decided on a different approach, switching from threats to cajolery instead. She dropped her aggressive stance. "Sokka, come on," she wheedled, "Tell me what's going on! No one in this place tells me anything because I'm a girl! It's driving me crazy."

"I don't want to worry you."

Her curiosity instantly shifted towards anxiety. She surveyed Sokka with widened eyes. "What's worrying me is how evasive you're being right now! What is it?"

"Aang will be arriving later this afternoon."

In the span of five seconds, Katara found her emotions veering wildly once again. Just that quickly she went from annoyance to fear and then to nervous uncertainty. All of her anger and frustration melted away as she realized that the moment that she had been anticipating for more than a month had finally arrived. Her stomach fluttered wildly in reaction.

"Really?" she whispered in stunned dismay, "He's really coming?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank goodness," she mumbled in sighing relief, "You have no idea how much I want to see him…how much I _need_ to see him."

Sokka scowled at her. "Katara, he's not coming here for you! Whatever it is that you want to talk to Aang about is going to have to wait!"

"No, it can't, Sokka. I've waited long enough already!"

"This isn't the time!"

"Why? Tell me why? Because you don't approve? Because you think something's wrong with me? Well, I don't care!" she cried, "I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks!"

"This isn't about you!" Sokka flared back, "It's so much bigger than that! Don't you have any idea what's going on?"

"Weren't you listening to me before? I told you that I didn't!" she snapped, "No one in this place talks to me, remember?"

He expelled a heavy breath. "Aang is coming here because he needs to access the sacred spirit oasis, Katara. It's bad."

She blinked at him, her heart freezing in her chest as her mind ran wild with grim implications. "Why does he need to do that? Is he hurt? Sokka, tell me! What's happened?"

"It's not Aang. Three days ago there was an assassination attempt on Firelord Iroh's life," he revealed heavily, "He survived, but his son wasn't so lucky. Prince LuTen is dead."

Katara stumbled back a step. "He's dead?" Sokka answered her trembling query with a grim nod. "What?" she exploded, her outburst causing yet another fissure in the thick ice beneath them. "He's dead and you're _just now_ telling me this?"

"Would you calm down?" Sokka hissed, snagging hold of her arm to take them both over to more stable ground, "Going for a swim in freezing water is not how I envisioned spending my morning!"

She jerked out of his grasp with an angry glare. "Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"It's something the warriors are trying to keep to themselves for now so that no one panics. I don't have all the details, but apparently, someone tried to poison Firelord Iroh. There are rumors swirling about that it was his brother, but there's no actual proof. Regardless, no one knows where he is right now."

"And Aang?" Katara pressed anxiously, "What about him?"

"Aang is with Firelord Iroh. He's near death, Katara. Aang has been doing everything he can to keep him alive. Ozai has gone into hiding and the Fire Nation is a complete mess!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Our uncle told me," he whispered, "That's the reason I've been sticking so close to you lately. Firelord Iroh is very sick and…and no one is sure if he will even survive this. Aang took him to the Northern Air Temple in hopes that the monks there could help him, but…they couldn't do anything. So, Aang is bringing him here to see if the healers and the water in the spirit oasis can turn things around."

"It can help. It has special healing properties."

As she had been doing for weeks now, Katara shocked Sokka into silence. He regarded her with stunned incredulity. "How do you know that at all?"

A series of fragmented images tumbled through Katara's mind. She saw herself on top of Appa, cradling Aang's lifeless body. He was still and pale and lost to her. The pain was incredible. And then there was a flash of swirling light as she pressed the water to the blistered wound on his back. Seconds later, he made the most beautiful sound imaginable. He sighed. Katara shook away the memories with a shuddering breath.

"I just…I know…" she answered vaguely, "It doesn't matter." Sokka might have questioned her further if she hadn't asked, "And you're sure that Aang is alright? He wasn't hurt at all?"

"As far as I know, he's fine. But he's got a lot on his plate right now, Katara. Whatever it is you think you need to work out with him has to wait."

Everything inside of her was wailing over that prospect, but she forced herself to nod nonetheless. "Sure…of course it does…" Katara managed numbly, "There are more important things…"

"Katara…what's going on between you two anyway?" he asked almost hesitantly, "You've been acting so weird about him for so long and… Well… You're not…I mean…you and Aang haven't…?"

"If you're trying to ask me if I have something going on with Aang, I don't," she informed him flatly, "It's complicated, Sokka, and it's something that only Aang can help me with. I couldn't even begin to explain it to you."

"You want to try?" he offered, "I'd listen. I want to help, Katara."

She considered his offer for a split second before waving her hand in dismissal. "It's not important," she said, "What matters now is supporting Aang. What can I do?"

"Keep quiet for now. You can't tell anyone what you know, Katara," Sokka warned her, "Right now Aang isn't ready for this to become public knowledge. Neither are the elders here, so you need to be careful. Don't mention this to anyone else. Do you promise?"

"I won't say a word," Katara vowed.

Katara convinced Sokka that he didn't need to follow her to the healing tent that morning. After their talk, she needed to be alone with her thoughts. Thankfully, talking him into that wasn't a particularly difficult task because when they crossed over the bridge and intercepted Princess Yue's royal skiff, Sokka's attention was diverted from that point onward. He promptly forgot about Katara after that in order to follow after the pretty, white-haired princess. Katara would have liked to tell him that, in a different universe, he and Yue _did _end up together and he didn't merely admire her from afar. Then again, telling him that would also require her telling him that their love story had ended tragically, not to mention the explanation she'd have to give him for _how_ she even knew that in the first place.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Sokka was right. The political situation was dire. In comparison to the chaos that had unfolded in only a few short days, her persistent visions of a non-future seemed infinitesimal. But they were not infinitesimal to Katara. She was losing the grip on her sanity. She needed Aang to make sense of it all for her. But, at the same time, she didn't want to add to his burden.

Despite the confusion that plagued her continually, Katara was absolutely sure of one thing. She knew Aang like she knew her own heart. In all likelihood, he was probably beside himself with worry over Iroh, grieving for LuTen, reeling from Ozai's callous betrayal and most assuredly punishing himself for not preventing it all. He didn't need her adding to his anxieties with her confessions of unrequited love. Sadly, though, Katara hadn't yet figured out how she was going to find the strength to put it off any longer either.

She had been dealing with the slow warping of her reality for nearly a year now. It was an unhappy situation and it was gradually crippling her in minute ways, but it wasn't unbearable for her. Not yet. Katara was a strong girl with a strong will. She had managed to keep her emotions in check for this long. Surely, she could wait until after the conflict with Ozai had been settled to get the answers she needed.

Katara was still in the process of convincing herself that she could do just that, and failing miserably, when she finally entered Yugoda's tent. Almost the instant she did, all conversation inside ceased. She stifled her groan of consternation. If the sudden hush that fell among the girls inside the tent hadn't been enough to alert Katara to the fact that they were talking about her, then the way they whispered and pointed at her from behind their hands was definite affirmation.

The rudeness wasn't anything that she hadn't had to deal with since coming to visit the North Pole. It was a completely different culture from that in the South Pole. Katara assumed the students' disdain sprang from that fact. She supposed the fact that she hailed from the Southern Water Tribe gave them plenty of fodder for ridicule and, usually, Katara was very good about ignoring their goading. Honestly, she didn't care and the reason why was simple. She always kept focused on her ultimate goal and that was talking to Aang, fixing what had gone wrong in her life and getting back home. Nothing else mattered. But now that it seemed like that objective would be put off _yet again_, Katara discovered that she didn't care as much for keeping the peace anymore.

Borne along by her temper, thwarted desires and general emotional exhaustion, Katara strode up to the ring-leader and thrust her face within inches of the other girl's. "Do you have a problem with me?" she demanded in a surly tone, "You've been giggling behind my back for weeks now and I'm sick of it! If you have something to say, then say it!"

Recognizing the menace darkening Katara's features, the girl took a reflexive step back. "Not at all," she replied in a light tone that belied her discomfort, "I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just wondering that's all."

Katara drew her brows together in a deep scowl. "Wondering what?"

"If the rumors were true," the girl drawled out, "You know…about your great-grandmother and the Avatar. Were they _really_ lovers? Is your grandmother his love child like they say she is?"

The color rapidly drained from Katara's face. She thought she was going to be sick. For a minute, she feared she would actually face plant in the snow. It wasn't anything she had ever heard before or even considered. _Aang and her great-grandmother had been lovers?_ But once the seed was planted in her brain it was impossible to keep it from germinating. Her first inclination was to reject the idea completely, but she couldn't banish the small, insidious voice that whispered, "what if," in her ear. Suddenly, Katara was questioning everything she knew and believed about her family.

_Aang was in love with her. Aang was in love with her._ Her mother's words turned over and over in her mind in a nauseating loop. Could it be true? Her breath came in short, sharp pants. She felt clammy and flushed. For one horrifying instant, Katara actually feared that she might black out. She reached blindly for a nearby table in an effort to steady herself in case her knees decided to give out.

Katara was reeling. No! It had to be a cruel joke! The Universe couldn't possibly be that malicious or twisted! There was no way that she was having elaborate fantasies about a man who was actually her _great-grandfather_. The thought alone made her belly lurch in disgust.

When Yugoda noticed Katara's uncharacteristic discomfiture, she rolled to her feet and ushered the other girls outside of the tent. "Today's lesson will be suspended today," she told them, "We will reconvene tomorrow at the same time." She gave none of them a chance to protest because right after she made the pronouncement, Yugoda jerked the tent flaps closed. Once she and Katara had a sufficient amount of privacy, she turned to face the ashen girl. Her countenance softened with pity.

"You shouldn't pay attention to them," she told Katara, "Those stories have been going around since I was a girl."

"Is it true?" she asked in a burning whisper.

"What does your grandmother say?"

Katara's entire body went taut with the evasion. "I'm asking _you_," she muttered, "You've known my gran-gran since you were small. You would know the truth. So tell me. Is she the Avatar's daughter?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that…Kanna _did_ question whether or not he could be her father when she was younger. If she ever got her answer, I can't tell you. We never discussed it." That wasn't what Katara wanted to hear at all. She sank down to the ground and drew her knees against her chest, shuddering in self-disgust and very near to the point of hyperventilation. Yugoda knelt down beside her and patted her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Katara, it shouldn't matter. That was your grandmother's issue, not yours. I'm sorry those girls teased you, but you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Shivering anew, Katara lifted her dull blue eyes to Yugoda's concerned face. "You don't understand. This _affects_ me in ways you can't possibly know," she grated, "She should have told us! She should have told _me_."

"Please don't jump to conclusions. I don't know if it's true."

Desperate for some sort of reassurance, Katara demanded a little impatiently, "Well, what _do_ you know?"

"I know that Kanna and Katara had a very contentious relationship when Kanna was growing up," Yugoda recounted, "Your grandmother was headstrong and determined to forge her own path no matter what. Katara, on the other hand, had spent her entire life sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her family. Kanna was determined not to live her mother's life and she ran away from here shortly before her eighteenth birthday."

"I know all of that," Katara mumbled, "My Gran said that when she ran away, Aang came after her because her mother had asked him to bring her back home. But she pleaded with him to let her go…and eventually he did. Shortly after that she met my grandfather and they fell in love and had my dad. She said that she has always been grateful to Aang for letting her find her own way…but she never said a word about him being her father!"

"Katara, your family has a very complicated past," Yugoda whispered, "If you want answers, there are only two people you can get them from…your grandmother and the Avatar."

After her conversation with Sokka that morning, Katara couldn't have imagined feeling more desolate and yet when she finally left Yugoda's tent a short time later she felt absolutely numb. She couldn't even cry. It was the worst scenario imaginable. Katara wasn't even certain if she _wanted_ answers anymore. If she thought her desire for a 112 year old man was bad then her desire for a 112 year old man who also happened to be her great-grandfather was an abomination! It was wrong on countless levels. And, what was worse, the possibility _still_ hadn't changed her feelings! Just when she thought that her situation couldn't possibly get any worse, Fate went out of her way to prove her wrong.

Katara made it as far as a lonely little courtyard before her anguish overtook her and she had to sit down at the base of the steps so that she could weep. She was riddled with so much guilt and shame that she could barely carry herself, but mostly she felt defeated. After clinging to hope for so long, Katara was finally on the verge of giving up. And it was then, while she was at her lowest point and sobbing like she would break into a million pieces, that another memory came to her and transformed her surroundings into another time period altogether.

_Bumi zipped around in between her and his father, laughing maniacally as he sought to escape his indignant older sister and younger brother. Seconds later, Kya and Tenzin came whizzing by on the five year old's air scooter in hot pursuit. They were soon followed by Toph's daughter, Sokka's two boys and Mai and Zuko's children as well. Katara didn't want to know what Bumi had done to incur their wrath. It was less aggravation for her that way. She and Aang traded a resigned look._

"_Tell me again why we didn't choose to leave him on the island again?" she sighed wearily._

"_Maybe because everyone we would have left them with happens to be here with us right now," Aang replied to her wryly, "Let's just be grateful they're terrorizing each other instead of us."_

_Katara responded to that with a stifled laugh. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty over her son's unruly behavior. After all, it was supposed to be a solemn occasion. All of their family and friends had gathered together in the Northern Water Tribe to hear Firelord Zuko commemorate the death of their beloved Princess Yue and Moon Spirit. It had been fifteen years since the dark day that Admiral Zhao had invaded the kingdom and temporarily snuffed out the moon. Other things had happened during that time as well. _

_She and Aang had mastered waterbending together. Sokka had fallen in love with Yue. Zuko had infiltrated the Northern walls and stolen Aang right from under her. Back then, they had been enemies, but now they were friends. They were family. At present, the Firelord stood before a nation that had once been the sworn enemy of his own nation and offered an official apology for the crimes his people had committed against theirs. The gesture did much to soothe the undercurrents of contention that had been lingering since the end of the war and the collapse of the Harmony Restoration Movement. At last, they were seeing the fruits of the peace they had all worked so hard to restore._

_Overwhelmed with emotion, Katara groped for Aang's hand and caught hold of his fingers, giving them an affectionate squeeze as Zuko concluded his speech. "He did a good job, didn't he? I know Mai must be proud."_

"_He did a very good job," Aang commended. "You'd never know from the eloquent way he speaks that he hates giving speeches altogether. We should congratulate the hotman with a group hug."_

_Katara flashed Aang a wry smile. "But he hates those too."_

_Aang grinned. "Why do you think I'm suggesting it?"_

"_You're a grown child. You are aware of that, right?"_

"_I am," he replied without a hint of remorse, "And you love me anyway."_

_She rolled her eyes at his silliness but gladly turned her face up for his kiss. "Do you think the world is finally starting to heal, Aang?" she whispered._

_He turned a smile up at Zuko, where the young Firelord was bowing reverently before Chief Arnook. The two men received one another with peace and affection, as if the years of strife and bitterness between their two nations had never happened at all. Aang's expression softened with pride. "Yeah, Katara…I think it is."_

When the vision was over Katara was no longer crying. Instead, her despair was gradually replaced with renewed determination. The dreams weren't stopping. She was having them for a reason…to remind her of who she was and the people she loved. Perhaps, in this universe she _was_ the Avatar's great-granddaughter, but in _her_ universe she was his wife and that was where she belonged…that was where Katara needed to be.

It was as it had always been. Only Aang could help her to unravel the mess. The timing wasn't ideal. The world's climate was dark and tenuous. War loomed. And yet, if there was one thing Katara had gleaned from her visions, it was the certainty that something was terribly wrong. It could not be put off any longer…not for war, not for a dying Firelord, not for anything.

She needed to get home, to her family and friends. She needed answers. Katara couldn't let herself be deterred by the rotten timing. There were too many variables at stake, namely what was happening to her world while she was stuck in this one? What was happening to her family? What was happening to Aang? It was imperative that Katara get the answers to those questions.

Nothing in her life would make sense until she did.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

In an ironic twist, it turned out the crazy firebender claiming to be Firelord Sozin's only daughter was exactly who she said she was. She had been recently disowned and banished, but she had not lied about her identity. Not that it mattered much in the grand scheme since it turned out that she was absolutely as crazy as she seemed as well.

Before making the acquaintance of Princess Azuka of the Fire Nation, the closest that Aang had ever come to "crazy" was his good friend Bumi in Omashu. But Aang didn't find Bumi crazy so much as madcap, daring and adventurous, not to mention a lot of fun. Princess Azuka, on the other hand, did not seem like she'd be much fun at all and while Aang might describe her as a great many things, "madcap" wasn't one of them. The very fact that she thought she could saunter past the walls of the Northern Water Tribe, inform him that she would be his instructor and _expect_ that all would happen as she decreed it pointed to a young woman who was either incredibly haughty or incredibly unbalanced. Maybe she was a mixture of both.

Regardless, there was no way that Aang was consenting to have her as his firebending teacher. Her possible craziness aside, Aang couldn't trust her at all. She was too erratic and not extremely forthcoming when it came to explaining her motives for wanting to teach him in the first place. She was an enigma and a dangerous one at that.

Aang couldn't figure her out. She seemed to have a very deep disdain for all people _not_ Fire Nation and yet, conversely, she seemed determined to help those same people defeat her father. He couldn't be sure if she had a sincere desire to help them or if this was her misguided attempt to stick it to her father. She wasn't at all forthcoming about the events that led to her disownment and banishment nor did she divulge how she had managed to track Aang to the North Pole in the first place. The lack of knowledge on both fronts made Aang understandably uneasy.

The Fire Nation princess was a wily one. The few times he'd had an actual conversation with her, Aang couldn't help but notice how she always seemed to be thinking ahead, always developing a contingency plan. He highly doubted that she was often caught unaware. She was clearly very perceptive and clever, but she also seemed strangely awkward and almost forlorn. He could see that there was much more going on behind her eyes than the princess would ever let on. The pain he saw in those fathomless depths was almost palpable. Aang pitied her as much as he distrusted her. But, at present, there were matters that took greater precedence than the crazy firebender.

Today, the comet arrived…and all of their lives would be irrevocably changed.

That had been the first thought to enter Aang's mind when he opened his eyes that morning, not that he'd had any actual sleep the night before. He had been obsessing over the comet's arrival without fail since the moment the monks confirmed that his dreams had some basis in reality. Aang had lived in dread of that day ever since. Even with all the precautions that had been taken to insure the safety of his people and his own safety as well, Aang continued to battle with fear and doubt. He had seen firsthand the awesome devastation that the Fire Nation could wreak with the comet's help. He knew they would storm the temples until nothing remained but rubble and ash. On the rare occasion when Aang wasn't being overwhelmed by visions of an impossible future, he was being tortured by horrific images of a world razed by fire.

But the worst thing was how helpless he felt. He was the Avatar, supposedly the most powerful being on earth and yet, when the world truly needed him, he was utterly useless. He sat tucked away safely in the North Pole, though no one knew how long that would remain so, while his people were left on the outside to fend for themselves and face the full onslaught of Sozin's sanguinary thirst for power. He wanted to do _something_, but he knew that he was in no way prepared to face the Firelord now, especially one who had been super-powered by a comet. Aang would have to wait and bide his time…if he even survived long enough to confront Sozin at all.

According to the Fire Nation princess, it was very possible that her father had already learned that he was hiding out in the Northern Water Tribe. After all, _she_ had found him and she was only thirteen. She didn't have nearly the resources her father had at his disposal. Given that fact, she fully expected that the Fire Navy was en route to the North Pole at that very moment. Her theories on the Firelord's military tactics did very little to allay Aang's fears.

Sozin already planned to wipe out the air temples. That much he already knew. Adding the Northern Water Tribe to that list would be a small thing for him. In his eyes, he would be killing two birds with one stone…destroying the avatar and targeting the next nation in the cycle. The princess made it clear that Sozin would not stop until Aang was crushed and the only nation remaining was the Fire Nation. The death toll would mount and the blood of the fallen would be on Aang's hands.

Fear and guilt gnawed at him like corrosive acid. In the days leading up to the comet's arrival, he could barely sleep at all and had even less interest in eating. He was listless, moody and constantly on edge. He felt beyond comforting. Not even Gyatso and Katara had been able to pull him out of his funk. But now that the dreaded day had finally arrived, Aang felt numb, resolved and strangely unafraid. He didn't know if he would die that day, had no way of gleaning whether or not his interventions would mean anything in the long run, but Aang met those uncertainties with stoicism and calm. It was all beyond his control now. All he had left to do was to wait.

In the meantime, no one could be sure if what the Fire Nation princess had told them was the truth or if what she'd said was merely a wild exaggeration made by a girl who seemed to take delight in the misery of others. Still, to err on the side of caution, the Northern warriors had upped their security detail and were patrolling the choppy waters outside of the gates despite the severe weather.

A heavy snow continued to fall in the North Pole and was gradually growing heavier. The temperature had dropped enough that the sea had even begun to crust over with ice. The turn in the weather actually proved to be a blessing in disguise. Not much else might slow down the Fire Navy's progression through northern waters, but a blizzard and freezing temperatures would be sure to stop them in their tracks.

Aang tried to take as much solace in that as he could. He milled about in the common area of the house and anxiously awaited news from the scouts. Thus far, there was no report. The waters remained clear. Yet, that didn't keep Aang from darting over to the window every few seconds to watch for the falling, black ash that he knew would signal the arrival of the enemy.

As he peered outside, he was barely cognizant of Gyatso and Cui's usual bickering sounding just beyond his shoulder. His earthbending master, who was a tough and opinionated woman, didn't believe in "breaks" or "playtime." She was a diminutive woman, with jet hair threaded through with gray and delicately lined features that heralded the uncommon prettiness she had possessed in her youth. She didn't create the picture of an intimidating force, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

Even now, with the comet set to arrive at any second, she expected Aang to train. She was determined to make him into an earthbender whether the circumstances were favorable or not. Unfortunately, Aang was too distracted to concentrate on her lesson. Naturally, she grew annoyed with him for his inattentiveness and naturally, Gyatso stepped in to get her off of his back.

Master Cui's philosophy was that when there was work to be done then a person must work and they must _keep_ working until the job was accomplished. There were no excuses, no time-outs, no breaks. Her no-nonsense drive had actually compelled the woman to bring _bags of earth_ with her to the North Pole so that no time would be wasted in training Aang before they could move safely into the Earth Kingdom. As a result of her diligence, Aang had been learning both water and earth simultaneously.

Of course, Gyatso was concerned that he was being given too much responsibility, too quickly. He didn't want to load Aang down with too many tasks as he was always very cognizant of the fact that Aang was still a twelve year old boy. He needed to run and jump and enjoy his life as much as he was able. He _needed _to have a childhood and Gyatso could see it slipping away from Aang in small increments each day. He was determined not to let that happen. His resolve on the matter inevitably put him in direct opposition with Aang's earthbending master.

Because their disagreements were a usual occurrence, Aang had learned to take them in stride. Whereas they had troubled him in the beginning, they later began to amuse him because watching his usually levelheaded mentor lose his even temper had been fascinating to watch. He would often muse to himself that if they stopped sniping at each other long enough, they might actually discover that they liked one another…not that either of them would ever admit it.

Unfortunately, Aang didn't find himself entertained by their antics as he had been in the past. On that particular day, their bickering was like pounding noise in his head that grated on his already frayed nerves. He wanted nothing more than to escape…escape them, escape the house and escape his thoughts. He clenched his fist against the frozen windowsill. It was too much! He had to get out!

While Gyatso was in the middle of castigating Cui for being insensitive to Aang's feelings, Aang abruptly straightened, floated to his feet and grabbed his staff. "I'm going out for a while."

Gyatso broke off mid-tirade and snapped around to face him. "What do you mean? You can't be serious. Aang, we're in the middle of a storm and the comet is on its way. You should stay in the house where it's safe."

"I can't stay cooped up in here!" Aang cried, "I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"It's dangerous," Gyatso insisted, "You are to stay put. End of discussion."

"I'll be careful. I'll stay inside the wall."

"No."

Aang's countenance darkened with a petulant scowl. He threw up his hands in infuriated defeat. "Fine! That's just great! Keep me locked up here like a prisoner!"

"You're being unreasonable. That's not what I'm doing."

Inexplicably, Gyatso's calm response only exacerbated Aang's frustrated anger. "Well, can I, at least, go up to the roof or is that off limits too?"

Gyatso sighed. "You may…but just for a short while." He stared after Aang as he stomped from the room, worried and heartsick all at once. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately," he mumbled to himself.

In an uncharacteristic show of compassion, Cui reached over to pat his shoulder. "Buck up, Arrowhead. He doesn't hate you. He's a kid. They're ingrates. That's what they do. That's why I never had any."

The airbender appraised her with a dry glance before reaching up to deliberately remove her fingers from his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Cui. Your compassion, as always, is unparalleled."

Up on the roof, Aang was already regretting his sharp words to Gyatso. He resolved in his heart to apologize to him later, once he had sorted himself out again. Heartsick, Aang turned his face up into the blinding storm of swirling snowflakes and thought that it was an apt metaphor for the storm going on within him as well: chaotic and unbridled and always changing.

He was still watching the sky when he first sensed her, but Aang wasn't all that surprised when Katara came to stand next to him. He had known she would come. In a way, he had been waiting for her.

"It's going to be okay, you know," she whispered.

He grunted. "Everyone keeps saying that, but that doesn't make it true."

"We knew this day would come. We knew what could happen. I'm not afraid to die, Aang."

"I don't want you to die, Katara…" he uttered thickly, "Not for me and not like this. I don't want _anyone_ to die for me. I hate that this is happening."

"You didn't do this. Remember that, Aang. This was Firelord Sozin. It's all Sozin."

"But it's because of _me_." His mind raced with a dozen other alternatives. "Maybe I can turn this around. Maybe if I went to him, he would—,"

"—He would kill you," Katara finished quietly, "And then, when he was done, he would turn his attention to us and we would be lost because all of our hope will have died with you."

Aang whimpered. "Why does everyone keep expecting me to do these impossible things?"

Katara smiled at him and encircled his shoulders in a brief, but comforting hug. "You're the Avatar, Aang. You were born to do impossible things. I know you can do them. I wouldn't be standing here with you right now if I didn't believe that. I think I believed in you before I even knew who you were."

He blinked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"It was a long time ago. You were here with Gyatso. We never spoke. You never even saw me, but _I_ saw _you_. It was before you had your tattoos. You were just this scrawny little kid from the Southern Air Temple, but somehow I knew even then that you were special. When we learned later that you were the Avatar, I wasn't surprised. I think part of me always knew."

"I'm glad one of us did," Aang grumbled wryly.

Katara choked a laugh. "The point I'm trying to make here is that I believed in you even when I didn't have cause to do so. Now that I've gotten to know you…now that I care about you…I couldn't possibly put into words how much faith I have in you, Aang. I know you'll bring peace to the world again, even if, right now _you_ don't know it."

He stared up at her with brimming eyes. "Thank you, Katara."

"You're welcome."

She started to suggest that they go back inside for some hot tea when she noticed the almost imperceptible change occurring in the slate colored sky. Gradual streaks of pink began to appear beneath the muted gray before the hues became darker, flooding the sky with a faint orange glow that bathed them in an ethereal haze. It almost reminded them of dusk only they both know that was impossible at mid-morning. Katara gasped and so did Aang.

"It's here," Aang said aloud, his words shaky and breathless, "It's starting now."

"Do you want to go inside?" Katara asked him anxiously.

"No. I want to stay. I want to wait and see."

"I'll stay with you," she said, reaching out to take hold of his stiffened fingers and fold them in her own, "You don't have to be alone, Aang. We'll do this together."

They stood together under the falling blanket of snow, hand in hand, and surveyed the sky together, waiting with bated breath for that inevitable moment when the warning horns would sound and the Northern Water Tribe would come under attack. Time slowed to an agonizing crawl. Neither of them spoke a word, but the tension rolling off of them both was tangible. It crackled around them like a halo of electric energy. They were afraid to move, afraid to even breathe. They became impervious to the cold and wind and snow. Nothing existed for them except the blood-orange sky.

But as morning faded into afternoon and afternoon meandered into evening, the fear of an oncoming attack began to lessen. The waters outside of the gates remained quiet. The Water-Tribe remained quiet. Yet, Aang knew that beyond the calm and silence, in all four corners of the world, the air temples burned. It was hard not to think of the people who might be burning along with them.

"Don't do that," Katara admonished him, easily discerning the look on his face even in the dwindling light, "Don't punish yourself, Aang. Don't blame yourself."

"I should be there with them. Who knows how they're suffering right now! I should be protecting them."

"You _will_ protect them…when the time is right and the time isn't right."

"I know in my head. I still have a lot left to do. I need to complete my training. I need to learn firebending. I know I'm not ready to face the Firelord, but in my heart it still feels wrong."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't feel that way."

"I hate standing here feeling so helpless!"

"It won't be forever. Try to keep focused on the tasks you have ahead of you. And try not to forget that, no matter what's happening at this very moment, your people are willing to sacrifice themselves because they believe in you, so you can't stop believing in yourself, Aang."

"I'm trying."

"You need to channel the fear and rage you're feeling right now and use that to your advantage," Katara told him fiercely, "Sozin has this battle, but the next one will be yours."

They lingered on the rooftop together until the luminescent orb of the moon was high in the sky and the comet had finally passed, leaving the atmosphere a canopy of purple speckled with glistening stars. In the distance, they could make out a faint glow on the horizon. It was the only bit of light besides the weak glow provided by the moon. Immediately, they both knew what the glow was though neither of them voiced it aloud. The Northern Air Temple was burning. Aang blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes.

"I think I want to be alone now," he informed Katara gruffly.

She hesitated, torn between wanting to comfort him and wanting to respect his wishes. "Are you sure?"

He jerked a curt nod. "I'm sure. I need to think."

However, solitude was the _last_ thing that Aang was after. Once Katara had disappeared over the edge of the roof and he watched her bend herself down to the street and then disappear around the corner, Aang threw open his glider and headed to the one place that could provide him with the least solace. He went to visit Princess Azuka in her holding cell.

She didn't seem surprised by his arrival at all. Instead, she sat cross-legged in the center of her cell, hands folded demurely in her lap as if she had been waiting for him. The self-satisfied gleam in her eyes told Aang that she very likely had been…and, apparently, had every confidence that he would come.

"Your father's navy didn't show up today," he told her, "I guess you don't know him as well as you think you do."

Azuka was careful to keep her features arranged in a remote mask. She had known all along that her father would not come to the North Pole. He had no way of knowing that his prey was sheltered there at all. But she had known. Months earlier, Avatar Roku had visited her in a dream and, he had told her exactly where she must go and what she must do. She supposed she could try and explain to the Avatar that, in a manner of speaking, _he_ was the one who had sent her to him in the first place. Regrettably, Azuka doubted that he would believe that anymore than he was willing to believe she wanted to help him now. The fact that she was Fire Nation raised automatic distrust.

Timing, however, was critical. She didn't have weeks and weeks to convince him of her cause. He needed to accept her as his instructor and begin his training as soon as possible. His location hadn't been the only thing Azuka's dreams had revealed to her. She only had a small window in which to act. Azuka's time in the world was as limited as the Avatar's time to master the elements.

Ever since she had been very small, Azuka had possessed a special gift of sight, an ability to foreknow certain events. It was that gift which had secured her father's affection and practically the only thing that had motivated Sozin to take an interest in her at all. But the sight wasn't an ability Azuka could control. The visions came to her at random intervals, but that had not stopped Sozin from using her unique abilities to his advantage. That was the reason he had been able to patiently bide his time until Avatar Roku's death.

He had known that his rise to power was imminent because Azuka had told him…just as he had known that his empire would be crushed if the next Avatar was allowed to live. Under normal circumstances, he might not have been concerned with a child Avatar, but when Azuka foresaw that he would be unlike any Avatar the world had ever known, Sozin had no choice but to act. He put his plan to exterminate the Air Nomads into motion shortly thereafter. In Azuka's mind then, she had been the one to set these unfortunate events into motion and now she was the one who had to undo them.

Presently, she found herself at a crossroads, dependent on an avatar that was as lost as she was, an avatar that did not trust her at all. She could do her best to convince him of her sincerity only to risk failure and waste valuable time in the process or she could go with a tried and true tactic. _Fear_. Fear proved to be an incredible motivator. After all, fear was the very thing that had compelled her to make the dangerous journey all the way to the North Pole and practically on her own. If the Avatar couldn't accept her as his teacher because he _needed_ to do it, then he would certainly do so because he was too frightened not to do it.

Resigned with what she must do, Azuka lifted dispassionate eyes to regard a belligerent Avatar Aang. "That's hardly anything to gloat about. You were fortunate today," she replied, "But, just because he didn't come this day, that doesn't mean he won't come eventually. And he will. He always does."

Bristling under her implied challenge, Aang held himself taller and straighter. "When he comes, I'll be ready for him."

"And how will you do that?" she taunted, "You're going to need more than clubs and spears to defeat my father, who will come at you with armored tanks and heavy machinery. So, tell me, what's your brilliant plan?"

"I'm _going_ to master the elements and I'm _going_ to defeat him."

"Oh…right." She tapped her chin, causing her chains to rattle softly with the movement. "As far as I'm aware, an Avatar must know all _four_ bending disciplines. How many do you know again?"

"I'm already learning water and earth. It won't be long before I've mastered both."

"And fire?"

Aang glared at her. "Why would you want to help me at all? It's obvious that you don't care what's happening to my people or the world in general! So, what's your deal? What's in it for you?"

She dropped her eyes then, but not quickly enough that Aang didn't see the shadow that darkened their mysterious recesses. "Let's just say that teaching you will be mutually advantageous. You win. I win."

"What does that even mean?" Aang cried, "What do you win? If you think I'm going to neutralize one dictator just to herald in the reign of another, you have another thing coming!"

Azuka bit out a short, amused bark of laughter. "Oh Avatar, why so dark and serious? I have no desire to claim the throne so you can rest easy on that score."

"Then what do you want?"

"I've already told you."

"And I've told you that I don't understand what that means!"

"It means you need a firebending teacher and I'm all you have."

"That's not good enough."

"Do you want the rest of the world to burn?" she challenged airily, "Because that is what will happen. My father will tear this kingdom and every other kingdom to pieces in order to find you."

He wanted to deny the veracity of her words, but it was impossible. Still, Aang resisted nonetheless. "I can find someone else."

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

"I don't trust you."

Azuka casually buffed her nails against the breast of her uniform. "And who says that I want your trust? I'm here to teach you, not to make friends with you. Rest assured. I'm not interested."

Aang sneered at her. "That's fine with me! I don't like you anyway."

"Good. The feeling is mutual."

Aang resisted the urge to growl in outrage. He might have pulled at his hair if he had any. "Good grief! Don't you get how ridiculous this is? How am I supposed to learn from you if I can't trust you?" Whether Aang realized it or not, the question indicated his implicit agreement and Azuka accepted it with a confident smirk. "How am I supposed to make this work?"

She lifted her trim shoulders in an indifferent shrug. "I don't know, Avatar. That's just something you'll have to figure out on your own."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Zuko had a crush on someone.

Aang mulled over that newfound knowledge in an attempt to distract himself from the grim reality that Iroh was currently _dying_ in the middle of Appa's saddle. He was en route to the Northern Water-Tribe, racing to save the ailing Firelord's life and painfully aware that the seconds were slipping away from him. The last time Aang had felt that helpless had been when he was only a boy, standing on the rooftop of the guesthouse he'd shared with Gyatso in the Northern Water-Tribe, watching from afar as the Northern Air Temple burned.

It was a low point for Aang. He felt stripped of every accomplishment he'd ever made and every victory he'd ever procured. All of it seemed insignificant now because, when all of the pomp and circumstance surrounding his title was cleared away, he was as lost and helpless as he'd always been. It was humbling to discover that, after all of these years, he was still that terrified, twelve year old boy inside. Perhaps, he always would be that little boy…

When he let himself think about what had happened to Iroh and to LuTen, Aang had felt sick with failure and grief and self-blame. He blamed himself for Iroh's illness, mentally berated himself for LuTen's death but, most of all, Aang punished himself for underestimating the depth of Ozai's hatred for his brother and the sinister lengths to which it would drive him. His emotional blindness had caused this. Hundreds were dead and more were likely to follow because he had been unwilling to do what he should have done when he saw Ozai in the Fire Nation and discerned that _peace_ had been the last thing the prince wanted.

All of that regret and anger crowded in Aang's mind, causing it to pound rhythmically. The pain in his skull was so intense that he feared his head might actually explode. He could feel himself falling apart physically as well as emotionally. But that wasn't an option. He _had_ to keep it together. He _had_ to find a way to undo the damage that had been done, but he would never be able to accomplish that if he kept dwelling on the negative. And so Aang concentrated almost obsessively on the last conversation he'd had with Zuko before leaving Ozai's home.

_They lingered over near the turtle-duck pond, both extremely cognizant of the limited time they had together before Aang had to continue on his journey to the Palace City. "So it's not a big deal," Zuko announced rather suddenly._

_Aang regarded the sixteen year old with a curious look. "What's not a big deal?"_

"_That I might have sort of…kinda…maybe met a girl."_

_Amused by Zuko's flustered stammering, Aang rolled his lips inward to keep from chuckling. "Have you met a girl or haven't you?"_

"_I have…" Zuko confirmed, only to tack on, "Maybe…"_

_That time, Aang did laugh out loud. "Why is it only maybe?"_

"_Because I'm not totally sure how she feels about me yet. She's one of Azula's dumb friends."_

_Aang cleared his throat at Zuko's blunt phrasing. "Word to the wise…referring to her as one of Azula's 'dumb friends' might not score very many points."_

"_Oh, she's not dumb!" Zuko rushed to explain, his expression softening with infatuated wonder, "She's great! She's amazing." And then his expression resumed its usual dourness. "It's dumb that she's friends with Azula. I question her judgment based on that alone."_

"_I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you've mentioned this opinion to her," Aang prodded carefully._

"_Well, yeah…"_

"_And how'd that work out for you?"_

_Zuko averted his eyes with a sheepish blush. "She…uh…she threw a shuriken at my head."_

_While Zuko saw that fact as a wholly negative sign, Aang, however, viewed it as a positive step in the right direction. He dissolved into happy laughter, slapping his knee in hilarity. "Oh, Zuko, that's great!" he chortled merrily, "That's fabulous!"_

"_Fabulous? Has the definition of that word changed since the last time we spoke? There is nothing fabulous about that at all!"_

"_You have her attention, don't you?"_

_Zuko made a face. "That's not quite what I had in mind. This is hardly an encouraging development!"_

_Aang shrugged. "It depends on your point of view."_

"_You're going senile, aren't you?"_

"_Probably so," Aang laughed, "But I still don't see how this is a bad thing."_

"_How can you say that?" Zuko cried in exasperation, "She threw a knife at my head! This is all your fault!"_

"_My fault?"_

_Zuko crossed his arms with a mutinous scowl. "You're the one who always says to be honest about your feelings, so I do that and I nearly get decapitated for my trouble!"_

"_There's a difference between being honest and being tactless, Zuko," Aang chuckled, "It's a fine line, but you'll figure it out eventually…and I don't doubt that Mai will get over it."_

_Zuko squinted at him, petulant and wary all at once. "I never told you her name," he noted with a sullen pout, "How do you do that? How do you know these things without me saying a word?"_

_Aang's lips curved in a bittersweet smile. "It's an Avatar secret."_

"_Well, whatever it is, you're wrong this time. She's not going to forgive me. She hates me."_

"_No, she doesn't, Zuko," Aang reassured him quietly, "Trust me when I tell you…she doesn't hate you at all."_

That conversation had taken place only a scant few hours before LuTen was found dead on the throne room floor. At the time, though, before all the chaos unfolded, Aang had been cautiously optimistic about the future. For the first time since he'd had his first vision at twelve years of age, Aang began to feel like things might just work out the way they were supposed to.

Zuko liked a girl and her name was Mai. It was, at least, one thing that had been preserved from the original timeline. Aang could find a modicum of peace in that. In an ironic twist of fate, though, that relationship was one of the few things Aang had refrained from manipulating into existence. He had spent a long time trying to ensure that the future would take place for his loved ones as it had in his dreams, but life had a way of getting away from Aang and taking whatever turns it wished.

Gyatso had continually warned him that, his demi-god status aside, Aang did not have the authority to dictate the course of another person's life. He couldn't mold the future into what he wanted. He needed to find the strength to accept matters as they were. The wisdom had been sound. Aang had never doubted that he was correct in everything he said. But that hadn't stopped him from trying to turn certain aspects of his dreams into reality anyway.

But the developing romance between Zuko and Mai was something Aang couldn't take credit for at all. Truthfully, by the time his friends had been safely born into the timeline, Aang had come to the conclusion that he had done all that he could do. The future would be what they made of it and he held out very little hope that they would recreate the same life experiences they had lived out in his dreams.

After all, he and Katara had been doomed before they even began. Sokka would likely never travel to Kyoshi Island and meet Suki and, if he did, it was likely that they both would have moved on to different points in their lives. As for Toph, although he had forged a friendship with Lao Beifong for the sole purpose of helping the man relinquish his protective hold on his blind daughter, some things were too deeply entrenched. Some things were beyond his ability to change.

Without an escape from her emotionally stifling family, Toph might never forge a path for her own independence. She might never give birth to her daughter Lin. Maybe her entire destiny would change. The variables were beyond him. Aang hadn't expected much different for Zuko and Mai. But it was as Roku had told him once long ago, when love was real, it found a way.

Aang was glad. If there was anyone in the world who deserved some love and happiness, it was Zuko. The Fire Nation prince remained the mistrustful, socially inept, awkward boy that he had been from the original future. He was a great deal less angry and temperamental but patience was still not his strong suit. There was also a remarkable vulnerability within him, a startling capacity for empathy and compassion that Zuko rarely let anyone else see. Aang was one of the privileged few. Of course, Zuko still led with his whole heart. It seemed his hot-headed nature couldn't be cooled in either universe. But, despite that, he didn't bear nearly the number of scars that future Zuko had endured, both the emotional and, particularly, the physical ones.

There was no facial scar to brand him as a "traitor" and an "outcast." Though he and his sister still maintained the same rivalry and enmity that had always been between them, Zuko didn't wear a chip on his shoulder. He still yearned for his father's affection, but he had the love of his mother, uncle and the Avatar to lessen the sting. In many ways, he was the Zuko he might have become had he not lost his mother and been banished from home at such an early age.

Azula, on the other hand, remained as haughty and calculating in this timeline as she had in the future one with one bright exception. Her tendency towards cold, cruel efficiency was now occasionally tempered by small threads of compassion. She reminded him a great deal of her great-aunt the first time they had met. Azuka had not been his favorite person at all, but as he came to know her and peeled away the protective layers she kept wrapped around her battered heart, he discovered a true friend. Aang liked to think that Azula was Azuka's chance to live the life that she'd been cheated.

Still, Azula had a great deal of growing to do. She hadn't yet grasped the concept that being stronger, better and faster did not automatically give one the right to dominate others. She had a conscience, though she didn't always listen to it. But, at least, she did try…some of the time. Aang liked to think that was due in part to his influence in her life. He counted that as a victory as well.

As for Zuko and Mai…that development was simply a gift and Aang clung to it. He was glad that his friend would not have to suffer the same impossible existence that he did with Katara. At least someone from their ragtag group of misfits would have the future they were supposed to have. It was a single good thing in a sea of awful. And yet, given the dismal circumstances in his world right then, even that blessing seemed less now.

His visit with Iroh had begun with such promise. They had both been cautiously optimistic that Ozai might see the error of his ways and leave off in his political campaign to unseat Iroh as Firelord. They had chatted idly about Aang's short visit to the South Pole and whether or not he would return there. Of all the friends Aang had acquired in his lifetime and all the people he knew, only Iroh seemed to sense the internal conflict that spending time in the South Pole caused Aang.

Iroh assumed that Aang's feelings were tied up in Kanna and his unrequited feelings for her mother and Aang was content to let him believe that. It was easier than explaining to him that what truly kept drawing him to that place and also compelling him to run was actually Kanna's fourteen year old granddaughter. That was something that no one knew. After Gyatso had died, Aang had lost his confidante in dealing with those complicated matters and so, for decades afterward, he had kept those feelings bottled. Iroh was a friend and trusted companion, but he could never truly understand the heartache that plagued Aang.

Still, when the Firelord had invited him to stay a few days longer in the Fire Nation when the prospect of returning to the South Pole loomed, Aang had gladly accepted his invitation. He had no way of knowing that a short two weeks later, Iroh would be fighting for his life and LuTen would be dead. Aang shuddered to think what might have happened if he had returned to the South Pole as he'd initially planned.

Beyond his shoulder, he heard Iroh grunt in delirium and the tortured sound abruptly pulled Aang from his thoughts. He was calling for LuTen again. Aang ached to hear the anguish in his cries. He couldn't be sure if Iroh even knew that LuTen was dead. In the days following the poisoning, he had been too sick and disoriented to glean much of anything in his altered mental state. Aang didn't look forward to delivering the news once Iroh was well again.

The monks at the Northern Air Temple had done all they could to slow the progression of the poison ravaging Iroh's body. The rest would be left up to the skilled healers in the North Pole. At least there Iroh would have access to the sacred waters of the spirit oasis. If the magical properties from that water had been able to raise him from the dead, then Aang was absolutely sure that they could heal Iroh.

When Aang arrived in the Northern Water-Tribe a scant hour later, he was hit with a hazy sense of déjà vu. Just as they had been waiting on the wall to greet him 100 years earlier, the warriors waited for him now as well, their faces stoic and reserved as he brought Appa down for a landing. Chief Arnook was there to greet him when he dismounted.

"My condolences on the loss of the Firelord's son," he offered solemnly, "I know that you were fond of Prince LuTen as well."

"I'm not the one who needs your attention," Aang reassured him, "Take care of Iroh. Don't let him die."

"My healers have been instructed to bear him directly to the spirit oasis," Arnook said, "Will you have a moment to speak to me in private before you join them?"

"I know you want answers," Aang replied, "and you will have them, my friend…but please, give me some time. We will talk when Iroh is more stable."

"Of course."

Once Chief Arnook had excused himself, Aang expelled a weary sigh and started to follow after the processional of healers and warriors bearing Iroh's unconscious body across the wall when the sound of his name being called stopped him in his tracks. He lurched around, surprised and dismayed to find Katara standing less than six feet behind him. For one crazy moment, Aang felt like his world was tipping off its axis. His breath locked in his lungs with a sharp gasp.

He had done quite an outstanding job of avoiding her the last few weeks and that had absolutely been his aim. Aang did have the convenient excuse of lingering due to the business with Ozai, but that was all it was…a convenient excuse. He hadn't needed to stay in the Fire Nation as long as he had, though it turned out that his timing was advantageous. Had he left two days earlier like he had originally planned, Iroh might have died because he would have never made it back to the Fire Nation in time to help him. Every minute that had ticked by since then had gone in a blur for Aang.

But underneath all the stress and exhaustion, his postponed conversation with Katara continued to niggle at him. He didn't have to guess what she wanted to talk about. Aang had gleaned enough from his conversations with Hakoda concerning Katara's erratic behavior to guess that she was probably having her own glimpses into the future. What he couldn't know was whether those glimpses were confined to a 100 year war that never happened or whether she'd seen _all_ of it…namely the life they'd had together. It was the latter that Aang had been unprepared to handle.

The situation between them was complicated. Their past, which had begun even before she was born, was equally complicated. No matter how vivid and compelling the memories he had of her were, the fact remained that Katara was not the woman from his visions. He was not that boy. He was a 112 year old man who had experienced a lifetime and felt every single one of those years. Katara was barely a woman who had only begun to live. They were on completely separate paths now.

He couldn't want her. He shouldn't want her. But it was impossible to deny the part of himself that could not separate the girl she was from the woman she might become. Both had become blurred together in his mind and the only effective means he had found for dealing with that disturbing truth was to keep his distance.

So, he did what was in his nature to do. He avoided her. He ran from her. And he hoped that if he did so long enough and if he tried hard enough, the feelings would someday fade, the memories would somehow dim, that he would, at last_, forget_. Yet, as he looked at her now, bundled in her winter wear, thick white fur framing her face so that only her hair loopies were visible, Aang knew that he would _never_ forget. It was the sweetest blessing and, at the same time, the cruelest curse.

Aang muttered her name in a soft expulsion of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked my dad if I could come to the North Pole to learn healing ability," she explained softly, "Sokka came with me. He's down below. I came up with the healers to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Did Prince Ozai really try to kill his brother?"

"He did."

Katara swallowed thickly. "And…did he try to kill you too?"

"I can take care of myself, Katara."

She whimpered. "I guess that means that he did." She clenched her fists, her jaw knotting in anger. "I should have been with you, Aang. I should have been there to protect you."

"That's not your job."

She met his gaze with fathomless blue eyes. "Yes, it is. It has been from the moment we met." Aang drew a short draught of air and immediately averted his eyes from her. An awkward chasm of silence yawned between them. It was a long time before either of them spoke again and, when the quiet was finally broken, Katara was the one to do it. "We heard about what happened to LuTen. I'm so sorry, Aang. I know that you must be blaming yourself right now, but it's not your fault."

"It was my responsibility to protect him and to protect Iroh."

"You take too much on yourself. You always have."

The familiarity in her tone was making him uncomfortable, which only increased Aang's mad desire for escape. "Katara, I appreciate your concern, but I—,"

"And I know that this is probably not the best time to talk for you," she plunged ahead before he could finish the sentence, "But…we _need_ to talk. We've put it off long enough, don't you think?"

"Iroh isn't well right now, Katara, and…he needs me."

"_I_ need you and I think you know it too," she insisted quietly, "I don't mean to sound selfish and it's not that I don't care, but… I _need_ answers, Aang, and you're the only one who can give them to me!"

"This isn't the time for this!"

"That's an excuse! You're trying to run. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know _you_?"

Her words were barely audible, free of anger and accusation, eerily calm in fact and yet, they packed enough power to weaken Aang's knees. Katara stood before him, unwavering, resolved and unafraid. She was ready to face their aborted future and she was determined to make _him_ face it too.

Still, he tried to evade her. "I don't want to do this with you, Katara."

"Believe it or not, this isn't how _I_ wanted it either. But this is what we have."

"This isn't the time," he reiterated, "You know what's happening right now. The situation is critical. This can wait. We can talk about it when—,"

"No!" she interrupted sharply, "We will talk about it _now_, not later. You said that you would come back to the South Pole and you didn't come back, Aang. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"You did, but it doesn't matter because we're here now. You can't run anymore. I won't let you do it. There are things I need to tell you. And there are things _you_ need to tell me."

Growing more and more agitated with each commencing second, Aang dragged his hands down the length of his face. "What things?" he bit out rather irritably, "My goodness, Katara! What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop running from me! I want you to deal with this and tell me the truth!" she cried.

"What truth?"

"The truth about you and me," she declared with a shaky breath, "I need to know everything, Aang…starting with this…" She paused to draw a shuddering breath before she asked, "Are you my great-grandfather?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Aang trained like a machine.

In the days following the comet's arrival and departure, news from the air temples slowly began to trickle in. The hundreds who had fled the temples and had taken refuge in the cavernous shelters deep in the mountains had been preserved. Those that had volunteered to stay behind and keep the firebenders at bay as well as to protect the sacred things of their culture had perished. Not a single airbender at any temple had survived the raids. The news made Aang sick. But the worst was yet to come when Sozin discovered that he hadn't wiped out the airbenders after all. Now his people were being systematically hunted down and exterminated. The slaughter continued.

There had been quite a number of airbenders who fled to the North and South Poles, seeking refuge with the Water-Tribes there. Others chose to scatter in the Earth Kingdom and keep concealed there. In the meantime, there was a bounty on the heads of all air nomads. Anyone harboring them would face the same swift execution. So, not only were his people still in danger, but all those who aided them were in danger as well. The comet was gone, but beyond the walls of the Northern Water-Tribe, the war continued to rage.

Being surrounded by his people again proved to be both bitter and sweet for Aang. They were grateful to be alive, grateful _he_ was alive and confident that he would restore balance to the world. But their gratitude and resilient spirits did not blind Aang to their dwindling numbers. The Air Nomads had already been the smallest nation of the four and now it had grown even smaller. Aang had to retreat inside of himself in order to cope.

Shutting down was the only way he could keep from going crazy. He threw himself completely into his training, soaking up all he could from his present instructors and the ones who had been destined to come in the future. But he didn't let himself feel anything…not fear, not joy and not anger. Even when it was confirmed that Sozin and his awesome navy was indeed headed to both poles to continue his search for the Avatar, Aang received the news with stoicism. The time had finally come. The Firelord was on his way and he had to be ready. There were no other alternatives.

It was due to that steely resolve that Aang pushed aside his feelings of mistrust for Azuka and learned all she was willing to teach him. He still didn't trust her and he liked her even less. She was haughty and rude and, for someone who had been born into royalty, seemed to lack the skills in basic tact. But, her personality deficits aside, she was a skilled and dedicated teacher. She had obviously learned well among her tutors in the Fire Nation and she unselfishly shared those lessons with Aang. It didn't seem that she allowed her disdain for him to affect her objectivity when it came to teaching him, so Aang decided to follow her example and keep himself as detached as she did.

What Aang didn't realize was that Azuka was far from as indifferent as she seemed. She worried daily, not necessarily about herself, but whether or not the Avatar would have the strength to do what needed to be done. For weeks now, he had been receiving blow after blow as the plight of his people began to reach all corners of the earth. She could see the damage being done to him and the gradual chinking away of his spirit. The light and hope, which had been so effervescent in his eyes when she first met him, was beginning to dim.

The war was hardening him, just as it had hardened her. Her father's merciless campaign had stolen much from Azuka…her mother, her childhood and ultimately her place within her own family. But there was still yet more to lose and only the Avatar could prevent that from happening. But she couldn't imagine how he would usher the world into a brighter future if he lost himself in the process.

From the moment she met him, Azuka had sensed a singularity in him though that went far beyond his identity as the Avatar. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made her shiver…and not in a good way. She didn't suspect that he was dangerous, but she also sensed that he wasn't all that he seemed. There was something…_off_…about him. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. What she did know for sure was that he was a very unique Avatar and that he would bring balance to their world because he had done so once before. But he needed help. He needed motivation.

The Avatar was clearly in a self-pitying funk. He hadn't failed in accomplishing any task she set before him, but it was clear that his heart wasn't in any of it. Not that she particularly needed that, but Azuka couldn't imagine how he would stand against her father and defeat him if he lacked complete motivation to carry out his cause in the first place. He needed to get himself together and if he couldn't find the will within himself, then Azuka supposed she'd simply have to nudge him along.

When Azuka launched the fireball at his head it was solely for the purpose of waking him up. It rocketed past him with incredible speed, missing his ear by inches before dying a sizzling death in the snow just beyond them. Their gazes collided in an electric moment. Aang barely flinched in reaction.

The two Water-Tribe warriors stationed to guard Azuka and "subdue her at the first sign of trouble" immediately drew themselves up as if they had every intention of taking her down, but the quelling look she through their way that very clearly said, "Oh please, do you _want_ me to hurt you," stopped them in their tracks. They surveyed her with wary mistrust. Azuka shrugged. "Gentlemen, be reasonable. Don't you think that if I wanted him dead, he'd be dead already?" she inquired with artificial sweetness, "He's fine. Carry on. You may resume watching the snow fall." Once the warriors reluctantly resumed their positions, Azuka turned to regard Aang once more. Not surprisingly, he was glaring at her.

"What was that all about, huh?" he demanded crossly.

"You're not with me right now!" Azuka spat, "I need you focused!"

"I _am_ focused! I've countered your every strike with the exception of the last one! What more do you want?"

"Those strikes have been mechanical and uninspired!" she retorted, "You're merely going through the motions! I've seen you display more fervor around that Water-Tribe girl!"

Aang immediately went rigid with the mention of Katara. "I promise to do better," he said simply, hoping that would be enough to settle the matter. It wasn't.

"That's not good enough," Azuka declared. She surveyed him with keen eyes. "There is something about that girl that is affecting the way you train. I suggest you deal with it so that we may move on to more pressing matters."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't think I have eyes? You couldn't be more obvious in your mooning unless you drew a life-sized heart in the snow that read: the Avatar loves the Water-Tribe girl!"

"She has a name, you know!" Aang snapped, "So do I."

"The point is, I need to you to get your head out of the clouds and back down here with me," she enunciated between clenched teeth, "The situation is hopeless for you anyway. You're a child and she's practically a woman! She's not going to look twice at you."

"Shush up," he muttered, "You don't know anything about me!"

Azuka frowned at him, fully prepared to refute that charge when suddenly a kaleidoscope of jagged images flitted through her brain. The visions were intense and vivid and made little sense. Mountains and valleys rolled away to be replaced with looming, rectangular-shaped edifices that gleamed in the mid-day sun. The stampedes of ostrich-horses that ran the earth kingdom plains freely morphed into bizarre, moving, metal boxes that zipped down oddly demarcated roadways at dizzying speeds.

She saw the Avatar, first as the young boy he was now and then as an old man beaten by time and loss and then later as a charming teenage boy with his hand extended out to someone unseen in invitation. What frightened Azuka most about that vision was his manner of dress and the structures that could be seen just beyond his shoulder. It was a fantastically strange world that seemed almost futuristic. But before Azuka could even begin to piece together what she was seeing, the images winked out into nothingness and she was back in the North Pole squaring off with a very grumpy Avatar. She stared at Aang with wild eyes, trembling, confused and more than a little frightened in the aftermath.

"What?" Aang demanded impatiently, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're right. I don't know you, Avatar," she uttered in a dazed tone, "But I know that girl isn't the one you want…is she?" Azuka took a stumbling step backwards from him, still shaken by the inexplicable things she had seen and the odd vibe that surrounded him. Azuka needed the distance from him, needed to find some clarity in regards to the incomprehensible feelings he evoked within her. She appraised him with a dissecting glance.

"There's something strange about you," she uttered softly, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Aang countered angrily, "And what makes you think that you know the first thing about what I want? You're my teacher and that's all you are!"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I see things in you that no one else does. I only know that whatever it is that you're searching for, Avatar…you won't find it here."

Chilled by that pronouncement and further unsettled by the way she was looking at him, Aang slumped forward. He was suddenly mentally and physically exhausted in the wake of their brief exchange and filled with the need to escape her. "I'm tired," he announced, already stooping to retrieve his staff, "Today's lesson is over."

He didn't give her an opportunity to argue, but simply walked away without another word. Yet, as he did so, Aang found himself mulling over the abrupt shift in her demeanor during their conversation. The color had drained from her features without warning…as if she had seen something that deeply unsettled her. Aang couldn't imagine what it was, but it was the closest Azuka had ever come to losing her cool self-control. He wondered vaguely what had rattled her so badly even as he was grateful that whatever it was had allowed him to cut off early with her without argument.

Having gained an unexpected free day, Aang made his way out to the ruins where he knew Katara would be training and tried not to think too much on the things Azuka had said to him before. But, in all honesty, he was more bothered by her words than he cared to admit. Since the comet's one month earlier, his friendship with Katara had been growing steadily stronger but it was not progressing in the way Aang had imagined it would.

In many respects, Katara had become his best friend. When he found that there were things that he couldn't share with Gyatso, Aang knew that he could talk out his feelings with Katara. She always understood. It wasn't so different from the dynamic they shared in his dreams and yet…it wasn't the same. Her name was Katara. They shared the same spirit, but they weren't the same person. After all was said and done, his Katara was still very much lost to him and that was a reality Aang was finding increasingly difficult to accept.

There was a girl that he was destined to meet and he absolutely knew that she was going to change his life in unfathomable ways and yet…she hadn't even been born. To further confuse matters, he had, indeed, met this girl, only a different incarnation of her and she was also changing his life, but it wasn't the same. The Katara in his present was his friend and protector and confidante. The Katara in his future was those things as well, but she was also his wife and the mother of his children. She was the one he wanted. She was the one he loved. Somehow Azuka, for all her lack of warmth and feeling, had discerned the truth in him and Aang didn't know what to do.

He was so preoccupied with mourning the future that it felt impossible to appreciate the present, especially when it seemed that the future was _still_ happening, at least as far as his people were concerned, despite his not being frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. So, he had lost everything that was dear to him and was still losing and for what? Why was he locked in one time period when it was becoming increasingly clear to him that he belonged in another?

Aang was still grappling with the answer to that question when he happened upon Katara in the middle of her waterbending exercises. He hesitated to announce his presence right away, content to watch her. Katara amazed him. In many ways, they were all too similar. Both of them were yearning to be free yet trapped by duty and the expectations of others. She was as much his soulmate now as she was to become in the future. There was no denying that she filled a void in him and helped to ease the lonely ache in his heart, but she couldn't eradicate it completely. Aang wondered if anything ever would.

"You're done early," Katara noted, falling out of her stance and pivoting to face him when she sensed his presence, "How did your training session with the spawn of evil go?"

Aang laughed at her irreverent humor. "She's not that bad."

Katara grunted. "She's not much better either." It only took a split second for her to assimilate the misery on his face and guess the cause of it. "It sucked that much, huh?"

"I can't get a read on her. She's just…aggravating."

"I was thinking insane and homicidal, but I suppose 'aggravating' can be an adequate description as well."

"I guess she bugged me more than usual today."

Katara bent up a makeshift bench of ice and snow beneath her and then patted the empty space next to her in invitation. "Have a seat. You look like you need to talk."

Aang's brows drew together in a disgruntled frown. "Don't you ever get tired of listening to me go on about my problems?"

"Not so far," she replied with a shrug, "That's what friends do, right?"

He fidgeted, wanting to avoid the subject of their "friendship" for the time being. "Wouldn't you rather we pelt each other with snowballs instead?" he suggested hopefully, "That's my vote."

"We can do that later." Katara directed a meaningful glance down at her ice bench. "Come on," she coaxed, "You've been in a mood for weeks now, Aang. You need to talk it out otherwise you'll never feel better."

Aang obediently took a seat, but he was more than a little petulant about it. "You've already heard it all before," he told her, "It's not anything that you don't know already."

"You're still beating yourself up over what happened at the air temples, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Aang cried, his frustration finally bubbling over. "My people are still being slaughtered. Nothing I've done so far has changed anything at all! I lost _everything_ just so it could all end up exactly the same!"

"What exactly have you lost, Aang?" Katara pressed him gently, "If you're talking about your people, then yes…hundreds did die in the raids and that was tragic. But still hundreds more were able to escape to safety and be saved. It could have been so much worse than it was. I know that it might feel like it right now, but you haven't lost everything."

Aang shrank inside himself. Katara's reassurance, while well-meaning and compassionate, only managed to cause him more pain. For months, he had convinced himself that the loss of his unrealized future was worth the preservation of his people. Although he would never know the reality of sharing a life with Katara and their children, he would prevent the genocide. His culture and traditions would live on. His people would endure. Aang had repeated that mantra to himself over and over and it had helped to lessen the sting.

But the aftermath of the comet was something else entirely. His people were left scattered in its wake, displaced from their homes and unable to return to their sacred temples. They were being systematically hunted down like animals. Dozens more died each day. In his nation's firm determination to protect his identity, they were, in essence, signing their own death warrants. From Aang's viewpoint then, the genocide was still occurring. He had done little more than slow Sozin down. He told Katara as much.

"You've done so much more than that," she argued, "You've protected your people and mine. You've warned the rest of the world of the threat Sozin posed so that they were able to prepare. _And_, in less than two months, you have managed to learn three new forms of bending. You're well on your way to becoming a fully realized Avatar, Aang. That is no small accomplishment."

"You say that to me even while I'm safe behind the walls of your kingdom and the rest of the world fights my battle," he mumbled in acrid self-deprecation, "It's wrong, Katara. You know it's wrong."

"You'll have your chance to fight soon…when Sozin arrives."

"And that's another thing!" Aang cried, surging to his feet, "Your tribe is in imminent danger because of _me_! How can you rally around me this way? Don't you care that I'm putting your people in danger…that I'm putting _you_ in danger?"

"I would gladly sacrifice my life on behalf of you and my tribe."

"And I've told you before that I don't' want you or anyone else dying on my behalf!" Aang fired back.

"Who says that my feelings have anything to do with you?" Katara challenged, "Maybe I want to stand for a cause greater than myself! Maybe I want to be something more than the dutiful, obedient daughter!"

Her impassioned response defused Aang of his righteous indignation. He choked out a short laugh. "Since when are you obedient, Katara?"

She blushed sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I'm not so much of that," she amended with a careless smile, "But you have to admit I'm pretty dutiful. I've singlehandedly kept Akycha fed and clothed this past year. He would have never survived without me."

"You're right," Aang murmured, sobering as abruptly as he had smiled, "You're wonderful, Katara. You don't have to die in order to prove that."

"That's an astute observation. Maybe you should consider applying it to yourself."

"I don't know what you mean."

"There's only death and destruction waiting for you outside of the walls, Aang," Katara stated quietly, "You're safer here."

Aang dropped his eyes, unable to maintain her steady, blue stare. "I…I know that."

"Do you?" she countered, "Is that why you've been secretly stashing supplies in Appa's saddle for the last two days?"

He flinched guiltily. "How do you know that? Have you been following me or something?"

His irate tone both amused and annoyed her. "Oh, I see. You can dish it out, but you can't take it."

Properly chastened, Aang abruptly bounced from anger back to defensive stammering. "I…I wasn't going to run," he denied weakly, "I was loading the supplies just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Aang shuffled his feet in the tightly compacted snow. "You know you would be safer if I wasn't here, Katara. Everyone would be safer."

"But _you_ wouldn't be safe!"

"I can take care of myself! If I wasn't here, then Sozin would have no reason to attack your people. He would leave you alone and the Air Nomads hiding here could stay safe."

"I don't know if that would happen and neither do you! Sozin is going to attack us regardless of what you do, Aang! But if you leave the North Pole, it would be the worst idea ever!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit here day after day and do nothing? I hate it!"

"Yeah, I know exactly what that feels like, Aang!" she retorted sharply, "Welcome to _my_ world!"

Aang expelled a contrite sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and I'm scared and I wrongly took that out on you."

"It's okay," she whispered, "I was wondering when you were going to unload. I figured you would have to blow eventually."

"I guess I'm overwhelmed with everything that's happened," he revealed wearily, "I'm tired, Katara. I'm more tired than I've ever been in my life."

"You sound tired," she murmured commiseratively, "And old. Why do you sound so old, Aang?"

"Maybe because I _feel_ old. In my head, I've already lived two lifetimes. I feel like no matter how hard I fight, I will still be in the same place when all of this is done. I'll still be alone."

"But you're not alone! You have Appa and Gyatso and Akycha…and you have _me_, Aang. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay."

That last avowal caused shivers of hope and dread to tremble down the length of Aang's spine. Katara had made such promises to him before only it had been the unborn version of her. Aang wondered in that moment if she was speaking as _his_ Katara right then or merely as a girl who was concerned for her friend. He had to know.

"What does that mean, Katara? What are you saying?"

Katara peered at him in bewilderment. "What are you asking me, Aang?"

"Who do you see when you look at me?" he asked her softly.

"I see you," she answered with mild impatience, "I see someone I care about very much. I don't only see you as the Avatar, if that's what you're asking me. I see you as my friend…my adopted little brother. You've become like family to me, Aang. I love you." A shadow began to fall across his eyes long before she had finished speaking, which only heightened her confusion. She knew her declaration had made him unhappy, but the reason for that unhappiness remained a mystery to her. Katara regarded him with a wary look.

"What about you, Aang?" she asked softly, "Who do you see when you look at me?"

"I see everything that I wish could be true."

Katara frowned deeply. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Aang sighed and lifted his hand in an exhausted wave of dismissal. "Nothing. It means nothing. I'm not making any sense right now, especially to myself."

"Is this about your training session with that firebender? Did she say something to you?"

He smiled at her sadly. "She told me the truth."

"And what truth was that?"

"That you can't give me back 100 years no matter how much I might wish that you could," he whispered forlornly, "No one can."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This is my last update until Thursday. Enjoy your holidays, everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Aang blinked at Katara incredulously. "What? Why?" he stammered, "What did you just ask me again?"

Katara squared her shoulders and met his surprised gray stare directly. "You heard me. It's a simple question. Are you my great-grandfather?"

He groaned and reached up to massage his suddenly throbbing temples with the pads of his fingers. "Are those rumors _still_ going around?" he muttered, "It's been more than seventy years."

"Are they true?"

Aang shook his head with a weary sigh, caught somewhere between pity and annoyance that they were having this discussion at all. "Katara, I cared about your great-grandmother very much. She was one of the first friends I made when I came here to the North Pole to train. In many ways, she kept me sane. She was my best friend and she meant a great deal to me…" he explained patiently, "…but we never had that type of relationship at all. People have always talked because we were so close, but… I am _not_ your great-grandfather. It's not even a possibility."

Katara didn't realize she had been holding her breath in extreme dread of his answer until it leaked out of her in a hiccupping sob. The rigidity drained from her spine and shoulders, leaving her limbs feeling boneless and unsteady. Resisting the urge to crumple to her knees, Katara slumped forward with a relieved whimper, her chest and eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Oh, thank goodness," she muttered hoarsely again and again, "Thank goodness… I don't know what I would have done if it was true."

"Where did you hear that?"

It took several swallows before Katara could make a reply to him and, when she did, her voice was threadbare and faint. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad it's not true."

He surveyed the crown of her bent head with a mournful look. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Aang wondered gently, "Is that why you were so upset…because you thought I might have been your great-grandfather?"

"That's part of the reason," she admitted thickly, "There are other things I have to tell you, but… I _needed _to hear your answer to that first. I had to know, Aang."

Aang almost hated to ask, but the word slipped from his lips without thought. "Why?"

Katara shivered, her resolve wavering a little as he surveyed her. Here she had been blindly determined to confront him with this for more than a month and now that the opportunity to speak had finally arrived, Katara was having difficulty finding the words. Her mouth felt hot and arid. Her tongue was wedged to the roof of her mouth. Her breath soughed in and out of her lungs in quick, shallow pants. Despite the freezing temperatures, she felt warm and slightly dizzy. Her palms began to perspire. Katara rubbed them against her heavy coat, but that did little to relieve the clamminess. She shifted uncomfortably underneath Aang's unwavering stare.

"I…I'm not sure how to say this to you except to say it," she began haltingly, "Aang, the thing is that I… Well…I've been having dreams about you since shortly before my fourteenth birthday."

He received that revelation with resounding silence. It wasn't anything that he hadn't expected to hear but Aang still felt as if he had taken a blow to the mid-section. Whatever hope he harbored that Katara might have been spared those wonderful and terrible dreams died a whimpering death in his heart right then. Every fear he had harbored for the past month was now coming to fruition and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.

Still, the desire to do some sort of damage control rose up within him strongly. He frantically wracked his brain for something plausible to tell her, something that would convince her to forget the dreams altogether and continue on with her life as if they had never happened. He knew that if he didn't do that, it would be a slippery slope for her from that point forward. Her life would never be the same.

Desperate and terrified, Aang darted a furtive glance about them, extremely cognizant of the fact that they were about to have a life changing conversation out in the open for anyone to hear. It was only then that he realized that his fears were unnecessary. He and Katara were practically alone now. Most of the warriors had already returned to the surface and had, presumably, resumed their posts in the village.

Only a few stragglers remained behind and they kept a respectful distance, no doubt stationed there at Chief Arnook's request. Only Appa was within hearing distance of them. For the most part, he and Katara were isolated. But Aang was hardly comforted by that realization. If anything, he panicked even more.

It was impossible not to be filled with anxiety for what he knew was coming. Aang was so distracted that he barely registered the lightly falling snow or darkening sky. The entire world had fallen away from around him. In that breathless frame of time, nothing existed for Aang beyond Katara and her disheartening admission that she'd been having dreams about him.

"They're…they're not ordinary dreams," Katara rushed to explain when Aang failed to respond, "They're something like I've never experienced before. I…I know things about you, Aang."

Aang swallowed thickly and whispered her name and the word sounded as if it were being wrenched from his chest. "I…I can't do this with you. Iroh…" he protested weakly, "He needs me. I…I have to go to him."

"You like to drink tea while watching the sun rise in the morning," she uttered suddenly when he would have scurried away. Aang froze mid-step and pivoted to face her again in slow, painful inches. "It's your favorite time of day," she continued in an aching whisper, "And you never pick up after yourself at all. Instead, you always drop your clothes wherever they land and then blow them off into a corner so you don't have to see them."

Chilled by her accurate recounting, the color seeped from Aang's features, leaving him looking pale and stricken. He made no further attempts to run from her. He was rooted in place, fascinated by the detailed knowledge in her statements even as he was horrified that she knew such intimate things about him at all. That she remembered him and possibly remembered them was both a long harbored secret wish and his worst nightmare all wrapped into one. It was joy and agony.

Unaware that she was figuratively breaking him to pieces with each word she uttered, Katara went on in a soft, shivering tone. "You have this silly habit," she said, "When you go on trips and you fly Appa past a flock of birds, you're always overtaken by the ridiculous compulsion to race the birds even though they could care less. It drove me crazy…but I loved that about you too."

Aang quickly averted his eyes, trying to stamp out the memory of Katara admonishing him for his silliness but failing miserably. He could clearly recall the laughter in her tone even as she scolded him, was highly cognizant of the times when she would turn away quickly in order to conceal her smile from him. And Aang could tell, when he chanced a careful look up at Katara, that she was remembering the same thing. He shuddered.

"That's not all I know," she resumed softly, "You also like to eat snacks in bed at night and that sometimes, when you're really troubled about something, you like to go outside and sleep with Appa because being next to him makes you feel safe. I know all the ticklish spots on your body and how to make you laugh," she revealed in a throbbing whisper, "and all the places you like to be kissed…"

"Stop it," he choked before she could go further. He held up his hand in an anguished plea for silence. "Stop it, please, Katara. No more."

Katara faltered at his groaning tone, her face suffusing with mortified heat. "I know that it must be difficult for you to hear these things," she acknowledged gruffly, "It's difficult for me to say them. Believe me when I tell you that I wanted this to go away. I did everything I could to deal with it on my own, but I can't anymore, Aang. I don't know what's happening to me. I need your help. I had to tell you."

Aang had to curtail down the impulse to bend himself up a stool because he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to sit down. In that second, he felt every bit of his 112 years. His head was spinning. Aang's first instinct was to minimize what she was telling him, not because he didn't believe her but because he _did_. He wanted to spare her more pain and it was that frantic need that propelled his next words to her.

"They're only dreams, Katara," he mumbled in a wooden tone, "I know that having these…these visions must be disturbing and confusing for you, but you shouldn't dwell on them. They're not real. Nothing you've seen is real."

"Then how can you explain the things I know about you, Aang?" she challenged, "Things that I shouldn't know! Are you going to tell me that none of that is true?"

He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, not because he was above it but, because he knew she would see through any fabrication he attempted to make. "You've known me since you were a baby, Katara," he protested in lame explanation, "I've been close to your family all of your life. Maybe you heard something before or…or maybe you saw something that—,"

"—That's not it," she interrupted, "You know that's not it."

Aang didn't know why he fell into denial, especially when he knew otherwise, but the words tripped off his tongue without thought. It was a clear defense mechanism. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it, Katara."

"Then _explain_ to me how I am having detailed dreams about people I've never met, Aang!" she demanded with rising fervor, "_Explain_ to me how I knew that Chief Arnook's daughter was named Yue and that she would have white hair when I had _never_ met the girl before coming here! _Explain_ how I know that the spirit oasis has water that can bring people back from the dead and that the black and white koi fish that circle each other in the pond are actually the moon and ocean spirits! Tell me that!"

He flinched. "I don't know," Aang mumbled, "I don't know what you want me to say, Katara."

Guilt lacerated her in corrosive lashes when she saw the wounded expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she choked, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know this isn't your fault. You're trying to understand and I…I'm being unreasonable."

Aang shook his head in refutation of that. "No. No, you're not unreasonable." _He_ was the one who owed her the apology. _He_ was the one who was being unreasonable. His doubt was purely affected because he absolutely knew that everything Katara was seeing was true and real. Aang knew all too well what she was suffering through because he had been suffering the same existence himself for almost his entire life. There wasn't any question that what Katara was experiencing was real. Aang simply didn't _want_ it to be real. He didn't want to accept that this was happening to her at all because he was very aware of the abject misery that came with it.

"Just tell me what it all means," she implored mournfully, "What happened to us, Aang? How did we get here? Are we in the wrong time? Am I dreaming? Are we trapped in the spirit world somehow? I keep expecting that I'm going to wake up at any moment and, when I do, we'll be back on Air Temple Island safe in our bed and in each other's arms."

"Air Temple Island doesn't exist, Katara. It never happened. The colonies never happened. The 100-year war never happened. You have to let this go."

Katara inhaled a sharp, incredulous breath, completely stunned by his flat response. For the first time, it dawned on her how calmly he had received everything she'd told him. Although he'd made several weak attempts to dismiss her dreams, he had never been resistant to believe at all. In fact, his _lack_ of reaction was ten times more disturbing than any possible meltdown could have been. Katara could only imagine one reason for it too. He already knew about the visions and, more than that, he had seen them as well.

"You know, don't you?" she uttered in a dazed whisper, "You've seen everything, haven't you? You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You know I'm not making it up!"

"Yes," he confessed hoarsely, "I know."

She glared at him in mute betrayal, tears glistening in her eyes. "How could you let me go on like that? How could you act like none of it was real? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Katara?" he bit out softly. "I didn't want it to be true! I hoped with everything inside of me that it wasn't true."

"Why?" she wept, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been living with those dreams for longer than you've been alive," he uttered brokenly, "It hasn't been easy." Aang dropped his head forward to conceal his falling tears. "I never wanted that for you."

"Well, you didn't get a choice in the matter."

"No. I didn't."

Katara sniffled and dabbed at her leaking eyes. "You said you've been having the dreams for a long time," she began shakily, "What do you see?"

He found the courage to look at her then but almost immediately regretted that he had. The wounded expression on her face caused him physical pain. "I see the same things you do," he told her, "After the monks told me I was the Avatar, I ran away and I was caught in a storm. The avatar spirit saved my life and preserved me in ice for 100 years and that's where I stayed…until you found me."

"Yes…" Katara confirmed with a ragged breath made gruff with unshed tears.

"You were with Sokka that day," he recalled, "I don't remember much when I first came out of the ice. But when I opened my eyes, you were above me and I…"

"…you asked me to come closer," she finished thickly, "and when I did, you asked me if I would go penguin sledding with you."

A sad smile lit the depths of his gray eyes. "And you did."

"Oh, Aang…what happened to us? How did this happen?" Katara broke down into whimpering sobs then. She started to rush into his arms, but he sidestepped her almost as if he couldn't bear the thought of her touching him. Katara jerked to attention, her eyes dark with shock and pain.

He shook his head at her wildly. "You can't. You can't do that, Katara."

"I can't do what, Aang? Touch you? Hug you? Why? Why can't I?"

"You know why! Don't make me do something I'll hate myself for later."

"This isn't right," she grated, "It's doesn't make sense. I'm trying to understand! Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," he muttered yet again, "What I _do_ know is that what we see has no basis in reality, Katara. It didn't happen. It might feel real to us, but it's not! It will never be real."

"No…no," she choked in denial, "It _is_ real!"

"They're only dreams! They don't mean anything!" he cried.

"They mean _everything_!" she threw back sharply, "We had a life together, Aang! We have children together! You're my husband! _I love you!_"

Aang flinched. Those three simple words did more to batter down the remaining barriers of his weakened defenses than anything else could have. He cast a quick, furtive glance over his shoulder, half fearful that someone had overheard her outburst. His fears proved to be unfounded. The remaining warriors were talking quietly amongst themselves, apparently unconcerned with his and Katara's exchange.

Only mildly relieved, Aang reached out to pluck her by the sleeve and lead her over to a more remote spot so that they were further out of earshot. Once they had some semblance of privacy, Aang said in a hissing tone, "You shouldn't say things like that to me."

"Why not?" Katara challenged, "It's true. I love you. And you love me. That's why you're acting this way. You don't want to deal with it."

He almost wanted to shake her in that moment. "Katara, _look at me_!" he commanded curtly, "What do you see? I am not that Aang in your dreams! I am an old man. We do not have a future!"

"I see _you_, Aang. I see my husband. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, I know your heart and I know we belong together."

"No, we don't."

"Aang, we are married! We have children!"

"Katara, I'm not your husband!" he maintained stubbornly, "None of those things happened! They are _never _going to happen! You are the fourteen year old granddaughter of one of my dearest friends! We don't have that life together."

"But we're supposed to," she wept softly, "I know we're supposed to. Why else would I see these things? Why would I feel this way for you?"

"Think about what's happened," Aang cajoled, "By having these dreams, I was able to fix the things that went wrong for us. My people didn't die out. I'm not the last airbender, Katara. You didn't lose your mother. You didn't grow up in a war torn world. You have no idea how much I wanted to undo those things and now I have."

"And at what cost?" Katara wondered softly, "What have we lost in return, Aang? What about Kya and Bumi and Tenzin? What about everything between us…everything we are? Am I supposed to act like none of this matters?"

"I'm not saying that."

"What _are_ you saying?"

"That I know this is difficult for you. I know the pain you're in right now. I lived through it myself. It's an awful place to be. But I don't want you to spend half a lifetime trying to figure out what I already know. As real as they are to us, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin don't exist. They're not even real, Katara."

She stumbled back a step, her lips drawn in a feral snarl. "They are real to _me!_" she cried, "They're my babies and they need us! Don't you get it? Obviously, this is something spiritual in nature! We don't belong here! That's why we still have all of these memories…so we won't forget where we come from and who we are! It has nothing to do with changing the future! We have to get back home!"

Aang knew there wasn't any reasoning with her. She was still in the early stages of grappling with the things she had seen and separating them from the reality she knew. As far as Katara was concerned, she had already made up her mind as far as what was the truth and there would be no convincing her otherwise. Basically, she was still in denial. On the other hand, he'd had an entire century to make his peace with his unhappy circumstances.

Still, Aang could sympathize with Katara's willful resistance even while he was frustrated by her obstinacy. Honestly, he had gone through the same thing himself. He had spent close to four decades of his life resisting the exact same truths that Katara was resisting now. He had been convinced that there was some loophole, some diversion, and some tricky-trick that was ultimately going to restore his reality to what it should be. But one hundred years had come and gone and now Aang knew better. Unfortunately, realization for him had come much too late.

His inability to let go of that impossible future had ultimately prevented him from marrying and having a family of his own. He had been so obsessed with chasing a fantasy life that he had completely failed to live a real one. Aang didn't want Katara to travel down that same road. He didn't want her to waste _her_ life chasing something that would always elude her, something that was nothing more than a painful illusion.

After resolving himself to what he must do, Aang reached over to give Katara's shoulder a tentative pat. She jumped in reaction to his touch. "You shouldn't work yourself up this way," he told her softly, "It's futile, Katara. You are never going to recapture that life."

She stared up at him as if she didn't recognize him and, in many ways, that was the truth. Right then, he seemed like a stranger to her. "I don't understand you, Aang. This isn't like you to give up so easily and accept defeat this way," she said, "I know that we can find the answers somehow. We only have to work together."

"It has nothing to do with finding answers," he replied, "It's much simpler. I don't feel that way about you anymore, Katara. When I had those dreams, it was a long, long time ago and much has changed since then. You're a child. When I look at you, that's what I see. That's _all_ I see. I held you in my arms when you were a baby. I watched you grow up. I'm fond of you, but… I'm not in love with you anymore. And, truthfully, I never was. The woman in my dreams doesn't exist."

Katara shrank away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "No. I know you. I know that's not true."

"I need you to listen to me," he entreated her with growing urgency. "There's nothing for you to go back to, so don't make yourself crazy trying to fix something that isn't broken. I like my life the way it is now and I have no desire to change it. I'm old and satisfied." He straightened and took a step back from her. "Forget about these dreams, Katara…because I have. Live your life and let this go. It will only bring you heartbreak if you don't."

He walked away from her then, hurrying quickly towards the stairs that would take him down from atop the walls, his heart breaking with every step…right along with hers.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Aang awakened to the portentous sight of acrid, black ash drifting just outside his bedroom window. He leapt from his bed and scooped up his staff all in one fluid motion, already on alert even before the horns signaling danger began to wail in the distance. His plans to duck outside the window and glide straight to the wall were waylaid when Azuka abruptly swung herself inside his bedroom with the feline grace of a jungle cat. Aang jumped back from the window with a startled yelp.

"Hey, what are you—? How did you know where—?" He clamped his jaw shut abruptly and glared at her. "How did you get away from your guards? You're not supposed to be roaming free like this!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some wayward pet that's gotten off its leash!" she snapped, "I came here to warn you, Avatar. You're in danger. My father is here!"

"I know," he muttered grimly, "I know what the black snow means."

Azuka nodded tersely. "Good. Then you know you don't have much time. The warriors are already mobilizing. We need to move."

By the time they made it to the massive gates, there was a small army of Water-Tribe warriors and Air Nomads already gathered there and mobilizing to meet face enemy. Aang and Azuka quickly shouldered their way through the dense crowd in an effort to reach Chief Kulitak and Gyatso, who stood at the front of the throng. At present, both men were locked in an intense discussion with Akycha and Katara's father, Talirik. He served as Kulitak's military tactician.

Talirik was a tall and severe looking man, who seemed dynamically opposed to smiling. Aang supposed he had to be considering the grave seriousness of his position but it didn't help to lessen the feelings of intimidation he felt when he was in the man's presence. Usually, he avoided Talirik as much as possible but, given how swiftly things seemed to be progressing, Aang knew he had a small window of opportunities. He prepared himself for Talirik's very probable displeasure and approached the three men cautiously while ignoring Azuka's impatient prodding for him to do so more quickly.

"…we'll hit them and we'll hit them hard," Talirik was saying, "My waterbenders will trap the ships in the ice and immobilize them so that my warriors can get on the decks of the ships for hand to hand combat. The airbenders will be primarily responsible for controlling the air and for keeping what sea that isn't frozen extremely chaotic. We'll make Firelord Sozin wish that he had never crossed over into northern waters."

"What can I do?"

Gyatso lurched around at Aang's eager question, his eyes flaring wide in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. He threw a sharp glance over at Kulitak. "Why hasn't he been taken to a secure location? I thought we agreed that he would be taken the instant we learned of impending attack! Furthermore, why is the Fire Nation princess roaming free at all?"

"I signed on to teach the Avatar firebending not to be a prisoner," Azuka inserted in a sing-song tone.

For the moment, however, she was ignored as Gyatso's full attention was trained on the Water-Tribe chief. "Aang needs to be taken somewhere safe right now," he insisted.

It was at that point that it dawned on Aang that Gyatso had no intention of letting him take part in the battle. His brows drew together in a deep scowl. "Wait! You're not going to let me fight?"

The confused affront in his tone momentarily distracted Gyatso from his irritation with Kulitak and he quickly turned to address the distraught boy. "I know you're upset, but this is for the best, Aang."

"How is it 'for the best?'" Aang cried, "I'm the Avatar! Of course, I'm supposed to fight! Is it because you don't think that I can handle it?"

Talirik grunted in response. "That hardly matters. You are a child," he stated brusquely, "And the battlefield is no place for a child, Avatar or not."

Aang pinned Gyatso with an accusing look. "Is that what you think?"

With a heavy sigh, Gyatso knelt down before Aang so that they were at eye level. "Listen to me, I do not doubt your abilities, Aang," he said softly, "You are strong and you are brave, but you are also young…too young to face what awaits you beyond these walls. You haven't yet completed your training so you would be at a disadvantage against Sozin, who has had decades of training as a man of war."

Kulitak placed a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder. "Your mentor has a point. This is a dangerous time, Aang. It is best that your presence here remain secret for now. Sozin is already very determined. If he knew for sure that the Avatar was within his grasp, he would stop at nothing to batter down those walls to capture you."

Azuka idly flicked tendrils of fire from her fingertips, growing progressively impatient with the conversation. She frowned at the last of Kulitak's statement. "And what makes you think that he won't do that anyway?" she scoffed, "Do you imagine he traveled this far distance merely to shake your hands? He won't stop until there's nothing left of the Northern Water-Tribe!"

Talirik narrowed his eyes with Azuka's implicit challenge. "He'll have to get through the water first, little girl. This isn't the Fire Nation. Sozin is in _our_ world now."

"Can't I do _something_ to help?" Aang pressed anxiously.

Gyatso framed his rigid shoulders with gentle hands. "You can help by keeping out of sight. The world cannot afford to lose you, Aang. I cannot afford it. It's best for everyone if you remain hidden."

Aang jerked out of his grasp, his features twisted into an angry mask. "You just don't think I can do it!" he accused bitterly, "It's not fair! Why can't I fight alongside everyone else? Why should they have to risk their lives for me if I can't risk _my_ life for _them_? Why encourage me to train at all if you never intended to let me fight in the first place?"

"You must train whether there is war or not," Gyatso declared firmly, "It is the Avatar's responsibility to learn the four bending elements, but it is _my_ responsibility to protect him…and I will." He stood then, his expression becoming as intractable as Aang's. "At all costs."

The young airbender stood, fists clenched at his sides, lower lip quivering with righteous indignation and eyes glittering, but he said not a single word in rebellion. Gyatso inclined his head in a curt nod. "Good. Kulitak, see to it that someone escorts Aang to a safe location and please keep a tighter grip on the young princess."

"I will see to it."

"Thank you. I must review the details of our battle strategy with my people." He regarded Aang with a beseeching look. "Perhaps, we can talk more about this later…when the situation is calmer."

Aang averted his face, his jaw set in a stubborn line. "I don't have anything else to say to you."

He refused to watch Gyatso walk away though he could feel the airbender's mournful gray eyes lingering on him as he did so. However, Aang didn't have much time to dwell on his anger towards Gyatso because he knew that, once the two waterbenders moved in to escort them to a safer location, Azuka was going to unleash. He was mentally preparing himself for her burst of rage when Akycha suddenly materialized through the crowd with Katara close on his heels. She was practically hanging from his arm in a desperate attempt to hold him back, so that Akycha had very little choice except to drag her along.

"…you don't have to do this," she was crying as he made his way towards his father and Chief Kulitak, "There are plenty of other men who can fight!"

Determined, Akycha shook off his sister's hold and stood to face his chieftain with a steady gaze. "Where do you want me?"

"Dad, tell him he doesn't have to go!" Katara entreated her father frantically.

Talirik took hold of her forearm and gave her a sharp jerk. Aang snapped to attention with the brisk action and so did Katara. "That is enough!" he grated, "This does not concern you, Katara. Go home now."

"But he doesn't have to go," she argued insistently, "I don't understand why he has to go! He's the Avatar's teacher! He should be exempt!"

"Your sister has a point," Kulitak said, intervening before Talirik could verbally cut his daughter to ribbons. "You are the Avatar's instructor and, as such, your first responsibility is to train him. You do not have to go out on this mission, Akycha."

"Yes, I do," Akycha replied soberly, "This is my family…my home. It is my duty to protect it. As far as the Avatar is concerned," he continued, sliding an affectionate sideways glance towards Aang, "I have already taught him all there is to teach." He smiled at Aang, prompting Aang to smile back. "The rest will come with practice." He faced his chief again with calm resignation. "I'm ready to fight."

Katara crumpled emotionally at his words. "Akycha, no!"

Her father tightened his grip. "Katara, be still! You are humiliating yourself! Your brother is doing an honorable thing!"

Akycha gently tugged his weeping sister from their father's punishing grasp. "Leave her alone. She's upset. She needs some time." He nudged Katara off a few feet so that they had a bit of isolation from their father. "Stop it," he entreated her softly, "Don't cry this way, Katara. You know I'll come home. I _always_ come home."

"But what if you don't?" she sobbed brokenly, "You're all I have left, Akycha. Please…I don't want you to go."

"I couldn't live with myself if I _didn't_ go. Don't ask me to do that, Katara."

"I don't understand! You asked Panik to marry you! That's all you've ever wanted, Akycha. Why would you do this?"

"I'm doing this for Panik and for you…and for our mother. I won't let what happened at the air temples happen here." He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I am going to come back. I promise you."

"You never make those kinds of promises," she choked, "You always say that it's not up to you to decide Fate's will for you."

"Well, that should tell you something," he laughed lightly, "Not even Fate will keep me from returning home." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be good," he admonished her softly, "and stay put. You don't want to aggravate Dad anymore than you already have."

After a humble nod, Katara obediently turned to head back to her home but, as she did so, she and Aang exchanged a long, unspoken look. He watched her go with forlorn eyes, wanting so much to speak up on her behalf and yet feeling as if it wasn't his place to do so at all. It was little wonder that she felt boxed in by her life here. Her father was such a domineering man it was probably difficult for her to even breathe.

Chief Kulitak surveyed Akycha with an appraising stare. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Talirik stepped in between his son and his chieftain. "Of course he's certain. To refuse would be shameful to his family and he would not do that." He flipped a steely glance towards Akycha. "Would you, son?"

Akycha swallowed deeply. "No, Father. I wouldn't."

"Good," Talirik commended. "Chief Kulitak, you may initiate him along with the other warriors. I will see to it that the Avatar and the Fire Nation princess are taken to a secure location."

As Aang and Azuka were led down the deserted city streets by two capable waterbenders, Azuka leaned in to whisper to Aang in aside, "That man…he makes _my father_ seem almost paternal."

"I'm sure he's under a lot of pressure," Aang replied weakly.

"It doesn't matter. _He's_ not the issue," Azuka hissed, "Tell me that you have a plan and that you're not going to give in to being locked away so easily."

"No. I'm not," he returned softly, "Wait for my mark."

They decided to make their move on a three count. On one side of them was a row of pristine buildings made of snow and ice on the other side was a swiftly moving channel of icy water. Their options were limited given the fact the waterbenders were surrounded by their natural element. In this case, it would not be a question of skill, but speed. Aang and Azuka would have to immobilize their escorts and then get out of there as quickly as possible.

When the time came, Aang raised his staff and brought it point down against the sidewalk with all his might. A violent spray of frost flared all around them, momentarily stunting the waterbenders' visibility and cutting them off from Azuka and Aang. Before they could recover, Azuka quickly melted the snow under their feet so that they toppled over into the churning water alongside them. But before the two men could recover, the water suddenly iced over, effectively immobilizing them and impeding their ability to bend.

"Fine handy work," Azuka praised as they took off running for Aang's guesthouse where Appa waited on the rooftop, "You're not as useless as I thought you were."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't do that!"

"No, I did!" Azuka and Aang skidded to a halt and discovered Katara standing less than six feet away. "They're not going to stay locked in place for long so we need to move."

"Who says you're coming with us?" Azuka challenged, "We're going to fight. Not handhold."

"I just saved your butt," Katara returned tartly, "A 'thank you' would be nice."

Aang quickly stepped in between the two girls to address Katara directly. "What are you doing?" he hissed, "If your father finds out what you've done, he'll…"

"…He's going to be angry no matter what I do," Katara told him, "My brother's out there. There's no way I'm not going with you."

"Very well," Azuka huffed, "We don't have time to argue!"

When they reached Appa a few minutes later and quickly mounted him, Katara asked, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll fly out and join the battle formation," Aang told her, "It will be easy enough. We'll just blend in with the other sky bison."

Aang felt the urge to eat those words a few minutes later when he and Appa found themselves weaving in and out of a crisscrossing barrage of fire blasts and funneling air attacks. As he fought to gain his bearings, he swiftly took in the battle scene before him. The waterbenders flanked both sides of Sozin's massive navy. They had managed to trap the first wave in crusts of thick ice but were receiving a heavy barrage of fire from the rows and rows of ships at the back of the fleet.

Airbenders in the sky did what they can to alleviate the damage being done by the rear by flying their Water-Tribe cohorts within diving feet of the vessels so that the warriors could fight the firebenders in hand to hand combat and disable their ships from the inside. Meanwhile, those same airbenders took control of the sky by funneling incoming fire balls in within cycling currents of stiff air and sending them back in the direction in which they had come. The subsequent booms of the exploding ships as they exploded reverberated across the vast waters.

Just below, more airbenders stood on platforms of ice to stir up winds wild enough to rock the large, metal monstrosities that steamed past. Despite their present upper hand in the battle, however, the Air Nomads were not aiming to decimate their enemy, but rather disable them long enough to establish peace. They chanted in unison for a ceasefire.

"Let your anger depart from you," they said, "and let there be peace among us. We are all brothers here!"

Azuka scrambled to the edge of Appa's saddle and threw a deadpan look at Aang. "I hope you know that's not going to go far with my father's navy."

Aang gripped Appa's reins in firm determination. "Come on," he muttered, feeling disheartened when he looked out across the water and could see nothing except rows and rows of heavily armored vessels as far as the horizon, "We've got our work cut out for us."

The Waterbenders and Air Nomads had the advantage being in an environment that lent itself to their respective bending disciplines, but the Fire Nation had the weaponry, the brutality and the numbers. A great, many numbers. Each side of the conflict was being spurred along by unflagging will, but only one side would prevail before the battle was over…and Aang feared it would not be his side.

"Fly to the rear!" Azuka ordered, "That's where my father's ship will be. If you want to take down this sea serpent, you're going to have to cut off its head!"

It was a dangerous endeavor. Spheres of fire burst around them unrelentingly. The air filled with thick, black smoke and choking ash. As Aang deftly weaved Appa in and out of the burning holocaust, he was only vaguely aware of other airbenders following his lead. He came without striking distance of Sozin's royal vessel when Katara suddenly shouted her brother's name.

"He's there!" she cried, pointing over to where a small fleet of Water-Tribe boats were being boxed in by the imposing metal hulls of enemy ships, "We have to help him!" But she was already on her feet, pulling forth an imposing wave to provide her fellow waterbenders room to escape their vessels. As their small boats splintered apart, the benders quickly scrambled up the hulls of the rocking ships in order to face the enemy on their own turf.

"Keep with him," Katara entreated Aang, "When he's done, he's going to need a way out of this!"

"But my father is right there!" Azuka cried, "If you're going to strike, you need to do it now!" She growled when Aang hesitated. He was clearly torn between holding off the firestorm coming their way so that he could be available when Akycha needed him and facing the Firelord who was literally right beneath his sky bison. "Fine!" the Fire Nation princess clipped, stepping to the edge of Appa's saddle, "If you want something done…"

Aang barely had time to respond in between counterstrikes before Azuka dived gracefully off the edge of the saddle and catapulted herself onto her father's ship. The last thing she heard as she sailed through the air was the Avatar screaming her name in horror. When Azuka stuck her landing, her father's royal guard was waiting for her.

She stood at the ready, mentally strategizing her moves as she calmly counted the enemies before her. "One, two, three, four…_five_. Only _five_?" she scoffed, "My father insults me."

Azuka waited for the first blast to come her way before she somersaulted into action. She blasted out a series of quick jabs and punches, her physical assault punctuated by searing bursts of fire. Within seconds, she had disabled all five of her opponents, but once she was done, she was surrounded by at least a dozen more and this time…her father was with them.

Sozin brought his hands together in mock applause. "Well done, child. Well done," he commended her in a dispassionate tone, "Though it is disappointing to see you waste your education on a group of uncultured water peasants who will most certainly meet their end today."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Azuka declared fiercely.

"Let's challenge that, shall we?" He looked to his royal guard. "Stand down. She is _mine_."

His first strike knocked her off of her feet, leaving her winded and disoriented. She managed to roll from beneath his second assault just barely. Azuka leapt to her feet again, drawing away from her father in wary circles.

"You need a lesson in humility," Sozin told her, "It's past time that I taught it to you."

He came at her with a series of fluid kicks and sweeping turns of his body. Despite his advanced age, he moved like a man thirty years younger, stalking Azuka with unrelenting brutality. She was quick and agile, but he knew all of her tricks. After all, he had been the one to teach them to her. He anticipated her every jump, parry and retreat long before her execution so that Azuka found brutal contact with the ground again and again and again.

Sozin was toying with her. At any given time, he could have ended her with a single blow. But he wanted her to run. He wanted to see her scramble and watch her lose her cool in painstaking inches. It was important to break her down, to bring her to her lowest point…until she was practically begging for him to kill her. Then, at last, he would end the game, but not until he had reduced her to nothing.

A darting glance about her surroundings had Azuka weighing her options. Once she accepted that she was outnumbered _and_ outmaneuvered, Azuka timed her plan of escape with Appa's sweeping passes overhead. If she could get enough of a running start and avoid her father's licking flames at the same time, it would be possible for her to springboard off the firing catapult, disabling it as she did so and then flip to safety on Appa.

She blocked the three successive fire strikes Sozin rained down on her. The blast was hot and heavy and had enough force to push her across the deck, but Azuka was determined not to fall. Although, she had accepted the inevitably of her death years ago, Azuka was not at all ready for it to come _now_. She still had much more to do and she would certainly be sure that her father fell first.

When a break finally came in Sozin's unrelenting assault, Azuka countered. She shot out a steady stream of fire from her fingertips and created a wall between her and Sozin before making a break for it. She didn't take more than a few steps. Sozin shot out a licking lasso of fire and snaked it around the ankle of her boot, yanking her off her feet so that she hit the deck with a bone-rattling thud. Once she was down, he stepped forward to place his booted foot in the center of his groaning daughter's chest. He leaned his weight heavily against her breastbone, constricting her movement of vital oxygen. Azuka fought against blacking out.

"You could have brought such honor to your family," he whispered, drawing back his fist to deliver his killing strike, "instead, you have brought me only shame."

The blow was averted when, without warning, a cylinder of ice formed around Sozin's fist and arm, effectively immobilizing his movements. Growling with rage, Sozin threw a glance over his shoulder to follow the line of the icy chain that manacled him. Across the distance and through thick plumes of smoke and sporadic bursts of fire, his eyes connected, not with the waterbender he expected, but with a boy…an _airbender_ boy. An _airbender_ who had just _waterbended_ at him.

He sucked in a sharp breath of wonder and disbelief. Sozin knew at once that he was looking at the Avatar. For a moment, he had the eerie feeling of staring into Roku's eyes and remembering the boyhood closeness they had shared before resolutely shaking off the nostalgic emotion. That had been Roku's weakness after all. He would not make the same misstep.

Sozin calmly dissolved his frosty shackle. "Fire everything you have at that bison. I want it dead and I want the rider brought to me."

Azuka, still struggling to keep conscious and draw air into her constricted lungs, knew she had only seconds to act. With her last bit of strength, she threw out a random fire blast at Sozin. It caught him off guard, allowing her to slip from beneath his boot and scrambled to her feet. Azuka could feel the heat of his fireballs whooshing past her as she swiftly threw out her own blast to sever the launching mechanism controlling one of the catapults. Instead of launching the flaming boulder high in the sky, the rock was flipped into the deck of the ship, setting it ablaze. Azuka met her father's eyes one last time before she pitched herself over the edge.

Moments later, a spout of water rose up from the sea, cradling her. She was slung with guided precision across the open air into the waiting saddle of the Avatar's bison. No sooner was Azuka out of danger than Katara began tearing into her. "Are you _stupid_?" she cried, "What were you thinking? We lost sight of my brother because of you!"

The princess calmly dusted off the sleeves of her coat though inside she was shaking uncontrollably. "We didn't come out here to hold your brother's hand," she retorted coldly, "We came to face my father." She twisted an irate glare around at Aang. "You needn't have stepped in! I had everything under control."

"Yeah, I could tell," Aang threw back sarcastically, "what with his boot in your neck and everything!"

Azuka sniffed haughtily, further aggravated because he had a point but also wanting to mask how shaken she was over coming so close to death. Finally, she said, "I am not afraid to die."

Aang slid a meaningful look towards Katara, who continued to watch the retreating scene behind them with mournful eyes. "Yeah…you're not the only one," he muttered softly.

Back on his sinking vessel, Sozin watched their swift retreat as his soldiers prepared to abandon the ship for another that quickly came to their aid. He seemed oblivious to the chaos unfolding around him. His attention was focused singularly on one, specific goal.

"Are you alright, my lord?" an attendant fussed as he ushered Sozin towards safety. "The ship is going down fast. We must move quickly."

"I have never been better," the Firelord replied almost jovially.

The guard gaped at him. "How can you say that, my lord?" he gasped, "Your daughter, the princess…she betrayed you. She tried to _kill_ you."

Rather than being dismayed by that reality, Sozin seemed vaguely amused and almost proud of Azuka's effort…possibly because now he knew exactly what was motivating her to act so recklessly. As she had done since she was a small child, his daughter had delivered victory into his hands. "Yes, she did," he murmured with a self-satisfied smile, "She certainly did."

"What happens now, my lord?"

Sozin's smile became positively malevolent as he continued to stare after the dwindling speck on the horizon that was the Avatar and his bison. "It's simple. We break down that wall and take what we came here for."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Iroh was as still as death.

The sacred spirit oasis was silent and solemn as Aang entered. Half a dozen healers surrounded Iroh's prone body, all with their heads bowed in sorrow and defeat. Iroh had been positioned so that his body was half in and half out of the placid waters of the spirit pond. The koi fish swished and circled around his bare calves, but Iroh didn't appear cognizant of any of it. Were it not for the shallow and sporadic rise and fall of his chest, Aang might have assumed that he _was_ dead after all.

"We have done all that we can for him, Avatar Aang," Yugoda informed him, "The oasis waters should have revived him by now, but he has not awakened. I fear that Firelord Iroh is far beyond our reach now."

A broken sob sounded somewhere beyond her shoulder, but Aang remained steady and resolved. Now, was not the time for him to weep. There was still much to be done. "Leave us," he entreated Yugoda and her healers softly, "I would like to be alone with him."

The healers began shuffling out, their shoulders stooped in dejection, each one offering Aang a gentle word of condolence as they passed. Aang was barely aware of their grieved expressions. His eyes were trained on Iroh's painfully inert form. He wondered if he would be able to reach the grieving father in time.

Once he had gained the solitude he requested, Aang folded down beside Iroh in the lotus position and focused on his breathing. Usually, meditation was a great source of peace and relaxation for him but, at present, Aang's mind was crowded with too many concerns that unfortunately kept him tethered to the physical world. He worried about Ozai and what nefarious deeds he was planning with his brother out of commission. He worried about Iroh and whether he would ever be the same in the wake of his beloved son's death. But mostly, he worried about Katara, and the conversation they'd had only minutes before.

_I know all the ticklish spots on your body and how to make you laugh and all the places you like to be kissed…_

Aang tried to drive the thoughts out of his mind, but his heart had locked on to them. His heart would not allow him to deny the veracity of Katara's words or forget the memories that had accompanied them. Even if he were able to help Iroh and bring him back from the depths of the spirit world, there would still be Katara to deal with when he was done. Aang didn't know what he was going to do about her at all.

But he couldn't allow that uncertainty to shake his focus now. Aang knew he had to move beyond his personal anxieties and transcend above them so that he could access the avatar spirit and use it to find his friend. Although, he took several minutes and much effort, Aang was finally able to disconnect from the physical world. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself free floating in swirling clouds of green and gold, bathed in light and hovering directly in front of his good friend Iroh.

The Firelord smiled at him. "I knew you would come for me…though I wish you hadn't."

"If you knew, then why did you make me travel all this way?" Aang asked him with a bit of wry humor. "I would have much preferred if you had simply opened your eyes."

"I'm sure you would have," his friend laughed, "But opening my eyes comes with a cost."

Iroh gestured to his right, where the wafting green and gold vapor began to converge and spin until it formed the solid frame of a man. _LuTen_. The fallen Fire Nation prince inclined an affectionate nod towards Aang. "It is good to see you again, Aang."

"It is good to see you," Aang murmured, "Though not under these circumstances."

"Agreed," LuTen replied with a crooked smile.

Iroh turned his loving gaze from his son back to his friend and mentor. "Now you know the reason I stay."

Aang shook his head with a mournful sigh. "Iroh, I cannot imagine what you suffer. I know you must be in a great deal of pain."

"There is no pain here, Aang. I am at peace."

"You cannot remain, Iroh," Aang informed him softly, "The world needs you. The Fire Nation needs you. Without your presence, Ozai will seize the throne by force and there will be nothing to stop him from taking the war beyond the Fire Nation's borders."

"_You_ will stop him. You will keep peace in our nation just as you have always done."

"Maybe that wasn't my place," Aang muttered, "I've had selfish motivations. I perceived a certain world in my mind, a certain life for myself…and everything I've done since I was a young boy has been to shape that world."

"You've experienced a great loss as well," Iroh discerned perceptively, "Then you _know_ why I must do this."

"I know why. I have been grappling with loss since before I fully understood I had anything to lose and I've spent most of my life trying to prevent it. So, believe me when I tell you that the price is steep. You always lose _something_, Iroh…one way or another."

LuTen placed a hand on his father's shoulder, drawing Iroh's gaze back to him. "He is right, Father. You don't belong here. As much as I have enjoyed your company, you know we must say goodbye."

"Haven't you enjoyed our time here, my son? Don't you want to stay together?"

A sad smile turned the corners of LuTen's mouth. "Since I was very young, the thing I most truly wanted was to be in your presence, to be like you. I could not have asked for a better or braver father. You showed me how to be a man and how to stand on my own and now that is what I must do. I must make the remainder of this journey on my own."

"But it should have been me," Iroh wept bitterly, "The poison was meant for me. This is not how it should have ended for you."

"I died for my Firelord…for my father," LuTen whispered, "I would do it 1000 times over."

Iroh gripped his hand and turned his cheek against skin he could no longer feel. "You are my only son…my greatest joy and all I have left of your beloved mother. I cannot say goodbye to you. I don't know how."

LuTen knelt down to cradle his weeping father's face in his hands. He tenderly kissed each of Iroh's cheeks before rocking back to smile at him sadly. "You taught me to find the inner strength within myself to make the necessary sacrifices to benefit my fellowman. You taught me that was the greatest honor that anyone could bestow on another. I believed you. And now, you must believe in yourself."

"No…No…" Iroh sobbed.

"Daddy…" LuTen whispered, and the word stunned Iroh into silence because he hadn't heard that title in so long, "…Let go."

His image dissolved then, melding into the swirling green and gold cosmos that surrounded them. Iroh released a keening groan of grief when he did. "No…no…" he continued to weep, "I cannot leave him. I cannot say goodbye." He stabbed Aang with an enraged glower. "Why did you come here?"

"Because there are others who need you," Aang whispered. He nodded to where the mist began transforming anew, this time forming the faces of Zuko, Ursa and even Azula before reshaping itself into the forms of different people all over the world. People whose lives Iroh had directly touched. "And me," Aang added solemnly, his admission drawing Iroh's attention once more, "I need you. I need my friend. I cannot do this without you, Iroh."

"_LuTen_…"

"…Will always be with you," Aang concluded softly. "LuTen is not gone from this world and he will never be gone from your heart. Remember that love is energy. It will always be reborn in the form of new love. Always." He extended his hand to Iroh. "Let me take you home, old friend."

There was a long moment of hesitation, so long in fact that Aang began to doubt Iroh would reach out to him at all…but he did. He placed his trembling fingers around Aang's outstretched wrist and, the instant he did, the spirit world melted from around them both and they were once again back in the spirit oasis. Iroh was seated upright, his legs still dangling in the pond, when he came back to himself. He and Aang exchanged a profound look.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked him.

Iroh stared down into the rippling surface of the spirit pond where his son's face appeared, wavered and then disappeared again. "I suppose I have to be," he replied sadly as he reached out to touch the water, "What other choice do I have?"

To Aang's surprise, Iroh didn't wish to wait in order to re-gather his emotional faculties. He didn't want to discuss LuTen at all. Instead, the disenfranchised Firelord threw himself into devising a strategy to neutralize his brother.

Civil unrest had descended within the Fire Nation. Less than a week had passed since Ozai's attempt on his life, but already rumors were beginning to swirl that he had taken the throne and appointed himself, not as Firelord, but as Phoenix King. According to reports, Ozai believed himself destined to become the sovereign ruler of the world. All who were in opposition to him would meet swift and merciless execution. Iroh supporters were forced to go into hiding. Ozai believed himself to be so invincible that not even the Avatar himself would be able to contain him.

Iroh, the Northern Water-Tribe elders and Aang worked tirelessly into the night to solidify a plan for the invasion of the Fire Nation. There was no option to wait. Very likely Ozai's next move would be to dispatch the Fire Navy and target the Water-Tribes. In his mind, Aang's death was a foregone conclusion, whether by his hand or natural causes. Ozai knew that his one hope for maintaining the power he had seized would be to disrupt the avatar cycle and that endeavor would likely be his focus. He had to be dealt with before the damage he unleashed became permanent.

Later on that evening when Aang dragged himself back to the guest house that Chief Arnook had provided for him, he barely had the energy to move. He definitely didn't have the strength to think about the many ways his life was an abundant mess. So, when he shuffled inside with the intention of preparing for bed and discovered Katara sitting on the edge of bed and waiting calmly, Aang knew he was about to be undone. He stopped short with a heavy sigh.

"Katara, it's late. You should go. I said all I had to say earlier."

"Yes, you said what you had to say," she acknowledged. "_I_ didn't."

Aang surveyed her with a wary look. "Speak your mind," he invited her, "But you _won't_ change mine."

Visibly challenged by that terse declaration, Katara stiffened her spine and declared with equal inflexibility, "You lied to me." If she expected him to flinch, she was disappointed. Despite his lack of reaction, Katara refused to relent. "You said you didn't feel anything for me anymore…that I was only a girl in your eyes." She slipped from his bed and began a deliberate approach towards him. "I wonder if you would still say that if I tried to kiss you."

Dismayed by the hanging threat, Aang took a quick, stumbling step backwards and threw up his hands to stave off any further advance from her. "Don't! Stay where you are!"

Katara did as he asked and cocked her head to one side, her lips curving in a triumphant smile. "I knew it. I knew you were lying."

"It has nothing to do with that," Aang protested, "It's…It's inappropriate!"

She scoffed at that flimsy reasoning. "Since when is it inappropriate for a wife to kiss her husband?"

"You're not my wife and I'm not your husband." He had said as much to her before, but no matter how many times he did, Aang knew he wasn't convincing her. He wasn't convincing _himself_ either. Katara added further legitimacy to both realizations with her next words.

"Tell that to my memories."

He groaned her name. "Please don't do this," he begged softly, "I can't do this with you. It's been such a long night already and I don't have the strength for more."

The disillusioned weariness in his tone assaulted Katara with pangs of guilt. For the first time since devising her impulsive plans, she began having second thoughts about ambushing him this way. But then she remembered that Aang was a master of evasion. Ambush was the only way she would ever pin him down. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't feel sorrow for what he'd been through tonight…and what he had yet to face.

"I…I heard that Firelord Iroh recovered from his ordeal," she said, "I'm glad to know that he is doing better. I can't imagine how worried you were for him."

"Physically, Iroh is healing. He's turned his attention towards containing Ozai before this conflict gets any worse. But emotionally? He isn't there yet. Those scars will take some time to heal."

"And your scars?"

He tipped his head back with a laugh that was half groan, half whimper. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Did you really expect me to?"

Aang frowned at her. "Must you be stubborn in every lifetime?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. I must."

He jerked his eyes from her then, as if he couldn't bear to look at her face anymore. Katara tried not to be hurt by his silent rejection. She understood that he wasn't only fighting her in that second, he was fighting _himself_ as well. While he waged that internal battle, Katara took a moment to study the lined perfection of his profile. It was the first time in many months that she had allowed herself to consider the dramatic differences between the elderly man he was and the dynamic young man that she remembered.

Some similarities remained. His humor and penchant for running when faced with conflict persisted. He was still tall and lean, though thinner now in his old age. His dark beard had lightened to pure white and his features were no longer youthful and angled and kissed with boyish beauty. There was something almost stern and distinguished about him now, though the teasing glow in his eyes remained. His skin has lost its tautness and was now softer and creased with wrinkles that testified to his age and his wisdom. Yet, even at 112 years old, he continued to be a striking man, attractive in a different sense altogether.

The changes were stark, but he still managed to draw her fascination as much now as he had as a young man. It was strange for Katara to feel so many strong and undeniable emotions where he was concerned and to have such vivid memories of one version of him while being presented with the visual image of another. She wondered if it was strange for him as well. Katara decided to ask him.

Aang squinted at her. "How do you mean?"

"Is it strange for you to see me as a 14 year old girl but want me as a woman?" she queried bluntly.

He blushed deeply with the question. He was too flustered to respond to her right away and, when he finally did, the words came out as a too vehement denial. "I never said I wanted you!"

"Fine," Katara conceded demurely, lifting her shoulders in a careless shrug, "I'll ask a more neutral question. Is it strange for you to have Iroh look up to you as a mentor when you once looked at him in the same way?"

"It is and it isn't," Aang replied vaguely.

"I know, for me, I sometimes have to stop myself from calling him 'General' Iroh, instead of Firelord," Katara confessed, "I keep forgetting that I've never met Suki and Toph and that Zuko and Mai don't have any clue who I am. It feels like everything should be different."

"I know the feeling," he murmured, "On the one hand, I watched Iroh grow into a man. I was there when he took a wife and when his son was born. I've witnessed practically every milestone in his entire life. But then there's another part of me that feels like none of it is real. I'm only a bystander and I'm seeing these events that shaped the lives of the people I love, but I'm not taking any real part in them. It almost feels like I'm watching it happen to someone else."

"Maybe that's because, in a way, you are," Katara considered quietly.

Aang favored her with a skeptical smile. "That's right. You think this is all some kind of spiritual illusion."

"It has to be. Nothing else makes sense."

"It's not, Katara. Don't you think if that's what it was I would have snapped out of it by now?"

"Maybe someone has taken you off somewhere…you know, like when Zuko stole you from the North Pole when you were in the spirit world. Maybe that's happened again!"

"Who would want to _steal_ me?"

"Many people! As wonderful as you are, Aang, there are still plenty of people who hate you."

"That's not so different from now, is it?"

"The point is," Katara emphasized, "an enemy could have gotten to you somehow and now you and I are…well, we're trapped."

"It's a lovely theory, Katara, but it's only a _theory_."

"Okay, maybe I can't tell you _exactly_ how something like that would happen or _why_ it would happen, but can't you acknowledge that it's a possibility at least? None of this feels real, Aang! None of it feels right!"

"Maybe that's because you keep clinging to a life that doesn't exist!"

"And why shouldn't I cling to it?" Katara fired back, "It was a good life! It was _our_ life! What's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting for it?"

"You don't think I've fought for it?" he accused her in a burning whisper, "That is all I have done since I was 12 years old, Katara! Forgive me for being tired! I've done everything I could think of to fix this, to do whatever it was that the avatar spirit wanted me to do!"

He began to pace the length of the small room, growing more agitated as he made his explanation to her. "For years, I believed that this was happening because I needed to reset the historical events that had gone wrong after I ran away." He abruptly pivoted to face her and dropped his head forward with a defeated sigh. "I've spent nearly my entire life doing that. I convinced myself that once you were born, everything would go back to the way it was and then we could finally be together. But that was a lie…and obviously not meant to be."

"And now you've lost hope in everything, including us," Katara concluded thickly.

"I prefer to think of it as accepting what I cannot change. You and I will never be together, Katara."

"You say that, but it didn't stop you from waiting for me all this time."

Aang choked out a small sob of anguish. "I've never been very good about letting you go."

"I guess it's lucky for us that you don't have to let go, Aang."

He groaned aloud at her response. "Katara, haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" he cried in exasperation, "This is an impossible situation! You cannot fix it! You'll make yourself crazy trying!"

"I heard you," she whispered as she slowly closed the distance between them. "You've been searching fruitlessly for answers for so long that you don't believe anymore. You're afraid." When only inches separated them, Katara lifted her hand to brush her fingers across his weathered cheek. They both shivered at her touch. Aang flinched in response, but he didn't draw away from her, couldn't tear his eyes away from her magnetic, blue stare. "You've lost hope. That's understandable after everything you've endured, but I haven't. I have enough for the both of us, sweetie."

She rose up onto her toes to press a kiss to his mouth but, at the last second, Aang found the willpower to turn aside so that her lips grazed his cheek instead. Katara huffed in frustration but Aang sighed in relief. He immediately put some much needed distance between them. "You have to stop doing this," he told her in a garbled tone.

"And make it easy for you to run?" Katara challenged, "I'm not going to do that, Aang!"

"Think about what you're proposing, Katara!" he cried, "I kiss you and then what? Have you thought about how disastrous this could be?" And then, as suddenly as it had come, Aang's anger and frustration drained out of him. "If I let you kiss me…if I kiss you back, how am I supposed to stop after that?"

Katara trembled at the hopeless longing she heard in his words. "Maybe you don't have to stop," she considered softly, "Maybe you kiss me and we go home."

He almost smiled at her. "This isn't the cave of two lovers. We can't let love lead the way this time."

"We could try it and see."

Aang was tempted to buy into her coaxing but, in the end, he gave a resolute shake of his head. "I'm not going to kiss you, Katara. It's wrong."

Yet, conversely, even as he made the argument and even _believed_ it, Aang found himself frowning inwardly. In what universe was it ever wrong to kiss Katara? He had dreamed of kissing her since he was twelve. Even the dream version of himself had dreamed of kissing her. How could something that felt so innate and vital possibly be wrong?

_Because she's a desperate and confused 14 year old girl and you're old enough to be her great-grandfather_, his conscience reminded him brutally. No matter what other reality he imagined for them, _this_ was their reality. She was too young, too naïve and too innocent for him to consider kissing her. There was also the very real possibility that he would be unable to stop with _only_ kissing. He had never touched a woman that way, not in this life. Aang imagined that part of him had always been saving himself for Katara, even if that desire had been an unconscious one. But when he went to bed with a woman, he had wanted that woman to be her.

That part of him was _not_ dead, despite his advanced age. His desire for her remained just as strong as it ever had, especially now when she was pushing him to acknowledge things he had shoved deep into his subconscious years ago. Simply _touching_ her would most likely lead to disaster. If he were to give in and kiss her…there would be no turning back. Aang concentrated sharply on the catastrophic consequences that could follow and it was enough to keep him rooted in place. It was enough to keep him firm in his rejection of her.

"Please, don't do this, Katara," he pleaded with her softly, "Go home. I want you to go."

"I don't believe you."

"Go!" he flared, causing her to freeze mid-step, "Get out! I don't want you here!"

She flinched, but made no move to obey his command. "Okay…" she sighed, "You're obviously tired after such a long day. Maybe I shouldn't have hounded you like this, but you know you'd never deal with it if I didn't stay on you, Aang. You're bad about that."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"Spoken like an airbender," Katara said, "Can't get through an obstacle, so then you just go around it."

"Will you stop talking like you know me so well?"

"Does it annoy you because I do?" she countered smoothly.

"You're driving me crazy!"

"Good. Why should _I_ be the only one frustrated?"

"I'm through with this conversation. We're not having it anymore, Katara. Go home."

"Fine," she huffed, "I will. But I'm coming back tomorrow morning. First thing. Deal with it!"

Aang dragged both hands down the length of his face, caught between wanting to shake her for being so stubborn and overwhelming pride because she was. "I wish you would let this go," he lamented.

"Maybe I could if it was only about us, Aang, but it's not," Katara replied, "We have Kya, Bumi and Tenzin to think about. What if they're alone and scared right now? What if they need us? What if they are waiting for us?"

"And what if they're not?"

Katara lifted her chin to an obstinate angle. "I'm not willing to risk it."

Aang started to counter that statement with some brutal truths when a sudden knock at his door made him completely forget what he was going to say. He and Katara gave a guilty start, their gazes colliding across the distance. Technically, he knew that they hadn't done anything wrong and they weren't going to _do_ anything wrong, but the knowledge did little to quell his shame. Whether he acted on them or not, his thoughts and feelings continued to betray him.

"You need to leave now," he hissed at her.

"We haven't finished this conversation, Aang," she told him as she backed against the far wall of the house and prepared to bend herself through it. "We'll talk again soon."

After she was gone, Aang sagged forward in defeat. He took a few seconds to regain control of his rioting emotions before he strode forward to answer the door. On the other side of it, a very anxious and preoccupied Sokka waited for him. The fifteen year old rushed in past him before Aang even had a chance to greet him.

"Is Katara here?" Sokka asked worriedly, "I've been looking all over for her! She's missing and I'm starting to get concerned. I was hoping you had seen her."

"She was here a few minutes ago, but she left."

Sokka sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'm glad she's okay…even if she's going to get an earful from me later for running off without any word!" It was then that he noticed the shuttered expression on Aang's face and he groaned inwardly when he considered the possible reasons for it. "Oh no," he muttered with groaning dread, "She didn't harass you, did she? You know she's been obsessed with talking to you since you left the South Pole last time."

Aang dropped his gaze, too guilty to meet Sokka's guileless features right then. "She was fine. She wanted to know how Iroh was faring." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. "We talked for a bit and then she left."

"Oh," Sokka chirped in surprise, "Well good." Still, he was bothered when Aang's troubled look continued to linger. "Is everything okay with the Firelord?"

"As well as can be expected for now. He's still dealing with the loss of his son."

"And what about you?" Sokka pressed, "Is everything okay with you?"

"It will be soon," Aang murmured.

"What does that mean?"

"It means…I have to go away," Aang told him, "Iroh and I were planning to rendezvous with the Earth Kingdom army in the morning, but now I'm thinking that we should leave tonight."

"It's probably a good idea with everything that's happening."

"My greatest concern is for you and Katara. It's not safe for you two to be here."

"Don't worry," Sokka reassured him, "I can take care of us."

"I know you can, but I would feel better if you were back in your father's protection. I want you to take Appa and leave with Katara in the morning."

"You want _me_ to take Appa? Aang, I can't do that! I've never flown him before. Besides, don't you need him with you?"

"Trust me. It will be alright."

"If you're sure…" Sokka agreed rather uncertainly, "Does Katara know you're leaving tonight?"

"No. I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's fine. She'd be all over you otherwise."

"Good. Good," Aang commended him softly, "Then everything will work out the way it's supposed to."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was an hour before nightfall when the fighting finally abated.

By then, many ships in Sozin's fleet were no longer seaworthy, but there were still many more to come. Unfortunately, when an exhausted and beleaguered Aang, Azuka and Katara returned to the wall that night, they quickly discovered that the stresses of their day were far from over. Talirik was waiting for them. Katara had barely alighted from Appa's saddle before he came charging at her in a fit of apoplectic rage. Only his fellow waterbenders and Aang stepping in between him and his daughter prevented him from getting to her. Azuka wisely hung back, watching the display of family discord with impassive eyes.

"Katara!" Talirik spat, "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Father, if you would only allow me to explain!" she cried.

"There is no excuse! How could you do this to me…to your family?"

"I wanted to help! Why is that so wrong?"

"Help? You haven't _helped _anything! You have humiliated your family!" he roared. He raked his daughter with a contemptuous glance. "I don't know why I'm surprised! You've disappointed me in everything else."

Aang glared at him. "With all due respect, sir, Katara _protected_ her family! She was brave! She risked her life today to protect her people. That's an honorable thing."

Talirik pinned him with a seething glower. "_You._ How dare you even _speak_ to me? This is _your_ doing! You taught her waterbending when you knew that it was forbidden here!"

Katara spoke up in protest. "No…that's not what—,"

"—You have brought disgrace to my family, Avatar," Talirik ground out, "You have disrespected our Northern traditions. Was it not enough that I have lost my son? Did you have to ruin the only thing I had left?"

Struck with rushing panic at her father's broken statement, Katara scrambled around Aang to face Talirik directly, her fear of his temper momentarily shelved. "Wait! What do you mean you've lost your only son? Is Akycha…he's not dead, is he?"

Chief Kulitak materialized from the shadows then, directing a disapproving glance at Talirik as he did so. "There is no confirmation of that yet. But he is among the missing," he told Katara gently. He then turned to Aang, his expression growing more solemn when he added, "Gyatso as well. We haven't yet received word concerning their whereabouts." Aang paled with the news, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aang."

"Don't apologize to him, Kulitak!" Talirik growled, "You don't know what he's done! He has _ruined_ my family!"

"No, Talirik," Kulitak disputed, "You do that with this emotional display. Calm yourself."

Talirik jerked from his captors and straightened with a glittering glare, his massive frame vibrating with suppressed rage. "My son might very well be dead and my daughter has just broken every tradition our people have cherished for more than a century! This is no small thing!"

"Yes…" Kulitak answered slowly, turning his gaze back towards Katara, "…I have heard of Katara's actions on the battlefield. It is something that we will address once this conflict has resolved."

Katara dropped her head forward in shame, inundated with a mixture of guilt, anger and fear. Part of her resented that she should have to explain her natural desire to protect her people, but another part of her lamented that her rebellion against the established order was so ill-timed. Under different circumstances, she might have argued for her own dignity but there were more pressing matters to deal with, namely her missing brother. Although the situation was grim, Katara refused to believe he was dead. She wasn't ready for that. Besides, Chief Kulitak had made a point of emphasizing that Akycha was only missing. He wouldn't do that if there were no hope at all. Katara clung to that hope tenaciously.

In the meantime, her father's fury was the _least_ of her worries. Granted, she wasn't looking forward to having to correct his assumption that _Aang_ had been the one to teach her waterbending. Katara certainly didn't want to implicate her brother, but she couldn't let Aang take the blame for something he didn't do. But this wasn't the time to explain it. Sadly, that knowledge didn't stop every warning Akycha had ever given her about being careful tumbled through Katara's mind. She regretted not listening to him.

Talirik stabbed Aang with a scornful glare. "I will wait until this conflict is done," he told Kulitak, "But once it is, I want the Avatar banished from here."

"Banished?" Katara and Aang echoed simultaneously. Katara gaped at her father. "You can't be serious!"

"What he has done is against our laws," Talirik went on, staunchly ignoring Katara's protests, "He disrespected _my son_ by doing this shameful thing…a young man who taught him waterbending, a young man who gave his life today on behalf of his tribe!"

"Akycha would not want that!" Katara cried, "And he's not dead! Stop talking about him like he's dead!"

Her father whipped to face her with a feral snarl. "Enough!" her father roared, "That is enough out of you, Katara! You have done enough damage for one night. For now, you will be silent and be still!"

"Talirik, calm yourself!" Kulitak ordered sharply, "We have no confirmation on what has happened to Akycha or Gyatso at this time, so it is premature to mourn them. We will wait. As far as the Avatar is concerned…" he continued with a meaningful glance towards Aang, "I will discuss the matter with Gyatso once he has returned."

"Do not allow your friendship with him to soften your judgment against this boy. I want him punished for what he's done," Talirik said through clenched teeth. Without another word, he grabbed hold of Katara's arm and dragged her off. She and Aang shared an unspoken look of profound sadness until she had disappeared completely from his line of sight.

When Aang finally turned his doleful gaze aside, he gradually became aware of Chief Kulitak watching him. Resisting the impulse to squirm beneath the chief's scrutinizing stare, Aang expelled a resigned sigh. "I know that you're probably very angry with me right now and I accept that, but… Gyatso is missing. Could we, maybe, postpone the yelling until later?"

"I have no intention of yelling at you, Aang. I won't deny that you have tested my patience today, but not for that," Kulitak said, "I know very well that you weren't the one to teach Katara waterbending, even if Talirik is too blind to see it himself."

Aang fixed him with round eyes. "You do?"

"I do."

"Are you going to tell him that?"

Kulitak shook his head. "I don't see the point. He would never believe. Right now, Talirik needs someone to blame and you are convenient for him."

"So…what happens now?"

"I suppose you decide if you want to suffer the consequences for something you did not do."

"I'm not concerned about myself right now," Aang replied sincerely, "I can handle it. I'm worried about Katara. What happens to her? Her father seemed so angry just now. I…I don't want him to hurt her, Chief Kulitak."

"I will deal with Talirik. It's probably long past time I asked him to step down from the Elder Council. He lost all perspective after the death of his wife."

Aang blinked up at him in surprise. "So he hasn't always been this way?"

"He's always been a stern man, but never cruel or wrathful like what you witnessed this evening," Kulitak murmured, "My theory is that he secretly blames Katara for her mother's death…because her healing ability wasn't enough to save Sakari. I believe that is the reason he pushes her so hard. But nothing she does will ever satisfy him, not as long as he blames her for his loss."

"I didn't know," Aang whispered, "Katara mentioned that her mother died, but she never shared the details. I didn't want to push."

"Nothing is ever as it seems on the surface, Aang. There is always something deeper at work."

The words sounded so familiar that Aang had to blink back bittersweet tears. "You sound like Gyatso."

"I should. _He's_ the one who taught me."

"What should we do now?" Aang wondered despondently.

"We wait. The reports of the dead will come in soon."

It was then that Aang remembered Azuka sitting huddled only twenty feet from them, staring out morosely at the fleet of Fire Navy ships floating in the harbor ahead. He was reminded of the moment during the battle when he and Sozin locked eyes. He would never forget Sozin's satisfied smirk. The Firelord hadn't uttered a single word to him, but his intent was clearly transmitted across the distance. Aang heard the silent promise loud and clear. _I'm going to get you and I won't rest until I have._ The recollection alone chilled him.

"Chief Kulitak…" he began reluctantly, "…you should know that Firelord Sozin is aware that I'm here."

Kulitak patted his head in an affectionate gesture. "Your guilty conscience is causing your imagination to run wild. It's possible, but not probable, Aang. The battlefield is a very confusing place. I doubt anyone could have picked you out specifically as the Avatar. It will be fine."

"No, you don't understand," Aang insisted emphatically, "He saw me. I _know_ he saw me."

The Water-Tribe chieftain digested that with a disheartened grunt. "Well, that is…unfortunate."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help today. Instead, I made everything worse."

Kulitak, still mulling over what Aang had just revealed to him, shook his head absently in denial. "Don't apologize. It doesn't matter. Sozin's determination to breach our walls may have increased this day, but so has _our _determination to keep him out. The Northern Water-Tribe _will not_ fall to him. Even now, my benders are repairing the damage done to the wall in today's battle and refortifying the weak points. We will prove victorious tomorrow just as we were today."

"But what about the day after that and the day after that?" Aang wondered, "There are more of them than there are of us…and probably more to come. We won't be able to keep this up indefinitely, will we?"

Kulitak offered him a reassuring smile. "Let me worry about the 'day afters.'"

"Couldn't your men attack tonight after darkness has completely fallen?" Aang wondered, "The advantage will be yours. Akycha told me that a waterbender's bending is at its peak when the moon is out."

"We _could_ do that, but _should_ we? Is it the honorable thing?"

"Is the Fire Nation being honorable?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Aang hung his head. "Yes, I do. We cannot let our actions be dictated by those of another. We must always do the things we know are right regardless of what another person does," he recited carefully. He lifted shimmering eyes to Kulitak. "Gyatso taught _me_ a lot too."

"We _will_ find him, Aang. Don't lose hope."

"I'll try."

As Chief Kulitak left to rally his remaining troops, Azuka finally made her approach when Aang stood alone. "You'd be crazy if you didn't," she stated implacably.

Aang pivoted to face her with a scowl. "If I didn't do what?"

"Lose hope," she clarified, "That is not a good situation." She pointed out towards the harbor. "I don't know how you can look at _that_ and not lose hope."

He squared his shoulders. "It's not over yet."

Azuka snorted. "Open your eyes! Your airbending and waterbending instructors are very likely _dead_…the supposed best of the best. My father knows that you are here now, Avatar. He won't stop until he has you. Do you honestly think that if he wouldn't hesitate in killing his own flesh and blood that he would hesitate in harming whomever he could to get to _you_?"

Her words contained their usual arrogant flair and it could have been easy to leap on the defensive in reaction. Part of Aang was ready to do that, but then another part of him was prickled by the undercurrent of fear and sadness in Azuka's comments. Beneath her supercilious and brash exterior, she was hurting. That knowledge made it easier for Aang to overlook her obnoxious manner.

"Are you okay?"

She stiffened at the question and then shrugged. "I'm not the one facing possible banishment on top of everything else. Perhaps, you should worry about yourself."

"You know what I mean," Aang replied quietly, "Your father tried to kill you today."

"And _I_ tried to kill him," she returned with a casual laugh that belied the dark shadows swirling in her eyes, "It shouldn't concern you. You could say that sort of thing is a rite of passage in my family. My father hated my grandfather and vice versa and my grandfather hated _his_ father and that was also mutual. I don't doubt that my great-grandfather probably hated my great-great grandfather as well. As I see it, Sozin and I are keeping with family tradition."

"Azuka, come on. Don't be this way," Aang coaxed, "I know today must have been difficult for you. I'm trying to be a friend."

"I never said I needed one."

"It's okay to admit that you're scared. It doesn't make you weak."

She winced. It was the first chink in her emotional armor. But she quickly averted her face so that he would not see the automatic tears that sprung to her eyes. "As I said before…I would worry less about _me_, if I were you, and worry more about how I was going to deal with the Firelord come sunrise. You think Sozin showed you what he was fully capable of today, but you've only seen the beginning."

After his not so encouraging conversation with Azuka, Aang needed to find a quiet place to clear his head. He was naturally drawn to the spirit oasis, though the place was more familiar in his dreams than it was in reality. Aang had prepared himself for the balmy temperature there, but it was still a shock to his system when he experienced the dramatic climate shift upon entering. It felt almost as if he was stepping into an entirely different world and that was oddly comforting for a boy who was feeling increasingly disconnected from his own world.

He found a spot in the lush green grass surrounding the oasis pond and dropped down into the meditative position. Aang was hoping that the moon and ocean spirits, which circled each other less than six feet away from him, might be able to provide some guidance on how he should handle the current menace facing the Northern Water-Tribe. Yet, as he closed his eyes in preparation, Aang found his thoughts filled with Gyatso rather than the looming conflict at hand.

His mentor was missing, possibly dead. Before, with Chief Kulitak, Aang hadn't truly felt the magnitude of that reality. There had been so much coming at him at once that he hadn't had an opportunity to truly process it. But now that he was alone with only his thoughts for company, the grim truth hit home. He might never see Gyatso again. After everything he had done to prevent his master's death, it would be the greatest irony if he still died in spite of it all.

But the worst realization for Aang was that his last words to Gyatso had been harsh and filled with resentment. He had been so angry and frustrated by Gyatso's determination to keep him hidden that it had blinded him to the wisdom in his master's decision. And he had been right. If Aang had stayed hidden like he had been told perhaps the situation wouldn't be as dire as it was. He had messed up. He was wrong. But that hardly seemed to matter when he was faced with the prospect of never having a chance to tell Gyatso that directly. Aang had a plethora of regrets regarding the last twelve hours, but none were as visceral as that one.

The first hiccupping sob surprised him. Aang was sure he was doing a good job of holding his emotions steady until that whimpered cry escaped him. Unfortunately, it was like a crack in a dam. Once the initial breach was made then there was no holding back the torrents of water. Yet another sob jerked from his chest, followed by another and another until he was weeping harshly into his hands and feeling more alone than he'd ever felt in his life. No Katara. No Gyatso. Just a shell of himself that he didn't even fully recognize anymore.

Despite all the knowledge he had gained from his future visions and the many things they had taught him, at his heart Aang remained an impulsive, short-sighted twelve year old child. He faulted himself for that, couldn't reconcile the incongruity, especially when he had memories of chastising his own twelve-year old daughter for similar lapses in judgment. It was as if he were two people trapped in one body. There was the boy he was and the man he was destined to become and both were living in his head constantly. Gyatso had been the only one who could help him keep them separate. He had kept Aang sane.

Without his mentor, his master, his friend, Aang knew he would spiral. He didn't even have the will to fight anymore. It was as if everything had lost its meaning for him. And there was no meaning…not without Gyatso, not without the people who mattered most to him. "I just want this to stop," he sobbed brokenly into his hands, "Why can't it stop?"

When he felt the hand against his shoulder, Aang didn't even know who it was at first, only that the person was offering him consolation. He turned his weeping face into his comforter's body and only when the arms went around him did he realize it was Gyatso. Aang reared back with a glad cry. "You're alive!"

Gyatso smiled at him gently. "Did you really think I would leave you?"

Aang choked back a guilty whimper. "I'm sorry. For…For the way I acted this morning and for disobeying you too. You were right. I should have stayed put."

"You did what you felt you had to," Gyatso murmured, "Sometimes I forget that you're the Avatar and, as such, you have to learn to make these types of decisions on your own. But when I look at you, all I can see is a little boy that I love very much and that sometimes clouds my judgment."

"I'm glad," Aang mumbled, pitching himself back into the protective circle of Gyatso's embrace, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"Hopefully, that isn't a prospect you will have to contemplate anytime soon."

"What about Akycha?" Aang asked, rearing back once more, "Did he come back with you?"

Gyatso's countenance fell with the question. "I'm afraid your waterbending instructor perished during the battle, Aang. I'm sorry."

"Oh no," Aang groaned, "Katara…she'll be devastated."

"You may go to her," Gyatso murmured, already relinquishing his hold so that Aang could stand, "Come to me when you are finished."

It didn't take Aang very long to find her. He knew she would run to the place where she felt safest, where she felt she could be herself. He found her at the ruins, huddled alone in the snow with her knees drawn to her chest as she wept softly into the crook of her arm. Aang tentatively crept to her side and sat down beside her. When he did, she lifted her head to reveal her red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked face.

"I suppose you heard," she croaked hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

"I knew it," she wept, "I knew he wouldn't come back."

"What can I do?" Aang whispered.

"Nothing," she answered dully, "It's done now. I'm all my father has left…not that he's happy about it."

"Katara…"

"And then there's this whole business with him wanting you banished…"

"Don't think about that now."

"I _have_ to think about it. I can't let you take the blame for something you didn't do."

"I don't care. I don't mind." He studied her miserable profile in the moonlight. "Do you blame me?"

Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she shrugged. "I don't know. I blame you. I blame the Fire Nation. I blame my father. I blame Akycha. I blame myself," she confessed brokenly, "I just wish I could go back and change things. I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

He stayed with her for as long as he could before finally coaxing her into returning to the city with him. Guilt ate him like a cancer as he watched her lope in defeat towards home. It seemed wrong that he should get back his beloved master while she lost her brother and probably the one person who had known her better than anyone else. And then there was the prospect that tomorrow still more would die. The Northern Water-Tribe would continue to be a target as long as he remained there. Aang had no choice but to leave. After making a small detour to the holding facility where Azuka was being detained, Aang returned home to speak with Gyatso.

His decision must have been plain on his face when he finally slipped into the house that night because Gyatso immediately asked, "When do you wish to leave?"

"You can't go with me," Aang replied, surprising them both, "When I leave, I know the Firelord will follow me becaue I'm the one he's really after. But, I doubt he'll have his entire fleet leave with him. He'll want to punish the Water-Tribe for harboring me in the first place. You have to stay behind to help them and keep our people who have taken refuge here safe. Don't let the kingdom fall."

"You can't mean to go alone," Gyatso argued, "There's still your training to complete! You need support, Aang."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Appa and…Azuka is coming with me too."

Unsurprisingly, his mentor balked at that idea. "_The Fire Nation princess?_ She's dangerous and unpredictable! I'm not sure you should trust her."

"She's lonely and scared…a lot like me. I look at her and I can see myself sometimes." When Gyatso still appeared resistant, Aang added, "I _need_ to do this, Gyatso. Don't worry about me. I don't plan to get caught."

"You'd better not," the airbender whispered, stepping forward to pull Aang into his arms for a brief hug, "For the world's sake, but mostly for _mine_, please, be careful."

"I will," Aang promised, "Watch after Katara while I'm gone. She's going to need someone and I know you can help her through the difficult time she's going through…because you've helped me too."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Where are you sneaking off to this morning?"

Katara jumped violently at Sokka's unexpected query, but managed to stifle the startled scream that rose in her throat as she crept through their uncle's quiet house under the cover of darkness. She had been careful not to wake her sleeping cousins as she had slipped from her bed to pull on her heavy winter wear. Once that was done, Katara knew that she only had to tiptoe through the main living area of the house before she was home free. It would be a two block run from there to Aang's guesthouse and with the sun barely peaking over the snowy plain, she was sure she'd be able to make that short jaunt mostly undetected. What she hadn't factored in was the possibility that her brother, who usually slept until late morning, would be lurking in the corner that morning as she crept through the house.

She whipped around to find Sokka in the far corner of the room, calmly packing away essentials into his knapsack. Laid out before him was the small bundle of clothing he had brought with him, at least three weeks worth of dried seal jerky, and six waterskins. Katara didn't immediately question those items because she was so irritated by the fact that he was awake at all. She was very grateful for the murky dimness because the brilliant blush that lit her features right then would have given away her guilt instantly.

"Would you stop doing that?" she hissed at him, "It's becoming a habit…and an annoying one at that!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Sokka replied mildly.

"Well, you did!" Katara flared crossly, "And since when have you made a habit of getting up so early anyway?"

She was mostly annoyed with him, not because he'd taken her off guard, but because he had thwarted her plans to sneak into Aang's guest home that morning and take _him_ off guard. Time wasn't her ally. She knew Aang's next instinct would be to flee so her options were limited. If she caught Aang before he had a chance to orient himself and devise a plan to run then she'd have a better chance of convincing him that they could undo this mess. Of course, she seriously doubted that explaining to her brother that she had devised a plan to find a giant owl spirit in the middle of the desert and needed to discuss the details with Aang would go very far in convincing Sokka to let her go without a fight. When Katara examined her plan with a scrutinizing eye, even she had to admit that it sounded crazy.

And that was the problem. Katara knew intellectually that it _was_ crazy. It boiled down to the idea that she was somehow trapped in an alternate universe that was specifically designed to keep her and Aang apart and, most cruelly, it was a universe designed to torture them with that knowledge. It sounded like the work of an enemy for sure, but Katara did not know what enemy and for what purpose he or she had done this terrible thing. That was the sticky part.

She had a plethora of theories for how she and Aang had come to be stuck in this place, but no concrete evidence to back it up. All Katara truly had to guide her was her gut and, unfortunately, her gut made her look like a raving lunatic. Her mother pitied her, but obviously didn't believe her. She had only relented in letting Katara travel to the North Pole because she had been near hysterics and, even then, Kya had sent Sokka along to be her watch-polarbear dog.

Aang knew that what she was saying was true, but he refused to let himself believe her. He had spent many years before her birth, hoping and believing that somehow he had the power to sort out the mess that had become of their lives only to have those hopes dashed again and again. Now Aang was beyond hope. He had accepted their situation for what it was and he wasn't willing to fight anymore. He wanted her to go on with her life, to find a husband and make some babies and forget the fact that they truly belonged together.

But Katara wasn't going to forget it. She didn't know how. Every day, the memories of that impossible future became more real to her than her present. It often felt like she was two people living in one body…a scared fourteen year old girl fighting for her family and a scared young woman fighting for her family. Each second that passed, however, Katara lost a little bit more of the former and felt a bit more like the latter. The more time that passed, the more impossible it became to let Aang go.

She didn't have a choice anymore. She _had_ to make Aang believe. But that was going to take some doing considering she'd have to get past her brother first! Of all the mornings Sokka decided to be an early riser, why did he have to pick that one?

Katara was still in the middle of silently mourning that fact when Sokka said, "You still haven't answered my question…where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I like to walk sometimes!" she threw back defensively, "Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not a crime," he returned with a frowning eye roll, "I just don't want you to go too far, that's all."

That cryptic statement caused Katara to shiver with apprehension. It was then that she finally recognized that he was packing. She surveyed Sokka with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing? Are you going on a trip?"

Sokka stuffed the last of his items into his bag and cinched it tight. "_We're_ going on a trip," he clarified, "More specifically, we're going home."

"Home?" Katara balked loudly, only to make herself and Sokka cringe when her outburst echoed through the silent house. She dutifully lowered her voice to a seething whisper when she demanded, "Why are we going home all of a sudden?"

"You know the situation is pretty bad in the Fire Nation," Sokka replied, "Aang's afraid the conflict might spill over past the nation's borders and he doesn't think we'll be safe here. I promised him that I would take you home."

Katara rocked back on her heels, caught somewhere between ironic amusement and simmering fury. "Oh, he did, did he? So this was _his_ idea, huh?"

Sokka peered at her in surprise. "Why do you sound so mad about it? I thought since it was what Aang wanted, you'd be all for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. You've always been pretty eager to please him in the past."

Katara's jaw knotted tightly and she crossed her arms in stubborn resistance. "Things change."

"I'm just saying that it's not a bad idea," Sokka said, "Besides, we both know that the only reason you wanted to come to the North Pole was so you could talk to Aang and now you have. So what's the big deal about leaving?"

"How do you know I've spoken to Aang?" she demanded suspiciously, "What do you know about it at all?"

"Well, when you disappeared yesterday evening and never resurfaced again, I started to get worried," Sokka informed her tartly, "I went looking for you and Aang told me that you two had talked."

"I told you that I was going to wait for him on the wall," Katara reminded him crisply.

"Sorry if I didn't expect you to stay gone that whole time, especially because I knew that Aang was with Firelord Iroh! I freaked out, okay!"

Katara managed to stamp down some of her exasperation with him at his indignant reply. "I apologize for worrying you," she stated in an even tone, "I didn't mean to do that, but… What I have to discuss with Aang is _far_ from settled and I'm not going to go home until it is."

"If you're hoping to get it settled any time soon, I think you're in for a long wait, Katara," Sokka informed her hesitantly.

Once again, Katara leveled him with a dangerous, glittering blue glare. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that Aang is gone. He left last night with Firelord Iroh and, at least, two dozen Water-Tribe warriors. He should be crossing the Fire Nation border by now."

She shook her head in denial, her stomach doing a sickening lurch. "No…"

"He even left Appa so that we could get home faster. Katara…he's gone."

Katara felt her entire world screech to a halt. The news wasn't surprising, given what she had been expecting anyway, but that didn't make it any less devastating to hear. He had done it to her again! He had run and, what was worse, he had used her unsuspecting brother to make his escape! Katara wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But mostly she wanted to throttle Aang for being so stupid and so blind! She wanted to hate him for not fighting as hard as she was.

It would have been so much easier if she _could_ hate him. Then maybe she could let go like he wanted. She could shrug aside the things she had seen as easily as he did. But the fact remained that she couldn't. She ached for him. She ached for the life they had shared together. She ached for their children and the loss of those things was killing her in inches. Katara didn't understand how it wasn't killing _him_ as well.

She sank to her knees, tears welling in her eyes and blurring her brother's image before her. "So…he's gone?"

Sokka's brow creased in a worried frown as he witnessed her devastated reaction. "Yeah…"

"I don't know why I'm surprised," she mumbled in a suffocated and weary tone, "I knew he would run. That's what he does best."

"Katara…" Sokka whispered slowly, "I know that you said that there was nothing going on between you and Aang, but I'm getting a vibe here that's making me really uncomfortable. I've been getting it from you for a while now and, last night, I got it from him as well."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really. He said that I should take you home and that once I did everything would be the way it was supposed to be."

"Of course. He's the almighty Avatar. If he decrees it then it must be so," Katara bit out bitterly.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on! Don't tell me that I'm seeing things or making stuff up in my head! Tell me the truth! Is something going on between you and Aang?"

Katara took a breath, swallowed thickly and did something that she rarely considered doing…she told the truth. "Yes. There is."

Understandably, Sokka's reaction to that ran the gambit of emotion. At first, he was shocked, then disgusted, then flustered and finally…indignant. "I…I can't believe that he would take advantage of you that way!" he exploded angrily, "I trusted him! Dad trusted him! So what? He uses you and then runs?"

"Sokka, no—,"

A queasy look passed over Sokka's face. "Katara, you didn't…you know…with him, did you?" But before she could open her mouth to kill his mental tangent, he surged to his feet and threw up his hands in dismay, shaking them wildly. "No, never mind! I don't want to know! It doesn't matter anyway because it's still sick! What kind of grown man takes advantage of a teenage girl?"

"Sokka, it's not like that," Katara rushed to explain, "Will you calm down and listen to me?"

"Don't make excuses for him!" Sokka snapped, "You're young and you're naïve! Maybe _you_ didn't know better, but _he_ sure did!"

Katara didn't know whether to laugh or take offense. "As much as I appreciate the brotherly concern, Sokka, it's not necessary at all. It's not what you're thinking."

"You just told me that—,"

"—Sit down," she entreated softly before he could fly completely off the handle, "Let me explain to you from the beginning…"

At first, it was difficult to get him to listen to her. Sokka had it in his mind that she had been taken advantage of and nothing she said to him would convince him otherwise. He thought that she was only trying to justify Aang's behavior. But, as she explained things to him, he gradually began to calm down until his fury was replaced with confusion and confusion eventually gave way to incredulity.

"So…" he drawled slowly when she was done,"…basically, you're telling me that for the last six months or so, you've been having dreams about Aang where you two are together and you think that, somehow, those dreams are your reality and that none of this is real. You believe you're stuck in an alternate universe. Did I get all of that?"

"More or less."

Sokka cleared his throat, trying desperately not to appear as panicked as he felt. "Katara, I don't want to say that you sound crazy, but…_you sound crazy_!"

"Don't you think I know that?" she cried softly, "Why do you think I haven't said anything until now?"

"And this is what you've been so desperate to tell Aang all this time?"

"Yes."

"And how did he take it?"

"Pretty well…considering he's been having the same dreams practically his entire life as well."

Sokka's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?"

"That's right," she confirmed softly, "Since he was twelve. That's how he knew that Sozin planned to attack the air temples and annihilate his people. He was able to reset the entire course of history based on those dreams. But, because he never got stuck in that ice, the hundred year war never happened and we never found him and…"

"…you guys never fell in love," Sokka concluded softly.

"Right. Only we _did_ fall in love. We never fell _out_ of it, but the situation is impossible now."

Sokka fidgeted uneasily. "Is that what Aang told you when you talked last night?"

"Are you kidding me? He'd rather cut off his right arm than admit to me that he still has feelings for me…but I know he does."

"Are you sure you're not seeing what you want to see?"

"Trust me," she insisted softly, "I _know_ he does."

Absolutely certain that he did not want to know the reason for her steadfast conviction, Sokka said, "Katara, don't you think this sounds kind of fanciful and far-fetched?"

"Yes. I know that it does," she acknowledged thickly, "But the fact remains, it's real for me…and it's real for Aang. That's why he ran. He doesn't want to deal with it."

"Well, maybe he's right," Sokka considered, "He's over a hundred years old, Katara. You're just a girl. You guys can't be together. You know that, right?"

"All I want is to get back home," Katara replied vaguely.

Sokka wasn't satisfied with that answer at all, for multiple reasons. "But you _are_ home!"

"No, I'm not, Sokka," she whispered, "It doesn't feel like home and it hasn't for a long time now."

"Are you seriously telling me that a reality where Aang's entire race is wiped out and our mother is _dead_ is better for you than what you have right here and now?"

Katara flinched. "Don't do that. Don't make me feel guilty for trying to make sense of my life! That's not what I'm saying at all. I don't wish for the Air Nomads to be gone. I don't want to lose Mom," she mumbled brokenly, "But I can't stay here, Sokka. I don't belong. It's not real."

"So I'm not real? This conversation that we're having right now isn't real?"

"Stop twisting my words!"

"No, I'm hearing you loud and clear! You want this other life more than what you have right now and you're willing to do anything you can to get it!"

"That's not true!"

"Katara, did you ever consider that maybe you're taking this crush you have on Aang to an extreme?" Sokka posited, "You know you two can't be together so you've built this fantasy life in your head where you can be."

"That's a fine theory…except it doesn't explain why _Aang_ is having the same dreams."

Sokka snapped his mouth shut. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Maybe that's because there's nothing to figure out, Sokka. Everything I'm telling you is true."

"And you _want_ it to be true," he accused her darkly, "It doesn't matter what that will change or who will be lost."

Katara rolled to her feet with a small sigh of frustration. "You're taking this personally when you shouldn't," she told him, "You act like I'm doing something wrong!"

"You're being selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish!" she flashed back, "What if you woke up tomorrow and you could remember this whole other life you had lived and what if, every day, your instincts screamed at you louder and louder that the life you were dreaming about was real? And then, what if you discovered that the person you were dreaming about was having the _exact_ same dreams? Could you ignore that, Sokka? Could you go back to the way things were before?"

"I don't know…" he admitted reluctantly after a pregnant pause, "I guess not."

"So help me," she pleaded thickly, "Please…"

Sokka splayed his hands in a helpless gesture. "What do you want me to do, Katara? I don't know how to help you! I'm not even completely convinced that you and Aang aren't nuts!"

She bit back a smile. "That's understandable considering the circumstances, but I'm still hoping that you'll be willing to help me despite that."

"What can I do?"

"Well, Aang's in denial," she considered, "He doesn't want to deal with what's happening and the conflict in the Fire Nation gives him a convenient excuse not to deal with it. That means it's up to me to find a way to get us home."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"There's an owl spirit by the name of Wan Shi Tong. He is an all-knowing spirit and he has a library on every subject imaginable. If anyone would know the secret to traveling between universes, it would be him. I have to find him."

Sokka stared at her with a comically blank expression. "You're kidding me, right?"

"He's the only one who can help me."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait…" he sighed, clearly struggling to wrap his mind around what she was saying. "You're telling me that you want to find an owl spirit who _owns_ a library and this owl spirit can help you get back to this other universe you've been dreaming about?" Sokka shook his head and emitted a dubious snort. "This can't possibly get any weirder."

"There's just one catch," Katara pressed on, "The library is somewhere in the desert and it's buried below ground. Finding it isn't going to be easy."

"I stand corrected," Sokka uttered flatly, "It _can_ get weirder. How are you expecting to find a library _in the desert when it's buried_?"

"I know someone who can help me," Katara told him, "But I'm going to need you to take me to her."

Sokka groaned. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but…where exactly is that?"

"A town called Gaoling. It's in the Earth Kingdom," she replied, "I need you to help me find a girl named Toph Beifong."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The moment Appa went airborne the Fire Navy opened fire. However, rather than being terrified, Aang and Azuka welcomed the barrage of fire. They had wanted to get Sozin's attention and they definitely had it. As the rear of the fleet swung around to give chase, Azuka asked over the furiously whipping wind and exploding fire blasts, "Well, he's chasing us! What now?"

"I don't know!" Aang called back as he zigged and zagged through the night sky, "I haven't thought that far ahead!"

Fire exploded around them with rapid succession, illuminating the drifting clouds with warm, orange light. Aang might have appreciated the unexpected beauty of the sight if he wasn't so busy trying to stay alive. It was a fact that Azuka surely wasn't going to let him forget. She barked orders from the saddle.

"Go left! Go up! Turn here! Go right! No, your _other_ right, you fool!"

"I'm handling it!" Aang yanked Appa's reins sharply and took them up in a steep climb. Azuka tumbled back into the opposite side of the saddle in an ungraceful tumble of arms and legs. When they leveled off she shot him a hot glare. "You did that on purpose!"

Aang bit back a sheepish smile. "Never."

It would be, perhaps, the only bit of humor he'd know for a while to come. Beyond leaving the North Pole, Aang hadn't really given his plan much thought at all. After learning of Akycha's death and seeing the devastation that it had brought Katara, Aang had been relying on pure instinct. He didn't want the Northern Water-Tribe to suffer any more casualties in his name. Fleeing seemed the most feasible option. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he was fleeing to or what he would do once he got there.

He hadn't completely convinced Gyatso that his leaving was a wise decision, which was fine since Aang wasn't fully convinced of that himself either. Sadly, it was the only choice he had. It was inevitable then that his parting with Gyatso was bittersweet. Thankfully, Master Cui had lightened the mood a bit with her irreverent humor. She had shoved a bag of dirt into Aang's arms, clapped him heartily on the shoulder and said, "Try not to die, kid."

Aang had choked back a laugh. In that instant, Cui had reminded him ridiculously of the little blind Earthbender girl from his dreams. She had been a tough, no-nonsense instructor as well and the one who had taught him to be firm and unmovable like a rock when the situation warranted it. But Aang doubted that the similarities between Cui and Toph went any further than that. It was unlikely that the spirits had manipulated matters so that Toph had come back into his life as well. More than likely, he was only seeing what he wanted to see.

In the meantime, there was the person the spirits _had_ given back to him…_Katara_. He didn't have the heart to say goodbye to her in person. He had dreaded the look of agitated fear that he knew would come to her eyes when he told her that he was leaving the safety of the northern kingdom to face the Firelord on his own. The times when they had briefly discussed the matter Katara had always made it clear that she believed such a choice would be a death sentence for him. Aang highly doubted that she'd be in a rational state of mind to discuss it, especially so soon after her brother's death.

So, he had taken the coward's way and had left a letter for her instead, explaining the reasons why he had to leave and why he couldn't tell her in person. Aang hated the thought of worrying her and dreaded the grief he would add to her already crushing burden. But he couldn't go to her and tell her his plans. He couldn't see her cry. He would have never had the strength to do what needed to be done if he had.

Yet, Aang's insides were churning with regret over that rash decision as he took Appa higher and higher into the clouds to avoid the arcing barrage of firebombs that sailed over and around them. A few of the explosions came dangerously close, so close that Appa bellowed aloud with each grazing scorch. Aang knew he had to get his head together. He couldn't change how he had chosen to handle things with Katara, but he could control how he steered him, Appa and Azuka out of harm's way and _that_ was what needed his full attention.

It took a few sharp maneuvers and daring dips, but Aang finally managed to enough distance between himself and the pursuing Fire Navy that only the puffs of steams generated by their engines were visible to them. However, it was only when they finally leveled out and the reverberating booms became more and more distant that Azuka sank back into Appa's saddle with a relieved sigh.

"Well, that was unsettling!" she cried, "I wasn't sure that we were ever going to lose them!" She draped herself over the edge of the saddle with a deep frown. "I don't know why I imagined your beast would move faster than this."

"_We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster."_

"_Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude."_

"_I can't believe this."_

"_Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."_

Aang swiveled around to face Azuka with a sharp look. "What did you just say?"

She surveyed him with a bored look. "I said that your bison is unforgivably slow and almost got us killed," she declared drolly, "Don't get so offended, Avatar. The truth can be a liberating thing."

He blinked at her, almost to the point of speechlessness. "No…it's just…you…and I…"

"Spit it out. I'll need a verb if your intent is to be coherent."

Aang frowned and snapped his mouth shut. "Nothing. Forget it."

Azuka had a fleeting moment of regret for being so hateful with him because she sensed that he might have been about to tell her something important, but then quickly masked it. There was no way that the Avatar had been about to confide _anything_ in her. They were two people stuck in a situation and that was it. She didn't want it any other way…at least, that's what Azuka told herself.

She shrugged. "No problem. Forgotten."

Aggravated with her and himself, Aang turned back to regard the horizon once more. But his intention to take a moment to contemplate his next move was interrupted when Azuka drawled, "So, did you have a particular destination in mind or do you mean to wander the skies aimlessly the entire evening?"

"I'm working on it."

"Could you, perhaps, work faster? I believe it's starting to snow."

Aang sighed. He didn't want to give merit to her observation but it was difficult not to when the first frozen flake landed on the tip of his nose. That single flurry was followed by another and another until a light drizzle was swirling all around them. Aang had been in the North Pole long enough to know that no matter how innocuously snowfall began, it would inevitably become heavier and could quickly degenerate to white-out conditions. He would have to land before conditions worsened.

"Wait!" Azuka exclaimed when he started to descend, "What are you doing? You're not taking us down, are you? There's not nearly enough distance between us and my father!"

"I don't have a choice. There's a storm coming. If I don't land now, we'll be in trouble later."

She protested the entire time. As far as Azuka was concerned, stopping for the night was an invitation to her father to take them. According to her, they would be "sitting turtleducks for a hunter!" It was the first real indication Aang had that she truly _feared_ her father. She didn't just want to escape him. She was actually terrified of facing him again, not that she'd ever admit to such a thing out loud. Aang couldn't help but pity her a little bit, even while she was constantly calling him a "shortsighted fool."

Eventually, however, as the snow began coming down at a speedier clip, Azuka's complaints quieted. She finally sat down, drew her knees close to her chest and sulked. Aang didn't dwell on her petulant demeanor. He was too grateful for the silence.

When the snow became heavier, Aang was forced to land Appa so that they could search out suitable shelter for the night on foot. With Appa's help, he blasted a clear path through the violently swirling snow so that he and Azuka could see where they were going. It was bitingly cold and they were thoroughly exhausted, having been awake for nearly twenty-four hours straight. Although they traveled for only a few minutes, it felt closer to a few hours before they finally happened upon the ice cave.

They decided to seek shelter for the night there. Aang was relieved. Even with Appa's aid, keeping their path clear had been an arduous task that had taxed his already fatigued body. By the time they shuffled into the snowy confines of the cavern, Aang and Appa were thoroughly spent. The shaggy bison lumbered to the very rear of the cave and sagged there while Aang wilted back into his furry flank with a listless grunt.

"Get some sleep," he told Azuka, "We should be safe here for a few hours."

"I think you underestimate the Firelord's desire to capture you."

Aang regarded her with a sleepy glance. "Even he's not crazy enough to track me in a blizzard."

Azuka dropped to the ground with a sullen pout and pressed her body into a compact ball to conserve heat and energy. She blew out a couple of fiery breaths, warming herself. "You think my father won't track you in a blizzard?" she challenged between bursts, "Don't be too sure."

The retort elicited a thoughtful look from Aang, but not necessarily alarm. He cocked his head to regard her. "Are you always so negative? You could stand to be a little more upbeat."

"And what exactly is there to be upbeat about, Avatar? The prospect of freezing to death tonight? That's always delightful. Or, how about the comforts of sleeping on the cold, frozen ground? I can hardly wait! Or, better yet, how about the possibility of dying a gruesome death at my father's hands?" She sneered at him. "You're so right. There's an abundance to choose from."

"I'm not going to let you die, Azuka," Aang promised solemnly.

She scoffed. "Like you have the power to stop it! You don't. No one does. I know what has to happen. _You_ simply need to defeat the Firelord before it does."

"What does that even mean?"

"You should concentrate less on me and focus more on what you're going to do once we leave this cave," she grunted.

"At least you're talking like we will leave it. That's progress."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are nauseatingly cheerful sometimes?"

"Not lately," Aang admitted with a hint of self-deprecation, "I've been something of a downer these last few months."

"Fascinating," Azuka mumbled in a tone that was anything but.

Aang chattered on as if she hadn't said a word. "I'm usually a pretty positive person. I like to laugh and play. I like to be happy. But lately, I'm finding fewer and fewer reasons to be. I can't find my center. Sometimes, I don't even know who I'm supposed to be."

Azuka yawned. "Forgive me. Somehow I must have given you the impression that I _wanted_ to hear your life story. I do not."

"The thing is, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this," Aang went on, "It's not like you care or like you're even listening to me and maybe that's the point. I've been keeping this inside for so long and I know I need to talk about it. Maybe I just need to say it out loud and then I can move past it. I know I can say my piece with you because everything I say will go in one ear and out the other. I'm not taking a risk by telling you anything."

His companion shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall of the cave. "Can you give me a rough estimate of how long you think this is going to take?"

"You see," he continued in a trembling whisper, "I'm in love with this girl that I've only seen in my dreams…and I mean _really_ in love with her. All I want is to be with her and I'm making myself crazy trying to figure out a way to make that happen. I'm fairly certain that she's real though and, one day, she's going to exist and grow up to be this wonderful, amazing person. But…that won't be for a really long time. In fact, by the time I meet her, I'll probably be an old man. So, I don't understand why I keep having these dreams about her. Why is she stuck in my head like this…and why can't I get her out?"

At the end of his monologue Aang fully expected to find Azuka asleep. Instead, when he glanced up, he found her regarding him with an intense, penetrating stare. The stricken expression on her face actually chilled him.

"You have dreams of the future?" she asked him in a thread-bare tone.

Flustered by the realization that she had been listening to him after all, Aang began to fidget and stammer. "I…well…yes…I guess that's what you could call them."

"How long?"

He stared at her blankly. "How long what?"

"How long have you had them?" Azuka pressed urgently.

"Not long. Only a few months."

"What do you dream about specifically?"

Aang was hesitant to answer her. Azuka's sudden interest in his dreams struck him as both alarming and uncharacteristic. Why would she want to know and, more importantly, why would she care? But it was evident from both her posture and her facial expression that she _did_ care. She cared very much…almost _too_ much. Aang pushed himself deeper into Appa's fur, eyeing her warily.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" he asked.

Belatedly becoming aware that her manner might be a little too fervent, Azuka tried to lighten the mood by laughing. However, it sounded forced to her ears. She didn't doubt that it sounded that way to his as well. "Didn't you tell me once that you wished for us to be friends?"

"No."

Azuka bit back her sharp retort and decided to switch tactics. "But you would like us to be friends, wouldn't you?"

"It would be ideal," Aang admitted, "But you said you weren't interested so that was that. You won't even call me by my given name!"

"I wasn't aware that you had one."

Aang leveled her with a dry look. "My point exactly."

"We can change that easily," she invited, "You may call me Zuka, if you wish. It was a pet name my mother gave to me when I was small. See? Isn't that what friends do? And I will call you…call you…um…"

"Aang," he provided flatly, "My name is Aang."

"Aang. That's a good name. A strong name."

Her attempt to ingratiate herself to him was pitifully weak and Aang let her know it with a single word. "Right."

Still, Azuka persevered. "I should like for us to be friends."

Aang snorted a dubious laugh. "Since when? We both know you have zero interest in being my friend!"

"Perhaps, I've changed my mind," she ventured.

"In the middle of a snowstorm?" Aang snorted skeptically, "Do I look stupid to you?" Azuka was clearly mulling over that question when he muttered, "Don't answer that."

"I don't think you're stupid," she said after a few beats of silence, "I think you're very…well…_unique_."

"Unique?"

"You can sit there and watch as I struggle painfully to pay you insincere compliments or you can make this easy. I need to know what you see when you dream. Tell me." And when he didn't seem to be swayed by her calmer disposition, she added almost meekly, "Please…Aang…"

Aang nearly gaped at her. The fact that she was showing interest in him at all was unsettling enough, but now she was being _pleasant_? She was saying, "_Please_" and tacking on _his name_ to boot? Had she hit her head before when they were making their escape from the Fire Navy? Nothing else made sense.

"Why do you want to know?" he wondered.

"Because I've never met anyone else who was like me," she uttered softly, "I can see the future in my dreams too…and it's been that way all my life."

The admission caused Aang to slowly swing upright, his suspicions forgotten. "Really? You can tell the future? What do you see?"

"I don't control it. The visions come to me at random. I see something or smell something or I hear a particular phrase and it triggers all of these different pictures in my mind," she confided, "Sometimes what I see makes sense. Other times it doesn't. I don't get to choose."

"Did you see me in your dreams?"

"Not _you_ in particular…but I saw a strong avatar, an avatar that was unlike any avatar to come before him. I knew that one would defeat my father. I can't say that _you're_ what I had in mind though."

Aang favored her with a lopsided grin. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

"I've seen so many things…so many futures, but I've never once seen my own," Azuka whispered, "I think that's because I don't live long enough to have one. I'm going to die before the year's end."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I've always known, since I was a small child. My mother drove herself mad trying to trying to forestall the inevitable. In the end, she drank poison because she couldn't bear the thought of lighting my funeral pyre one day. So, I lit hers…and that was that."

"I'm so sorry, Azuka."

She fixed him with glittering eyes. "Don't pity me. I don't need it. I accepted my death long ago. But I didn't know until recently that it would be at my father's hand."

The reason for her almost surly behavior became crystal clear to Aang then. She had been in untold amounts of emotional pain, but Azuka hadn't betrayed a bit of it. Aang was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to comfort her. He could commiserate with someone so young having so much sorrow in her short existence.

"You can't always rely on the things you see in your dreams," Aang told her, "I'm in love with someone I probably won't meet until I'm 112 years old. Obviously, the things I've seen in my visions aren't going to happen. Maybe it's the same for you."

Azuka refuted that with a shake of her head. "What I see always happens. _Always_."

"And what do you see for me?" Aang whispered almost fearfully.

"My visions of you are always confusing. You are on a strange journey…one that I'm not sure will be completed even after you've defeated my father. I almost get a sense that you don't belong here."

"You're not the only one," he muttered.

"But you have to keep focused. The Firelord cannot be allowed to continue to rule. The results would be devastating."

"I know. 100 years of war. The entire world will fall."

"Yes…" she replied slowly, "And my brother…my brother will become the very monster I despise. He will perpetuate our father's violence and pass it on to his children and his children's children if I don't stop it! I cannot let him become Sozin. He's only five years old. He can have a better life than that…he can be a better man."

"So that's the reason you came to find me in the North Pole," Aang concluded with a small gasp, "You're trying to save your brother!"

"Roku, the avatar who came before you, he was the one who led me to you. But yes, you are right. I came to offer you my services as an instructor because I needed you to be ready to face the Firelord. I won't let Azulon become anything like him! If my life in this world is to be a short one, I want it to be meaningful. I want to do something honorable, something that matters. Saving my brother matters. It matters more than anything."

"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning? I would have helped you."

"Why would you care? I'm Fire Nation and the daughter of your greatest enemy. You have no reason to trust me. Why would you help me?"

"Because you need it."

Azuka averted her face, hoping to conceal the tears glistening in her eyes. It was difficult for her to feel so vulnerable and exposed so she took refuge behind her usual haughty exterior. "How can you possibly help me when you can barely help yourself?" she scoffed, "Your firebending is still quite dismal. Your earthbending is a joke. Your waterbending is satisfactory, but could definitely benefit from more practice. You're in no position to save the world at all!"

Despite the flow of insults, Aang couldn't help but smile. He knew that he still had a bit of work ahead of him if he meant to break completely through her icy exterior, but they had made progress. They weren't exactly friends…but they weren't enemies either. They had reached an understanding and, for now, that was enough for Aang.

"Hmm…I'm in sad shape, huh?" he considered in a light tone, "I guess it's lucky for me that you're here to keep me in line, huh?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Azuka's mouth as well. "Yes. I suppose it is."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"For the record, I still think you're crazy."

Katara cut a narrowed, sideways glare at her brother. Eighteen times. Sokka had told her as much eighteen times in the last three days and it appeared he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Katara was certain that if he said it just once more she definitely _would_ go crazy.

She had tried to mollify Sokka by giving him a detailed synopsis of his own future. Katara had hoped that, by making her dreams more personal to _him_, he would become more invested in what _she_ had to do. Yet, when she revealed to Sokka that one day he would meet and marry a Kyoshi Warrior by the name of Suki, his only response to that revelation had been, "I'm going to marry a coyote what?" Needless to say, her brother remained deeply skeptical. Short of making a detour to Kyoshi to prove to him that Suki actually existed, Katara didn't know what she could do to convince him. She could only hope that meeting Toph Beifong and learning that she wasn't a figment of her imagination after all would go a long way in swaying Sokka.

Of course, Katara recognized that she did not make believing her easy. Once she revealed to Sokka that Toph was actually a _blind_ earthbender who had a special ability to see underground, he was ready to scrap the entire mission. Only Katara's hysterical vow that she would keep going with or without him had quelled his intentions to end their journey. But it was very clear, despite his acquiescence, that Sokka was not 100% on board. Katara knew that if she wanted to keep him from flaking out on her again, she'd have to do something to change that.

"I don't think this is what Aang had in mind when he left Appa with me," Sokka commented after they had soared along in companionable silence for a few minutes, "He didn't want this. I was supposed to take you home."

"Don't talk to me about what Aang wanted right now," Katara retorted tartly, "I don't want to hear it. So, forget about defending him to me because that will just put you on my bad side."

Sokka flicked her with a surprised glance. "You really are angry with him, aren't you?"

"Did you somehow miss my ranting the last three days?" Katara muttered sardonically.

"I'm just surprised, that's all," he said, "I don't think I've ever seen you annoyed with him. Like _ever_."

"Well, if he keeps up this avoidance routine, that's _all_ you're going to see from me where he's concerned!"

Her brother shuddered with that dire threat. "I cannot tell you how weird this is for me, Katara," Sokka uttered, "I feel like I'm in the middle of a lover's spat, only I'm talking about a 112 year old man and a 14 year old girl! You know that he's changed _both_ of our diapers before, right? This is freaky!"

"How do you think I feel?" Katara muttered, "There are things I know about Aang that I definitely shouldn't…things I wish that weren't in my head at all."

"Please, don't feel pressed to share those things."

"I wake up every day and tell myself how crazy it all is," she lamented in a forlorn whisper, "I can't even figure out who I am most of the time. Am I this scared little girl who wants her life to go back to the way it was before these dreams began or am I this powerful master Waterbender who misses her husband and her children and just wants to go home again? I don't know anymore."

"How do you feel?" Sokka prompted tentatively.

"Like both…only I'm starting to identify with the latter more and more as time passes. It makes me wonder if the little girl will eventually disappear completely."

"What will you do if that happens?"

Katara favored him with a sad little smile. "Hopefully, I will be back home before that happens."

Sokka digested that cryptic response with a worried frown, but resisted the impulse to throw a fit about it. He felt like he was losing his sister to some unknown enemy and he didn't know how to fight that enemy or stop him from taking what was dearest to him. What was even harder to accept was that Katara seemed like she welcomed the enemy's advancement. She _wanted_ to be someplace else. That was the hardest reality of all.

Shaking off his dark thoughts, Sokka asked in a rather morose tone, "So…uh…what's Aang like in this future of yours?"

"Silly. Adventurous. Very goofy." Katara's countenance softened with a besotted smile. "He's incredible. We were married in the tradition of his people…it was only the two of us, exchanging solemn vows to each other."

"You didn't have a real ceremony?"

"We did. But that came later when a certain political situation calmed down," Katara explained, "But that day we made our promises to each other…that was for us. That's the day I consider my true anniversary. He's a really good husband and great father too. Our kids adore him."

It was hard not to be put off by Katara talking in present tense about being married to a man who was old enough to be her great-grandfather but Sokka managed to maintain his composure nonetheless. "So…uh…did Dad like him?"

Katara favored him with a wry grin. "What do you think?"

Sokka shrugged with a laughing eye roll. "Well, he completely loves and respects him now as a mentor so I can't imagine he would feel too differently having Aang as his son-in-law." He blinked and weaved dramatically. "Whoa. That was totally weird to say."

"Welcome to my world," Katara chuckled mirthlessly.

"What about me?" Sokka wondered, "Did Aang and I get along too?"

"You're best friends," she told him, "You both are forever getting into some kind of trouble together. It's really ridiculous sometimes."

Sokka grinned knowingly. "Drives you nuts, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," she admitted with a smile of her own before sobering abruptly, "I miss it. I miss _him_." Before Sokka could find the words to offer her some kind of comfort, Katara dismissed the subject entirely by whispering, "I think we're here." Sokka glanced down just as the small township came into view through the gossamer canopy of clouds just beneath them. "This is Gaoling."

The moment when they alighted from Appa was eerie for Katara. Everything was as it had been in her dreams. She knew exactly where to find Master Yu's earthbending school and where the tournaments were held for the Earth Rumbles. She also knew where to find the Beifong estate just as she knew the exact spot she could find Toph in the gardens. When she and Toph had been in their early twenties, Toph had admitted to her once that she would often seek refuge in her father's gardens because that was the place she felt most free.

There was a high probability that she and Sokka would find Toph in the garden but then there was an equal probability that they would find her at the arena with Xin Fu. Katara weighed her options carefully. Keeping in mind that she needed to cajole her brother into supporting her cause fully, she turned towards Sokka with a sly smile and asked, "Hey…how would you like to see a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other?"

Sokka's answering grin stretched from ear to ear. "Sweet!"

After securing Appa in a safe place and leaving him with the command to stay hidden, the Water-Tribe siblings made their way into town. When they entered the arena together a short time later Katara was assailed with memories. Following the end of the war and the establishment of Toph's metalbending academy, she, Aang, Toph, Suki and Sokka would often attend the Earth Rumbles whenever they were in Gaoling together. Oftentimes, Toph would need a way to relieve tension after visiting with her parents and the gang would accompany her to the matches as a means of moral support. Before long, it had become a tradition with the five of them. Katara had never particularly enjoyed the matches but, she had loved being with her friends.

She thought about all of that as she and Sokka took their seats in the empty front row. No sooner had they done so than Xin Fu stepped out to announce the next two combatants. The Boulder and The Hippo shouted threats at one another from across the ring, each one promising to pound the other into the ground. Sokka immediately fell into a rapt trance as the two men converged into a sparring match. Katara regarded him with a wry shake of her head.

"You're going for The Boulder, aren't you?"

Sokka fixed her with a wide, delighted smile. "How did you know?" he squealed excitedly.

_Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!_

Katara's smile became bittersweet as that long past cheer sounded in her mind. "Just a feeling…"

Her brother missed the nostalgic sadness in her tone but Sokka still found his attention diverted from the match when it occurred to him that Katara didn't seem all that bent on finding her mysterious, blind earthbender. "Hey, what gives?" he asked her, "I thought you wanted to find that girl."

"Wait for it," Katara advised serenely as The Boulder unceremoniously knocked The Hippo from the ring, "You won't believe me until you see it with your own eyes."

The wait wasn't long. The Boulder leveled three more opponents in short order which only amped up Sokka's excitement to see the final showdown between his newfound idol and the heretofore unseen "undefeated champion." When the time finally came to announce her, she remained cloaked in the shadows while the ringmaster Xin Fu revved up the crowd for her introduction.

Katara held her breath. Her heart felt like it was going to slam right out of her chest. The moment had arrived at last when she would find out if what she believed to be real was actually real. Although, she had amassed plenty of evidence to support the idea that her dreams were based in reality, Toph's existence would prove to be the ultimate confirmation that she wasn't crazy after all. She held the edge of her bench in a white knuckled grip as Xin Fu quieted down the audience.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…" he announced dramatically, "The Boulder versus your champion…The Blind Bandit!"

As the crowd broke into a deafening cheer and then fell into rhythmic chants of, "bandit, bandit," the champion finally stepped into the light and fully revealed herself. Sokka recoiled in disbelief. "Her?" he balked, "That little girl thinks she can take The Boulder? Is this a joke?" The question had barely left his lips before the girl turned her head sharply, as if she had somehow heard his derisive comment, and Sokka was afforded with an unobstructed glimpse of her gamin face and faded green eyes. It was then that he realized that her handle wasn't merely for show. The girl was truly blind. He gasped and swung an incredulous look around at his sister.

"That's her, isn't it? That's the girl you came here to find!"

"Just watch her," Katara said.

Sokka watched. To his horror and amazement, the cute, little girl whom The Boulder outweighed by a least 100 plus pounds, dispatched the earthbender as easily as she would have picked a flower. In six decisive and rather painful moves, she ejected The Boulder from the ring without taking a single hit in return. Sokka gaped. As if sensing his speechless astonishment, she half turned in his direction as if to say, "You were saying before?" Sokka cringed, blushed hotly and then slumped as low in his seat as he possibly could.

"And that, dearest brother, is Toph Beifong," Katara confirmed with a mixture of burgeoning pride and quiet wonder.

"How did she do that?" he muttered.

Katara told him the same thing that Aang had once told her. "She waited…and listened."

While Sokka was still attempting to absorb his shock and the unhappy realization that Katara's theory might be true after all, Xin Fu opened the opportunity up to the attendees to face The Blind Bandit in the ultimate match. The brave and ingenious soul who managed to knock her from the ring would win a bag full of gold pieces. Katara knew immediately that she was going to volunteer. But she didn't care about the money. She wanted Toph's attention. She surged to her feet quickly before anyone else could take the offer.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed, "I'll take her!"

Sokka yelped in horror and grabbed her wrist with the full intention of yanking her back down into her seat. "Are you insane?" he hissed, "Did you see what she just did to The Boulder? I'm not sure that he'll ever _walk_ again! She'll flatten you in two seconds!"

Katara snatched her arm from his grasp. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Don't worry, Sokka. I can handle it."

The expression on his face didn't scream absolute confidence in her statement. "I'll tell your story!" Sokka called after her.

She strode into the ring confidently, knowing full well that she didn't intend to exchange a single blow. Standing across from Toph was surreal…like her dream come to life. Toph, on the other hand, wasn't quite as impressed with her. In fact, she seemed rather bored.

"Hmm…a girl," she considered with an affected yawn, "I haven't faced off with one of those in quite a while." She cracked her neck in anticipation. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Oh, I don't want to fight you," Katara replied in an airy tone, "In fact, I'm not even an earthbender. None of this interests me in the least. I'd rather talk to you…_Toph_. We have a lot to discuss, don't you think?"

As Katara expected, Toph visibly paled at the mention of her true name. Her smug façade totally crumbled and Katara could clearly read every fear and insecurity she harbored deep inside of her plainly on her face. For one, incredible second, she thought Toph might actually flee from the ring. But then, she steeled herself in a way that only _Toph_ could and that uncertainty and fear was gone and she became unreadable stone again as Xin Fu attempted to disqualify Katara from the match.

"This ring is for earthbenders only!" he told her.

"But you just had The Boulder fighting that Fire Nation guy," Katara reminded him indignantly, "How is this any different?"

He leaned in closer and uttered in a low, threatening tone, "You're wasting my time, little girl. Move out of this ring before _I_ move you."

"You heard him," Toph threw in, "This ring is for fighting, not tea parties! Get lost!"

Katara and Sokka were ushered hastily from the arena by a big, burly guy who looked more than eager to break them both in half for the sheer sport of it. He all but tossed them out into the street. Sokka landed in the dirt with a heavy thud and quite a bit of loud protesting, but Katara seemed quiet and quite satisfied with herself. She rose to her feet, calmly brushed the dust from her tunic…and waited.

"I hope you're happy!" Sokka cried indignantly when he regained his footing, "They're not even going to give us a refund!" He sniffled in disappointment. "I didn't even get to see the end."

"It will be alright, Sokka."

"Alright?" he snorted, "How is it 'alright'? _Your friend_ just had us thrown out on our butts! If your plan was for us to be humiliated in front of a large crowd of people, good job on that, Katara!"

"Would you calm down?"

"Would you be more upset?" he retorted, "We came all this way to talk to that girl and obviously she wants nothing to do with you so now what are we supposed to do?"

"Trust me, Sokka," Katara whispered assertively, "She's going to come to us."

Sokka wasn't really sure how he felt about that conviction. If Katara was right and she truly didn't belong in this time, then finding this Toph person meant that he could potentially lose his sister. They would all lose her. In a way, they were _already_ losing her because she was falling into another universe hard and fast. Her mind had already gone there. It was only her body that had yet to follow.

But then there was the crazy flip side of the coin where, Katara leaving wouldn't necessarily mean losing her after all. He, his father and Gran-Gran would all still be with her wherever she went to next…with the exception of their mother. Sokka couldn't decide if he was resigned to the prospect or completely terrified by it. It was something he had been continually pushing to the back of his mind since Katara made her bizarre confession to him. As a result, Sokka had no idea whether finding Toph Beifong was a positive or a negative. So far, he was leaning more towards the latter.

They waited outside the arena for nearly an hour for the girl to show up, but eventually she did. By then, Sokka was hot, hungry and more than a little grumpy. His disposition wasn't improved any when he was bombarded by an equally grumpy Earthbender. Toph Beifong proved to be as surly outside of the ring as she had been inside of it. She stalked up to them where they loitered not far from the entrance and demanded with bristling ire, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," Katara replied flatly, "Your name is just the start of it…Toph Beifong, daughter of Lao and Poppy Beifong."

Toph snapped erect, her small hands clenching into defensive fists. "Do you want money?" she snapped, "Is that what this is? You want me to pay you off so you won't go running to my father? I've got news for you…he'd never believe you in a million years."

"I don't know," Katara brazened, "I can be pretty convincing. Maybe you'd like to hear my terms first."

Blackmail wasn't Katara's aim at all, but she saw no point in telling Toph that. She already had a task ahead of her convincing the girl to accompany her in the first place. She'd had the advantage with Sokka because, at least, his love and loyalty towards her as a sibling had prompted him to listen. Toph had no reason to feel such ties to her, even if _she_ loved the irascible girl like a sister. So, if a bit of perceived extortion could help her in that endeavor, Katara was all for it. It was unfortunate that her brother killed the plan before it could even get off the ground.

"She doesn't want to blackmail you," Sokka inserted quickly, "She needs your help to find some creepy underground library and she knows you can do it because you can see underground with your special night vision or whatever it is!" He sidled up to Toph, looking her up and down before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a snack or two in one of those pockets, would you?"

Katara whipped a glare at him over her shoulder. "Sokka! Do you mind?"

Toph growled with mounting impatience. "I'm sorry…what? You want me to _what_? And how do you know how I see? _Who are you people_?"

"You see with earthbending," Katara said quietly, "You sense the vibrations in the ground and it creates a picture for you. No one knows you can do it."

"Obviously _you_ do," Toph threw back tightly.

"I'm a special case."

Toph scowled. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that you and I knew each other in another life and leave it at that," Katara replied vaguely, "The point is…my brother is right. I don't want to blackmail you. But I know how you are, Toph. I wasn't going to get your undivided attention unless I pushed your buttons first."

"Who are you?" Toph demanded again, but this time the question was laced with less indignation and more fear. She repressed a discomfited shiver. "Just tell me."

"I'm someone who needs your help."

"With what?"

"My brother already told you. I kind of need to find a library."

Toph snorted. "You're kidding."

Sokka popped his head over Katara's shoulder. "She's not. And you should probably know that an owl spirit lives in this library too so…yeah, don't let that influence your decision at all."

"Would you stop it?" Katara hissed at him.

"Is he for real?" Toph asked, "You seriously did all of this today just so I'd agree to help you find a _library_?"

"It's a very unique library," Katara said.

"Well, forget it. I'm not doing it."

As she turned to walk away, Katara asked, "Not even if it meant escaping your oppressive parents and gaining some independence for yourself?"

Toph stopped in her tracks and pivoted to face Katara again in an angry whirl. "Okay, that's it! How do you know all of this stuff about me? Who are you? Did my father send you? Is this his sick way of punishing me or something?"

Katara sighed. "If I gave you the answers to how I know the stuff I do, you'd never believe me. But let me put your mind at ease on one thing…your father didn't send me here. In fact, he has no idea what you're doing here and he won't ever know as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't get it," she said gruffly, "I don't get _you_."

"You're not the only one," Sokka muttered.

Toph groaned into her hands. "I don't even know who you people are!"

Katara thrust out her hand. "I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." She kept her hand extended until Toph hesitantly took hold of it in a brief shake. "I know that I've probably freaked you out," she acknowledged in a gentle whisper, "and you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but I don't want to hurt you, Toph. I'd actually like for us to be friends."

"You're absolutely nuts," Toph declared without preamble.

The insult almost made Katara smile. "So I've heard a lot lately. I'm still asking."

"What's your deal? We're complete strangers!" Toph cried, "Despite everything you seem to know about me, I know nothing about you. And sorry…your name alone isn't going to cut it!"

"Would it help to know that you and I have someone in common?"

"And who's that?" Toph snorted.

"Aang," Katara whispered quietly and the revelation caused Toph to go absolutely still. "I'm here for Aang. He's good friends with your family too, isn't he?"

Toph blinked back the sudden tears gathering in her eyes. "Is that why you're here? Did he send you to me…because he knows how unhappy I am?"

"Something like that," Katara hedged.

And just like that, Toph was back to stony resistance. "Did he or didn't he?" she snapped impatiently, "You're not telling me anything specific!"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know so much about me? Did Aang tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything. I wasn't even certain that he had ties to your family until you confirmed it for me just a moment ago."

Toph growled in escalating frustration. "What kind of game are you playing here?"

"I'll tell you," Katara vowed, "If you come along with me, I will tell you anything you want to know."

Just behind her, Sokka let out a serrated groan. "Yeah…this can only end badly."

Katara ignored him and pressed on quickly. "Listen, I don't have much time to convince you," she said, "I can do this without you, Toph, but I don't _want_ to do it without you. You're going to hate hearing this, but…I know you. I know that you're curious right now. And I guarantee that if you come with us you won't ever regret it. What do you have to lose?" She stared down at Toph intently. "So what do you say? Are you in or not?"


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: This next chapter contains some violence. It's not bloody or gory or anything I think would warrant a higher rating, but I thought I should warn you nonetheless. **

**As for the person who asked if I will address Aang and the spirit world, I'm getting there. I know this fic is confusing but that's likely how it's going to stay until I meld the two timelines into one. Bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Zuko was beginning to question the things his father was telling the family.

It had been three weeks since his dear cousin LuTen had died from poisoned tea meant for his uncle. Three weeks since, in a desperate act, Iroh had drunk the deadly concoction as well in the hopes of following his deceased son into the afterlife. That had been a dark day for Zuko's family, especially dark because suspicion for the treasonous act immediately fell on Ozai. He had used Iroh's inconsolable grief as proof of his unfitness to rule as Firelord. At the time, Zuko had been convinced that his father was speaking out in the best interests of the Fire Nation. At the time, he had believed that Ozai couldn't possibly have anything to do with trying to murder his own brother. But now he wasn't so sure.

The fact that his father and uncle's politics were diametrically opposed had always been an emotionally charged issue in their family. The divisions had always been there even if, in the beginning, they had been unspoken. Zuko loved his uncle and adored Avatar Aang, but he had never agreed with their policies concerning the Fire Nation. He didn't believe that his country should be governed by a council or that every governmental decision of theirs should be put through the filter of the Avatar's approval first. It felt too much like punishment for the war Sozin had instigated one hundred years prior. It was time for the Fire Nation to break free from the chains of oppression.

Before the assassination attempt then, Zuko had firmly believed in his father, his policies and his methods. After all, it was possible to disagree with someone and still love them and surely Ozai loved his brother and the Avatar who had been his father's best friend. Although Ozai might be a cold and distant man and emotionally aloof with him much of the time, that didn't mean he couldn't have noble ideas. Or, at least, those were the things that Zuko had told himself. His conviction on the matter only mildly soothed the ache that was ever present with him because of his father's unending disapproval.

He was the firstborn son, the heir apparent to the throne should his uncle, cousin or father be unable to fulfill their duties as Firelord. He carried the legacy of their entire family, the future of their line now that his cousin was dead and his uncle was possibly gone as well. Yet, it was _his sister_ who was the better firebender. It was _his sister_ who was privy to their father's military plans and the covert meetings with his generals. It was _his sister_ who had their father's favor.

Of course, his mother had tried to explain away Ozai's partiality to him. As a child, Ozai had been often ignored and pushed aside in favor of his older brother, Iroh. As Ursa described it, Ozai had felt "blotted out by Iroh's brilliant light." When Iroh was in the room, Ozai was practically invisible. Azulon had doted upon Iroh. The Avatar had doted upon him as well. It seemed that Ozai was left only with their disappointment and constant vexation. According to his mother, Ozai became determined then and there not to show his own children that same type of favoritism.

"He includes Azula because he doesn't want her to feel less as compared to you, Zuko," Ursa would always tell him, "You are the firstborn son. Nothing will ever take that right from you."

The explanation had mollified him in his younger years when Ozai seemingly only had harsh words for him while reserving kind words of encouragement for Azula. _He doesn't want her to feel less special_, Zuko would tell himself, _he has high expectations for me because I'm his heir._ Lately, however, he had begun to wonder if that had anything to do with it. Lately, he had begun to suspect that his father didn't like him at all.

Ozai had always been cool with him, indifferent and detached. But the day Zuko posited that someone close to Ozai might have taken it upon themselves to poison his uncle, he had seen his first glimpse of his father's white hot fury. That day he hadn't raised a hand to Zuko, but the severe lash of his tongue and the cutting remarks he had made afterward were somehow more damaging than a physical beating would have been. In that moment, Zuko hadn't only been sure that his father disliked him. He firmly believed that Ozai _hated_ him.

The realization left him feeling isolated and uncertain. Usually, he could always talk to his uncle about such things. His mother, while sweet and well-meaning, only seemed to make excuses for his father. Sometimes, she would even go a step further and attempt to play the peacemaker, which inevitably always made things worse. Zuko sought his uncle's confidence because, at least, Iroh would let him vent. Afterwards, he would tell Zuko, "You cannot change your father's behavior. He is who he is. You can only change how you react to it."

Zuko had received similar advice from Avatar Aang as well so he knew it was sound. Consequently, he tried to take it to heart. He tried not to lament over how he lacked his father's affection and instead turned his focus towards improving his firebending. He was fortunate to have a patient and skilled master in his uncle Iroh. Despite his heavy responsibilities as Firelord, he had eagerly volunteered to become Zuko's instructor. Zuko had always been deeply grateful for that.

Unfortunately, his lessons began to slack off after the country began to splinter apart. Relations between him and his uncle became strained, especially after Iroh ordered Ozai from the Palace City, essentially banishing his younger brother from his boyhood home. Zuko had been bitter and resentful and sure that Iroh's decision had been influenced by the Avatar's wariness of Ozai's policies. Zuko had only been made more sullen by the fact that moving meant an enforced separation between him and Mai…not that he was making much progress on that front, but at least before he had been closer so that progress, if it was going to happen, _could_ be made.

He didn't hate the Avatar or his uncle for their political views. In fact, he even understood their points of view. For Aang, he carried the constant memory of watching Zuko's great-aunt die in the final battle against Firelord Sozin. She had given her life to ensure that her country would not become the vehicle of injustice and oppression that it had become under her father's rule. Aang had, in turn, dedicated his entire life into making sure her death had not been in vain. Iroh had a similar drive in wanting to fulfill the desires of his deceased father and be the Firelord that Azulon had raised him to be.

They both had noble causes for noble reasons, but Zuko firmly believed they were both wrong. Zuko had told Aang as much the last time he visited Ozai in the Fire Nation and an agreement for peace could not be reached. "I respect you more than anyone," he had told Aang before they parted, "but what you're doing is destroying my nation. The only person who can truly bring peace is you." At the time, he had believed those words. He had believed in his father. He had truly bought into Ozai's propaganda that he wanted to make the Fire Nation great again.

And then LuTen had fallen. His uncle had fallen. And, at first, his father had seemed genuinely grieved by the tragic events. But shortly after that, in a series of events that Zuko still wasn't completely privy to, Ozai made a bold attempt on the Avatar's life…and failed. He was forced to flee the Palace City and the surrounding area where Iroh's supporters were still the majority. He was still running, but that hadn't stopped him from declaring himself Firelord when news of Iroh's condition and recovery remained grim. But he didn't dare return to the Palace City…not without an army behind him.

That was what Ozai had been doing in the commencing weeks since his brother went missing. He had been gathering together his army to storm the Palace City. He had been plotting to take his country back by force and then to move his campaign for Fire Nation supremacy far beyond the nation's borders. In that time, Zuko had come to the chilling conclusion that his father's righteous intentions hadn't been so righteous after all. Ozai still made a production of doing everything "in the interest of his family and country," but Zuko had stopped believing him. The realization had brought him to a definite crossroads.

Brooding over his impossible situation, Zuko brought his knees closer to his chest and moodily contemplated the rippling surface of the small turtleduck pond located at the rear of their rented house. He had gone there to think, but his thoughts were muddier than ever. Zuko didn't know what to do.

He felt like he needed to do _something_, but what that something was he didn't know. He was a socially awkward, sixteen year old boy with questionable people skills and even more questionable firebending. He was in no position to start a revolution, especially against someone as dynamic and charismatic as his father. Besides that, all who defied Ozai were cut down without compunction. Zuko doubted he would be spared a similar fate. Sadly though, his country was slowly fragmenting all around him with no clear leadership and Zuko knew he couldn't sit idly by and watch it happen.

"Aww. What's the matter, Zuzu? Why so serious?"

Zuko twisted a narrowed glare over his shoulder at his younger sister. He sneered out her name. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Zuko demanded through clenched teeth.

Azula shrugged her shoulders and dropped down beside him. "Until I care, I suppose."

"I didn't invite you to stay," he told her brusquely, "Don't you have some small, woodland animal to torture, Azula? Don't let me keep you."

She trilled out a biting laugh. "You're quite funny, Zuzu. Perhaps, you should rely more on your humor…maybe you wouldn't sulk so much about being excluded from Father's political meetings."

"Have you come to gloat because you were invited and I wasn't?"

"What's there to gloat about?" Azula scoffed, "He always kicks me out before they get to the good part anyway. What do I care about what a bunch of dusty old farts think about the Fire Nation's expansion?"

Zuko cut his sister a sharp glance. "So Father is still planning to go through with the colonies in the Earth Kingdom?"

"He's only finishing what our great-grandfather Sozin began. He's taking the Fire Nation full circle."

"Sozin was a madman and a tyrant."

"Shh!" Azula shushed him fiercely, "You wouldn't want Father overhearing you say such treasonous things, would you? The penalty for that sort of talk is _death_."

"Like you care," Zuko snorted.

"Contrary to what you might believe, Zuko, I don't take delight in your suffering…not much anyway."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but didn't bother arguing the topic with her. Instead, he turned his attention to more pressing issues. "I saw Admiral Zhao go into the meeting room a little while ago," he said, "What was that about?"

Azula leaned back in the lush grass and favored him with a self-satisfied smirk. "Silly, Zuko. Now, you know I can't tell you that."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm the firstborn son! Father treats me like I'm his enemy."

"Perhaps he wouldn't if you weren't so chummy with his enemies," Azula considered in a sing-song voice, "That might have a little something to do with it."

"Aang and Uncle _aren't_ his enemies! They're his family. _I'm_ his family! I don't understand why it has to be this way! Why can't there be peace between us?"

Azula arched a single, perfect eyebrow at him. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"Uncle could be somewhere dying, Azula!" Zuko bit out emphatically, "Don't you care at all?"

That question, in all its fervent emotion, made Azula groan aloud. She shifted onto her side and propped herself up onto her elbow to regard him. "Questions like that are exactly why you don't have Father's trust. Uncle and Father are enemies and they have been for most of their lives whether Uncle realized it or not. The only one who doesn't seem to grasp that concept is _you_."

"Siblings shouldn't be enemies."

He made the comment as a general statement but Azula suspected that his observation went beyond the strained relationship between their father and uncle. She chose to ignore the deeper meaning and simply murmured in a disapproving tone, "You sound like Aang when you say things like that."

"What's wrong with sounding like Aang?"

"Maybe because it's _his_ voice our father has heard all of his life…first from his father, then his brother and now his own son! Aang has touched every aspect of his life whether he wanted it or not! Can you blame him for feeling a bit of resentment over that?"

"Because the Avatar loves him?"

"Because the Avatar _controls_ him," Azula clarified, "and his country. Every Fire Nation citizen is under the Avatar's command. Thanks to him, the Firelord is only a figurehead. Wake up, Zuko! I thought you were aware of all of this."

"I…I am," he mumbled, "I just don't know if I believe it anymore."

Azula rolled upright in one fluid motion and sucked in a shocked little gasp, as if she couldn't possibly believe he had said such a thing out loud…and to _her_ of all people. "Have you lost what little mind you have? Father would never stand for it if he knew you were saying such things. You're practically begging for his wrath." She crossed her arms and regarded him with haughty appraisal. "If you're going to be such an idiot, maybe I should tell him exactly what you said."

"Go ahead!" Zuko exploded, "See if I care! Tell him whatever you want!"

She surged to her feet, eyes narrowed in challenge. "Fine! I will," she hissed, "But I don't want to hear another word from you whining about how you _never_ have Father's favor! You bring it on yourself!"

Zuko watched her flounce away with a weary sigh, weighing the wisdom between calling her back to plead for her silence or keeping quiet and dealing with the fallout afterward. There was an undeniable part of him that wanted his father to know his shifting feelings. He wanted to march straight to his father and tell him what a lousy father and Firelord he was. But he battled with the little boy that still lived within him, the one that was always so desperate for Ozai's approval. So, perhaps it was for the best that Azula ran and tattled. If he couldn't find the impetus to force the confrontation himself, then there was nothing wrong with using his sister as the vehicle to do it.

He lingered in the gardens then, waiting with a mixture of dread and resignation for the moment when his father would come storming outside in a blur of barely leashed fury. He wasn't looking forward to bearing the brunt of Ozai's anger, but the thought of coming clean was still an incredible relief. However, as ten minutes became twenty and twenty meandered on into half an hour and then an hour, Zuko decided to pick himself up and go looking for his father instead. In hindsight, he realized that waiting for Ozai had given him all the power and he'd had that long enough. Zuko was going to face his father and he was going to do it on his own terms.

Yet the instant Zuko stepped inside the house, he was overcome with the sense that something was not right. Though his family was traveling lightly these days, they were never without an entourage of servants. Ozai might be in hiding from the Avatar and his forces but there was no way someone royally born was going to be reduced to "roughing it" in the Fire Nation jungles. As a result, Zuko and his family always had servants available to attend to their every need. But upon entering the bungalow, Zuko stopped short to realize that the interior was oddly silent. There was no one polishing or dusting. He didn't even have anyone rush out to him with a tray of tea. It was like the house had been abandoned.

For a moment, the wild thought struck Zuko that he _had_ been abandoned. What if, while he had been sitting in the garden oblivious, his father had given the order to leave him behind and they had all snuck away while he was preoccupied? Perhaps, that was his punishment for the treasonous confession he'd made to Azula earlier. Maybe he would never see his mother again. Maybe she hatedhim too!

Zuko stopped himself mid-panic attack. Not even he was so unaware that his entire family could leave practically under his nose. Something else was definitely going on. Something that didn't feel good at all.

As he crept down the corridor towards his parent's bedroom, he discovered the missing servants. They were all huddled together in the entry way of the kitchen with frightened and horrified looks on their faces. He might have asked them what was going on, but Zuko already had the suspicion that they wouldn't tell him. He made eye contact with one servant in particular and he shook his head slowly, as if warning the young prince not to go any further. Sadly, Zuko had never been very good at heeding warnings. He continued his careful trek down the hallway and that was when he began to detect the sound of shattering glass and his father's angry, elevated tones.

"…trying to intimidate me, it won't work," his mother was saying in a trembling tone, "I don't mean to stand between you and your throne, Ozai. But let me take my children from here. I beg you."

Zuko crept closer to spy on his parents through the crack in their bedroom door. His eyes widened in horror. The room looked as if a fire bomb had gone off in the middle of it. The bed was unkempt. The floor was littered with glistening shards of broken glass sprinkled in with splintered pieces of painted wood. His mother, in particular, was weeping hysterically and very disheveled. Her usually well-arranged hair was loose and tangled and fell in a dark, haphazard mess across her face. She knelt at Ozai's feet with her head bent. But when Ozai brutally grasped her by the wrists and snapped her to her feet with a hissing threat, Zuko clearly saw the angry red marks that mottled his mother's beautiful features.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you walk out of here with _my_ children, even a son as _worthless_ as Zuko," Ozai hissed as he drew back his fist to strike Ursa, "you're more of a fool than I thought, Ursa!"

That was all Zuko needed to see. Without thinking, he flew into the room and came between his parents before Ozai could land his blow. He shoved at his father with all of his might. "Don't you lay a finger on her!"

Ozai sneered at him. "So the little traitor has come to defend his weak and pathetic mother, has he?"

"Leave her alone!" Zuko growled.

"Your sister told me what you said to her! Are you willing to spit on your birthright so easily?"

"About as easily as you were willing to kill your own brother," Zuko retorted.

Ozai snarled and took a menacing step forward, prompting Ursa to scurry in between them. "No…no…please Ozai," she pleaded tearfully, "He's just a boy. Don't do this…"

"Haven't you yet tired of suffering _his_ punishment?"

"I will do anything…_anything_…" she whimpered, "Please don't hurt my son!"

He knocked her aside without compunction. "Silence! He is _my_ son and I will do with him what I please! The boy is so eager to speak! Let him!"

"I have nothing else to say to you," Zuko muttered, dropping to the floor to assist his mother to her feet. For the most part, he ignored his father's menacing presence and instead focused his attention on calming his frantic mother. "It's okay, Mom," he soothed, "I won't let him hurt you anymore. We can leave. He can't stop us."

"We'll see," Ozai jeered an instant before he drew back a fiery hand. He knocked Zuko into the adjacent wall with enough force to disorient the teenager and send him crumpling to the floor. With a yelp of maternal fear, Ursa scrambled to her prone son's side to access the damage. When she saw that Zuko had only been dazed and not injured, she threw an irate glare over at Ozai.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded wrathfully as she assisted Zuko into an upright position, "You have no use for me! You have no use for him! Let us go, Ozai. You'll never have to see us again!"

"No," he growled at her, "You are mine! You go only when _I_ wish for you to go!"

That triumphant declaration was the final straw for Zuko. With a bellow of rage, he launched himself at his father with his fists blazing. Ozai easily blocked his attack and countered with one infinitely more deadly. He pounded Zuko with a barrage of fire, stalking him across the bedroom without let up. Ursa clung to him and beat at his shoulders in an effort to slow him down, but Ozai paid her all of the attention of a pestering gnat. He grasped her forearm and slung her to the ground with bone-snapping force, never pausing in his attack at all.

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his face and expended all the energy he could to resist the heat and intensity of Ozai's fire strike. He refused to cry out for mercy, especially because he suspected that was exactly what Ozai wanted him to do. But Zuko also knew that he would be unable to hold off his father's attack indefinitely. When he slammed into the wall, Zuko knew there was no place else to run. Ozai took his opportunity then.

He landed a fiery blow to Zuko's left eye. The force was so strong that Zuko's neck snapped back and his head rebounded into the wall behind him. Excruciating pain exploded across his face, rippling down clear to the tips of his fingers. His agonized scream coincided with his mother's. Everything after that happened in a blur for Zuko. He was vaguely aware of his mother screaming at him to "run, run, run," while she attacked Ozai with all the ferocity of a tiger lioness defending her cub. She clawed and bit and kicked, all the while screaming at Zuko to, "go, go, go!"

Ultimately, it was the hysterical fear in his mother's tone, as well as his own pounding alarm, that motivated Zuko to move. It was hard to coordinate his steps. Every movement he made caused radiating pain through his face, neck and arm. He wanted to vomit. His vision in his left eye was completely destroyed which caused the room to sway and tilt in a sickening whirl as he stumbled his way towards the exit.

After he staggered into the corridor, Zuko felt along the wall, crying out for help along the way, begging for someone to come to their aid as his mother's screams echoed in his ears again and again. The servants seemed to surround him, the looks on their faces ranging from shock to horror to pity. He kept mumbling for their help over and over, but not a single one had the courage to step forward and offer him their hand.

Zuko slid down the wall. He could feel the black veil beginning to fall over his eyes as he sank to his knees. His mother's screams continued on at a deafening decibel, punctuated by the sickening thuds of fists making brutal contact with flesh and bone. Zuko whimpered as his world began to dim.

The last thing he saw before he lost complete consciousness were the cold, fathomless eyes of his fourteen year old sister as she loomed over him.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Your earthbending is truly abysmal."

Aang continued transferring chunks of earth from one end of their campsite to the other and tried not to take Azuka's brutal assessment of his skills to heart. After all, it was difficult to maintain a pleasant disposition when one was constantly tired, dusty, hungry…and hunted. And Azuka had never had the bubbliest personality to start, so it wasn't a long fall to surly for her. Still, Aang understood. The past two weeks for them had been the very definition of "extreme duress."

Following their brief huddle in the ice cave and established truce, Aang and Azuka had resumed their journey in the small hours of the morning before the sun was visible. They'd hoped that the darkness would cloak them as they continued their flight away from the North Pole. Much to Aang's chagrin, however, Azuka had been right about her father's determination and he had sent trackers after them on foot. The instant they were spotted in the sky, a warning flare went up for the Fire Navy fleet so when Aang, Azuka and Appa finally flew over the sea, Sozin and his armada was waiting.

He and Azuka spent the first hour of that morning, after a frosty night with very little sleep, dodging fire strikes. Although they were running on empty, they traveled non-stop until they reached the edge of the Fire Nation border before stopping to camp out for the night. Azuka had been so exhausted that she didn't even complain about having to sleep in the dirt. But their respite was short-lived.

When Azuka went into the small Fire Nation village the following morning to purchase necessary supplies for their journey (because Aang's tattoos made him too visible), she discovered the wanted posters of themselves all over the square. Sozin had wasted no time splashing their likenesses all over the Fire Nation, thereby insuring that anyone they came across would know they were the enemy. Aang had already been at a disadvantage because airbenders were being hunted in general, but now Azuka was just as wanted as he was. Keeping a low profile became imperative. They knew they wouldn't be safe as long as they remained in the Fire Nation. And so, they kept moving.

Unfortunately, being inconspicuous was a little difficult while flying around on a ten ton bison. Most of the time they stayed on the ground because they knew the Fire Nation military would be watching the skies for them. However, for the instances when they opted for air travel, Azuka would guide Appa while Aang maintained a camouflage cloud cover around them. It was a nifty little trick that he had learned from his dreams, but it was also rather tricky and exhausting to do alone. Aang couldn't help but think about the many times he and Katara had done it together.

When he was up there in Appa's saddle, gathering and shifting the water vapor in the atmosphere, Aang could almost imagine her standing directly across from him doing the exact same thing. They would smile together, their movements synchronized and fluid, completely together in mind and body with one another and without having to speak a single word. Aang understood then why the aching loss of her felt more and more acute every day. How could it not feel that way when she was literally linked to his soul? It didn't matter that she had yet to exist in reality. She already existed in Aang's heart and, without her, Aang felt like he was missing a vital piece of himself.

His hopes that he could contact Roku for answers were dashed when he discovered that meditating his way into the spirit world proved to be an unobtainable endeavor. It felt as if there were an obstacle blocking his path to spiritual enlightenment…or like he was being deliberately barred somehow… But that made absolutely no sense and obsessing over it only made Aang feel more aggravated. He had no definitive answers for what was happening to him and he also had way of gaining those answers either. Aang couldn't help but feel as if he was groping around in the dark. As a result of that disheartening reality, he grew more and more discouraged as the weeks dragged on.

Determined to remain focused then, Aang did his best to stuff his feelings and his pressing need for answers and, instead, concentrate on the mission at hand. He still didn't have a clear direction of what he wanted to do beyond getting through the Fire Nation unscathed. It was unspoken between him and Azuka that they would cross over into the Earth Kingdom and meet up with the gathering army there, but Aang had no idea what was going to happen after that. He still wasn't ready to face the Firelord. His firebending and earthbending still needed some refinement and, regrettably, he didn't have an instructor at his disposal to aid with the latter. That was a problem he planned to tackle once he and Azuka were safely through the Fire Nation.

For nearly two weeks straight, they traveled nearly non-stop, breaking only when Aang found himself distracted with helping anyone he came across who was in need. His compassion and kindheartedness exasperated Azuka in the beginning because she was constantly aware of the bounty on their heads. In her mind, he was subjecting them to needless scrutiny and jeopardizing their lives each time he reached out his helping hand. She thought it was a colossal waste of their limited time and resources.

"If you don't help them, then someone else will," she would often tell him, "They will be fine!"

"And if I can help then and I don't, how am I supposed to live with myself?" Aang would often counter.

It was inevitable then that Aang would inadvertently give away his identity to some kindly old Fire Nation citizen or some grateful family and Azuka would want to throttle him every single time. She lived in fear every second of every day that her father would crush them both before Aang was ready to face him. But a strange thing happened. Rather than turning them over to the Fire Nation authorities, Azuka noticed that the opinion of the Avatar and the Air Nomads in general began to change among her people.

As they passed through the territory on their way to the Earth Kingdom with the hopes of rendezvousing with the army there, Aang and Azuka were shown untold amounts of kindness. They were given food, shelter, clothing and even money to sustain them while they traveled from town to town. Often, their generous hosts would give them the names of trusted individuals with whom they could stay while they continued their journey so that they would always have a safe place to rest no matter where they went next.

The reverence and respect that was shown to Aang as the Avatar and her as the Fire Nation princess astounded Azuka. Not everyone treated them as traitors. Not everyone viewed them as the enemy. There were some who did, some who would have gladly turned them over for the offered reward. But there was also a good amount of people who wanted to help them and who had been compelled to do so because Aang had been willing to help first. Upon realizing that, Azuka didn't find his side rescue missions quite as irritating as she had in the beginning. In fact, she grew to respect and admire Aang a little more every day…not that she would ever tell him so.

Now, they had finally reached the safety of the Fire Nation border. Just a day's journey over the ocean and they would finally cross over into the Earth Kingdom. It was a relief, but it didn't solve their current and most pressing problem. Aang needed an earthbending teacher. His firebending and waterbending were being honed with each passing day, but he still had much more to learn as far as earthbending was concerned. Scooping up dirt and plopping it from one location to another simply wasn't going to cut it. Azuka told him as much.

Aang dropped his stance and regarded her with a despondent scowl. "I know that. I'm trying to practice and draw on the things I already know, but…I need guidance. I've tried learning from the things I see in my dreams, but it's not enough. I still need someone to teach me the fundamentals…someone hands on."

"You need an instructor," Azuka said, "We knew this already."

"So how do we find one?"

Azuka stroked her chin thoughtfully. "That's the exact question I've been asking myself for two weeks and I still don't have an answer. It's not like we can hold auditions for this sort of thing."

Aang scratched his head. "Nah, I guess we can't," he considered seriously, only to burst into a wide grin seconds later when he added, "But it sure would be fun!"

"You would think so," Azuka retorted with a roll of her eyes, "Can you possibly be serious and focus for two seconds here? This is a real problem."

"What's the big deal anyway?" he considered with a shrug, "We'll be entering the Earth Kingdom in another day. I'm bound to find an instructor there somewhere."

"You mean someone who isn't preoccupied with the war or under Fire Nation control or generally too frightened to get involved with anything dealing with the Avatar?" she speculated sardonically, "It's not going to be as easy as you think, Aang. You need some sort of strategy."

"I got it!" Aang exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, making it abundantly clear that all Azuka had said to him went in one ear and out the other, "We'll go to Omashu! I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!"

"What's in Omashu?"

Aang favored her with a feline smile. "My earthbending teacher. You're going to love him, Zuka!"

Azuka dropped her head forward with a heavy groan of consternation. "Why do I get the distinct impression that I'm going to regret this?"

Omashu was located deep within the Earth Kingdom territory and tucked away in the mountains. It was a powerful stronghold that had not been touched by Fire Nation invasion. Yet, as Aang and Azuka sailed overhead on their way to the great city, they could see from their vantage point that would not be the case for long. The Fire Nation military had clearly set a course and it was headed directly towards Omashu. Aang's determination to reach the city increased tenfold. No longer was it simply a matter of obtaining an earthbending instructor, he had to warn the city's inhabitants of what was coming their way.

He opted to sneak in through the city's sewage system after leaving Appa in a secured place just outside the city's gates, rather than choosing a more direct route. Although he was known in the city and generally welcomed whenever he came, this time he was without Gyatso and he was also traveling with a guest some might deem as suspect. Not really wanting to go through the hassle of explaining why he was traveling with the Fire Nation princess then, Aang decided on a speedier approach. Speedier…but definitely not the cleanest option available.

When they emerged in one of the city squares less than an hour later, Azuka was not in the best of moods. For days she had been living on berries and nuts, sleeping on the ground and bathing in polluted rivers, but the final straw for her was slogging through raw sewage. There was a limit and Azuka had reached hers. Her disposition wasn't the least bit improved when Aang doused her in a torrent of water and then air blasted her dry either. That only irritated her further.

Aang cringed at the expression of escalating displeasure on her face. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"This bending instructor of yours had better be worth it," she warned him through clenched teeth, "Or I may have to turn you into roasted Avatar on a spit!"

"He's excellent!" he reassured her, "Trust me on this! Bumi and I go way back!"

"Wait a minute," Azuka balked before he could take off, "Are you telling me that this potential bending instructor that you've been raving about for days, this person who is supposed to be so 'excellent,' _is a child_?"

"Of course he is," Aang replied with a shrug, "So am I. So are _you_."

Azuka dropped her face into her hands. "Ugh…you can't be this naïve."

"You haven't seen him bend, Zuka. He's perfect for this."

"Fine!" she snapped, "Let's find him already. The sooner we do, the sooner I can have a _real_ bath!"

Of course finding the aforementioned bender in a house was much too easy. Instead, Aang led Azuka to the very edge of the city and yet another set of tunnels, but these had been dug deep into the side of the mountain. The networking labyrinth of caverns within served as a hideaway for the city's inhabitants during disaster or attack. Barring those times, they were mostly abandoned…except for one, peculiar boy who had turned them into his private playground. Aang knew that Bumi favored one cave in particular and there was where he and Bumi hid themselves away whenever he visited Omashu. Their hideaway could only be accessed by an earthbender so it was a difficult place to find without prior knowledge of its location.

It took a fair bit of coaxing but Aang succeeded in convincing Azuka to accompany him into the caverns. He basically had to promise to be her servant boy for a week. After that she gladly provided Aang with light so that he could feel along the cavern walls for the place that marked his and Bumi's hideout. "We combined our names and carved them into the rock," he explained to Azuka as they moved deeper into the catacombs, "It was like our own secret symbol. Pretty neat, huh?"

The look on Azuka's face was anything but fascinated. "You are a master of intrigue, Aang."

It took a few minutes of searching but Aang finally located the markings. When he did, he gave three sharp knocks to the rock wall. They waited. Nothing happened. Azuka heaved an impatient sigh. Aang knocked again. They waited again. Azuka's sigh became a serrated groan. Finally, a panel of the rock slid away revealing a large pair of vivid, green eyes.

"Who goes there?" the voice from the other side demanded, "Are you friend or foe?"

"Bumi, it's me…Aang. Let us in!"

"You're not Aang. Aang is in the North Pole."

"Obviously I'm not because I'm standing right in front of you."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know. You seem shady. What's the password? If you're Aang then you'll know the password."

"Bumi, come on! We made up two dozen passwords! We never decided on which one to use, remember? Let me in!"

"A likely story," Bumi growled, "No password. No pass."

"Do you have eyes?" Azuka snapped impatiently, "Surely you can _see_ that he's who he claims to be!"

"Yes, I'll admit it," Bumi replied in a wary tone, "He looks like Aang. He sounds like Aang." He pressed his nose to the opening and took a huge whiff. "He _smells_ like Aang. But I'm not convinced. He could very well be an Aang pod grown from vegetables…probably cabbage…and sent here to take over the city."

Azuka blinked at him. "You think he's a pod grown from cabbage?"

"Maybe mushrooms too. I can't be too sure."

He seemed so perfectly sincere that Azuka couldn't keep herself from asking, "Are you insane?"

Bumi's green eyes twinkled with merriment and maniacal fervor. "Listen, I think you're pretty, but we just met. Don't you think flirting is a little forward?"

"_Aang_…" Azuka growled in an under-breath, "Do something or I will!"

"It's just one little password…" Bumi wheedled.

"Fine," Aang sighed, wracking his brain for the numerous suggestions he and Bumi had tossed around more than six months before. He decided to settle on the last one they had debated. "What about…um… pipinpadaloxicopolis? How about that one?"

The rock panel abruptly slammed closed. The resulting draft snuffed out the flame in the center of Azuka's palm and left them cloaked in darkness. She sighed once more, reignited the flare and turned slightly to flick Aang with a deadpan glance. "I'm thinking perhaps that was the wrong password."

"Yeah…me too."

"Now what?"

"Sometimes he can be a little…"

"Crazy? Mad? Completely off _his_ cabbage?"

"Eccentric," Aang provided meaningfully. "He'll come around. Maybe we should knock again."

Just as he lifted his fist to do just that, the entire wall of the cave slid away revealing a short, wild-haired boy who looked almost as crazy as he'd sounded. He threw his arms open with a wide smile. "Aang, buddy! Where have you been? It's good to see you again!"

The two boys embraced each other with smiles and laughter. "It's good to see you again too, Bumi."

Bumi cocked an appraising eye over at a sullen and windblown Azuka. "Who's the broad?"

"This is Zuka," Aang replied, "She's my friend. She's teaching me firebending."

"Yeah…I heard about you being the Avatar," Bumi said, "I forgive you for not telling me by the way."

"That's good because it's not like I knew anyway."

"Well, you made out pretty good with everything it seems," Bumi considered. A sly grin suddenly spread across his face as he considered Azuka and he moved closer to poke Aang in the ribs with his elbow. "Your girlfriend isn't half bad. And she makes _fire_ too? That's pretty sweet!"

While Aang blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable, Azuka lifted her chin with a disdainful sniff and stated in a tone that brooked absolutely no argument, "No. Not even in his wildest dreams, little odd boy."

"Bumi, we have a problem," Aang interjected quickly before they could fly off on a tangent, "On our way here, Zuka and I spotted something terrible. The Fire Nation is on their way to Omashu as we speak. They're maybe a two or three day's journey away from Omashu. We have to warn your father so he can tell the king and prepare the city!" He turned to Azuka to explain. "Bumi's dad is the king's cousin. He can get in to see him without a problem."

"You're right," Bumi agreed, "My dad shouldn't have a problem talking to the king. We should tell him right away!"

Yet, despite his agreement, the young earthbender made no move to run off and do just that. In fact, he merely stood there grinning at Aang rather stupidly. Azuka snapped her fingers in front of his nose impatiently. "You might want to do that _now_," she prompted him tersely.

"Oh, I can't do that _now_," Bumi snorted, "We have to ride the mail chute first! Duh! Don't you know anything? Aang, what's wrong with your girl? Her priorities are all screwed up. She's very strange." He hopped around a gaping Azuka and gestured for her and Aang to follow him. "Well come on, you two! Stop wasting time! I want to show you my city. It's the greatest place in the world!"

"Bumi has never been outside of Omashu before," Aang whispered to Azuka in aside, "He loves it here." He frowned pensively. "That might be a problem for us later…"

"That's all well and fine," Azuka hissed back after the young Earthbender had bounded off, "but you _do_ know that your friend is a couple of berries short of a fruit tart, right?"

Aang grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?"

He ran to catch up with Bumi then, leaving Azuka behind to massage her suddenly aching temples. She didn't think that the situation could possibly get any more aggravating…until she saw the mail chutes. At that point, Azuka was fairly certain they were going to _die_ before they ever gave Bumi's father the warning that his city was in danger. They were long, winding structures that rather resembled large earthen slides. They started at the very pinnacle of the mountainous city and then curved and crisscrossed to different zones of the city. Aang and Bumi actually expected her to climb into what amounted to a small, rectangular box and ride full speed down the chute like an idiot. Ultimately, she agreed, not because she had any real interest in breaking her neck but because the sooner they rode the thing, the sooner they could attend to real business.

The boys whooped and laughed like little maniacs. They soared down the chute going at top speed, assisted along by Aang's airbending. Right. Then left. The right again. Swift turns and hard jerks that left Azuka clutching the edges of the mail basin for dear life. Several times they encountered carts going at a much more sedate pace, but rather than stopping or slowing down, Bumi would simply use his earthbending to jump it and catapult them onto different chute. Azuka had never thrown up a single day in her life, not even when she had been her most ill, but riding Omashu's mail chutes brought her pretty close. When they went airborne Azuka was sure of two things…they were about to die and she was going to throw up all over everyone.

A few seconds later they came skidding to a halt in front of a tall, scowling man dressed from head to toe in Earth Kingdom military issue. With one plant of his foot and turn of his ankle, he brought the ride to an abrupt end. Azuka wanted to throw herself at his feet in gratitude, but Bumi and Aang merely smiled up at him with gamin smiles.

"Look, Dad!" Bumi exclaimed excitedly, "Aang came to visit!"

"Yes," his father murmured, surveyed the havoc and destruction they had left in their wake, "All the yelling and mayhem pretty much gave that away."

Shu, named in honor of the very Shu whom had helped to found the great city, gladly offered Aang and Azuka lodging for the night. He was concerned that the two of them had traveled so far without adult supervision, but when he learned that the Fire Nation was only a couple of days away from the city, his attention turned to the king and preparing the city for invasion. While he attended to that business and Azuka finally sank into a much earned bubble bath, Aang and Bumi caught up with each other.

"I can't believe you're really the Avatar," Bumi commented with a lopsided smile, "You've always just been my good friend, Aang…that weird kid from the Southern Air Temple. I didn't know that you were special. I wouldn't have made you play in the dirt all the time."

"I'm not special, Bumi," Aang told him, "I don't want you to start treating me differently. Everyone back at the Air Temple did that and I hated it."

"Well, I was going to make you a lettuce hat," Bumi considered with a shrug, "but if you don't want it…"

Aang laughed. "It really is good to see you again, Bumi. I've missed you, mad genius."

Bumi smiled and sprawled on his stomach across his bed. "So…can you stay awhile or do you need to get back to the North Pole soon? I figured Gyatso must have you on some kind of time limit or something."

The grin on Aang's face immediately faltered. "I can't go back," he murmured, "Not until after I've faced the Firelord and this conflict is over. It won't be safe for him…or anyone until I've stopped Sozin for good."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have to complete my training first," Aang explained, "That's actually why I came here in the first place. I want _you_ to be my earthbending instructor, Bumi."

Bumi bounced up onto his knees with a wide grin. "Are you kidding me? You never had to ask, buddy! When do we start? I can show you a few moves right now!"

"There's just one catch…" Aang prefaced slowly as Bumi jumped from the bed to begin demonstrating his impressive earthbending skills, "…you'd have to leave Omashu."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_The tea went airborne in a slow, flipping arc before spilling and soaking into a shirt that was almost blindingly white. Leaflets of paper drifted around them like confetti, floating to the glossy floor as hapless casualties of their jarring collision. He immediately dropped to his knees in a mad dash to recover the scattered items that continued to roll and skitter. He offered his help freely to the girl, but she ignored him, clearly too exasperated to pay him much attention at all. She muttered under her breath about "rude people in the city" as she crawled on her hands and knees to recover her personal effects._

"_I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry…" he mumbled over and over again, "I didn't see you at all! It's like you came from out of nowhere and then…BOOM!"_

"_I could see how you missed me," she mocked tartly, still not looking at him, "What with me standing directly in front of you!"_

"_Yeah…that was dumb."_

"_You think?"_

_He couldn't get a view of her face due to her hair falling across her features like a curtain, but he didn't need to. The annoyance in her tone was palpable. He would have liked to get a glimpse of her face because, aside from the exasperation in her tone, she sounded rather pleasant. There was something about her voice that he liked immediately._

"_I'm sorry," he said again as his eyes lit on the darkening stain that spiraled her shirt sleeve, "I completely ruined your shirt, didn't I? I'm such a klutz!"_

"_Forget about it," she said as she finished retrieving the last of her things. She stuffed the last of them into a stylish, black bag and straightened. Still, she barely looked at him as he handed her the papers he had recovered. "I'm fine. It's an easy clean-up."_

_With a single flip of her wrist, she lifted the tan liquid from the fibers of her shirt, rendering the material pristine once more, and sloshed the tepid tea into her fallen cup. The boy snapped to attention, an amazed smile spreading across his face. "Wow! You're a waterbender! That's amazing. You don't get to see too many people openly bending these days." _

_The girl groaned inwardly, realizing that one simple move had just opened her up to a world of painful scrutiny. She lifted her head, prepared to rattle off some ready excuse to explain away her ability…and immediately forgot what she was going to say to him. Her vivid blue eyes flared wide as they collided with the clearest, grayest eyes she had ever seen. He had a sweetly handsome face with an equally sweet expression, but what really drew her fascinated stare was the tip of the pale, blue arrow in the center of his forehead just beneath his unruly hairline. __**He**__ was a bender too. The girl relaxed then. She smiled at the boy, her annoyance suddenly replaced with blushing timidity. He smiled back._

"_And you're an airbender," she breathed with the same amount of wonder that he had used seconds earlier, "I've never met one in person before. I didn't realize your people ever left the temples."_

_He grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his ear. "It happens sometimes," the boy replied vaguely, "But yeah, I guess the big, blue arrow makes it hard to hide the fact that I'm a bender, huh?"_

_The girl's beaming smile faltered a little, becoming tinged with bitterness and frustration. "You shouldn't __**have **__to hide it. None of us should." _

When Aang opened his eyes he was back in the dense jungles of the Fire Nation, surrounded by at least twenty snoring men. His breath funneled back into his lungs in a startled gasp, his heart thundering in his chest. He felt agitated and out of place, the way he always did following a dream. Iroh and the rest of his camp continued to doze on, but after that strange dream, Aang was wide awake.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, familiar and yet wholly unfamiliar as well. He had been almost like a bystander, floating high above the girl and the boy, watching them talk. But Aang had known the entire time that he was watching himself and Katara…only it was a version of them that he didn't recognize at all. Their surroundings had been bizarre. Their clothing had been bizarre. Even their conversation had been bizarre. Aang couldn't imagine a world where bending wasn't approved of…where a bender was forced to hide their abilities. And yet, that was exactly the environment his dream self and the dream Katara had grown up in.

Aang didn't know what any of it meant. He considered that perhaps the late dinner he'd had just before going to bed simply hadn't agreed with him and had produced the strangest nightmare he'd ever experienced. Yet for all of its peculiarity, one thing had remained inherently the same in his dream…he was just as drawn to Katara in that dream as he had been in his others…as drawn to her as he was now. Thinking about that instantly brought his current dilemma back to mind, a subject Aang had spent days avoiding.

He had run away from the North Pole and put as much distance as he could between himself and the fourteen year old girl who was slowly consuming his life and still he couldn't purge her from his mind. She was almost like a sickness. The problem was…Aang wasn't so certain anymore that he wanted the cure. The thought frightened him on several fundamental levels. He wanted to do the right thing, most especially for Katara, and he couldn't trust himself to do that, not when she was in such close proximity and telling him all the things he had yearned to hear from her for nearly 100 years. She was offering him everything he had ever wanted and yet it was nothing that he could have.

Frustrated with his inability to let go of her, Aang flipped back the small blanket covering him and rolled upright. Sleep had effectively eluded him and so that left him with no other choice except to go for a late night stroll. Careful not to wake his companions, Aang rolled to his feet with surprising fluidity for a man his age and padded quietly into the thick foliage beyond their campsite. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight filtering down through the treetops, but once they had, Aang had no trouble navigating his way through the trees. In a way, he was in very familiar territory. The Fire Nation had become as much of a home to him as the Air Temples.

He and his band were already halfway through the country, traveling mostly incognito. The plan was to make it all the way to the Earth Kingdom border where they would rendezvous with the army being led by Ba Sing Se's General How. The journey was treacherous but Aang and his companions were aided heavily by some of the very same families who had assisted him and Azuka after they'd fled the North Pole during the first war. Being back in those same surroundings made Aang think of her and all the promises he had made to her before she died.

Every action he had taken following Sozin's defeat had been purely motivated by love and his fervent desire to keep the vows he had made to Azuka. He had wanted nothing but good things for the Fire Nation. He had wanted it to become the nation that Azuka had envisioned. It was clear to Aang that many people in the Fire Nation did believe that his intentions had been sincere, but that didn't completely eradicate the bitterness and hurt they felt over what they viewed as continued punishment for Sozin's crimes. Even those who supported him questioned why there continued to be such heavy sanctions on the Fire Nation. Why should the actions of a few determine the fate of an entire nation? It was a valid question, one that Aang intended to answer once Ozai was in check.

In the meantime, word had already trickled down to them that Ozai had finally taken the Palace City by force and now had the entire military at his disposal. Those who opposed him were not allowed to live very long. Due to that disheartening development, Aang knew that they couldn't attack him there without some real military might as backup. A handful of rebels, a dozen Water-Tribe warriors, a still recovering Iroh and himself weren't going to be enough to quash the firestorm that Ozai had started.

Aang knew very well that he could probably face Ozai now and he could defeat him, but that wouldn't necessarily quell the rebellion he had started. It wouldn't address the world's perception that the Fire Nation continued to be a threat and it wouldn't grant the Fire Nation citizens the freedom they craved. The situation would likely worsen even _after_ Ozai was removed from power and some other rebel would inevitably rise up in his place. The Fire Nation had to come to the realization that Ozai as their supreme ruler wasn't any better an option than Sozin had been. Once they understood that, they would be ready to accept Iroh as their Firelord and Aang could then confidently turn over full rulership of the nation to him. Only then could they discuss true reform within the territory.

For the present, Aang concentrated his energy on buoying Iroh's spirits and getting himself and his men safely across the Fire Nation without alerting Ozai to their presence. His priority was to keep Ozai from taking the civil conflict within the nation no further than the Fire Nation's borders. Now that he had control of the throne, his next action would be to expand his kingdom outward. Aang was determined not to let that happen. Keeping focused on those tasks had a twofold purpose, however. When he was occupied with keeping two steps ahead of Ozai, Aang had very little time to obsess over his situation with Katara. But when it was dark and quiet and the camp had settled down for the evening, Aang's thoughts would inevitably roll back to her…much like they were now.

He didn't know what he was going to do about her at all. Katara was stubborn and willful. Aang had no idea how he was supposed to convince her to let go of him when he hadn't managed to let go of _her_ in 100 years of trying. But he had to find some way. He didn't want Katara to waste the next few decades of her life chasing down a future that was utterly impossible. And he absolutely knew it was impossible. Aang had already looked at it from all angles. He had sought answers from the spirits within and outside of the spirit realm and none had the answers. If there was a way to reset matters, he was certain that he would have found it by now. They were doomed. He had known that since he was twelve, even if he'd been in rampant denial of that fact.

Aang was still lamenting that depressing truth, contemplating the moon and thinking of her when he sensed the shifting terrain behind him and became aware of the faint sounds of crunching leaves and detritus. He leaned into the mossy bark of a nearby tree, a small smile curving his lips. But he didn't turn to face his tracker. Instead, he said, "I thought you would have given up the idea of sneaking up on me way back in your boyhood, Iroh."

Iroh came to stand alongside him with a weary chuckle. "One day, I'm going to figure out how you do that."

"Some secrets will always remain secret," Aang replied with an appraising, sideways grin, "What are you doing awake? We have an early start tomorrow."

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Iroh countered pointedly, "Besides, I was curious. I don't think I've ever seen you brood before."

Aang jumped at Iroh's gruff comment, turning his attention back towards the twinkling sky. "I'm not brooding," he denied softly.

Iroh grunted his unspoken dissent. "You're surely not meditating either. Something is troubling you." When Aang made no argument to the contrary, Iroh said, "You're not worried about Appa, are you? Are you having second thoughts about leaving him behind?"

"No. Appa is in good hands. I know Sokka and Katara will keep him safe." His mouth turned in a wistful smile. "They'll keep each other safe."

"Then what is it?" Iroh pressed.

"It's much too complicated to explain, my friend."

"I'm willing to listen. You may make it less complicated if you talk about it."

Aang sighed heavily, tempted to give into the need to unburden himself but knowing from experience that talking _never_ fixed a single thing. Rather than responding to Iroh's offer then, he asked, "Did you know that your Aunt Azuka used to have dreams about the future?"

Iroh nodded. "My father told me. He said she had a special sight."

"She did. She saw you…and Ozai. She told me that there would be profound darkness in him and that your father and I would have to combat that if we didn't want…" he spread his arms wide and gestured to their surroundings, "…this."

"You cannot hold yourself responsible for Ozai's actions, Aang."

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't. My brother is a full-grown man with a wife and children of his own. His actions are _his_ responsibility."

"She told me, Iroh. She warned me. What she saw was always true. I should have been better with him. I should have tried harder."

"And he would have wanted more," Iroh concluded, "That has always been the way with him. He has never been satisfied with what he had. He has _always_ wanted more."

"He wanted the recognition that Azulon and I gave you. He wanted us to love him the way we loved you."

"You did."

"Did we?" Aang wondered, "I find myself wondering about that sometimes. He was always a very difficult child to know and understand. There was so much pain and bitterness and animosity within him. Azula is the same way. It scares me."

"Azula wants her father's approval," Iroh considered, "She knows that she gets it when she's heartless to Zuko."

"And that saddens me."

"Me as well," Iroh agreed, "I don't want them to have the contentious relationship that Ozai and I had as children. I don't want them to one day repeat the same mistakes we've made."

"So, we should be different…with Azula. It's not too late for her."

"We _will_ be different, Aang. Don't punish yourself for the bad things Ozai has done. You're not Aunt Azuka. You can't predict the future."

"If only I couldn't…" Aang mumbled to himself.

Iroh frowned and regarded Aang's dejected profile in the moonlight. "Is that the reason why you haven't been sleeping well the past few nights, because you've been thinking about where you went wrong with my brother?"

"Partly…" Aang admitted, "I've been concerned about a great many things lately, including _you_, Iroh. I'm very worried about you."

Now it was Iroh's turn to become sullen and withdrawn. He didn't need to ask Aang the reason he was worried. The answer was evident on his face. Iroh knotted his jaw. "I don't wish to speak about LuTen."

"I know you don't. That's what worries me."

Iroh shook his head, swallowing past the acrid tears that burned in his throat. "It's too soon," he said gruffly, "I'm not ready. When I am ready, we will talk. I promise you."

"Tell me that you're doing well, at least," Aang entreated.

"I cannot tell you that because I am not. But I cannot help LuTen now. He is with the spirits. I _can_ help my people. I can help my niece and my nephew. They are the ones who need me."

"And me," Aang added softly, "I need you too."

Iroh smiled at him fondly. "You are worried about what the future will bring and you shouldn't, Aang."

Aang's breath escaped him in a small, ironic grunt. "And why is that?"

"I am not my aunt by any means," Iroh said, "But I've always had a sense about you. You smile and laugh on the outside, my friend, but inside you are a very sad and lonely man. It is not a good thing to go on as you have all of these years. You shouldn't be so afraid all the time, Aang."

"I'm not afraid to die, Iroh, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's not…" Iroh replied quietly, "You're afraid to live. That's why you've never married. That's why you've never had a family. It's as if you want nothing that will tether you to this world, _this life_."

"Like I told you before, it's complicated."

"I'm sure it is," Iroh murmured, "Then again, perhaps if you stopped running from the things that frighten you, you might be able to find the path you've been seeking all along."

* * *

Zuko awakened to the most excruciating pain he had ever known. As he groggily came to awareness he gradually assimilated three things. The first was that nearly the entire left side of his face was bandaged and he was drenched in sweat. The second was that he was obviously in a buggy or wagon of some kind if the rhythmic swaying and painful dips and bumps were any indication. And the third, most alarming, realization was that his sister was sitting upright alongside him and dozing lightly. Zuko groaned aloud and the sound roused Azula from her light slumber.

She regarded him with dispassionate eyes. "Welcome back," she said, "I was beginning to think you might never wake up."

"Where…" Zuko paused and swallowed, surprised by how hoarse and grainy his voice sounded as well by how dry his mouth felt. He closed his eye and cleared his throat several times before beginning again. "Where…are we?"

"On our way to the Earth Kingdom," Azula said, "There are rumors that Uncle and Aang are here in the country. My hope is to intercept him and his army and then perhaps we can get you some real medical attention."

Zuko frowned in confused dismay. "You're…helping…me?"

Azula sniffed disdainfully. "You don't have to say it like that. You _are_ my brother, after all."

"Since…when has that…ever mattered to you?" Zuko snorted in a weary croak.

"It matters, Zuko," she confessed gruffly, "It's always mattered to me."

Too tired to point out to her all the ways she had acted contrary to that declaration, Zuko relaxed back into the straw pallet on which he lay and tried to focus his thoughts. He could not recall how he and Azula had come to be in the wagon or why he was in so much pain. His last clear memory was fighting with her in the gardens. He had watched her storm off and then…_nothing_. It was all black until the moment he opened his eye and discovered her next to him. He grimaced with the effort to recall the events that had led him to that moment.

"What happened?" Zuko lamented aloud.

"I wanted to get you in trouble," Azula mumbled in a dull tone, "I thought he would punish you. I imagined it would be amusing to watch you sob like a baby, but…I didn't know that it would be so bad. I didn't know…"

"You didn't know?" Zuko snorted, "He _hates_ me! You know he hates me, Azula!"

Her eyes flashed and shimmered in the moonlight. "I didn't know, Zuko!"

"So…I guess he attacked me or something," Zuko surmised in an exhausted mumble, "Is that why I'm in so much pain?"

"Yes. You've been sick. Fever and infection."

He swallowed roughly. "How bad is it?"

"The left side of your face…your ear…it's all gone, Zuko." She glanced away from him, her jaw clenching tightly. "It's…it's really bad. You're not going to look the same."

While Zuko had never been particularly vain, he had liked his face. It was one of the few things he truly _did_ like about himself and now even that had been destroyed. A lone tear rolled from Zuko's uninjured eye, but he didn't press Azula for details on how he looked. He wasn't ready to hear the gruesome details. Not yet. The horrified expression on her face was enough.

"Tell me what happened after," he demanded with stoic calm.

"Mom lost it. I've never seen her like that. She attacked him so that you could run away," Azula recounted, "I found you crawling around in the hall, begging for someone to help her. And, the whole time, Mom was just screaming and screaming." Azula pulled her knees to her chest, shivering a little with the memory. "I can still hear her screaming."

Zuko shivered as well and it had nothing to do with the fever raging through his body right then. He dreaded asking his next question, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "What did he do to her?"

"I had to get you out of the house," Azula replied, avoiding his query altogether, "Father was in a rage. I couldn't be sure what he would do. I picked you up and dragged you out into the forest and hid you there so you would be safe."

"Out of the kindness of your heart, right? I'm sure it was more like you left me there to die…" Zuko muttered caustically.

Azula pinned him with a narrowed glare. "I saved your life! He would have killed you that day if I hadn't taken action! Be grateful for once in your pathetic life!"

"That day?" he echoed with a deepening frown, "How long ago did it happen?"

"Weeks," Azula said, "You've been out for weeks."

The concern and worry in her tone took Zuko by surprise. He looked up at her as if he didn't know who she was. In a way, he felt like he didn't. This was a side of his sister that he hadn't seen in quite a few years, if ever at all. "Why did you help me, Azula? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I helped you because _she_ asked me to," Azula told him, "I was too stunned to help her when it started. I hid and watched. I regret that."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me to keep you safe because she knew that I was clever enough to do it," she answered quietly, "He wanted to send men after you to…to finish you, but I convinced him that you'd probably die and it wasn't worth his effort…so he didn't."

"Thanks a lot."

"It kept you alive, didn't it?" she snapped, "I did what I had to do."

"What about Mom? Is she okay?"

"He hurt her very badly," Azula whispered, "And he wasn't even sorry. He said she was a traitor and that's how traitors should be dealt with." She swiped at the mutinous tears falling on her cheeks with her shirt sleeve. "I don't even know why I care. She always loved _you_ more."

"Is she dead?" Zuko whimpered.

"He wanted me to accompany him to the Palace City…" she explained numbly, "…because he said the time had come for him to assume his rightful place on the throne. I asked him if I could stay behind to put things in order with the house and that afterwards I would join him. He believed me. But that was a lie…and now _I'm_ a traitor too."

"Then why did you stay behind at all? You always wanted his approval."

"I'm not a monster!" she grated, "I'm not heartless regardless of what anyone thinks! Someone needed to take care of Mom…and you. He didn't care, so I _had_ to."

"Where is she?" he pressed her anxiously, "Where is Mom? Can I see her? Is she alright?"

Azula stared down at him with dark, tortured eyes, her anguish and vulnerability naked on her face for the first time since she had been a very little girl. "She's dead, Zuko," she revealed thickly, "Our mother is dead. You want to know the reason I'm helping you? _That's_ why I'm helping you. She died the day after he left."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Azuka quickly composed her features into an impassive mask when Aang slipped into the guest bedroom that they would be sharing for the next two evenings. She could tell from the stoop of his shoulders and the dejected bow of his head that his talk with Bumi had not been successful. She pushed herself upright in the tiny bed and expelled a grim sigh.

"He still won't come with us?"

Aang set aside his staff and sank to his makeshift pallet on the floor with a sad shake of his head. "I made every argument I could think of. He gave me plenty of reasons for why he didn't want to go, but…"

"…Let me guess. Not a single one of them made sense," Azuka finished darkly.

"Well, he _is_ Bumi," Aang replied wryly, "There's not very much about him that _does_ make sense. That's why I like him."

Azuka lifted her shoulders in an offhand shrug. "I'm glad for you and may you have many happy years together, _but_…we need him lucid right now."

"I did everything I could. It's up to him. But hey, at least my night wasn't a total bust. Appa is fed and in a warm, safe place, so I accomplished _something_ worthwhile tonight."

"What a relief," Azuka muttered with dripping sarcasm, "I don't know how I would have slept tonight if your enormous pet had gone to bed hungry."

The mocking in her tone went right over Aang's head. "Thanks for caring, Zuka."

Azuka fell back into her pillow with an exasperated grunt, torn between rolling her eyes and choking on her giggles over his cluelessness. She ended up doing both. He drove her crazy and she certainly didn't understand his logic most of the time, but he made her smile and that was something Azuka hadn't done in quite a long time. In fact, when she really thought about it, smiling wasn't something she had done much _at all_.

They lay together in companionable silence for a little while before Aang said, "I don't know what's going to happen now. If Bumi won't consent to be my earthbending instructor then how am I supposed to finish my training? What are we going to do?"

"I told you that if you threatened to kill him, you might have better results," Azuka advised.

"Yeah…thanks for that suggestion and everything, but death threats aren't really my thing."

Azuka expelled a serrated sigh of pure exasperation. "I'm not suggesting that you actually go through with it, but fear can be a powerful motivator. And, at this point, any motivation is good motivation, right?"

"I think we should probably stick with my way of doing things."

"If you insist," she replied with a shrug. "But you're wasting time we don't have."

Aang perked up at the determined note in her voice. "Why do you say that? Have you had another dream? Is it bad? What is it? Tell me!"

Azuka scowled at him and held up her hand before he could bombard her with more questions. "Would you stop yammering at me and calm down? I already told you that it doesn't work like that! I don't _choose_ to have the visions I do. They come to me. What I _do_ know is that you have to be ready if you're going to face my father. If your friend isn't going to comply then we should find someone else. That should be simple enough in a city full of earthbenders."

"But I _want_ Bumi," Aang emphasized, "It _should_ be him. And it's not that he won't teach me, it's that he doesn't want to leave Omashu to do it." He nibbled his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe we don't have to leave. This city is practically a fortress. It sits on top of a mountain. Maybe if we stayed—,"

"—Don't finish that sentence," Azuka warned him, "You remember what happened the last time you stayed in one place for too long. Once Sozin learns you're here, he will surround this place and he won't let up until he has you. We have to keep moving."

Aang reclined back into his bed with a pensive frown. "Maybe he doesn't have to find out," he considered softly, "I can keep hidden this time. No one will know."

"Don't be naïve. He _always_ finds out. Always."

He was intensely aware of the thread of pain and fear trembling beneath her words. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering about what had sent her on a path for him in the first place. She had been royalty, revered by her father and her nation and yet something had prompted her to throw it all away to seek him out and become his bending instructor. But because Azuka was so hard to read, Aang couldn't figure out what that something was. He decided to take the direct approach and ask her.

Aang shifted onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow to regard her. "So…what happened with you?"

Azuka squinted at him in the candlelight. "What do you mean?"

"What made you realize Sozin was evil and turn against him?" Aang clarified, "I know you loved him. I hear it in your voice when you talk about him." He swept his lashes down to conceal the pity in his eyes as he whispered, "You _still_ love him."

A myriad of conflicting emotions chased their way across Azuka's face before she blinked them away. "He's not evil…just misguided and greedy. His thirst for power has made him forget what really matters."

Skepticism skittered across Aang's face. "He wants to kill his own daughter. Isn't that the very definition of evil?"

"A person can justify even the most heinous actions if they believe they are doing the right thing. And that's the key here. My father _believes_ that he's right. He believes that the strong should dominate the weak and that he's doing the lesser nations a service by ruling over them."

"They aren't lesser nations!" Aang fired, "They're different! We are all different, but that isn't a bad thing! Why can't people appreciate what makes us individuals without trying to oppress one another?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Aang," Azuka considered, "But look at the animals. In nature, the strong always dominate the weak. Maybe, underneath it all, that's all we really are…highly intelligent animals acting on instinct."

Aang recoiled at the theory. "I don't believe that. We have the capacity for so much more than basic instinct and animalistic drives."

"Maybe you don't believe it, but Sozin does. In his mind, this is the natural order of things. He doesn't think his actions are wrong or twisted…or _evil_."

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

Aang was surprised and a little repulsed by her answer. "So you think what he's doing is right?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I believe there are two types of people in the world…those who conquer and those who _are_ conquered and which kind of person you are is simply a matter of birth."

"If you feel that way, then why are you helping me?"

Azuka lifted her shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. "Maybe I believe that the conquered should be the conquerors for once."

"Or maybe no one needs to be 'conquered' at all," Aang replied quietly, "Maybe we could all find a way to live in peace, as equals…_as fellowmen_."

"I think it's more complicated than that, Aang," she insisted, "_People_ are complicated…even my father. There's no easy answer. Sozin wasn't always the man he is today." She sat upright and swung her legs over the edge of the narrow cot. "Did you know that my father and Avatar Roku were once best friends?"

"Yeah…and Sozin betrayed him and left him for dead."

"That one act changed him forever. After that, there was no turning back. He had already committed the ultimate injustice for the sake of his cause, so he was willing to go the full distance. But he didn't begin that way. After Roku left for his training, my father fell prey to my grandfather's influence and propaganda. Roku was no longer there to serve as a buffer and a listening ear. Sozin had no one. In the end, my father became the exact thing he grew up despising. That's a curse in my family."

"And that's why you're so worried about your brother, isn't it?" Aang concluded softly. She didn't answer, but he didn't need her to. The abrupt way she flipped into the bed, yanked up the covers and began moodily contemplating the ceiling was clue enough that his observation had been spot on. Aang was not deterred by her unspoken dismissal. In fact, he pressed harder. "Zuka, I know you were crying before I came in," he told her in the gentlest of tones, "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."

"Don't concern yourself. I don't need to talk."

Aang sighed, disappointed by her answer even though he had been expecting it. "Well, if you change your mind…" He left the invitation hanging as he prepared himself for sleep as well. When she said nothing in response, Aang sighed again and closed his eyes.

Seconds later, Azuka snuffed out the candle and bathed the room in complete darkness. Not long after that, her breathing became deep and even and Aang imagined that she had fallen asleep. He was just on the cusp of slumber himself when he heard her whisper as she shifted beneath the blankets, "I abandoned my brother. He's just a little boy and he doesn't understand. But I left him behind because I thought I had a greater purpose. I can't fail, Aang. Please, don't let me fail."

He didn't respond to her broken confession. Aang had been traveling with Azuka long enough to discern that she rarely made herself vulnerable to anyone. He suspected that the only reason she had made the admission out loud was because she thought he was asleep. Her pride wouldn't allow her to exhibit any kind of weakness, but just those few sentences told him more about Azuka's inner workings than weeks of intimate travel had done. In many ways, she was just as lost and alone as he was. She was just as frightened.

Until that moment, fulfilling his duty as the Avatar had been something rather perfunctory for Aang. He knew he had an obligation to stop the Firelord and save the world, but there was no real emotional drive fueling his actions. His heart was somewhere else entirely because he was always focused on _being_ somewhere else. He was saving one world, but he was yearning for another.

In the first timeline, Katara had been his primary motivation for saving the world. He had done it for _her_. She had been the one to essentially tether him to a world that was 100 years ahead of him. She had given him purpose. In a similar sense, love for her was driving him now…because he was desperate to somehow fix what had gone awry. His determination to get back the things he had lost had left him feeling disconnected from everything in his present. Ironically, now he was trapped in a world 100 years _behind_ him and, despite all the friends and loved ones he had there, Aang still struggled to find something to anchor him. He needed a new purpose.

Azuka had inadvertently given him that purpose. He was helpless to mold his own future, but perhaps he could help ease the burdens for his future friends…for Iroh and Zuko and even Ozai and Azula. If he could break the cycle of degradation and abuse in the Fire Nation royal house, it was possible that Zuko could have a different life entirely, a happier life. Azula might even be happier too. And, most importantly, Azuka would have peace. Aang was determined not to fail _her_. She had sacrificed so much to find him and teach him and he did not want any of the losses she had suffered to be in vain.

That determination was still beating in his heart the following morning when Aang awakened to the rhythmic clanging of warning bells. He was groggily pushing himself into an upright position when Bumi came bounding into the bedroom, practically shrieking with excitement.

"They're here! They're here! The Fire Nation is here!"

Aang and Azuka watched him twirl around the room in obvious delight for a few seconds before he disappeared just as abruptly as he had appeared. When he was gone, Azuka regarded Aang with a befuddled frown. "Uh…he _does_ understand that they're here to attack us, right?"

"I don't think he gets many visitors."

"It shows."

They readied themselves quickly and prepared to join the gathering army outside the city gates. As Bumi, Aang and Azuka soared above the city towards the front gates it was impossible to miss the large crowds of people being evacuated towards the emergency tunnels. Aang might have taken a moment to marvel over how orderly and calm everyone seemed if he wasn't in such a hurry to get to the front lines. He expected that once he, Azuka and Bumi arrived the two armies would already be in the midst of battle. But rather than being met by the crunching sounds of earth and the sizzling heat of fire, Aang was surprised when he found every man in the defensive line evidently paralyzed with fear and staring in stupefaction at something at the base of the mountain.

Instantly alarmed, he landed Appa quickly and then sprinted over to Shu's side to see for himself what had frightened Bumi's formidable father and Omashu's army into complete immobility. When he reached the edge of the cliff, however, he froze as well, a horrified gasp escaping him. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Azuka demanded of Shu as she and Bumi came to flank Aang on either side, "Why are your men standing here? Why is no one fighting?" She wasn't even finished asking the question before she discovered the answer.

Rolling up the craggy mountainside at an unstoppable pace, were massive, metal monstrosities equipped with gleaming fire cannons and heavy artillery. The heavy machines spit out tufts of thick, black smoke as they lumbered up the rock face, grinding stones and boulders to dust beneath the steel of their heavily armored wheels. No one had ever seen anything like them before…but Aang had and he knew very well what kind of damage they could do.

The tanks were a different design from the ones he had seen in his dreams. Very likely, he was looking at the earliest models, the prototypes of the ones to come. However, it hardly mattered to Omashu's soldiers because they were still at a loss as to how to deal with something so fast and heavy and seemingly indestructible.

"What are those things?" Bumi breathed in fearful awe.

"They're called tanks," Aang replied woodenly, "And if you don't want the city to fall, you're going to have to stop them from coming up this mountain."

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Shu asked, "We've thrown everything we can at them and they keep coming! Nothing slows them down. They crush everything in their path! We can't combat something like that!"

"You have to know where to hit them," Aang explained, "Underneath. Dead center. They flip over every time."

"How do you know that?" Shu asked in a dazed tone, his confusion mirroring the puzzlement on both Azuka and Bumi's faces as well.

Aang tried not to squirm under their scrutiny. "Trust me on this. I just know."

"You heard the Avatar," Shu shouted to his soldiers, "Hit them underneath! Dead center!" He cast an anxious glance back at Aang, Azuka and Bumi when his soldiers renewed their attack. "You kids should go wait in the labyrinth with the others! We can handle this."

"With all due respect, sir," Azuka replied, "I am not a child. I have been fighting this war since before you even knew there was a war. Aang is the Avatar and it is his duty to protect this city and _you_. This is _our_ battle as well. We would like to stand with you."

Shu was clearly resistant to the idea of children being on the battlefield but as he looked from his son's militant expression, to Aang's determined one, to Azuka's stubborn one, he knew he was going to have a fight on his hands if he said no. Because he knew he had very little time to argue, Shu jerked a nod of consent although it was against his better judgment. "Fine! Try to stay behind our lines and to keep yourselves out of harm's way," he told them before running off to join the ranks scaling down the mountainside.

Bumi grinned. "You heard the man! Let's get down this mountain and kick some Fire Nation butt!"

Once the army learned the enemy's weakness, the battle turned fairly quickly in their favor. The Omashu army had the higher ground and, therefore, the advantage. The older model of the Fire Nation tanks, unfortunately, did not have the ability to flip when knocked onto its back so once the vehicle was disabled, the driver was unable to recover. An overturned tank remained overturned.

That proved to be a very dangerous situation for the Fire Nation soldiers manning those tanks. They were trapped within tons of metal and steel, rocking precariously on a steep precipice from which they could tumble to their deaths at any given moment. As a result, Aang spent most of his time swooping around the mountain base, dodging in and out of a crisscrossing network of fireballs, so that Bumi could build up a rock ledge to keep the disabled tanks and their operators from slipping to their doom.

"What are you doing?" Azuka cried above the cacophony of fire, "You do realize that they're trying to kill you, right?"

Aang ducked the blaze that whizzed past him at dangerously close proximity. "Yep, I am picking up on that!"

"So why are you doing it? We should head back!"

He looked down at the fallen Fire Nation soldiers screaming for aid while some of their comrades began to turn and run. Aang stiffened his shoulders with resolve. "I can't just leave them to die!"

Aang made one last pass to fortify one of the crumbling rock rims when Bumi suddenly cried out. The pure, anguished sound caused Aang's heart to seize. At first, he thought that Bumi might have been injured during their hazardous jaunt behind enemy lines but then Bumi yelled, "My dad! Aang, my dad is down!"

Immediately, Aang tugged sharply on Appa's reins and took them up, far beyond the reach of the enemy's flaming missiles. They raced back towards the front of the battle where Shu had fallen. By that time, more Fire Nation soldiers were beginning to run. Some others surrendered gracefully to their enemies. Yet, Aang barely registered any of that as he brought Appa down alongside Bumi's wounded father.

Bumi wasted no time skidding to Shu's side, his green eyes welling with anxious tears. "It's not bad, is it?" he pressed in a surprisingly childlike tone, "You're not going to die, are you, Dad?"

Shu smiled and reached up to caress Bumi's unruly hair. "And if I died, who would you aggravate with all your crazy antics?" he teased, "Your mother encourages you and Aang is just as crazy. You need a foil, son."

"Oh, so you're _not_ dying," Bumi teased even as he sniffled, "Good. I was worried about how we were going to get you up the mountain because you're way too heavy for my human slingshot."

"That's my boy. Help me up."

Aang scrambled forward to assist Bumi in pulling his unsteady father to his feet. "Are you sure you're not too badly injured?" he asked Shu when he noted the man's deep grimace of pain.

"I'm fine," Shu reassured them, "It's only a superficial burn to my leg. It looks worse than it feels."

The blistered flesh appeared to be much more than a simple "flesh wound" to Aang, but he didn't argue because he was too preoccupied with watching as the surrendered and bound Fire Nation soldiers were escorted up the mountain face as prisoners of war. Some wore expressions of dejection and shame. Some looked completely disillusioned. While others were haughty and belligerent right until the end.

One such soldier passed Azuka on his way up. He sneered at her bitterly, hatred darkening the cool amber of his eyes. "How does it feel to know you've turned your back on your father and betrayed your own people?" he spat.

Shu's soldier quickly nudged him onward before he could say more, but what he had said was more than enough. Still he yelled in a loud voice even as they dragged him away, "You're no princess! You're a disgrace! _You're a traitor_!"

Azuka barely flinched in reaction to the man's caustic allegation, but Aang placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder nonetheless. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She turned a glance over her shoulder that was surprisingly triumphant and serene. "This was what I wanted. The conquered became the conquerors today."

After Shu's injuries were tended and it was determined that he would make a full recovery, Aang and Azuka made quick preparations to move on from Omashu. They knew it would be dangerous for them to linger there, especially after the epic defeat the Fire Nation had just suffered with their help. Sozin would certainly be hungering for redemption and revenge. Although it wasn't what he wanted, Aang reluctantly resigned himself to saying goodbye to his dear friend. He was surprised when Bumi agreed to come along.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I saw your earthbending today, buddy," Bumi said with a rueful shake of his head, "It wasn't pretty. You need all the help you can get."

"I appreciate that, Bumi. I'm glad you're coming with us."

Azuka was a bit more cynical. "That's it?" she scoffed, "That's the only reason you're coming with us? It couldn't have anything to do with the fact you that almost lost your father and your city today, could it?"

"I didn't almost lose my father," Bumi snorted with an eye roll, "I knew where he was the whole time! Besides, Zume—,"

"—It's _Azuka_, you f—,"

"—I realized helping my friend out is more important than staying in my comfort zone." He grinned at Aang. "I gotta open my mind to the possibilities, right buddy?"

Aang smiled at him fondly. "Right."

"There's that and also that I ripped my favorite pair of pants during that battle," Bumi added with the utmost seriousness, "They must be avenged. Those threads will not have torn in vain!"

The bad part was, he was absolutely serious. He charged towards Appa in a sudden flurry of righteous fervor, urging Aang and Azuka to "get a move on!" Azuka stared after him, choking back her reactive snort because she didn't want to encourage his nonsense by giggling. Aang, on the other hand, snickered out loud and that snicker eventually dissolved into great gales of laughter. It was the first time he could remember laughing without any reserve whatsoever in a long, long time. Aang laughed and laughed until his sides were aching and he was practically tearing up with mirth. Eventually, his infectious giggles even prompted Azuka to reluctantly join in.

For those precious few minutes, Aang laughed like his heart wasn't broken and he had to admit…it felt good.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Soo…do you and your sister do this sort of thing very often?"

Sokka stopped contemplating the back of Katara's head long enough to flick Toph with a preoccupied glance. "Do we do what?"

"Kidnap random blind girls from the Earth Kingdom and spirit them off to secret locations in the middle of the desert," Toph clarified dryly.

It was the most Toph had said to him since leaving her home one week earlier. Most of the time, she was either demanding that Katara tell her the secrets behind her uncanny knowledge or she was complaining about feeling nauseous or her hatred of flying or feeling nauseous while flying. Toph Beifong definitely wasn't much of a conversationalist, which was fine with Sokka since he was growing increasingly worried about Katara and her single-minded determination to "fix her world."

He had never quite seen his sister like this before. Katara had always been obstinate, especially when she believed she was right about something, but this was different. Her focus went far beyond sheer fortitude and crossed dangerously into obsession in Sokka's opinion. She was going to save Aang from himself whether he wanted to be saved or not. But, most importantly, she was going to get back the things she had lost…things that hadn't even happened and really _couldn't_ happen because she was convinced that everything she saw in her dreams was real.

Sokka was convinced as well. It was hard to deny the veracity of Katara's visions when one of their manifestations was sitting directly across from him picking her nose. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever entertained the thought of this blind, earthbending girl existing…but she did. She was _real_…which meant, on some level, that the other things Katara had seen were real too. Sokka still hadn't made up his mind on how he felt about that.

Consequently, he spent a lot of time brooding and obsessing, obsessing and brooding. He had periods where he was irrationally and unfairly angry with Aang for introducing all this confusion in the first place to moments where he simply pitied the aged Avatar and his sister. Sokka could tell by the tremor in Katara's voice every time she said his name that she was aching for him in a way he had never imagined it was possible to ache for another person. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to see her eyes clear and smiling again. Unfortunately, the one thing that would accomplish that was also the very thing that would take her away from him. It was a no win situation.

He'd had nothing but time and silence to mull over that fact as well. Katara was preoccupied and Toph was…well, Toph, so that left Sokka alone with his thoughts most of the time. And now that Toph was talking to him, he was surprised by how grateful he felt for a break in the monotony. He could only stare at his sister's stiffened spine as she guided Appa through the clouds for so long before he began to feel like he was going crazy himself. Toph, with all her sassiness and brutal verbal assessments, was a welcome distraction.

Sokka smiled at her faintly before answering her question. "No. I'd have to say this is a first. But, for the record," he added in a meaningful tone, "we _didn't_ kidnap you. You agreed to come along of your own free will. I just want to make that clear in case there are any legal snafus later."

"It's not like you gave me a lot of choice in the matter with your sister's spooky ability to know stuff about me that she shouldn't know!" Toph nibbled on her lower lip for a pensive beat. "How does she do that anyway?" she asked in an incredulous whisper, "Is she a soothsayer or something?"

Sokka blinked at her in confusion. "You want to know if Katara is a saber-toothed what?"

"I'm asking whether or not she can see into the future, genius!"

The question was simple, but the answer was ridiculously complicated. Sokka hadn't even sorted it all out in his own mind, so explaining it to Toph seemed next to impossible. "Let's just say that she can see _her_ future…and you're in it," he replied vaguely.

Toph threw up her hands with a frustrated cry. "Why do you both speak in riddles? What does that even mean?"

"Beats me," Sokka muttered, "All I know is that you're important to her and _she's_ important to me, so…"

"…that's why you're helping her even though you clearly believe she's one apple short of a fruit basket."

"Pretty much."

Rather than deriding him for such loyalty, Toph expelled an envious sigh instead. "I wish I had someone who was half as supportive of me as you are of her," she said, "There's Aang, but he's hardly around to make that big of a difference. My parents didn't support my ability to do _anything_. Earthbending is the only time in my life that I've ever felt truly free. Your sister was right on the money with that one."

"Yeah, well that's not unusual for her." The two fell into a comfortable silence before Sokka asked, "So…um…how long have you known Aang?"

Toph shrugged. "My whole life. He's been there since the beginning," she explained wryly, "Technically, he's really my father's friend, but he gets me. The _real_ me. Up until now, he was the only other person who knew what I could do." She straightened a bit. "Are you sure he didn't tell her anything?"

"I doubt it."

"Then what is this about?" Toph muttered, falling back against the edge of Appa's saddle with a frustrated huff, "Why is she doing all of this? What's the point?"

"Well…she…you see…she's trying to find someone…trying to be with him again…" Sokka finally stammered in explanation.

Toph gaped. "So this is about a _guy_? Really?" She crossed her arms and snorted. "Well, that's a disappointment!"

"This isn't just any guy," Sokka replied gruffly, "He means everything to her. And, I'm beginning to think that _she_ means everything to him too."

"That would explain a lot."

Curiosity caused Sokka's ears to perk. "Explain a lot like what?"

"Like why she cries herself to sleep every night."

Sokka slumped forward with a crestfallen sigh. "Oh. You can hear her too, huh?"

"It's not that hard," Toph whispered, "Besides, I have really sensitive hearing." When Sokka didn't seem inclined to elaborate on his sister's tragic love story, she asked, "So what happened with her and this guy? Did he leave her or something? Break her heart?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated."

"So explain it. We're currently chilling out on the back of a giant, flying bison," she replied dryly, "It's not like either of us will be going anywhere anytime soon. Plus, Sweetness up there promised to give me some answers if I came along with you two and she has yet to make good on that promise. So cough it up, meat boy."

"Okay," Sokka sighed reluctantly, "But remember you asked for it…"

Half an hour later, Sokka finished weaving his tale of star-crossed lovers, crushing heartbreak, repressed desire, and the handsome, brave and loyal brother who had stood valiantly at his emotionally fragile sister's side and guided her through the perils of the journey ahead of them. "…And that's how we eventually came to find you," he finished dramatically, "Katara's determined to get back to the life that she's been dreaming about."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You've been quite the dutiful and supportive brother, haven't you?"

Sokka preened and flexed his muscles a bit. "Well, you know…I don't like to brag."

"Yeah, I can tell," Toph teased. But she sobered very quickly when the full weight of what Sokka had just revealed to her sank into her brain. "So your sister and Aang are…they aren't…you know…?"

"Not right now they aren't!" Sokka rushed to explain, "Even _I_, as understanding and patient as I've been about this whole thing, wouldn't be able to wrap my mind around that one!"

"But in this other life…"

"They were married and we were all friends. We were family."

"So, basically Aang brought us together. He connected us."

Sokka pondered that for a moment. "I guess you could say that. I hadn't thought about it that way before."

"And, in a way, he's bringing us together now too," Toph observed softly, "Maybe you guys were always meant to find me."

"Oh brother, not _you_ too," Sokka groaned, "Now you're sounding like Katara."

"I wouldn't go that far," Toph retorted dryly, "I'm only saying I can understand her motivation to find answers. I can't imagine how I would feel if I woke up one morning and found out I had this whole other life, especially if that life made me incredibly happy."

"I don't get what's so wrong with this one," Sokka mumbled, "Somehow, everything is resetting itself. We found you. There's no reason we can't go and find this Suki girl and…and that Zuko guy and anyone else she wants to have in her life. We can still have the exact future that she's dreamed about."

"Except _Aang_ won't be a part of that future," Toph pointed out softly, "At least, not the way she wants him to be."

"Yeah," he mumbled glumly, "I know…" He was prevented from saying more on the subject because Appa suddenly began a gradual descent down from the clouds. Sokka scrambled onto his knees and peered at Katara over the edge of the saddle. "You're taking us down?"

"Yeah," she said, "We're here."

Sokka leaned a look over the rim of the saddle and saw nothing except a circle of crumbling, mud huts surrounding what looked to be an evaporating ice spring. "This is the library?" he grunted with a dubious snort, "No offense, but this place is a dump, Katara."

"This _isn't_ the library, Sokka," Katara clarified as she brought them down for a landing, "This is the Misty Palms Oasis. There's someone inside who is going to help me find the library. You didn't think we were just going to go traipsing out in the middle of the desert with no direction, did you?"

"Uh yeah, since that's the impression _you_ gave me."

"I need a map. And Professor Zei has it."

"Professor Zei?" He watched her dismount from Appa. "You came all the way out here to find a professor?"

"He's been searching for this library for years," Katara explained, "He'll know all the places to look."

"But don't _you_ know where it is?"

"Sokka, I saw it in a dream, okay! I haven't been back to the place since I was fourteen years old! I'm going to need a little help finding it again."

"Katara, I'm a little reluctant to point this out, but…you're _still_ fourteen."

"Oh…" she said with a tiny frown of consternation, "Right."

Toph yawned. "You two obviously have this figured out. Just give me a yell when you need me. I'll be taking a nap. Libraries really aren't my thing."

When Sokka started to climb down from Appa to join Katara, however, she stopped him. "No," she protested, "Stay with Appa. I know where to find Zei. He likes to frequent that little restaurant over there. I'm going to check inside. I shouldn't be long."

Sokka looked over in the direction she indicated and shuddered. All he saw was a dilapidated structure with a ragged, green cloth covering the entry way. Several unsavory characters loitered near the entrance, a few of which were appraising his sister in a way that filled him with anger and unease. "Katara, that place looks really seedy," he told her, "I can't let you go in there alone. I don't like the way those guys are looking at you."

"I don't need your protection, Sokka. I can take care of myself. Besides, those men aren't looking at me. They're looking at Appa. The last time we were here, some sandbenders stole him from us. I'm not going to let that happen again. So, stay with him and I'll be right back."

He was still grumbling in protest when she strode off and confidently sauntered past the thugs at the entrance. Once she had disappeared past the green cloth, Sokka noticed that the men's avid attention had yet to be diverted. When they straightened and slowly began closing in on Appa, Sokka nudged Toph awake with the toe of his shoe.

"What?" she snapped grumpily.

"Protect me?" he whimpered.

Sokka was still in the process of explaining his unease when Katara emerged from the hut and immediately began shooing away the small crowd of sandbenders. "Get away from him right now!" she growled, "This is the _Avatar's_ bison! Mess with him if you want trouble!"

She was a small slip of a girl and definitely outnumbered when it came to the four men towering above her, but the ferocity of her snarl had them backing off nonetheless. Even after they had dispersed, Katara continued to stand proud and menacing, her waterwhip at the ready as if she meant to take them all on if she had to. Sokka watched in gaping amazement. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" he breathed.

"I told you, Sokka," she replied as she hoisted herself onto Appa, "we lost him once before in this desert." Katara leaned forward to stroke Appa's fur in a loving caress. "It almost destroyed Aang. I'm _never_ going to let that happen again."

Toph cleared her throat, hoping to dispel some of the emotional tension because it was beginning to make her fidgety. "So where's this professor guy?" she asked, "I thought he was the key to everything."

"He wasn't in there," Katara replied, "The barkeeper told me that he'd gone on another one of his expeditions and would probably be away for a few days."

Sokka expelled an unenthusiastic grunt. "Fantastic. Now what are we going to do?"

"The barkeeper also told me where he's been staying," Katara said.

"So what are you proposing? That we camp out in front of his door until he gets back?" her brother snorted in laughing amusement.

Katara, however, did not laugh at all. She flicked Appa's reins and took them to the skies once more. "Yes, Sokka. That's _exactly_ what I plan to do."

That night, as the three of them settled down less than twenty feet from Professor Zei's campsite, Katara collapsed into her sleeping bag and fought back her tears. She had heard Sokka and Toph talking about her earlier. She didn't want their pity. She didn't like feeling so helpless and lost and scared all the time and it seemed that, no matter what she did, the feelings only became more and more unmanageable as the days passed.

She wondered if that was how Aang had felt all these years, constantly chasing that elusive ending and always being several steps behind. Katara now realized that she hadn't given him enough credit. She had thought that he had given up on the idea of them being together, but it was becoming increasingly clear to her that the spirit had been gradually beaten out of him.

It was apparent that he had done everything he could think of to right the wrongs that their friends had suffered. Just based on the few things Toph had revealed to her, it was clear that Aang had been her champion as long as she could remember. He had encouraged her earthbending. He had even tried to coax Toph's father into awarding her more freedom. Aang _had_ tried to restore the future, just as she was fighting to do now. But ultimately, he had failed and Katara couldn't completely silence the voice that whispered to her that she might fail too.

She was poised at the tip of a double-edged sword. As incredible as it was to have the air nomads back and her mother in her life, not to mention a world that hadn't been scarred by 100 years of conflict and loss, it still felt desolate to her without Aang. It was agony.

Despite her best efforts, the tears she was determined not to shed fell anyway. She turned her face into her sleeping bag, hoping to muffle her choking sobs. It was a long, miserable time later, but eventually she cried herself into a fitful sleep and as she slept, Katara also dreamed…

_She watched as he stripped down to nothing and peeled back the covers to climb into bed beside her. They immediately gravitated into one another's arms, huddling close to generate heat amid the cool bed sheets. "So I saw the look on your face during the festival tonight," Katara whispered as he began drawing his hand up and down the naked length of her arm._

_Aang tipped a curious glance down at her. "What look?"_

"_You were watching the acolytes dance and sing tonight and it was like you had been transported back in time. You looked so happy."_

_His fingers meandered beneath the sheets to caress her hip. "That's because I __**am**__ happy."_

_Katara nudged him away with a playful eye roll. "You know what I mean. Don't you ever wonder about what it would be like to be with your people again?" she asked him, yielding to his tacit insistence for her to snuggle closer and lay her cheek against the solid wall of his chest._

"_When I was younger, I used to have these elaborate fantasies that some of my people survived the genocide and they were just waiting for me to find them," Aang confessed softly, "It took me a long time to really accept in my heart that they were all gone."_

"_Do you ever wish you could go back and change it?"_

"_Sometimes, I do…but then I know that would change everything I know now…everything we have together. And I can't think of anything I want more than __**you,**__ Katara."_

_She purred at his answer, momentarily distracted by his kisses. "But still…" she murmured when he began nibbling kisses down her throat, "It has to be lonely for you, Aang. I know how I felt when I thought I was the last southern waterbender left. It was a terrible feeling." His ministrations abruptly ceased and he slowly lifted his head to meet her shimmering eyes. "That's partly why I was so willing to trust and believe Hama when we met her. It was a relief to find someone else like me. So, I know how important that is. I…" She choked back the sob building in her throat. "I wish I could give that to you."_

_Aang straightened and brushed a soft kiss across her forehead. "Do you want to know what I wish?"_

_Smiling faintly, Katara angled a look up at him in the flickering candlelight. "What do you wish?"_

"_I wish I could have given you a world without fear and war, Katara," he whispered, "I wish I could take away everything you suffered and all those years you felt alone. I wish I could give you back your mother. If there's one thing I would sacrifice us for, it would be that."_

_Katara nuzzled a kiss across his shoulder. "That's not your fault."_

"_But it is, in a way," he argued, "If I hadn't left the temple that night, it would have changed so many things for you…and for my people. If I ever find myself wanting to go back, it's not because I want to benefit myself. I would want to change things for the people I love…for you and for Tenzin and Gyatso and Zuko and Toph and anyone else whose life was altered because I ran away from home."_

"_You should stop carrying that burden, Aang. It's not yours to bear. It never has been."_

"_Maybe not, but that's how I feel."_

"_I thought you put this away a long time ago."_

"_I thought so too," he sighed, "But it still creeps up on me sometimes, Katara. I can't ignore that voice that whispers, 'what if,' in my head. I wish I had the power to go back and change things."_

"_Sweetie, you may be the Avatar, but you're still only a man. You can't do the impossible. The past is the past and you should leave it there," she whispered lightly. She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips before shifting lower beneath the blankets and pulling him with her. "Besides, it's not something you can change anyway."_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Aang…what are you doing?_

He clawed his way through the clinging mist, tenaciously following the sound of his name. Gloom and haze engulfed him, obscuring his line of sight on all sides. He was literally in a fog, surrounding him on all sides. He heard his name echoing over the rolling clouds, in between booming claps of thunder. Every so often, the looming vapor above his head would sizzle and crackle with streaks of lightning. A storm was coming…something fierce and unimaginable…

_Aang, listen to me! You must stop this!_

He jumped, turning frantically in the murkiness for a glimpse of the person calling to him. "I'm here!" Aang cried out, "Tell me where to go!"

_You are not infallible. No one is. This power is beyond even you. _

The warning made absolutely no sense. As much as he tried to puzzle out the reasoning behind the words, Aang could not shake the sense that they weren't meant for him. His heart hammering with escalating fear and dread, some unnamed instinct urged Aang to look up and, when he did, the pulsing canopy of purple mist above him parted to reveal a levitating Avatar Roku. He gasped.

It was the first time he had seen the previous avatar, but not for lack of trying. His attempts to reach Roku in this life proved to be just as tricky as it had been his dreams. But it seemed that, just as he had before, Roku finally appeared when Aang needed him the most. It didn't matter that he had no tangible proof of the avatar's identity. Aang knew who he was instinctively. After all, the man was a part of him. His ceremonial Fire Nation robes swirled around his body in a crimson halo, his white hair and beard billowing in the whipping wind.

"Roku, you have to help me!" Aang cried out to him, "Something strange is happening to me! I need you to tell me what to do!"

_You mustn't take this any further! You cannot use the avatar spirit this way!_

"I'm not using the avatar spirit for anything! I haven't even been able to access it! I'm trying to find out what all of these visions mean! I'm trying to understand!"

_It is impossible to control energy as dynamic as this! Some things are even greater than the Avatar._

Aang's cry of frustration was lost in the howling wind. "Roku, please! Answer _me_!"

As if suddenly becoming aware of the screaming twelve year old below him, Roku snapped to attention and met Aang's frantic eyes through the mist separating them. Aang's heart practically leapt into his throat as his previous incarnation slowly descended from the atmosphere to float directly in front of him. Desperation caused tears to spring to Aang's eyes as he pleaded, "I need your help! Why am I seeing these visions? What's happening to me?"

_Reason with him. Make him see that what he cannot do things this way. He won't listen to us. Perhaps, he will listen to you._

"What are you talking about? Who is he? I don't know what you want me to do!"

Suddenly, everything died down to an ominous hush. The wind stopped howling. The thunder stopped booming. Even the lightning abated.

Aang held his breath as Roku began a metamorphosis before his very eyes, his features rearranging into the curves and angles of another face entirely. Long white hair receded into a cleanly shaven head adorned with the symbolic arrow of an airbending master. Swirling amber eyes lightened to stormy gray. Aged skin became smooth and youthful, pulled taut over lean, sinewy muscle. Roku's scarlet Fire Nation robes gradually shifted and lightened to the traditional garb of an Air Nomad monk. When the change was finished, Aang found himself staring at an older version of himself…a version he had already seen multiple times in his dreams.

His older self favored him with a crooked grin. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Oh…uh…you've been waiting for me?" Aang asked, more than a little flustered, "Sorry about that." And then he felt a flash of irritation because _he_ was the one who had needed help, not the other way around. Maybe they should have been trying to reach _him_. After all, it was _his_ life that was falling apart! "Maybe I would have been here sooner if I wasn't dealing with so many complications. I haven't had a very easy time getting to the spirit world, you know!"

Older Aang chuckled at his irascible response. "I'm not surprised you had a tough time. Having us both attempting to access our past lives at the same time can get a bit tricky."

"If that's supposed to make any sense to me, I've totally missed the point. Sorry."

Aang laughed again, marveling over his younger self's innocent naiveté and sassy pre-teen mouth. "It's been a while, twelve-year old self. I've definitely missed you."

"Yeah…thanks for that, I guess…" Aang tugged nervously on his ear. "Is there any particular reason I'm talking to myself right now and not Roku or Yangchen or Kuruk…or, at this point, I'd even take Kyoshi? I gotta say…this is really weird for me."

"I'll bet," his older self murmured, "How are you holding up with everything?"

"Lousy," Aang replied without reserve, "I've been having all kinds of crazy dreams about a future that's pretty much impossible. What's that about?"

"Yeah…about those dreams…that's…kind of my fault, I think."

"Your fault? Oh. So I guess it was _you_ Roku was talking to earlier."

"Our past lives aren't very happy with me at the moment," he hedged in response, "They don't agree with what I'm doing." For an instant, he seemed troubled by that, but then he shrugged. "Eh, it wouldn't be the first time we've had a difference of opinion on fundamental matters. But I learned a long time ago that I have to do what I think is right and make my own mistakes."

"Are you making a mistake now?" Aang wondered fearfully.

An indescribable expression flittered across the older Aang's features. "I'm setting things right…as much as I can."

"What does that mean and what does that have to do with me? What's happening? I don't understand."

Older Aang smiled at him, compassionate, patient and full of commiseration for what he knew his younger self was feeling at that moment. "I know you're confused right now, but I promise that it will make more sense to you in time. I can't just give you all the answers."

"But you just told me that this is _your_ fault!" Aang exploded, "_You have to tell me something!_"

"I will tell you what matters," his older self promised, "I can't explain to you how I came to this decision and why I've decided to do what I've done because I don't have time. But please know that it wasn't something that I took lightly at all. Right now, I'm not sure how much time we have here and there's a lot I need to tell you."

"Tell me about what?" Aang asked warily.

"How to make things right here…_and_ how to have the future that you've seen in your dreams."

Aang inhaled a sharp breath. "You said that you were the reason I've been having these strange dreams. How? What did you do?"

"Something they said couldn't be done. And then, when I did it, they said that it _shouldn't_ be done."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons. But the only thing you need to know is that you are in a very unique position right now. I've figured out a way for you to change key points in our history in order to save our people and to help the people we love most, but you have to work quickly. I don't know how long I can keep this up or how your actions in this time will affect me in mine."

"What are you talking about?" Aang exclaimed, "What does any of that even mean? This is crazy! I'm having a conversation with myself that makes absolutely zero sense!" He began to mumble to himself. "I have to be dreaming or hallucinating or something. Did Bumi sneak cactus juice into our canteens again? Yeah, maybe that's it. He's always doing ridiculous stuff like that…it's the cactus juice…"

"Aang, get a hold of yourself and listen to me," his older self urged him fiercely, redirecting his attention. "I cannot change these things! Only _you_ can do that! Listen to what I'm telling you. _Please_."

It sounded so close to what Roku had told him only moments earlier, that Aang was stunned into silence. Finally, he asked, "What is it that you want me to do?"

"You've already done most of it. You've saved our people. Now you must finish it. Defeat Sozin and neutralize the threat the Fire Nation poses to the world."

Aang threw up his hands in frustration. "Maybe you've missed the past five and a half months, but that's exactly what I'm trying to do, with no help from anyone in the spirit world by the way! It might help if someone provided me with a little guidance instead of speaking in riddles! I can't even be straight with myself!"

Older Aang's response to him was lost in a rolling crash of thunder. Without warning, a chasm began to open up between the two Aangs, separating them in the foggy recesses so that they were each swallowed up and cloaked from the other's visual field. "What are you doing? What's happening?" young Aang cried out in a panic as the rumbling and shaking resumed with increased force.

"I'm not sure! It feels like something's shifting! We don't have much time," older Aang explained quickly, "So listen to me and remember this! Sozin isn't your only threat, Aang! The Fire Nation _ideals_ must be changed! It begins with Wan Shi Tong. His library contains all the secrets to their inventions and military accomplishments! That's how they know their enemies weaknesses…that's how they gain control of the whole world! You've already seen what they can do and it will only get worse…"

Visions of the past and present blended together for Aang, creating a macabre timeline of the Fire Nation's military conquests and advances in technology and weaponry. And that knowledge all had its beginning in Wan Shi Tong's vast library. Aang could see them storming the sacred place in endless droves, coming again and again to glean the weaknesses of their enemies, to build bigger and stronger weapons, to maintain their world domination. They kept coming, again and again, until the final one…until Zhao, when he gained the ultimate knowledge and then left the entire Fire Nation section of the library in ash.

"Don't you see?" Older Aang's voice whispered at him from across the distance, "Zhao wasn't the first. Knowledge is power, but it can be deadly in the wrong hands. It's already begun. Protect the library and the knowledge it holds, defeat Sozin and only then will the world know true peace. Only then will we be able to fix everything that went wrong the first time…for our people and for _her_."

Aang went completely still. "Her? You mean Katara? She's real? Are you saying she's real?"

The chasm yawned wider, taking the future version of himself further and further away. He had already been swallowed by the mist, but now Aang could barely make out his echoing words over the cacophony of thunder. "Remember! Find Wan Shi Tong and fix the past! Then it will be right. Then you'll find your way back! It's where we were always meant to be!"

_Find Wan Shi Tong! Then you'll find your way back!_

The words were still echoing in Aang's brain when he suddenly came back to himself and, the instant he did, he immediately yelped in dismay. Azuka and Bumi's faces were only bare inches from his own as they both peered at him closely. They surveyed him studiously like he was some curious oddity. Aang recoiled with a discomfited grimace.

"What are you doing? Why are you two staring at me like that? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Did you know that you could glow?" Bumi asked in a fascinated tone, "Is that a new thing or have you always been able to do it? You have all these secrets, Aang. It's like I don't even know you…"

Aang squinted at him. "What are you talking about?"

Azuka was only too happy to clarify, though her countenance remained wary as she spoke. "You said you were going to find a quiet place to meditate after dinner," she reminded him, "You left. We waited. That was more than _two hours_ ago."

"You never came back. We were worried, so we came to look for you," Bumi said.

"And when we found you, you were sitting right in this spot. It was like you were in a trance," Azuka went on in explanation. "Your eyes and tattoos were glowing. I've never seen anything like it."

"You actually lit up this whole area," Bumi exclaimed, gesturing to the surrounding trees, "With you getting your glow on, we won't even need a fire at night! We can use you! You're both awesome and efficient!"

"Um…thanks, Bumi…I guess."

Bumi plucked his collar proudly. "Don't mention it. You know me. I'm always thinking on my feet."

"Forget him and his thinking feet for a moment," Azuka interrupted impatiently, "What was that a while ago? Why were you glowing that way? What does it mean?"

"Zuka, calm down," Aang sighed, "Not everything is a bad omen." The look she gave him clearly transmitted her very adamant doubt of that statement. He expelled another deep breath. "It's nothing to worry about, okay? I must have gone into the avatar state while I was meditating."

"The Avatar what?" Azuka and Bumi parroted simultaneously.

Aang briefly considered explaining to them how the defensive mechanism worked but then decided against it. First, the explanation felt a bit redundant as Aang had already done this once before. And second, he wasn't sure that any explanation on their part would alleviate their confusion. More likely, it would elevate it. In the end, Aang decided to settle with a vague, "It's an avatar thing. It mostly happens when I go into the spirit world. No big deal."

He should have expected that clarification wouldn't satisfy Azuka and it didn't. In fact, her frown deepened and his reply only managed to spark more questions from her. "What were you doing in the spirit world? Did Roku call you? Did you see a vision? What happened?"

"I…" Aang trailed off into abrupt silence, realizing with some horror that he had absolutely no idea how to answer any of those questions. He tried to recall the events of the last hour only to discover that it was all a blank. He knew he had learned something important, could feel urgency churning away in his gut, but who he had learned it from and what he had learned was an absolute mystery.

Aang's last lucid memory before opening his eyes and finding Azuka and Bumi directly in his face was of informing them of his intention to meditate that evening. It was a rare moment of quiet and relaxation for them. They had set up camp for the night and had finished with dinner. They were only a few days ride away from Ba Sing Se and meeting up with the Earth Kingdom army there. Earthbending training with Bumi earlier that morning had been grueling and frustrating due to his friend's rather unorthodox approach to teaching. Aang was feeling understandably overwhelmed. It had been his plan to meditate his stress away and, hopefully, find some success in accessing the spirit world.

Yet, after folding down into his chosen spot and closing his eyes, Aang couldn't remember anything, not even the moment when he crossed from the physical realm into the spiritual one. Though he tried his best, he couldn't recall what had drawn him into the spirit world, how long he had been there or what had occurred while he was there. Had it not been for Azuka and Bumi's confirmation that he was glowing, Aang might not have assumed he'd even gone there at all. It was like someone had reached inside his brain and neatly extracted the memories. Thankfully though, Aang wasn't left entirely with nothing.

While his memories continued to be fuzzy or absent altogether, one phrase continued to reverberate in his mind again and again and again: _Find Wan Shi Tong and fix the past. _The internal edict was like an instinctive drive inside of him. He knew it was important though he was a bit hazy on the reason why. Aang couldn't imagine what Wan Shi Tong had to do with "fixing the past," but he knew that the owl spirit was involved. Most importantly, Aang knew where to find him in order to get answers.

"I think I'm supposed to find a library," he answered Azuka in a daze.

She made a face at him. "Really? I ask you why you went to the spirit world and that's your reply? Are you that eager for reading material?"

"No, it's not about the library," Aang clarified in exasperation, "It's about the _owl spirit_ who lives in the library. I need to go to him. It's urgent."

Azuka reared back with a stunned intake of breath. "You can't mean Wan Shi Tong, the supposed all-knowing owl spirit? I thought he was a myth."

"You've heard of him?" Aang pressed eagerly.

"He's revered among my nation," Azuka replied, "But he's merely a folk tale, Aang."

"Hey, guys," Bumi interrupted somewhat sheepishly, "I know you two have this whole dynamic going on right now, but I'm beginning to feel a little left out of the conversation. Maybe we could discuss badgermoles for a little while or lettuce and then we can get back around to the owl." Aang and Azuka both turned to regard him with matching expressions of straight-faced irritation. "No pressure or anything."

After dispensing an eye roll in Bumi's direction, Azuka turned her attention back to Aang. "Why would you need to find Wan Shi Tong's library, which may or may not be real?"

"It's real," Aang insisted, "I've been there before. I think that might be how your father is gaining the knowledge to make his military weapons. Wan Shi Tong's library has every kind of information on every kind of subject you could imagine. You saw those tanks. Those designs were far too advanced. Sozin had to get them from somewhere. I think there's much more to come."

Bumi surveyed him with one squinted eye. "How do you know all of that? Have you been reading tea leaves? Are you keeping _more_ secrets?"

"I need to find that library," Aang said, staunchly ignoring Bumi's accusations and rolling to his feet, "I think it's the key to everything…including my dreams."

On their way out into the desert, Azuka and Aang decided to explain to Bumi the strange dreams Aang had been having for the past eight months. His friend took it rather well aside from the disturbing fascination he had with his 112 year old self. For some unknown reason, Bumi was especially interested in hearing the details of his funeral. He actually listened to that account with rapt absorption. Aang tried not to question it too much.

In the meantime, Bumi was completely fine with taking a detour into the desert to find a mythical library. In fact, he thought it was the greatest idea ever…not that his ringing endorsement was cause for reassurance. He encouraged Aang to follow his instincts while Azuka, true to form, appointed herself as the harbinger of doom and gloom. She wasn't exactly thrilled about the side trip and she emphasized that in every moody, disgruntled muttering she made.

"Are you certain this isn't a waste of time?" she pressed him as Bumi dozed in Appa's saddle, "The longer you take to subdue my father, the more he conquers in the meantime. Can't you find Wan Shi Tong later?"

It had been three days since Aang decided to segue off into the desert to find Wan Shi Tong's famed library. With Appa flying at top speed, they had reached the edge of the sandy wasteland on the second day. Now they were deep into a wide open space that supported no thriving vegetation beyond an occasional cactus. Aang had learned quite a bit from his last jaunt into the desert, so this time he had been sure to bring plenty of water for their journey. Unfortunately, his interventions did little to alleviate the dry and blistering heat.

Thankfully, the sun was finally beginning its descent from the sky, alleviating the arid warmth that permeated the atmosphere. Now the temperatures would plummet and, instead of baking in the sun, they would freeze beneath the moon. Azuka sat next to Aang as he guided Appa over the vast desert, her straight, black brows knitted together in a worried frown.

"Have I told you lately that I hate this place?" she demanded crossly.

"About six times in the last two minutes," he teased her, "Seven, if you count just now."

Azuka's expression became pinched with displeasure. "You're not being serious. I don't see how our current situation calls for jokes at this time."

"You could use a joke or two. You're way too fussy, Zuka. Why should I be serious when you're serious enough for the both of us? Lighten up a little."

She surveyed him with a dangerous, sideways glance. "Perhaps, you've missed the gravity of our situation. If so, then please allow me to remind you of our grim set of circumstances. My father, a greedy and tyrannical dictator, has plans to take over the entire world. He will be successful unless _you_ stop him. Yet, in order to stop him, you must first master all four elements and strategize a plan to defeat him. However, instead of doing that, you are taking a field trip into the desert to find a make-believe library. And, apparently, I'm not allowed to point out the insanity of it all!" she finished in an all too serious and exasperated tone, "We should be on our way to join with the Earth Kingdom army. I'm sure they will be making plans to invade the Fire Nation soon."

"We're going to join them. I promise. I haven't forgotten what I need to do. But, I have to do this _first_."

"Why? You told me that you don't even remember what happened while you were in the spirit world. How can you be so sure that this is necessary?"

"Because I feel it, Azuka. Something is driving me. I don't know how else to describe it…I just _feel_ it."

Their eyes met in an intense stare of unspoken understanding. Aang knew he didn't need to explain further to her. She understood exactly what he meant, perhaps better than anyone.

"Very well…" she relented finally with a heavy sigh, "We will find this mythical library if it pleases you. But can you, at least, tell me what we're looking for in this wasteland?"

"Foxes," Aang told her, "We're looking for foxes."

She gaped at him. "You're joking."

"They're Wan Shi Tong's knowledge seekers. They'll lead us right to the library."

"You mean like that one?" Azuka and Aang turned a simultaneously look up at Bumi, surprised to find him alert and awake. "I think that's one of your foxy friends up ahead, Aang."

Aang looked in the direction Bumi indicated and, sure enough, he spotted a single fox loping across the cresting dunes of the desert, disappearing and then reappearing as he crossed over the peaks and valleys in the sand. But Aang needn't have worried about following the fox because the library itself was quite visible in the moonlight. Upon witnessing its full magnificent glory, Aang actually forgot to breathe.

"Wow…" both Bumi and Azuka sighed aloud.

"Isn't it amazing?" Aang whispered.

It was strange to see the library looming above ground and see with his eyes all the nuances of its architecture when he had only seen sketches of it before. The building was stunning, a beautiful mixture of polished, white stone and sleek marble. The towering spires gleamed in the moonlight like looming beacons. Set as a unique and sparkling jewel in the center of a vast and unforgiving desert, the library was only made all the more impressive and breathtaking. Aang felt a pang of remorse that something so ornately beautiful should ever be hidden underground.

He brought Appa down directly in front of the smooth, marble staircase and then descended from the bison's head on a puff of air. "Stay here," he bid Azuka and Bumi when they would have followed him, "This is something I need to do alone." Appa bellowed in protest of that, but Aang soothed him with a few, loving nuzzles. "It's okay, buddy," he whispered, "I know what I'm doing." He glanced up at his friends, who were regarding him with a mixture of puzzlement and irritation. "I won't be long."

"You'd better not," Azuka replied, "or we're leaving without you." Appa bayed in protest. "Oh, hush up, you," she grumbled, "You couldn't agree with me for once?"

Bumi snorted. "And you think _I'm_ the one who's crazy? Who thinks she can speak sky bison?" He made the universal gesture for "insane," twirling his finger around the edge of his temple. "Weird."

"You're calling _me_ 'weird'?"

Aang turned away just as the two of them fell into a heated bickering session and quickly ascended the staircase towards the library's enormous entrance. He blew open the large, heavy doors with one mighty airbending gust and then stepped inside. The interior was exactly as he remembered it, detailed and pristine. He hadn't appreciated the details very much the first time around, but now Aang found himself drinking in the finer points of the library's design with quiet awe. He took his time looking around because he knew that Wan Shi Tong was close…and watching him.

"Are you going to come out?" he finally asked in a tone that was barely above a whisper. "I know you're there."

Yet that expectation didn't keep him from gasping when he was suddenly cast in shadows as Wan Shi Tong flew above him. Before he had fully recovered from his shock, the owl spirit was perched directly in front of him, his keen black eyes fixed firmly on Aang. "I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. For what purpose have you come here?"

"My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar. I came here to give you a warning."

The spirit's feathers ruffled in surprise. "I am an all-knowing spirit. Avatar or not, you are still merely a human. What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?"

Aang took a deep breath, deliberately met his fathomless eyes and stated without preamble, "I can tell you how you can prevent a century long war and how to protect your library in the process."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Why hello there, young lady! I can't say I was expecting guests, but welcome just the same."

Katara blinked her bleary eyes in confusion, a gradual frown furrowing her brow as she realized there was a wide brimmed hat obstructing her view and an unfamiliar, yet kind and smiling face peering back at her from beneath it. Startled, Katara scrambled upright, disconcerted to find a strange man looming over her. She tensed defensively, poised for attack when Toph remarked dryly, "Relax, oh skittish one. He's not going to hurt you. I'm pretty sure this is the guy you've been looking for. Besides, he fed Appa. I think he's harmless."

As if to prove that statement, the man extended his hand to her. "I am Professor Zei. Your bison is a marvelous specimen. I've never seen one quite as old as this one."

"Oh, Appa?" Katara replied as she blinked away her remaining grogginess and shook his hand, "Technically, he belongs to my hus—," she caught herself before she could finish the remainder of that statement, frowning inwardly at how easily the words almost tripped off her tongue. After shaking off the lingering discontentment that came with that realization, she amended, "He belongs to _the Avatar_. He's over 100 years old."

"Fascinating," Zei breathed with a wide smile, turning his attention back to Appa, "I hadn't realized their life expectancy was so long."

"Appa is special," Katara murmured, "There's not another sky bison like him."

"Indeed," Zei agreed with a soft smile, "He is a most beautiful creature."

"So is his owner," she sighed under her breath before she could stop herself.

While Katara stretched herself into wakefulness and acquainted herself with Professor Zei, Appa munched happily on the dried fruits Zei had provided for him. The professor had been a bit concerned when he returned from his latest excursion in the desert to find three teenagers sleeping in his camp. But his apprehension was forgotten completely when he spotted Appa.

He had quickly scrambled to get the animal food and water. By the time he was done, two of the three teens were awake and they quickly introduced themselves. It didn't take longer than a few seconds to deduce that they posed no threat to him. After that, Zei offered them food as well. Now, half an hour later, Sokka sat a few feet away from Appa, stuffing his face with glorious abandon while Toph brushed bits of sand from in between her toes and waited with growing impatience for Katara to get around to the point with the professor.

"…you mentioned that this was the Avatar's bison," he was remarking thoughtfully. He glanced around the campsite as if he expected Aang to materialize at any given second. "He's not traveling with you?"

Toph stiffened. "We didn't steal him, if that's what you're thinking!"

Katara shot her a quelling look, hissing at her to "keep still" before she turned a composed smile towards the professor. "Avatar Aang is a close, personal friend of our family. He loaned his bison to us so that we could get back to the South Pole safely while he attended to important political business elsewhere."

"You're a long way from the South Pole," Zei considered, "What could possibly bring you out into the middle of the desert this way?"

"We're looking for a library," Katara told him, "Wan Shi Tong's library."

While Zei was still fumbling around for some response to that revelation, Sokka added around a mouthful, "My sister says that you have a map and you can help us find it."

Zei scrambled to his feet, his discomfiture immediately replaced with indignation. "How would you know that? Have you been poking around through my things? I…you…that is an incredible invasion of privacy!"

Katara rolled to her feet as well, quick to reassure him and soothe his affront. "No, we didn't do that at all. We would _never_ do that. I was told back at the Misty Palms Oasis that you have made finding that library your life's ambition. I have a vague idea of how to find it and what to look for, but I need your help in navigating the journey. This desert is vast and I wouldn't know the first place to start. No one could possibly know it better than you."

"Well, that is true…" Zei said, preening a bit under her flattery, "But why would someone as young as you are be interested in finding Wan Shi Tong's library?"

"We're on a quest for knowledge, Professor," Katara prevaricated smoothly, "And knowledge is priceless."

Beyond the professor's shoulder, Sokka threw her a laughing look that clearly snorted, "What?" Katara made a face at him. Meanwhile, Zei didn't know whether to be shocked by her response or commend her on her discerningly mature viewpoint. He started to go with the latter only to catch himself at the last minute when he realized how suspicious it sounded coming from a teenage girl. He peered at her with narrowed eyes. "Why do you _really_ want to find that library?"

Katara decided to drop pretenses then. "I have a question and I think Wan Shi Tong might know the answer. It's very important. Will you help me find him?"

Sokka swallowed his bite of jerky and cajoled when his sister's bid for pity seemed to be failing, "Bet you'd like the chance to fly around on Appa. I'm sure you'll have a better vantage point looking for this library from the sky. It could be a win/win situation for us all."

Professor Zei needed no further cajolery than that. "Alright. You've convinced me. You have a deal."

He took them to the coordinates where he last spotted one of Wan Shi Tong's elusive knowledge seekers. There was nothing to be seen for miles except for swelling sand dunes, stirred occasionally by a heated burst of stiff wind. Dust danced and swirled beneath them in cyclonic explosions, occasionally obscuring their line of sight. The ride was monotonous and intensely hot. Professor Zei helped to ease some of the boredom with his endless chatter about the library, but Katara mostly tuned him out. She was too preoccupied with the questions she needed to ask Wan Shi Tong when she saw him…and whether or not he would have the answers she sought.

If the all-knowing owl spirit didn't know a way out of her predicament, Katara wasn't sure what she was going to do next. She had pinned practically _all_ of her hope on him. In truth, her options were rather limited. It wasn't as if she could access the spirit world to find answers. Besides, the likelihood was that Aang had already tried to do the same thing years earlier. Obviously, he hadn't met with any success because they were still stuck, so Katara didn't imagine the results would be any different for her now. The last thing she wanted to do was to subscribe to Aang's pessimistic viewpoint that was beyond all hope, but if things didn't work out with Wan Shi Tong, Katara had nothing left in her arsenal.

She was still fretting about that when Professor Zei suddenly cried out, "There! Right there! A knowledge seeker!"

Toph reared upright in the saddle. "It's the owl?" she demanded anxiously.

"No," Sokka deadpanned as he wilted over the edge of the saddle, "It's a fox. At least I _think_ it is… I'm not sure of much of anything in this heat."

"It's a fox, Sokka," Katara confirmed, already turning Appa around in pursuit, "I'm going after it."

"Do you think that it will lead us to the library?" he asked.

"That's the plan," she told her brother, "if we don't lose him first." Katara raced Appa across the afternoon sky, moving at breakneck speed to keep pace with the darting animal below. It moved like a phantom, almost gliding across the dunes and moving with incredible speed. She managed to keep sight of him as he rose and fell over the dunes again and again until, without warning, he vanished completely.

"No…" She breathed out a lamenting groan as she darted her eyes about the dunes in frantic search of him. "No, no, no, no, no…"

She barely acknowledged Professor Zei reaching over to pat her hand in commiseration. "Now you know _my_ greatest frustration," he murmured, "Those foxy little creatures are easy to spot, but not as easy to pin down."

"He can't be gone," Katara muttered to herself. "I don't accept that."

Her heart thumping at an accelerated clip, she immediately set Appa down in the shifting sands below. Her hope was that she'd simply been blinded by the brilliant sunlight and that she'd somehow lost sight of him in the glare, not because the fox had actually disappeared. She was only vaguely aware of Sokka, Toph and Zei following in her wake because she was too busy fighting back waves of panic when she didn't spot the fox right away. Once she had dismounted from Appa, however, and did a bit of investigating, Katara realized that it was more likely that the animal had disappeared after all. He hadn't even left behind footprints. It was like he'd never been there at all.

Sokka came to stand next to her. "Now what?"

In that exact moment, Katara didn't have an answer. She felt utterly crushed. Devastated. Left emotionally barren. Weeks and weeks of single-minded determination culminated to that one particular moment where the only thing that stood between her and everything she wanted was a mysterious fox…and it had vanished into thin air. Katara almost wanted to give up, but then she thought of Aang and her children and the future that she was so desperate to have and she steeled herself against surrender. _No_, she told herself, _I will keep fighting until there's nothing left to fight for._ She tightened her jaw, stiffened her shoulders and quickly formulated a "plan B."

Katara turned a glance back at her blind companion. "Toph, see if you can get a picture of anything that might be buried beneath this desert sand."

"Finally!" Toph huffed in exasperation, "Something to do other than sweat and listen to Sokka complain!"

"Hey!" the aforementioned protested, "I grew up in the South Pole, remember? I'm not used to such extreme climates."

"Sorry," Toph said as she fell into her stance, "I didn't realize how delicate you were, Sokka."

There was a needling in her tone that made him growl anew. "I don't think I like what you're implying."

By this point, though, Toph was ignoring him. She planted her bare foot in the grainy, shifting sands, anticipating the black and white image that would come to her in a series of vibrations. Instead, what she received was something grainy and distorted and practically indiscernible. She had a vague sense that there was something large and dense beneath the sand, but it was more of a hunch than a certainty, especially when all she could really "see" was shadows. She straightened with a disappointed sigh.

"As far as I can tell, we're in a big bowl of sand pudding," she told Katara, "I got nothing."

"You didn't see anything at all?" Katara pressed her anxiously.

"Well, I…I…think there might be something in that direction, but…" She hadn't even finished the sentence before Katara had snagged hold of her wrist and began dragging her in the path she'd indicated. "Katara, wait!" she protested, "I can't even be sure that what I saw was really what I saw! I can barely see out here at all. It could be nothing!"

"Or it could be something," Katara replied, "Right now you're the best lead I have."

They walked for what seemed like hours, baking under the desert sun. Above their heads, predatory birds would circle as if waiting patiently for the instant when they would expire from the heat. Sokka tipped a glance up at them, shuddering at the ominous sight they presented.

"Katara, this can't be a good thing."

"Just ignore them," she determined, her eyes fixed firmly ahead, "Keep moving."

Professor Zei fanned himself with his wide hat. "Young lady, a rest break might be in order. We can resume our search in the morning when it is cooler. The desert isn't going anywhere."

For the first time in a while, Katara stopped and surveyed the faces surrounding her. They were all flushed and sweaty and very near exhaustion. Even Appa, who had the stamina to withstand heavy Fire Nation assaults and flying for hours on end without any sleep, was running out of fuel. Katara recognized the wisdom of the professor's words. There was nothing to keep them from turning back and starting the search again in the morning but Katara was reluctant to do that. She had come so close to finding her answers and she wasn't certain she had it in her to wait one more day without going crazy.

She started to suggest that maybe they return without her when Toph shouted, "There it is again! I see it! I see it! There _is_ something big underneath here!"

Katara glanced at her excitedly. "Where?"

"Not too far up ahead."

They came upon the polished tower in the sand long before Toph announced, "We're here…I think."

Professor Zei fell to his knees with a horrified cry. "My life's ambition is full of sand!" He slumped forward with a dejected sigh, wallowing in defeat for all of two seconds before he produced a trowel from the inner flap of his tunic. "Well…better start excavating."

"Actually, you don't need to do that," Katara told him, "It's buried, but it's not full of sand."

Toph laid her palm against the tower wall for confirmation. "Katara's right. The inside seems to be intact." She turned slightly towards Katara. "This is one of those, 'you know what's going to happen because you've done this before' moments, isn't it?"

"Yes," Katara replied, "That's why I'm going to need you and Sokka to stay here with Appa while Professor Zei and I explore the library."

Sokka balked at the suggestion. "Why do we have to stay behind?"

"First, Toph isn't interested. She's held books before and they don't do it for her—,"

"—it's really freaky how you get inside my head this way—,"

"—and second," Katara went on, "I already told you the last time we were here, Appa was stolen from us. Toph is at a disadvantage because she can't see as well in the sand. You'll have a better chance of deterring would be thieves if you're together. Besides, I shouldn't be long."

He directed an accusing finger at the professor. "Well…why does _he_ get to go?"

Katara surveyed him with a dubious look. "Life's ambition, remember?"

Sokka wilted with a defeated pout. "Oh yeah…right." He kicked at the sand in moody acceptance. "Aww…I was looking forward to seeing the giant owl."

"You've seen him, Sokka, and," Katara replied as she crossed over to nuzzle Appa goodbye, "as I recall, you weren't impressed." She stroked the bison's nose lovingly. "Stay alert, boy," she whispered, "Sokka and Toph won't let anything happen to you. And you don't let anything happen to them." His large brown eyes gleamed in response as if he not only understood what she was telling him right then, but almost like he recognized her as well…_really_ recognized her. He emitted a low bellow. She pushed her face into his fur, swallowing back her welling tears. "I'm going to get us home, Appa," she whispered, "I promise."

Once she was certain she had composed herself, Katara straightened and glanced over at Professor Zei. "Come on." She nodded towards the opening at the very top of the tower. "If we're going to do this, we're going to need to go in through that window."

They scaled their way down into the dim recesses of the library by rope. Professor Zei was immediately enthralled by the architecture and the ornate detail found in the carvings within. But Katara had already seen those things. Besides, she hadn't come there to admire the library at all. She wanted the owl…who she knew from experience would probably not be too happy to see them.

When she and Zei finally reached the ground floor, a cross-bridge connecting one of the library's many sections, Wan Shi Tong was waiting for them patiently in an archway. At the sight of the giant owl spirit, Professor Zei's first inclination was to run and hide, but Katara did no such thing. She stepped forward to face Wan Shi Tong with unwavering conviction, knowing that he would appreciate her forthrightness.

"I am Wan Shi Tong," the spirit said, "He who knows 10,000 things and you are obviously humans, which by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"I am aware of who you are, great owl spirit," Katara replied respectfully, "That is exactly the reason I have sought you out. I need your help."

"And what sort of help would that be?" Wan Shi Tong inquired coolly, "Have you come to discover your enemies' weaknesses or are you seeking some means to make your nation greater, more protected? There is always a reason humans seek out my library and it is most often a selfish and destructive one."

As they spoke, Zei gradually crept from his hiding place, less fearful of addressing the owl spirit when he saw that Wan Shi Tong hadn't killed Katara on the spot. "Oh, great and wise, owl spirit," he said, "I have come here merely to admire your collection of priceless tomes. I have no desire to disrupt anything you have here."

Wan Shi Tong's keen, black eyes settled on Katara. "And what of her?"

"I won't deny that my motives are selfish. But I don't want to destroy anything. I only want to go home. My name is Katara. I come from the Southern Water Tribe and…I don't think I belong here."

The spirit suddenly straightened. His feathers ruffled with surprise as he began to close the distance between himself and Katara. "You said your name is Katara? Of the Southern Water Tribe? You are _the Avatar's_ Katara, are you not?"

Now it was Katara's turn to be surprised. She gaped at him. "You…you know me?"

Fathomless onyx eyes seemed to smile at her. "I have waited for you for many years." He turned a glance over at the professor. "You may explore the library at your leisure. Take nothing. I would speak to Katara alone."

"Will you be safe with him?" Zei pressed in a worried under-breath, "I'm not certain I should leave you."

"Go," Katara urged him, "Enjoy your time in the library. I'll be fine." After the professor had disappeared into the recesses of the library, Katara redirected her attention to Wan Shi Tong once more. "How do you know who I am?"

"Many years ago, when the Avatar was not much younger than you are now, he came to me and warned me of the coming destruction for my library," Wan Shi Tong explained, "He told me how the Fire Nation would come and use the knowledge they found here to perpetuate a devastating war and he asked me to help him stop that from happening. And so I did."

Katara gasped softly. "You sank your library before the Fire Nation ever had a chance to come here."

"They came. But they never came again."

"What else did Aang tell you?" Katara wondered softly.

"Nothing at that time. He seemed to believe as you do, that he was out of place but it was his belief that warning me would ultimately fix the matter in his regard."

"But it didn't."

"Indeed. A some years later, he found me again," Wan Shi Tong said, "The war was over and the Firelord had been subdued. The world was at peace and he had found peace within himself, but he could not go home. He came to me and asked the reason because his past lives could provide him with no insight. He wanted an answer and, for the first time in the eons of my existence, I did not know. I had never experienced such a thing before…and I have not since."

"Are you saying that you don't know the reason that he's here…that _we're_ here?" Katara concluded dejectedly.

"At that time, I did not," the spirit confessed, "But when the Avatar left this place, I became determined to gain the knowledge I did not have. I spent many decades collecting information, gathering facts, learning all I could via my loyal knowledge seekers. I had hoped that the Avatar would return some day so that I might share with him what I had learned. But, he never did. Instead, you are here, so I suppose I must share it with you…his wife."

"So you know?" she half sobbed, half cried, "You know who sent us here…who did this to us? Who was it? Is it an enemy? Where can I find this person? How can I make them undo what they've done?"

"Katara…that person has been with you all along."

Without warning, that confusing declaration triggered a long forgotten and deeply buried memory in Katara's subconscious. Suddenly, she was no longer in the library with Wan Shi Tong, but back in her home on Air Temple Island, watching with a bittersweet smile as her husband kissed their sleeping, teenage daughter goodbye. The emotions she felt right then were so visceral that, for Katara, it was almost like she was reliving the moment all over again.

"_Are you sure we should do this, Aang?" she pressed him softly as they crept from Kya's room together and closed the door behind them, "I don't know about this anymore. Maybe we should rethink our plan."_

_Aang tugged her into his arms for a reassuring hug. "Katara, we've been through this again and again. I think this is the only way."_

"_But Roku is against it," Katara argued, "And Yangchen and Kuruk and Kyoshi. None of them agree! Maybe we're wrong. Maybe we shouldn't. What if it's a mistake?"_

_He rocked back on his heels to dart his eyes over her anxious features. "They all thought I was wrong not to kill Firelord Ozai too, but I have never regretted that decision, Katara. My past lives don't have all the answers. If I don't do this now, I'll always wonder. So will you."_

_She curled her fingers into his shirtfront. "What if this is beyond us, Aang? I don't want to lose you."_

_Aang covered her hands with his own and brought them both to his lips. "You won't lose me," he promised her, "I've thought about this backwards and forwards. I don't believe the avatar spirit preserved me in that ice just for the sake of the war. Why save me from one time period facing impending conflict to drop me into another that's already fighting unless there was some purpose behind it? I know you were meant to find me in that ice, Katara. The avatar spirit wanted __**you **__to find me."_

_Katara shook her head in denial, though it was a theory she firmly believed herself. "Aang, you and I both know that we have a tendency to be sentimental, especially when it comes to the love between us. What if we're being overly romantic? There's so much that could go wrong."_

"_You were meant to find me," Aang reiterated with staunch conviction, "I know that with everything inside me. You did it once and I know you'll do it again."_

"_How can you be sure that he will help you or that he even knows how to do what we're proposing? How will you know where to find him or how? This whole thing is crazy and complicated!"_

"_I don't have to find him, Katara. He's going to find me. That's how it works."_

"_What if he's not alive? I know lion turtles can live for centuries but…"_

"_He's alive."_

_She pulled out of his arms with a soft, frustrated cry. "I don't understand how you can be so sure about everything! It's like you've set your mind and you don't have any questions at all!"_

"_That's not true. I'm full of questions…and uncertainty," he told her, "I have no idea what's going to happen. I can't even guarantee that you'll find me in the same place or that I'll be twelve years old when you do. Maybe I'll be older this time around. There's a lot that can change between us, but I know the fundamental part will still be true…I'm going to love you no matter what, Katara."_

"_Aang, don't try and sweet talk me right now!" she admonished him with a half-hearted slap to the shoulder, "This is serious! You can't charm your way out of this conversation."_

_He favored her with a charming and infectious smile nonetheless. "That's not what I'm doing. The point I'm trying to make is…I have no idea how any of this will work. I'm actually not certain it's possible…but I have to know that for sure. I don't want Tenzin to ever know what it feels like to be the last of his race. If I can prevent that pain for him, if I can undo the pain that you and the rest of the world have already suffered…shouldn't I try?"_

"_I wish I could be as convicted as you are," Katara mumbled._

_Aang reached over to gently brush her cheek with his knuckles. "Believe me, it's easy when you're highly motivated."_

_Knowing very well that he was talking about her, Katara stepped forward to frame his face in her hands and rose on her toes to press a sweet and lingering kiss to his lips. "Be safe," she whispered, "And if it won't work, don't spend weeks trying to find a different solution. Just come home to us."_

"_I will," he whispered, "I love you, Katara."_

_She hugged him hard. "I love you."_

"_Kiss the kids for me every day," he bid her as he stooped to grab his things and head for the front door, "I'm going to miss you all so much."_

"_We'll miss you too," Katara said, kissing him one last time before following him out into the courtyard. She watched him mount Appa on a current of air and then stepped forward to murmur her goodbyes to the ten ton bison. "Take care of him, Appa…and come back soon."_

_Aang smiled down at her, confident and reassuring. "It's going to be okay, Katara. We're trying to make a better world. That can't be a bad thing."_

"_Go on and get out of here then…before I can't let you," she ordered him tearfully._

_He favored her with a sad look. "Please don't cry. I'll be back soon."_

"_I'll be waiting for you, Aang."_

_His crooked smile softened into something intimate and profound as he whispered, "I know. You always have."_

Katara came back to herself with a startled gasp. That day, she had watched with a heavy heart as Aang and Appa disappeared into the drifting clouds overhead, never realizing that she wouldn't see him again for years to come. She raised glassy eyes to the silent owl spirit, feeling more devastated than she had ever felt in her life. _Now_, it all made sense to her. _Now_, she understood what had gone wrong.

"It wasn't an enemy at all," she whispered in a wooden tone, "It was us all along. _We_ did this."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

"You seem to be at peace now." Aang glanced up to find Azuka hovering between the open flaps of his tent. "May I come inside or are you still meditating?" Aang smiled at her and made a gesture for her to come forward.

Their journey together had finally come to an end. Although it had involved a series of detours and unexpected adventures, they had finally managed to rendezvous with the invading Earth Kingdom army before they made plans to cross the sea into Fire Nation territory. But that was to be soon. After weeks of training, both emotionally and physically, Aang had finally reached his potential as a fully realized Avatar. He was ready to face the Firelord and, the following morning, he would do so. Thankfully, however, he would not have to do so alone.

His allies were many and had come from all corners of the world. The soldiers were primarily made up of Earth Kingdom citizens, but it had been warriors from the Southern and Northern Water-Tribes who had provided the boats for fighting. There were even a few Fire Nation citizens, who had found the courage to defy their firelord once his tyranny became widely known. Aang's kindness when passing through their territory had inspired them towards change. They had now joined the ranks of those who opposed him. In addition to that, word had come that a few hundred Air Nomads would be arriving later into the afternoon as well.

Their military amalgamation was exactly what Aang wanted for the world on a peaceful scale. He knew that the separate nations could come together in times of war. Afterwards, it would be essential for them to come together in times of harmony. That was a lesson he would take back with him when he returned to his true time period. Before, it had taken him a bit longer to learn the lesson. He had been nearly fifteen and the world had been poised on the precipice of war yet again. This time, he would return with that knowledge and he would allow it to influence him in everything he did.

Those determined thoughts meandered through his mind as Azuka knelt down beside him on the small pallet upon which he had been meditating. He felt a prickle of alarm when he spied her somber countenance. "Where's Bumi? Is something wrong?"

"Bumi is terrorizing some hapless Earth Kingdom soldier," she said, "For once, he's contained." Aang chuckled at that, but Azuka remained characteristically grim. "You face my father tomorrow morning," she stated without preamble, "Are you ready?"

Aang nodded fiercely. "I'm ready." But as he regarded her, there was an undeniable flickering of doubt that shadowed her pretty features. "Are _you_ ready?" he asked meaningfully.

Azuka shrugged. "In a way, I have been preparing for this all my life," she said, "How can one be ready for one's own death?"

"You're not going to die, Zuka."

"I know what I've seen, Aang."

"And I'm telling you that dreams don't always tell the whole picture," he whispered. "We shape our own destinies and only _we_ have the power to decide if our dreams come true or not."

"Perhaps," she murmured, though her smirk indicated that she wasn't very convinced by his argument. "I wouldn't be too quick to dismiss my dreams, if I were you," she warned him lightly, "especially because last night I had another…and it was about you."

"Me?" Aang squeaked. In relation to everything he had just told her, and meant, Aang wasn't certain he wanted to hear any predictions on his future, especially if it involved him failing to achieve his ultimate goal. He hesitated, squirming uncomfortably. "I don't know, Zuka," he hedged, "Maybe you shouldn't tell me."

"It's not what you're thinking," she reassured him, "It was more of a vision than a dream."

Aang sucked in a breath, reluctance stamped all over him. Yet, despite that, her earnest assurance compelled him into nodding his consent. "Go ahead."

"I saw a man on a floating island and he was alone," she recounted softly, "He was an airbending master and he was in a very deep, meditative state. I had the sense that he had been doing so for a very long time. But, the curious thing about this man was that…his tattoos were glowing." Their eyes collided in a silent stare. "I think that man was you, Aang."

"Hmm…okay," he murmured after he had digested that somewhat, "So you had a vision of me meditating on a floating island. What does that mean?"

"I haven't a clue, but I know that it's important."

"Can you tell me anything else?" he pressed. Azuka started to shrug and he prompted further, "You said that the man had been on the island for a very long time. How long do you think that was?"

"Years maybe. It felt like eons of time," Azuka whispered, "It was strange."

"Well, I definitely can't live for eons of time," Aang considered, "That's impossible, not without the avatar spirit sustaining me anyway. Maybe that's what you saw. The avatar spirit has existed for that long. It's possible that's what you saw in your vision only in _my_ physical form."

"Perhaps," she replied, "But I'm more convinced that it was a message meant for _you_."

"What sort of message?"

"I'm not sure. That's the part you have to figure out."

Aang grumbled. "I wish your dreams came with an instruction scroll. That would be helpful."

"I don't disagree, but yours could use one as well."

He almost did a double-take then because, if he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Azuka was teasing him. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Azuka had many admirable qualities. Unfortunately, humor wasn't one of them. He studied her eyes for some faint trace of laughter, but she remained guarded as always. Finally, Aang gave up and asked, "What will you do once the war is over?"

She favored him with a mirthless smirk. "You mean if I survive?"

"Would you stop saying that?" Aang cried, "You're not going to die! Don't think like that!"

A genuine smile trembled on her lips at his vehement reaction. "Would you miss me, Avatar?"

"I would. Very much."

"You're one of the few," she whispered, "I'm a shadow in this life, Aang. I have no friends, no family who loves me beyond my brother. I believe my purpose has always been to protect him. Once I have served it…"

"You _do_ have friends," Aang argued stubbornly, "_I'm_ your friend! Bumi is your friend!"

"Bumi is insane and you've tolerated me because you had no other choice in the matter."

"Okay, I'll admit that I didn't like you in the beginning," he said, "But all of that changed. You changed it and you mean a lot to me, Azuka. I couldn't have made this journey without you."

She peered at him from beneath her lashes, hoping to conceal the hope swirling in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Aang insisted with a gentle smile. "I care about you…so enough with all the death talk because it's depressing."

"Very well," she relented with a sigh, "I suppose I could grant you that one request since I…I have some affection for you as well."

Aang choked back a bubble of laughter. "Wow…thanks, Zuka."

"And, operating on the premise that I will actually _see_ my fourteenth birthday, I suppose I will turn my attention to protecting my brother's interest until he is ready to assume his rightful place as Firelord."

"How do you feel about that? I know you never wanted to rule."

"No, I don't," she confirmed softly, "Power corrupts. I want no part of it. Besides, the throne belongs to Azulon. I've never desired it for myself. I only want him to be the ruler the Fire Nation needs."

"I want that too."

Azuka favored him with a smile. "Then we have a common goal, you and I. We'll see to it that he becomes that ruler together."

He knew he needed to tell her then that the likelihood was that he wouldn't be around by the time Azulon was ready to assume his place as Firelord, but just as he opened his mouth to explain, a soldier poked his head into Aang's tent and interrupted his attempt. "Avatar Aang, you have someone who is requesting to see you," he said.

"Who is it?"

He hadn't yet finished asking the question when Gyatso ducked inside with a wide, affectionate smile. "Hello, Aang."

"Gyatso!" He shot up from the pallet on a pillar of air and pitched himself into his guardian's waiting arms. He hugged him hard. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Gyatso returned his embrace with equal enthusiasm. "It has been too long," he agreed softly, "Have you grown taller since I saw you last?"

Aang ducked out of his hold with a sheepish smile. "It's possible." It was then that Gyatso and Azuka acknowledged one another's presence. The tension between them was instant, palpable and stifling. Aang's immediate priority was dispelling it. "You remember Zuka, Gyatso," Aang said quietly, "She's been invaluable to me on this journey."

Discerning Aang's unspoken request for peace between them, Gyatso placed his fist against his palm and bowed before Azuka respectfully. "Princess Azuka."

Azuka bowed as well, her lips twitching with a ghostly smile. "Monk Gyatso." She met Aang's approving eyes and said, "I'll give you both some time to catch up. Someone needs to keep Bumi in check."

Aang and Gyatso watched her leave, one with an expression of affection and admiration, the other with an expression of surprise and confusion. The latter verbalized those emotions in his next comment to Aang. "You and the Fire Nation princess seem to have bonded since the last time I saw you together," he remarked mildly, "How did that come about?"

After indicating that Gyatso should sit and then joining him, Aang replied, "We've been traveling together for quite a while now. It's difficult not to become close under those circumstances. Besides…I really like her." Gyatso's eyes flared wide with interest at the admission, prompting Aang to add with a dramatic eye roll, "_As a friend_. Sheesh."

Gyatso chuckled. "You can't be too sure about these things," he said, "You _are_ becoming a young man and the princess _is_ a beautiful young woman."

Aang shuddered at the implication. "Oh, yuck! Azuka is like my sister! It would be too weird! Besides, you already know the girl I have feelings for…and that's not going to change."

"You're not talking about the Katara we left back in the North Pole, are you?"

"No," Aang whispered with a shake of his head, "I'm not."

"I suppose that's for the best then," Gyatso sighed, "Because she's married now." Aang pinned him with a startled glance, momentarily shocked into speechlessness. "The death of her brother was hard on her," Gyatso went on to explain, "Her father exerted much pressure. I believe she went through with the betrothal only to please him."

Aang dropped his head forward with a mournful sigh. "She's going to be unhappy."

"Likely so."

"But, at the same time, I know it has to happen this way because, eventually, her unhappiness is what will prompt her daughter to run away from home and start a life in the South Pole," he whispered, "I know it has to happen this way so that the future can happen the way I want it to, but… I'm still sad for her."

"It is a sad thing," Gyatso agreed.

"When the war is over, I want to go back to see her…to give her a proper goodbye."

"Why does that sound to me like you expect to never see her again?"

No more eager to talk about his plans with Gyatso than he had been with Azuka, Aang smoothly changed the subject. "You haven't told me what happened in the North Pole after Azuka and I left. Obviously you're here, so the battle must have fallen in our favor."

"It did. The Fire Navy tried for twenty days and twenty nights to penetrate the walls, but they were unsuccessful. They pulled away on the twenty-first day."

"I'm glad. I hated leaving you behind to clean up the disaster I made."

"I have told you this before, but it bears repeating, my young friend. It may be your duty to protect the world, but it is _my_ duty to protect _you_ and I consider that a privilege."

Aang couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Gyatso's waist and buried his face deep into his mentor's robes, squeezing him as if he never meant to let go. "I love you, Gyatso."

Gyatso pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of Aang's head. "It is nice to see that becoming a fully realized Avatar and officially a teenager has not changed your opinion about giving and receiving hugs from your old mentor." Aang reared back suddenly with the observation, his cheeks suffusing with rich, mortified color. Gyatso chuckled at the expression on his face. "Perhaps, I spoke too soon," he teased. He regarded Aang with tender affection. "You didn't think I had forgotten, had you?"

Aang swallowed self-consciously. "The monks…_you_ have always taught me not to draw undo attention to myself," he murmured, "I haven't said anything to anyone about it. In the grand scheme of things, it's not a big deal."

"It is your _birthday, _Aang," Gyatso emphasized, "and given what you have accomplished recently, I would say that it is a very big deal. So…congratulations and happy birthday."

"Thank you, Gyatso."

"Tomorrow you will face the Firelord and the world will know peace again," he said, "Then you and I will celebrate."

Aang's answering smile became tempered with sadness when he considered that would possibly be the last birthday of his that they celebrated together. That only made the prospect all the more meaningful to him. "I'm looking forward to that," he whispered sincerely, "I really am."

That night, Aang barely slept at all. His dreams were full of bizarre images and events that made no sense to him at all. But the dreams always converged into a single path that ended with him alone on an island…the very thing that Azuka had seen in her visions. Aang couldn't be sure whether what he was seeing truly had a purpose or if the idea had been put in his head as a result of his conversation with Azuka. He was leaning towards the former. Something had definitely _unlocked_ inside of him. Suddenly, it felt like everything he had seen thus far, past, present and future was pushing him towards that lone man on the island…or had originated from him. It was all very confusing for Aang and he spent most of his night trying to puzzle it out.

By morning, he was exhausted and apprehensive, but also filled with resolve and confidence. When he exited his tent a few minutes later, he was greeted a diverse army, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water-Tribe and Air Nomads, benders and non-benders, all united in the common goal of protecting the world. Aang had never seen anything like it before in his life. Even the coordinated teamwork between the airbenders and Water-Tribe at the North Pole paled in comparison. Aang felt both humbled and inspired.

"Today, we will oppose a very powerful regime," he said to the gathered throng, "But we're not doing this to prove ourselves better or mightier. We do this because we respect and honor one another as brothers. We do this because everyone, no matter how great or small, is entitled to freedom. That is a creed we must live by at all costs…and must be willing to die for as well." He swept his eyes over the crowd, feeling much older and wiser than his thirteen years. "I thank you men and women for agreeing to fight at my side this day. Some of you will fall and will leave your families to mourn, but I promise you that your sacrifice here today will not be in vain."

As the cheer rose up among the soldiers and Aang watched them grab their gear and prepare for battle, he felt a stab of guilt over the prospect of leaving them. Winning this war against Sozin would only be the first step. Could he really abandon them so soon when there was still work to be done? He glanced over to where Azuka and Bumi were bickering with one another in their usual fashion. Could he really say goodbye to his friends? And then there was Gyatso, who loved him as well as any father could. He had been Aang's mentor and friend, his rock and his safe place for as long as Aang could remember. Could he truly leave Gyatso behind without compunction? For the first time ever, Aang felt torn about his decision.

He didn't have time to agonize over it though. It was soon time to board the ships and set sail to meet Sozin's floating army on the sea. Aang started towards Appa, where Bumi and Azuka already waited for him in the saddle. Along the way, Gyatso intercepted him, keenly perceptive to even the most subtle shifts in Aang's mood.

"You look troubled," he said, "What is it?"

"I had thought that ending this war would be an easy fix," Aang murmured sorrowfully, "but it's really only the beginning, isn't it?"

"Don't let such things trouble you now," Gyatso advised him in a gentle tone, "You should focus on the task before you. We can sort the rest out later."

Aang nodded. "Thank you, Gyatso."

His mentor pulled him close for a brief hug. "Be safe. I'll see you in the air."

_Be safe…just come home to us._

A few seconds later, Aang mounted Appa inundated with the sense that he had heard the words before. He could distinctly hear Katara speaking the words to him in his head though he had no memory to accompany them. They merely hung in his subconscious, ringing in his ears. He had no idea what they meant, in what context they had been spoken or what had triggered the memory of them in the first place. But now that they were in his brain, he couldn't shake them. He couldn't shake the irrefutable instinct that somehow they were connected to the vision he had seen of himself…alone on an island while locked in the avatar state. The two things _felt_ connected, but in what way he could hardly fathom.

He wanted answers so desperately that the need was literally beginning to consume his every thought and action. Aang felt obligated to stay where he was and finish what he had started in this time period yet, at the same time, he knew that he would never have any peace if he remained. He would never find the answers he was seeking if he stayed. Of course, he would never get to where he needed to go either if he didn't concentrate on the battle ahead of him, Aang reminded himself forcefully.

"Get it together, Aang," he muttered under his breath, "It's like Gyatso said…we'll sort it out later."

With concerted effort, Aang put all worries concerning his distant future from his mind and turned his full attention towards his more immediate one. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends and favored them with an expectant smile. "You ready to do this?"

Azuka jerked a grim nod but Bumi actually whooped in excitement. "Let's get out there and kick some Fire Nation tail!" But when he caught sight of Aang's meaningful look of mild censure, he coughed and sputtered with a deep blush of chagrin, "I…I mean let us re-establish peace, order and freedom to all the world's oppressed nations, even Azeoli's."

"My name is _Azuka_, you halfwit!" she enunciated from between clenched teeth.

Bumi blinked at her innocently. "That's what I said."

"Alright, you guys, let's fly," Aang interjected quickly before Azuka could make good on her numerous threats to "choke Bumi to death."

Once they were airborne, Aang discovered that more than two dozen sky bison where already floating in among the clouds awaiting his arrival. The sight was surreal. He had to blink several times and pinch himself just to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Because he had so many memories of fighting alone as the last airbender, that was primarily how Aang had come to identify himself. And, with his people in hiding, it had been easy to forget during his travels that he wasn't the last at all. Consequently, it felt a bit unnatural to be surrounded by other air nomads again. It was a welcome and appreciated change, but definitely a change that took some getting used to.

The herd of bison flew ahead of the fleet for the express purpose of warning them of any incoming danger. That proved to be a wise decision. It turned out that their forces weren't the only ones to have control of the skies. Sozin met them fully outfitted for battle with an entire team of winding, fire-breathing dragons at his command.

Aang and his forces had very little time to overcome their shock. Plumes of fire split the calm, cloudy blue of the summer sky. Bison scattered, sinking and soaring about the melee as the near deafening booms of cannon fire sounded below. In the sky, bison and dragon raged against one another in a confusing crush of white, blue and red streaked with ribbons of blazing orange. The flying creatures battled bitterly, commanded not only by the whims of their tenacious riders but also by the natural enmity that existed between them.

The atmosphere became a whirling storm of wind and fire. Through the smoke and fire and chaos, Aang spotted his nemesis. Sozin fought as ferociously as his dragon. Aang knew the time had come to strike.

"Azuka, I'm going for him!" he called back to his friend, "You and Bumi know what to do! Be safe!"

"Don't worry about us!" she yelled over the exploding fire. She snagged hold of Bumi's wrist and positioned herself at the edge of Appa's saddle, prepared to jump and take Bumi with her. "We've got a ride!"

She timed her leap with expert precision. With seemingly little effort, she landed on the back of the dragon flying directly beneath them, knocking aside its rider as she did. Bumi's landing wasn't quite as smooth, but he was hardly unsettled by his near fall. In fact, he seemed exhilarated by it. Meanwhile, the unseated rider plunged towards the swaying seas and the fierce battle going on below.

Aang quickly bent up a spout of water to cushion his fall before depositing him safely onto one of the enemy ships. He was immediately taken prisoner, but there was no mistaking the grateful look he threw up at Aang as he was led off in bonds. Azuka flashed him an amused smile.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?"

Aang shrugged. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"I know it," she murmured, "Don't ever let anyone tell you that's a bad thing." The two exchanged one last smile before she took off to procure a dragon for Bumi and rejoin the battle. After she was out of sight, Aang focused on finding Sozin.

The Firelord had taken his assault lower and was putting an incredible amount of pressure on the forces on the water. Aang quickly positioned Appa between the rebel fleet and Sozin and his dragons. With one mighty down sweep of his tail, Appa threw the circling dragons into a cyclone of confusion. He knocked a few of their riders into enemy hands. Meanwhile, Aang bent up a large wall of ice to serve as a barrier between Sozin and the ships attempting to get around his fleet.

In doing so, Aang succeeded in accomplishing his ultimate goal. He got Sozin's attention. Steeling himself for the relentless attack he knew was coming, Aang quickly snapped Appa's reins and spurred him into flight. "Come on, buddy!" he urged, "Go as fast as you can!"

He wanted to reach the small island just a few miles away from where the main battle raged. There he would have all the elements at his disposal and Appa would have the opportunity to seek safety. He raced towards the tiny stretch of land. All the while, he could literally feel the heat of Sozin's pursuit on the back of his neck.

Aang was within mere kilometers of his destination when Appa suddenly bucked him off. He went airborne, hurtling towards the beach with surprising speed. As he sailed across the sky, Aang watched in horror as Appa swooped and turned, teeth bared, head down and horns exposed with the full intention of meeting and battling Sozin's dragon head on. "Appa, no!"

Seconds later, he hit the beach in a gravelly spray of sand. Aang scrambled to his feet, fully prepared to launch himself back into the sky with the aid of a fallen tree and fire-fueled jet propulsion but his intentions were thwarted when Sozin landed on the ground directly in front of him. Aang recoiled with a sharp cry.

"That battle is theirs, young airbender," he told Aang with a malevolent smile, "But this one is _ours_…and it's been a long time coming."


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Aang rolled upright and cradled his head in his hands. He had a splitting headache. It had been many years, decades even, since he'd had the eerie dream about meditating on the floating island but now it was hammering him again with a vengeance. The last time had been when he was eighteen years old. At that point, he had resolved himself to living in a world that he didn't believe was his.

Yet, despite not being bothered by it in his later life, Aang had been trying to figure out the meaning behind that dream for nearly a century now and he was no closer to gaining any sort of understanding. He knew there was some message behind it, just as there was a message, a warning, or a theme behind every other vision he had seen. And just like his other visions, that particular dream remained inexplicable as well…in a similar category with the strange new dreams he'd begun having recently.

But, experience had taught Aang long ago that there was no explaining or changing them. He could dwell on them, but he'd never find the answers he needed. In the end, he'd be left feeling frustrated, helpless and unhappy. As a result, he'd become quite adept at shaking them off…that was until Katara and her blind insistence that he give his dreams credence once again. Now he was examining them closely once more, with the same obsessive fervor he had in his youth.

And with that fervor, the island dream had returned. Aang couldn't understand why, but that particular vision felt different from the others…just as real, but somehow stronger, more tangible. It wasn't a memory and yet it was. Aang could feel it pulling at him, calling to him, snatching away what bits of sleep he managed to find because there was something there that was spurring him towards some unknown action. He was supposed to _do_ something, _find_ something…but what that something was proved to be elusive. Aang supposed he would have been home long ago if the answers were meant to be easy.

In some respects, it was rather ironic that he should be having it at all…on the eve of his impending battle with Ozai. History was repeating itself. He'd had the same exact dream the night before he was to face Sozin as well…the day Azuka had died. Maybe the dream was some kind of bad omen.

He blinked back the tears that welled in his eyes with Azuka's memory. It had been so long since her death and yet the years had only dulled the ache. His sorrow over her death never disappeared entirely. The fact that she had died protecting him only made her loss more acute. Aang knew in a figurative sense that he hadn't truly lost her. He could still see the remnants of her personally in Zuko…and even especially in Azula. She lived through them, but knowing that didn't lessen the pain of her death. It didn't make him miss her any less either.

Unfortunately, strange dreams and lingering grief weren't the only things robbing Aang of sleep. The thing they had been dreading for months would arrive in three days' time: Sozin's comet. While the situation seemed dark at present, Aang knew once the comet arrived, it would only become darker. Aang supposed he could have alleviated some of the stress by taking advantage of the eclipse that had happened weeks before but, due to the early sinking of Wan Shi Tong's library, not many knew about the Fire Nation's bending weakness during such times.

For his part, Aang hadn't wanted to use that knowledge against them either. That had been the entire reason he'd warned Wan Shi Tong to bury the library in the first place. He had wanted to prevent the nations from using each other's weaknesses against them in order to perpetuate war. He had wanted to protect the entire world and that _included_ the Fire Nation. Aang couldn't use that nation's vulnerabilities against it either. He couldn't violate the very creed for which he stood.

So he had allowed the eclipse to pass without an attack. It was a decision that Iroh had thankfully agreed with but one they were both sure might have consequences down the line. Still, he was determined to show Ozai mercy even if Ozai was unwilling to extend any himself.

Aang knew very well that was the day Ozai planned to invade the Earth Kingdom. Intelligence procured on Iroh's behalf confirmed that he had already dispatched naval fleets to both the South and North Poles and that he also had soldiers on standby to storm the temples once the comet entered the atmosphere. His plan was a simultaneous attack on the remaining three nations while his army's bending was at its optimal peak. He meant to finish what Sozin had started back when Aang was a boy, only _he_ meant to do it better. He meant to succeed.

Timing was essential. The united national forces standing against Ozai knew very well that they had to topple his regime _before_ the comet arrived. There was the possibility that they could wait and still win, but not without a considerable loss of life. Then there was also the possibility that they could wait and the entire world would fall. There was a great deal that could go wrong and that fear was with Aang every minute of every day. He especially worried about Sokka and Katara and the fact that he had sent them back to the South Pole for their safety. If they were there when the Fire Nation attacked, if something were to happen to them…_to her…_because he had sent them…

He pressed the pads of his fingers deeper into the throbbing vessels at his temples, hoping to dull the ache in his head as well as blot out that grim line of thought. He couldn't let himself get bogged down in the negatives or work out the number of morbid "what if" scenarios running through his brain right then. There was too much at stake and too much left to do. Besides that, the situation wasn't nearly as dire as it could have been.

The Fire Nation did not have nearly the advanced military arsenal they'd possessed in his dreams. The heavy war tanks and hot air balloons were still a reality, but the zeppelins and advances in their artillery were absent. Without the knowledge they might have gained from Wan Shi Tong's library, the Fire Nation was no longer the pinnacle of military prowess. They were still a force to be reckoned with, a fact which was acknowledged by the heavy sanctions they had lived under for so long, but they were not as powerful as they _could_ have been.

That deficit proved to be in Aang's favor because, besides the comet, the other nations were on an even playing field. It was yet more motivation to get to Ozai before Sozin's Comet returned. The only question that remained was whether Aang had it in him to endure another epic battle with a ruthlessly determined firelord.

It was strange how history repeated itself. Aang wondered if he would have been facing a similar conflict if he had managed to get back to his future as he'd originally planned. It was a possibility…though he couldn't decide if he would have preferred living through it as the 112 year old, fully realized but severely weary Avatar he was presently or as the possible 13 year old fully realized Avatar he could have been. When he thought about the creaking in his bones and the occasional stiffness in his spine and joints, Aang would have definitely preferred the latter. He prized the wisdom he had gained through his many years, but wisdom was definitely overrated when one needed to be quick and nimble. And, of course, being 13 again wouldn't have made his situation with Katara so impossible.

But truly that was the _least_ of his worries right then. Tomorrow, he, Iroh and their army would march on the Fire Nation capital and they would not stop until Ozai had fallen. He had a weighty task ahead of him that required a great deal of rest and inner peace. Now was not the time for him to grow maudlin and distracted. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time he'd gone into battle with this much conflict. His friend had died. As far as it was within his ability to control it, that was never happening again.

He lay back down against his thin pallet, stubbornly ignoring the rhythmic pain in his head and resolved to fall asleep no matter what. His body was ridiculously uncooperative. He was still staring up at the creased demarcation of his small tent when one of his fellow airbenders stuck his head between the closed flaps of his tent.

"Avatar Aang? My apologies for disturbing you…"

"Don't apologize," Aang sighed, rolling upright once more, "I wasn't asleep. Has something happened?"

"There's a matter that needs your immediate attention."

Aang floated to his feet in an anxious flurry. "What is it?"

"Princess Azula, sir. She and her brother have just surrendered to us."

By the time Aang rushed out into the open campsite, quite a large crowd was already gathered there. Azula was on her knees in the center of it all, her hands lifted in a gesture of capitulation. Her countenance was free of its usual defiant smirk, but remained an inscrutable mask nonetheless. Zuko, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight. Aang felt an instant prickle of alarm, a sensation that was heightened when he didn't spot Iroh among the crowd.

"Where are the prince and the firelord?" he asked a nearby soldier.

No sooner had the question left his lips, however, than Iroh called out to him from across the camp. "Aang, get over here! Zuko's been hurt!" Aang dashed across the camp, surprised to find Iroh in a wooden buggy with his fevered and delirious nephew cradled in his arms. A good portion of Zuko's face was bandaged, concealing the extent of his injury but Aang imagined from the dressing and Zuko's shivering convulsions that it must be extensive.

"It's very bad, Aang," Iroh choked out, "I don't know if he'll survive."

Aang climbed into the buggy as well to perform his own assessment. Zuko was huddled into himself and mumbling unintelligibly, clearly out of his mind with fever. "What happened?"

From across the camp, Azula answered in a frosty tone. "I didn't attack him, if that's what you're thinking."

For the moment, Aang ignored her and whispered to Iroh in a low tone, "He needs a healer. I don't know if we have one here in the camp."

"We need to find someone," Iroh said, "If we don't, Zuko will die."

The two men were still formulating a plan for the young prince's medical aid when Zuko's eyes suddenly flashed open wide. Before Aang could prepare himself, Zuko had reached out to grasp the lapels of his robes and stared up at him with eyes that were surprisingly lucid. "He's waiting for you, Aang," he gasped in breathless urgency, "You have to find him. If you find him then you'll come full circle…you can go home." And then he went slack again. His fingers loosened and he fell back into Iroh's arms, shivering and muttering nonsense once more.

Iroh glanced at Aang, noting how the color had completely drained from the Avatar's face. "He's delirious, Aang. He doesn't know what he's saying."

It made sense given Zuko's extremely high fever, but Aang knew better. When Zuko had looked into his eyes those few seconds prior, his stare had been clear and focused. His expression had been grimly determined. For that crazy, split second, it felt to Aang like he was looking at Azuka…like she was speaking to him from beyond the grave. The idea left him chilled…and a little frightened. He knew very well that the words Zuko had spoken weren't nonsense at all. He had been giving Aang a message.

He was still shaking and still puzzling over whom _he_ could be when Iroh beckoned men forward to gently remove Zuko from the buggy. It took a great deal of concentration to compose himself but thankfully, by the time Iroh had dispatched a man to find a healer and had moved Zuko into his tent, Aang felt more in control of himself. After making sure that Zuko was as comfortable as they could make him and administering an herbal remedy to help lessen his pain, Aang and Iroh turned their attention to Azula.

They shouldered their way through the band of soldiers surrounding her, pressed for answers. "What have you done?" Iroh hissed at her.

Hurt and disappointment flashed in Azula's eyes before she concealed it behind a cold stare and rose to her feet. "Uncle, I cannot tell you how much it warms my heart that you think so highly of me."

"This is no time for games, Azula! Your brother is near death!"

"I am very aware of that. You see, _I'm_ the one who brought him to you! Some gratitude might be nice."

Iroh growled and took a menacing step forward, as if he meant to launch himself at Azula right then and there. Aang placed a calming hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements. He was well aware that Iroh was beside himself with worry right then. Zuko was like a surrogate son to him. To see him so ill and so near death had to be devastating, especially so soon after the death of his own son. Iroh had already lost LuTen. He was determined not to lose Zuko as well. His worry had essentially destroyed his composure and sapped the remains of his patience. It didn't help matters that Azula seemed to delight in testing it.

"Let's keep a level head," Aang urged Iroh softly, "Azula's right. She brought Zuko to us. Obviously, she didn't want him to die."

"Thank you so much for the unflagging support, Avatar Aang," she clipped with mocking edge, "You are noble, as always."

Aang chose to disregard the tart disapproval in her tone. "Tell us what happened? Who attacked Zuko?"

She studied the jagged tips of her fingernails. "Are you sure you'll believe me if I tell you?"

"_Who did this?_" Iroh roared.

"Your esteemed brother, _Firelord_!" Azula spat. She raked both Aang and Iroh with a cold once-over. "After all, he is the monster _you_ made him."

Aang expelled a devastated gasp. "Ozai did this?"

"And that's not all he did," Azula added with surprising gruffness, "He killed my mother."

For the first time, Iroh felt his resentment and rage towards her soften. "Ursa is dead?"

She raised her fathomless amber stare to his shocked and grieved one. "Yes. Do you care?"

"What happened, Azula?" Aang pressed again.

"You know Father," she replied shortly, "He never had any patience for Zuko. I suppose Zuko must have done something to anger him and Mother came between them. Zuko was hurt and my mother was…" She stopped and swallowed, shaken only by the prospect of finishing that sentence but not at all by her lie of omission. It wasn't something she had intended in the beginning, but witnessing her uncle's reaction and his automatic assumption that she had somehow been responsible for Zuko's injury made Azula rethink telling the truth. "Mom is gone," she finished at last, "I took Zuko and we ran."

Iroh turned away, still reeling while Aang asked in a dazed tone, "Ursa died and…and Ozai left you behind?"

"No. He thought I was going to join him in the Palace City later because that's what I told him," she replied. "I lied. I'm very good at that."

Her uncle regarded her with a haunted look. "You saved Zuko's life."

"Yes, I did. No need to thank me, however. I know you're both disappointed."

Aang frowned at her. "Disappointed?"

"Because it's not me lying near death in your tent right now."

"That's not true, Azula."

She held up her hand for silence. "Spare me the transparent platitudes and insincere avowals of love," she scoffed, "I'm well aware that neither of you have use for me. I've done my good deed and now I will take myself off."

Iroh jerked erect in startled disbelief. "You're leaving?"

"Why would I stay where I'm obviously not wanted?"

"You belong here with us, Azula," Aang argued, "Your brother is ill and he needs you now."

"He has the people he needs. Besides, I think we all know that he's not long for this world…is he?" She tried to say the words with detached candor, but even in the moonlit darkness her tears were easy to see. Azula turned her face aside to conceal them. "I have no desire to stay here and watch."

This time, it was Iroh who spoke up. "I apologize for being harsh with you before," he uttered contritely, "I should not have jumped to conclusions. I would like for you to stay, Azula."

"Why is that?" she snorted, "Because I've proven myself to you? Please allow me to disabuse you of the notion that I'm some misbegotten soul who is in need of your loving care! I cannot tell you how many times I considered leaving Zuko to die on the side of the road. Clearly, I wasted my time here! It might have been worth it if he had it in him to even _want_ to survive, but of course after learning of our mother's fate, he completely gives up like the weakling that he is!"

"You're angry with him," Aang whispered knowingly, "You don't want him to leave you."

"I couldn't care less."

"You said you wanted to leave him on the side of the road, but you didn't, Azula," he pointed out softly, "You found us and you brought him here. And even now, after you've done everything you set out to do, you're still here."

"What do you want from me?" Azula bit out.

"I want you to trust us," Aang sighed, "I want to trust _you_."

"Trust is for fools!"

"That's your father speaking. What do you think?"

She looked away from the kindness and compassion brimming in his gray eyes. "I think I'm not like you, Aang. And I'm not like _him_ either."

"That's okay," Aang whispered, "I only want to know who you are, Azula. Will you let me?"

"I'll stay for one night," she resolved, crossing her arms, "just to see if he survives it. After that, I make no promises."

Aang and Iroh watched together as she headed off for Iroh's tent, undoubtedly to sit with the brother she claimed not to care about. Iroh rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Can we really trust her?" he wondered aloud, "Can we even afford to entertain the thought at this time?"

"She needs it, Iroh. We can't expect her to trust us, if we're unwilling to extend the same trust towards her."

"Do you believe what she told us…about Ozai and Ursa? Do you really think he could…?"

"I don't know what to believe about him anymore," Aang murmured, "All I know is that he needs to be stopped."

"Should we proceed with the invasion? With Zuko so ill, I'm not sure he would survive the travel."

"We can't wait," Aang sighed, "Sozin's Comet will soon be here and if we don't stop Ozai in time, the results could be devastating. We have to move forward."

"I understand."

The sorrow and anguish in his voice was agonizing to hear. Aang couldn't help but pity him. "You should stay behind with him," he suggested after a moment, "You're right. Zuko doesn't need to travel in his condition. I can face Ozai on my own."

"That's not your responsibility, Aang."

"Yes, it is. It always has been."

He went in to check on Zuko one last time before retiring for the night. Part of him expected Zuko to shoot up from his pallet and utter something inexplicably prophetic, but instead he slept peacefully, silent and still. After bidding Iroh and Azula goodnight, Aang loped back to his own tent and collapsed onto his makeshift bed with a weary groan of exhaustion. He closed his eyes, waiting for the instant when blessed sleep would come when he heard a familiar noise just beyond his tent…a low, growling bellow.

"Appa? That sounds like Appa. It can't be…" Aang lifted his head and perked his ears, listening carefully for the rumbling echo. When he heard it a second time, Aang was absolutely sure. A slow, grateful smile spread across his face. "I don't believe it…that _is_ Appa!"

Once again, Aang rolled to his feet and hurried outside of his tent, amazed that his bison had managed to track him down along the Fire Nation's borders. However, his astonishment was short-lived when he quickly recognized that Appa had not come back alone. As his smile of expectation collapsed, Aang was brought up short when, instead of being greeted by the slobbery lick of his pet bison's tongue, he found himself staring directly into Katara's unwavering blue eyes instead.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

It was difficult not to be distracted by the sight of Appa fighting for his life just overhead. The dragon was looping around him in menacing circles, breathing fire and smoke in his relentless pursuit. Aang knew that it was paramount he keep focused on Sozin, but it was a difficult thing to do with Appa in peril. He backed up a few, cautious steps and tried to blot out the sounds of Appa's anguished bellows.

"Please, let me help my bison," he entreated the Firelord softly, "I don't want to fight you. We have no quarrel between us."

"Indeed, we do not," Sozin agreed, "You are an insignificant child! My quarrel is with Roku!" He practically spat out the name, as if it were offensive to him. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Aang was anticipating the angry blast of fire but not the wrathful intensity that came with it. He crossed his arms in front of his face in a defensive gesture, deflecting the blow. Though he was mostly shielded, sheets of crackling fire seared past him. He wasn't burned but he was still subjected to the baking heat. Sozin pressed in on him harder, exerting enough force to push Aang backwards across the beach.

"Roku!" Sozin shouted, "I know you're in there! Come out and face me!"

Rivulets of sweat began to roll down the center of Aang's back. He maintained his block, maintaining an airy barrier between himself and the blistering fire. But Sozin was unrelenting. His teeth were bared. His white hair had slipped from its topknot and fell across his face in disheveled waves. The sacred artifact that served to symbolize his rulership was askew. His eyes were wide and filled with maniacal fervor. He was almost like a madman. He was determined to force Roku out…or kill Aang trying.

"Come on, Roku," he taunted, "Don't hide behind this puny airbender! Show yourself!"

His intentions were very clear to Aang. This had gone far beyond a quest for power or the need to destroy an obstacle. Sozin had an emotional stake in his defeat. But it wasn't about defeating _him_ at all…it was about defeating Roku. In Sozin's mind, he was battling his once best friend, turned rival, turned bitter enemy.

Those chaotic emotions were driving his bending. What was already a powerful display became even more so. Aang wasn't certain how much longer he could maintain his block. He didn't want to attack Sozin, but the Firelord was leaving him very little choice. With a low growl of frustration, Aang pushed back with a mighty blast of air. His counteraction fueled Sozin's firestorm and sent the licking blaze funneling right back at him. Sozin quickly dissipated the flames into giant puffs of smoke before they could engulf him.

When it was over, he and Aang stood facing one another across the distance, both panting with exhaustion. Sozin smirked at him. "Well done, little one," he mocked, "Your bending is very impressive. You're more powerful than I gave you credit for."

"You can't win, Sozin!" Aang bellowed, "End this now!"

"Perhaps, you're right. I've never successfully stood my ground against a fully realized Avatar. But then, I don't have to defeat you, do I? I merely need to distract you." He tipped a glance up at the sky where Appa was frantically maneuvering around his dragon's steady streams of fire before regarding Aang once more. "Shall we keep this up all afternoon then?"

"Don't do this," Aang warned as his rage gathered.

"How determined are you to see me on my knees?" Sozin mocked, "Is your poor, beleaguered bison's life worth the price? Are you willing to let him _die_ while we stay down here and play?"

Aang stubbornly closed his ears to Sozin's jeering, but he wasn't as successful in drowning out Appa's pained cries. He blasted Sozin with a stiff jet of wind. "That was my final warning. It's over, Sozin," Aang told him, "This is going to end badly. It doesn't have to be this way."

"It does! I _will_ build the Fire Nation into the empire it is destined to become and unite our world into one, glorious nation! You won't stop me. No one will stop me!"

"Sozin, listen to yourself!" Aang pleaded, "That's not how it should be! The four nations are meant to be just that: four! We can be united and still maintain our differences!"

"You've said that to me once before," Sozin said, drawing back his arms for another furious attack, "I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now!"

The river of fire roared towards Aang with lightning speed, but he was not afraid. A pervasive calm settled over him. He knew what was coming even before his tattoos flashed with the glow of the avatar spirit. He could feel himself being imbued with unmatched strength and prowess. One moment, Sozin's fire blast was barreling towards him and the next he had scattered it into little more than wafting tendrils of smoke.

He launched forward a fiery gust of his own. The exploding fire packed enough force to throw Sozin backwards and knock him off his feet. He didn't give Sozin time to recover. A punishing funnel of sand and wind formed around his prone body, whipping with enough force to lift him from the ground. His body spun at dizzying speeds within the violent sandstorm. Sand choked him and filled his lungs. He gasped for breath, desperately clawing for some sort of foundation.

Sozin was still desperately trying to right himself when he was finally flung aside. He tumbled into a sparse brush with tufts of lush green grass and reedy trees just beyond the beach's edge. For a split second he could breathe again, right before he made punishing contact with the earth and the breath was knocked out of him. The instant he did, he found himself manacled in place at the wrists.

Winded and shaken, Sozin lifted his head and discovered his old friend, his eyes wrathful and illuminated with the emanating radiance of the avatar spirit, floating above him like the wrathful demigod that he was. Sozin wilted back against the ground with a mirthless chuckle. "Roku…I knew you would come." He closed his eyes with a weary smile. "I was beginning to think you lacked the courage to face me."

Roku spoke to him in the disembodied voice of all the avatars past, wind, water, fire and earth circling about him in a whirling storm. "You have a great deal of bitterness for someone who left _me_ for dead, Sozin."

"What choice did you leave me?" Sozin cried above the noise, "I wanted you to stand beside me! You _should_ have been beside me, Roku! But you forgot where you came from! You forgot who you were!"

"I know who I am," Roku intoned, "I am the Avatar and I am duty bound, not only to the nation into which I was born, but the entire world. I told you once that if you stepped out of line it would result in your permanent end, Sozin." He drew his arms up and over his head, causing a circle of crackling electricity to form directly above his head. "You have brought this upon yourself."

"When did we stop being brothers?" Sozin cried when Roku would have coursed the lightning directly into his heart. The Avatar froze, blasting the fissure of electricity towards the blue sky, his impassive expression wavering for the first time. It streaked past Appa and the dragon, momentarily startling them apart. Sozin stared up at Roku with a mournful scowl. "We have known each other since we were children. How did we up here?"

"_You_ were the one who wanted it this way."

"No, I didn't," Sozin hissed, slowly gathering his strength as he spoke in order to crumble the bonds locking his wrists, "I wanted my friend. But you went away and you stayed away and you left me here alone to deal with my father and his ever-present disapproval. We should have stood together, but you turned against me. You've turned my own daughter against me! Really, what other options do I have, Roku?"

"We all have choices, Sozin. I chose to spare you once and that was obviously a mistake. I will not allow the sentiment I feel for you to cloud my judgment this time. I won't make that mistake again."

Sozin growled and snapped from his bonds, his features curled in a feral snarl as he launched himself at Roku. "Then I suppose one of us has to die today!"

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl then. Sozin brought his fist forward, aiming directly for the center of Roku's chest. The Avatar blocked the blow, but was knocked back with the force of it. Roku gathered himself, preparing to meet Sozin in a dead run as the firelord came stalking towards him with deadly force. And then suddenly, everything stopped. Sozin froze in his tracks with a sharp gasp before toppling forward face first into the sand. Tendrils of smoke rose up from the blistered flesh on his back. And just beyond him, her fists still smoking with the assault, Azuka stood.

Her glistening eyes were haunted as she regarded Sozin's still form. Her cheeks were streaked with the anguished tears she'd already shed. She stumbled forward on wooden legs, falling to her knees at her father's feet. When she lifted her head again, it was Aang who stood before her. Their eyes locked in a meaningful stare.

Aang was full of questions, but he could only formulate one. "Why?"

"You didn't have the heart to do it," she whispered. She surveyed him with a knowing look. "Neither of you did."

He couldn't refute that the internal conflict hadn't been just his own, but Roku's as well. Still, he'd had an alternative in mind. He hadn't wanted to leave her without her father and he told her so. "It didn't have to be this way, Azuka."

She dropped vacant eyes to her father's body. "Yes, it did. He stopped being the father I needed a long time ago." Her throat closed with emotion. It took several swallows for her to find the ability to form words again. "He's done," she said in a thickened tone, "Go after Appa now. He needs you."

Aang bounced a look between her and the fallen firelord. "I don't want to leave you this way. You shouldn't be alone…not after what just happened."

"I'm used to it," she murmured numbly. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Go to Appa. He's the one who could use you now."

Although he wanted very much to launch himself skyward and assist Appa in any way he could, Aang was reluctant to leave her. She had just killed her father. By outwards appearances she seemed calm, even reserved in the aftermath but, upon closer inspection, Aang knew that she was trembling. She hovered near him, her fingers fluttering over his motionless body as if she wanted to touch him but was afraid to do so. Her falling tears belied her claim that she was completely unaffected. And when Sozin let out a pitiable groan, Azuka practically sagged with relief at the sound and quickly scrambled to his side. Aang knew right then that he couldn't let her be alone.

Above him, Appa and the dragon were still locked in fierce combat, but Appa was getting in his licks too. At present, his indomitable pet was gaining the upper hand, having managed to slice the underbelly of his opponent with the sharp point of his horn. His enemy was wounded, but still charging. Thankfully, Appa was equally determined. "You're doing good, buddy," Aang whispered to him, "I'll be there when I can."

Meanwhile Azuka, discerning that her father was still alive, gingerly moved the ailing man onto his side. Sozin hissed with pain with the shift, causing Azuka's face to crumple in guilty anguish. Aang's heart ached to witness it.

She caressed her father's face, gently brushing aside his damp and matted hair. "I didn't want it to be this way, Daddy," she wept, "I really didn't. It shouldn't have been like this between us."

"No…it shouldn't have…" Sozin agreed weakly. In that moment, when he looked at her, he was like the father Azuka had always yearned for him to be. He seemed to regard her with grief, remorse…and love. Because of that, when he blindly groped for her hand, Azuka didn't hesitate to give it to him. After all, it was the request of what she believed to be a dying man.

But while Sozin was seriously injured, he was a long way from dying. He tugged her closer, whispering with labored breaths against her ear, "But…then…that is our legacy…isn't it?" His eyes gleamed with a wicked, fervid light. Azuka discerned his malicious intentions too late. Or, perhaps, she knew it was coming and simply chose to accept her fate. Whatever the case, she was at complete peace with him and herself when Sozin gathered all the reserves of strength he had and jetted a current of pure electricity from his body straight into hers.

A scream echoed across the empty beach. Aang didn't realize it was his until the sound was rebounded in his own ears. Azuka's body contorted and stiffened with the force of the white hot energy cracking within her, around her, surrounding both her and Sozin in an impenetrable halo. Aang blasted forth a shaft of air to knock them apart but the damage was already done. The lightning storm winked out and they both fell still…one drained of energy and the other drained of life. Aang skidded to Azuka's side just as she slumped to the ground. He knew before he even touched her that she was dead but that didn't prevent him from tugging her limp body into his arms and cradling her close.

He whimpered her name over and over, rocking her back and forth as if he expected her to open her eyes and shove him away for his sentiment even though he knew in his heart that she would not. She was gone, just as she had said. Azuka had always known. She had been trying to prepare him for months…but Aang was not prepared at all. He felt like he was trapped in a horrific nightmare from which he couldn't wake. It was impossible to believe that someone who had been speaking to him only moments before had now been taken from the world forever and all in one senseless, selfless act.

Aang glared at Sozin in tormented incredulity. "Why would you do this?" he spat, "How could you do this to your own daughter?"

"She was too sentimental," Sozin grunted, "I suppose that was _your_ influence. It was her undoing." Despite the rage building up in his chest, Aang carefully laid Azuka back into the sand and staggered to his feet. He turned to face Sozin with a stony stare, fully resigned with what he must do. The wounded man made a small, scoffing sound under his breath. "Now, Avatar…you wouldn't kill an injured man, would you? That hardly seems sporting of you."

"I'm not going to kill you, Firelord Sozin," Aang whispered as he moved to stand over the prone man, "That would be too easy. Instead, I plan to give you _years and years_ to think about what you've done…"

* * *

"If you tell me that Azuka sacrificed herself and that it was a worthy thing, I don't know if I'll be very pleasant about it."

Gyatso smiled at Aang's grimly issued warning as he entered the Palace City war room and quietly closed the door behind him. "I wasn't going to say that at all." Aang quickly scrubbed away his tears and swiveled to face his mentor with a surprised glance. "I was going to say that I know you are missing your friend," the old monk murmured, taking a seat directly across from Aang at the table, "I've already spoken to Bumi and now it's your turn. If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"How is Bumi?" Aang asked somewhat guiltily.

"Wondering why you're avoiding him," Gyatso murmured.

Aang turned back towards the window, his back and shoulders rigid. "I'm avoiding _everyone_."

Gyatso contemplated his tension-filled pose with a sad smile. "So I have noticed, young one. I don't happen to think that's a wise decision, that's all."

"I know it's not, but I don't know what else to do. Azuka always knew she was going to die," Aang confessed in a suffocated tone, "She even knew that it would be at Sozin's hand. And she tried to tell me, over and over, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't want it to be true." He squeezed his eyes shut in lamentation. "Why didn't I listen?"

"There isn't anyone who would want to accept such a grim reality for someone they care about."

"I think she was welcoming the end," he mumbled, mostly to himself, "She suffered a lot while she was alive and…I think she wanted peace. She said she had a purpose and once she had served it, there was no reason for her to stay."

"You're not to blame for what happened, Aang."

The young avatar grunted. "People always say that, but it's only an excuse," he scoffed, "I feel like I have all this power, but I'm limited in what I can do with it. _I'm_ the Avatar. If I'm not to blame, who is?"

"We must all take responsibility for our own actions," Gyatso said, "It is not up to you to change the world. Your only duty is to protect it…and that is what you've done."

"_Azuka_ protected it. She attacked Sozin so I wouldn't have to make the hard choice to kill him. She didn't want me to carry that burden," he whispered, "What she didn't know was that I always had another way. She didn't have to die at all."

"Perhaps she didn't. But that also doesn't guarantee that _you_ could have prevented her death either." A long stretch of silence fell between them before Gyatso finally asked, "Speaking of your alternative…do you have any intention of telling me how you did it?"

"How I did what?" Aang wondered numbly.

"How did you remove Sozin's bending?" Gyatso clarified. Unbelievably, Aang stiffened even more. "That's not an accusation, but I am not the only one asking that question right now. It's concerning for many because, in all our known history, no avatar has been able to do what you have done, Aang."

"I'm not planning to misuse it, if that's what you're worried about."

"That wasn't my worry at all. But I am curious about how you gained this new ability."

"I learned it from a lion turtle," Aang mumbled with some hesitation before tacking on self-consciously, "…in my dreams."

Gyatso blinked at him. "Oh." He took a few minutes to mull over that revelation. "Have you any other abilities that I should know about?"

"I can earthbend with my eyes closed and I'm pretty sure I can metalbend, though I haven't actually tried it yet."

"Fascinating," Gyatso breathed, "You might just be the most powerful Avatar the world has even known, Aang."

"And yet I still wasn't able to save my friend's life," he murmured sadly. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her on that beach." Aang shuddered with the memory. "I will never forget that moment as long as I live."

"You've endured too much grief for someone so young."

"It seems no matter what I do, I'm always going to lose the people I love."

"That is the circle of human existence, Aang, and something you cannot change."

Hesitant to acknowledge the wisdom in Gyatso's words for a number of reasons, Aang turned his gaze towards the window and changed the subject entirely. "So what happens now?" he wondered, "The war is over, but the work has only begun. Azulon is too young to rule. The Fire Nation is disgraced and the other nations want to see them punished further. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, Gyatso."

"Aang, look at me." The thirteen year old bestowed him with a sullen glance. "That is not something you will have to figure out on your own."

"But don't you see? I can't figure it out!" Aang cried, throwing up his hands, "I can't stay here, Gyatso."

"Ah, yes…" Gyatso murmured in dawned understanding, "You remain troubled by the dreams, don't you?"

He flashed Gyatso a defensive frown. "I know you believe I'm chasing after something impossible. You think I'm wasting my time."

"That's not for me to decide. What worries me is the disillusionment you'll face if things don't work out as you want them to. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I hurt all the time. I just want my life to make sense again. Is that so wrong?"

Gyatso furrowed his brow in a worried frown. "The dreams haven't lessened at all?"

"No. In fact, I see new things every day. I think about her and Kya and Bumi and Tenzin and they become more and more real to me. I don't know how to let them go…or if I can."

"How can you be sure that the future will still happen as you've envisioned it when you've already altered the past?"

"I'm not sure. But I still have to try."

"And you think that going after these visions will help your life make sense?"

Aang shrugged. "Why else would I be seeing these things if I'm not meant to go after them?" he wondered, "I've done what the avatar spirit wanted me to do. The war is over. Sozin is no longer a threat. Our people are alive. There is still balance in the world. Everything was supposed to go back to normal after that. I was supposed to go home."

"Where is home, Aang? That is something I have never fully understood."

"It's here…and, at the same time, it's _not_ here. I can't explain it to you, but I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be. Everything I've seen in my future is where I belong. I was _supposed_ to get trapped in that ice. She was _supposed_ to find me. Being with her made me see the world in a completely different way. She changed me. I need to be with her."

"But…" Gyatso prompted, hearing the tacit exception in Aang's tone.

"_But_…the world needs me now in this time too," Aang sighed, "I can't leave when things are in the state that they are. It wouldn't be right. I'd be abandoning my duty as Avatar all over again."

"You can only do what you believe is right, Aang," Gyatso urged him.

"I don't know what's right," he uttered brokenly, "Not anymore. When these dreams first began, it all seemed so clear to me, but it's not like that now. I used to think that everything would magically fix itself once the war had ended, but I'm still here and this world still needs me. I want to get back there, more than you know. The memories of what I had are with me every day. But then I have memories I created here too…with you and Katara and Bumi…and Azuka. I made promises to her, Gyatso. I can't leave until I fulfill them."

"What will you do?"

"I had thought at first that I would wait for another storm and try to recreate the events that happened in the first timeline," he said, "But that will have to wait. The Fire Nation needs to be repaired. Someone has to take charge here until Firelord Azulon is old enough to take the throne. And, with tensions being so high here in the Fire Nation and even outside of it, someone needs to be here to protect Azulon. He's in a very vulnerable position right now and Azuka can't protect him now."

"And you believe that person should be you?"

"It _has_ to be me."

"It sounds to me as if you've made up your mind then," Gyatso murmured.

"I guess I have…_for now_," he whispered, "But I can't stay here forever. I have to find a way to get back, Gyatso, or nothing I've seen in my future will ever come true. I _need_ it to come true."

"I understand. The last thing I want is to say goodbye to you, Aang, but you know that I will do everything I can to help you. I suppose, in a way, this is how it must be. After all, it seems that all of this came about because you and I couldn't bear to be separated."

He wasn't quite prepared for the moment when Aang flung himself into his arms and hugged him tight but, once he had, Gyatso didn't hesitate to return his embrace. "I _still_ don't want to be separated from you! I know you're not technically my father," Aang whispered into his robes, "and I know that's not something our people have ever placed a great deal of importance on but… That's how I see you, Gyatso. In my heart, you _are_ my father."

"I know that," Gyatso sighed, "I feel the same way about you. I don't want you to leave, but I know this is a journey that you have to take."

Aang buried his face deeper into Gyatso's robes to conceal his tears. As a result, his words muffled when he said, "The first time, I ran away and I didn't get to tell you how much you meant to me. I want this time to be different for us."

"It will be, Aang," Gyatso promised, holding him tight, "It will be."


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**A/N: I promised a friend that I would post this tonight.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"What are you doing here, Katara?" Aang demanded as Katara executed a smooth dismount, "How did you even find me at all?"

"It's a long story," she replied in a weary tone.

Aang shot an accusing look up at Sokka, who had yet to descend from Appa's saddle. "You were supposed to take her home," he grated angrily, even though hours before he had been lamenting that decision. He might have ranted further if he hadn't caught sight of Toph making an unsuccessful attempt to conceal herself from his view by crouching behind Sokka. Aang groaned inwardly and then turned a long-suffering look back towards Katara. "Oh, Katara…what did you do?"

Katara lifted her chin, refusing to be cowed by the disappointment in his tone. "I brought us back together. I'm not sorry about it."

He glowered at Sokka once more. "Why didn't you take her home like I asked? That was the whole reason I trusted you with Appa in the first place!"

Before Sokka could even begin to formulate a defense for himself, Katara was already taking up the mantel in his behalf. "Don't you yell at him!" she exploded wrathfully, "Sokka only did what I begged him to do! Maybe I wouldn't have had to put him in a position to defy you if you would have stopped running away from me!"

Her frustrated outburst didn't only shock Sokka and Toph, but also the few soldiers still awake and milling about outside their tents. Aang could feel the heat of their curious stares coming from all directions. Embarrassed color crept up his neck. He glared at Katara. "Tent. _Now!_" With her jaw clenched, Katara obediently marched after Aang and followed him to his tent, but she also made it abundantly clear that she wasn't happy about it.

Sokka watched them go with cringing dismay. "This is not going to be pretty," he predicted direly.

"Definitely not," Toph agreed. There was a beat of silence between them before she added, "Wanna eavesdrop?"

A slow grin spread across Sokka's face as he hooked his arm with hers. "I thought you'd never ask."

Inside the tent, Aang and Katara had already descended into a full blown argument. "…don't know why you won't listen to me," Katara was ranting, "I'm trying to help us!"

"Katara, no matter what you think you feel or what you believe we have between us, you are still a child," Aang retorted, "I am an adult! You can't keep behaving this way! People will start to talk!"

She threw up her hands in wrathful frustration. "So I'm supposed to care what people think now?"

"You really want rumors circulating that you're involved with a 112 year old man?"

She shrugged. "If they're going to think it then we might as well make it true."

"Stop it," he admonished her gruffly, "You shouldn't say such things."

"I think about it, Aang. I know you think about it too."

"Katara, for crying out loud, stop doing this to me! This situation isn't at all simple," he burst out, "We can't have this familiarity between us! Just because this feels normal _to us_ doesn't mean it _is_ normal."

Rather than becoming further annoyed, Katara became inexplicably calm following those words, mollified by Aang's unconscious and implicit admission. "Are you finally admitting that you have feelings for me now?" she asked softly.

He groaned her name. "We can't discuss this. It's wrong."

"Would you still feel that way if I told you that I know the reason why we're here?" she countered quietly, "And that I might know a way that we can fix it?"

The air swiftly froze in his lungs. Aang slowly pivoted to face her, hope flaring in his heart for the first time in many decades. "Is that true? Do you really know a way?"

She started to nod and explain further when they were abruptly interrupted by the arrival of one of Iroh's loyal Fire Nation soldiers. "Avatar Aang, Firelord Iroh requests your presence immediately. Prince Zuko's fever is worsening. He does not believe the young man has much time left."

With the reminder of Zuko's precarious condition, Aang recognized that he had far more important matters that required his attention and tried to refocus on that. It was then that it dawned on him that Katara's arrival might have been an unexpected blessing. Zuko needed a healer and now they had one. He turned to her with an anxious look. "Katara, I really need your help right now."

"Why? What happened to Zuko?" she pressed anxiously, "Why is he so sick?"

"Ozai happened. He's not going to make it without you."

"I understand," she said, needing no further explanation than that to grasp the full gravity of the situation, "You don't need to ask me, Aang. I love him too. I'm willing help Zuko in whatever way I can."

Half an hour later, Aang still hadn't gotten the precious sleep he so desperately needed and dawn was only a few hours away. Yet, that barely weighed on his mind as he waited outside Zuko's sick tent with Iroh and Azula while Katara cared for Zuko inside. When she finally stepped outside, the three stiffened simultaneously.

"He's going to live," she announced, "There wasn't much I could do for the scar because the wound had already begun to tighten. It won't be as severe as before, but he'll still have one. However, the fever and infection are under control for now. He'll need more healing sessions if he's going to recover fully though."

Iroh and Aang released a collective breath of relief while Azula turned aside altogether to conceal her emotion. Katara tried not to be too disconcerted by her presence, but it was difficult. Iroh stepped forward to place a grateful hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thank you for what you have done for my nephew," he said gruffly, "I will never forget this kindness."

As he went past her and ducked back inside of his tent, Azula stepped forward and pressed a single, silver piece into Katara's palm. "Payment for your services, healer," she declared coolly, "But, if he dies, you can expect that's the last you'll see of it. And then…you'll have _me_ to deal with." She followed her uncle into the tent, leaving Katara behind to stare at the coin in her hand with an ever deepening frown.

She shot Aang a wry look. "It's nice to know that she's as charming in this life as she was in the other one," she remarked dryly.

"She's not nearly that bad anymore," Aang murmured in a wry tone, "She has a heart…even if she wishes otherwise."

The lighthearted banter between them was altogether too fleeting. Once again, they were reminded of their grim situation as well as the tension and unfinished business between them. "I can't believe Ozai attacked Zuko again," Katara whispered aloud in disgusted disbelief, "It's like the future is resetting itself in the most horrible way."

"Yes. It is." He refrained from telling her that he feared that her mother might be the next casualty and his people might be the next causalities in Ozai's rampage of destruction. At present, that was still within his power to prevent. He was determined not to entertain any sort of worse case scenarios until he absolutely had to.

"Can we talk now, Aang?" Katara asked softly, breaking through his scattered thoughts, "Or will you run away from me again?"

He bit back an ironic smile and nodded. "I suppose we can talk. It's not like I have anywhere else to run."

Katara finally released the breath she had been holding since Iroh and Azula had left them alone together. "Thank you."

As she and Aang walked back to his tent together, they observed where Sokka and Toph sat together near the fire, locked in a back and forth exchange that was all too familiar. For Aang, it was an incredible feeling. He was literally surrounded by the family he had been so desperate to reclaim. It wasn't exactly the way he had imagined and it certainly wasn't under the best of circumstances, but it was the closest Aang had come to feeling absolute peace since he was a young man. In an odd way, he had Katara to thank for that.

Once they were back in the privacy of his tent, he told her so. "I also owe you an apology," he murmured softly, "I've been unnecessarily harsh with you lately. Mostly because you've forced me to acknowledge feelings that I buried a long, long time ago."

"I've been too pushy," Katara acknowledged by way of her own apology.

Aang smiled. "Well, you're always pushy when you're right."

Katara smiled back at him. "Yeah…I guess I am."

He gestured for her to sit and then did the same himself. "So…why do you think you know what's happening to us?" he asked, "In one hundred years of searching, I've never understood any of it."

She dropped her eyes, intently studying her hands as she asked, "What's the last clear memory that you have of us?"

Aang closed his eyes and thought a moment. "Hmm…Tenzin was four, I think…" he recounted quietly, "I was trying to teach him the air scooter and…uh…he face planted. _Hard._ He got a deep gash over his right eye and you were furious with me because…"

"…because I thought he was too little to learn such a complicated move and I warned you that he would get hurt," she finished with a scowl, "Later on, you offered to play airball with him to make him feel better. And he did feel better. But he made this remark about how much more fun it would be if there were other airbenders to play the game with and you…you looked like you'd been punched in the chest."

"Yes," Aang recalled in a thickened tone, "That's how it felt too."

"You were devastated because you said that's when it fully hit you what you had lost in the genocide," Katara whispered, "because the loss of your people and your traditions didn't only affect _you_ anymore. Tenzin had lost them too and he was going to carry the burden of being the last of his race the same way you had. And then maybe his children would carry that same burden too."

"I remember."

"But nothing after that?" she pressed him.

"No." He studied her profile, noting the preoccupation there. "Why? What do you remember?"

"Everything," she whispered, "I remember everything, Aang."

"What does that mean?"

She swallowed thickly. "I went to Wan Shi Tong and he helped me understand."

"Wan Shi Tong doesn't know anything about this," Aang told her, "I know. I went to him too and he didn't have the answers. No one had the answers."

"That's because when you asked Wan Shi Tong, he didn't know at that time," Katara explained, "And your past lives can't give you the answers because what you were asking them about technically _never_ happened."

Aang regarded her with a puzzled scowl. "What are you talking about? If it didn't happen then how do _we_ remember it?"

"That's the part I can't explain. None of this should be possible." She regarded him with a pensive frown as he struggled to assimilate all that she was telling him. Suddenly, she couldn't keep herself from asking the question that had been burning in her mind for days now. "Why didn't you go back? Wan Shi Tong said that you didn't talk to him again for years after that first time. Why did you wait so long?"

"Removing Sozin from power didn't magically fix all of the world's problems, Katara," he replied with a heavy sigh, "Firelord Azulon was still very young and the nations, the Fire Nation _especially_, were in turmoil. I couldn't leave right then, not when the world needed me so much.

"I waited for five years. Once the Peace Council was established and I had arranged for Gyatso to act as Azulon's guardian in my absence, I tried to go home," he said, "I waited for a storm to come. I left at night, at the same time and, ironically, on the same day. And I thought it would work because all the pieces fit. Appa and I went down. I can remember how cold and chaotic the sea felt, but I wasn't afraid because I knew when I woke up, I'd be where I belonged. I knew when I opened my eyes again you'd be there."

He raised shuttered gray eyes to her glistening blue ones. "But you weren't. I woke up in the South Pole, but it wasn't 100 years later. It was three days later. I had been away from the Southern Air Temple less than a week. It took me longer than that to recover from my ordeal. I tried twice more after that, but with the same results. That's when I went back to Wan Shi Tong…but he didn't have the answers for me."

"Wan Shi Tong told me that when you stayed here in this time period, you created an entirely new timeline that invalidated the old one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you were right," she murmured, "When you kept telling me over and over that Kya, Bumi and Tenzin didn't exist, you were right. They don't exist anymore, Aang. You and I are the only two people who remember them."

It was a theory that Aang had stubbornly maintained for some time now, but deep within the recesses of his heart he hadn't _wanted_ it to be true at all. Part of him had held fast to the hope that it wasn't. Now, having verbal confirmation for what he had secretly dreaded all that time was like a kick in the stomach. Aang literally doubled over in pain, his lungs constricting with helpless sobs.

"I never wanted that to be true, Katara," he wept brokenly, "I tried to fix it. I tried for so long…"

Katara fought to choke back her own tears. "I know you did." She reached over and grasped hold of his fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. To her surprise, he didn't jerk away from her like he usually did but instead covered her hand with his free one. They exchanged tentative smiles. "This doesn't have to be the end of it, Aang," she whispered, "I think you can fix this."

He practically snorted at that. "How?"

"My memories go a bit further than yours," she told him, "You believed…_we_ believed that maybe there was some way to fix what happened to the airbenders in the war, to undo what Sozin had done. But your past lives said that was impossible. They told you to leave it alone. But you're you and I'm me and…" She favored him with a sad smile. "…We didn't leave it alone."

Aang expelled a mirthless chuckle. "Of course we didn't."

"You needed help," Katara explained, "You decided to go and find the lion turtle who taught you how to bend another's spirit. You were sure that he would have the answers and that he could help you do the impossible."

"And I guess he did."

"I guess so," Katara murmured, "The last thing I remember is waiting for you. I…I waited a long time, Aang."

Cold, creeping dread settled low in the pit of Aang's stomach. "How long did you wait, Katara?"

"You never came back," she confessed reluctantly, "After that, there's nothing…just everything we have here and now."

Utterly devastated, Aang tugged his fingers from her loosened grip and staggered to his feet. "So what you're telling me is that, in my desperation to fix everything, I destroyed it instead?"

"Aang, don't do that…" Katara moaned softly.

"Do what? Acknowledge my mistakes? Accept responsibility? Grieve?" He fired the questions at her, anger and self-hatred punctuating every syllable.

"Give up," she whispered, "Don't give up."

"Katara, it's over!" he cried, "You just said so. I ran off to find that lion turtle and I never came home and this is the reality that we have now!"

"But it doesn't _have_ to stay that way," Katara emphasized, rolling to her feet. She stepped into his path to halt his fevered pacing. "You changed things once before, Aang. I know you can change them again."

Aang looked at her as if he thought she'd lost her mind. "What exactly are you proposing right now, Katara?"

"You found the lion turtle once," she whispered emphatically, "You have to do it again so he can help you change all of this."

"You can't be serious."

"What other choice do we have?" she cried.

"Katara, I have spent practically my entire life manipulating events that should never have been in my power to control with this end result," he retorted shortly, "No more. I'm done."

She recoiled with an incredulous scowl. "You're really giving up?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes!" They both flinched with the unreserved passion of her outburst. Katara shrank inside of herself a bit when she witnessed Aang's destroyed expression in the aftermath. She bent forward with a heavy sigh. "I'm not blaming you, Aang," she told him hoarsely, "That's not what I'm doing."

"I wouldn't fault you if you did."

"We made the decision _together_. We didn't know it would turn out this way."

"But I was warned, wasn't I? I just didn't listen."

"Please don't give up on us," Katara pleaded brokenly, "I miss you, Aang. Don't you miss me? Don't you want me anymore?"

Aang expelled a pained whimper. "I want you more than anything else I've ever wanted in my life, Katara," he whispered, "…and maybe that's the problem."

She winced at his brutally honest reply. "What? How can you say that?"

"I needed for you to be born so badly," he explained tonelessly, "I needed some confirmation that the future that I saw could actually be true. I thought that once you were here, everything would be fixed. And so I stood aside and watched as my friend lost vital pieces of herself year after year after year because she had committed herself to a loveless union out of duty to her father. I told myself that it had to happen that way because she would eventually give birth to your grandmother.

"And then later, when Kanna turned 16 and she ran away from home, Katara _begged_ me to go after her. She wanted me to convince her to return to the North Pole," he continued. "So, I went after her. I said the words her mother wanted me to say, but I didn't mean any of them. In the end, I encouraged her to follow her heart because I knew that it would eventually lead her to the South Pole…and Hakoda's father. I knew that her leaving brought me one step closer to you. Her absence completely devastated her mother. Their relationship was never the same after that, but I couldn't be sorry."

"Gran told me that she and her mother were always at odds because she wasn't as willing to accept the life of duty her mother had," Katara told him, "You didn't destroy their relationship. It was already broken. You were _never_ going to convince her to return home, Aang. Just like you were never going to convince my great-grandmother to defy her father. It was out of your hands."

"I could have tried harder and I didn't."

"Those were _their_ choices, not yours," she argued.

"Stop making excuses for me! I was being selfish!" he flashed back, "I convinced myself that my actions were justified because that's what _needed_ to happen. But in reality, it was what I _wanted_ to happen…because I wanted you and I wanted them and I thought I was right."

"You _were_ right."

He shook his head in refutation. "No. This is a mess, Katara. There's nothing 'right' about this at all!"

"You're not listening to me!" she cried.

"I've heard every word!"

"Aang, we can still turn this around! It's not too late! I know we can fix it somehow!"

"There's been enough 'fixing,'" he retorted fiercely, "It's over. I'm not looking behind me anymore. Sozin's Comet will be here soon. Ozai's forces are mobilized all over the world for attack. That is what needs my attention right now."

"But what about us?" Katara cried, "What about our future?"

Aang closed his eyes. He lacked the fortitude to meet her anguished blue stare right then. "You have to forget about us, Katara," he urged, "Find a way to move past this and get on with your life. _Please_…"

"How am I supposed to do that, Aang? How am I supposed to be happy without you?" she wept, "I love you. I just want us to be together!"

"I love you too," he whispered and he was surprised by how naturally the words tripped off of his tongue even though he hadn't uttered them in 100 years. And now that he had said them aloud, Aang couldn't stop himself from saying them again. "I love you so much that it hurts to breathe. But this is an impossible situation. Even if I knew where to find that lion turtle, I still wouldn't go looking for him. I can't. I've caused too much damage already, a lifetime's worth and it needs to end _now_. I want to do the right thing…even if that means letting you go for good."


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"What are you doing?"

Katara took her time fastening and securing her waterskins at her side before finally straightening to face Aang. He regarded her with a censorious frown. Refusing to be intimidated by his expression, she gave a defiant toss of her head. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, reaching around him to grab her pack, "I'm preparing for battle."

"No, you're not. You're not going with us, Katara."

He wasn't trying to be dictatorial. Zuko was only just beginning his long journey towards recovery. Aang had already had to talk the brash, young prince out of accompanying them into the Palace City because, according to him, he was "fully recovered and ready to face the Firelord." It was absolutely _not _going to happen. Zuko needed further care and rest. Iroh had already volunteered to stay behind and look after him. Aang had assumed Katara would do so as well since she was Zuko's designated healer.

However, when Azula volunteered to accompany him in her brother and uncle's places, Aang had quickly discerned that was going to be a problem for Katara. There was already tension between them as a result of their disastrous conversation the night of her arrival. His inexplicable insistence on trusting Azula only further rattled her. He wasn't completely surprised that she had made up her mind about going, but he was a little taken aback by how hostile she was about it.

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and leveled him with a steely glare. "Yes, I am going. You're not my father, Aang. You can't tell me what to do." Her blue eyes flashed as she added, "You're not anything to me anymore. That's how _you_ wanted it."

"So this is supposed to be some kind of punishment?" he accused her in a furious breath.

Katara whipped to face him with an angry glare. "This has nothing to do with wanting to punish you! I'm erring on the side of caution! You might trust Azula, but I don't! Have you forgotten that she shot you in the back with lightning?"

"That didn't happen here," Aang muttered.

"Oh, right. I shouldn't worry then. But do you know what else didn't happen here?" she challenged him in a deceptively sweet tone, "Ozai disfiguring Zuko! That didn't happen here either, only _it did_! I'm not going to chance it! Azula is a killer! What if she betrays you? Are you willing to risk that?"

Aang vacillated inwardly before he finally said, "I am. She's not the same person, Katara."

Katara raked him with an irate glare. "Fine! You want to see the 'good' in her? Go right ahead! Have a ball! I'm not buying it! I'm going along to keep an eye on her."

"That's not necessary. You should stay here with Iroh and Zuko. He needs you."

"_You_ need me more. I don't care what you say! I'm going to protect the people I love! My homeland is being threatened just like everyone else's here! I get to stand and fight too!" She punched an angry finger in the center of Aang's chest. "Maybe you get to decide everything else, oh mighty Avatar, but you don't get to decide this!"

He watched her stomp away with an aggravated growl, so preoccupied with staring after her that he didn't realize Sokka had come to stand alongside him until the young man said, "Don't take it to heart. Katara is always righteously indignant. Give her some time. She'll come around."

Aang pinned him with a distressed glance that quickly gave way to uneasiness. He was painfully aware that Sokka knew every private detail of what was happening between him and Katara and it made Aang feel guilty. Even though nothing untoward had transpired, Aang couldn't help but wonder if Sokka was wondering about it. He shifted around to face the younger man with an awkward grimace.

"Sokka, I…I realize that this must be very strange for you and—,"

"—you mean because my sister dragged me halfway around the world searching for a magical owl because you and her were married in another life and she's totally still in love with you just like you are with her?" he inserted rather casually.

The Avatar wilted a bit. "Yeah…that."

"It's okay," Sokka reassured him. And then he swiftly amended that statement less than a second later. "I mean, it's _not_ okay. It's weird and I try not to think about it too much because…" He trailed off with a repulsed shiver. "Yeah, I don't want to go there. _But_…I'm trying to understand. I've never seen Katara be so consumed about anything. She's been so determined to find the answers and, after she did, all she could think about was getting back to you."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You can explain to me why, after everything Katara's been through and everything she did to find the truth, you would reject her and tell her that none of it meant anything?"

Aang flinched. "I'm not rejecting her, Sokka."

"Yes, you are," he insisted fervently, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but you need to step up and do the right thing! Katara loves you, like really _loves_ you and all she really wants is to be with you. She wants to fix things and you won't even try! You owe her that much, Aang!"

"It's not that simple."

"You're right. It's not," Sokka agreed shortly, "I'm facing the prospect of saying goodbye to my sister. I don't want to do it. I don't know what's going to happen after she's gone, but I'm putting _my_ feelings aside. I want her to be happy…and _you_ make her happy, Aang."

"Did she tell you all of it?" Aang demanded fiercely, "Specifically, do you know why all of this is happening?"

"Yeah. I know you kind of screwed everything up, but it doesn't matter. Because you know what, Aang? You can't un-ring that bell. What's done is done and now you have to see it through to the end. You started this in another life. You have to end it in this one. Otherwise, Katara will never have closure and neither will you."

"He's right, you know," Toph remarked from directly behind them.

Aang groaned and pivoted to face her. "What is this? Gang up on the Avatar day?"

Toph shrugged. "Eh, you could use some ganging up on."

"That's a matter of opinion, Toph."

"Mine is the only one that counts."

It was hard not to grin at her. He was glad she was there, but he also knew her well enough to realize she'd probably left disaster in her wake. "I still can't believe you're here. Your father is going to kill me," he groaned, more to himself than to her.

"He'll get over it. Besides, I think he'll be more understanding about me leaving once he knows I've been with you."

"For all of a day," Aang replied dryly.

"You know what they say? Ignorance is bliss and all that." Aang uttered her name in an aggravated growl. "Don't be so grumpy. I'm the one who should be annoyed with you! You know that you've always been very special to me, Aang," she said, "I feel closer to you than I do my own parents. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"That's not our reality here, Toph."

"I'm not so sure about that," the blind girl reasoned, "You see a few weeks ago, two Water-Tribe crazies found me in my hometown with some harebrained scheme to find an owl in the desert. Suffice it to say that they seemed like they were the fruitiest of fruit tarts—,"

"Hey!" Sokka growled in protest.

"—and they wanted _me_ to come with them," Toph continued smoothly, "and I did. Don't you get it, Aang? I went with them despite having no reason to trust them at all. I don't have the memories that you and Katara do. I can't see our future together, but whatever the connection is between us, it has to be strong because _I_ feel it and _Sokka_ feels it and, who knows? Maybe this Zuko person feels it too. The point is…you need to do something about it, not just for our sake and Katara's sake, but for yours too."

One night before the comet's arrival, Aang found himself in the deep bowels of a commandeered Fire Nation vessel which was traveling with a small allied fleet under the cloak of heavy fog towards Azulon's Gates. As he had been the previous two nights, Aang was restless and unable to turn off his thoughts. His fight with Katara earlier that morning as well as his subsequent conversations with Sokka and Toph continued to weigh on his mind. Despite being just fifteen and twelve years of age, Sokka and Toph possessed an incredible amount of wisdom and discernment. Aang had forgotten that.

He missed that. He missed the camaraderie he shared with them and the lame jokes they used to tell. He missed their silly escapades and the mischief they'd shared. He missed having Katara admonish them for being "full grown children." But mostly, more than anything else, Aang missed _Katara_. Even in the wake of being confronted with all the damage he had done thus far, Aang couldn't completely squelch his desire to find the lion turtle. He wanted to more than anything…he simply felt far too undeserving. In a sense, he was punishing himself.

Aang stacked his hands beneath his head and contemplated the dripping ceiling of his bunk. He yearned for a simpler time, when his greatest priority was besting his peers in a game of airball. Being the Avatar had brought with it both awesome and terrible power. He had learned a hard lesson over his many years. Just because he _could_ do it didn't necessarily mean that he _should_ do it. And that was the very dilemma he faced now. Should he do as Sokka advised and take this to its conclusion no matter the consequences or should he leave well enough alone? That was the part he didn't know.

Expelling a frustrated sigh, Aang rolled from the thin cot. He hoped some fresh air out on the deck might help to clear his mind and calm his nerves, but he hadn't even taken a single step towards the heavy iron door before it swung open and Katara slipped inside. Aang sucked in a sharp breath as she firmly closed the door behind her.

"So, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but…" she began in a trembling whisper, eyes averted as she spoke, "I owe you an apology. You're facing one of the most important battles of your life. The last thing you need is me sniping at you because I didn't get my way. I'm sorry I've been such a brat to you."

"I'm sorry too."

She chanced a timid glance at him then. "For what?"

"For being afraid," he whispered, "I'm afraid all the time, Katara. My fear has blinded me to a great deal, especially how this whole situation is affecting you."

"I'm afraid too," she confessed gruffly, "Everything in my life has been so crazy for so long that I've forgotten what normal feels like. I thought that I could find a little peace if I knew you loved me but…now I know and somehow that only made things worse."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Aang lamented.

"No!" she cried, "No. I'm _glad_ you told me. I needed to hear you say it out loud even if I already knew the truth in my heart." She stared at him with limpid blue eyes. "But it doesn't change much between us, does it?"

"I don't have the answers, Katara."

"You know who does."

"I know. But I don't know if it's the right thing."

"What does your gut tell you to do?"

"To find the lion turtle. To get the answers. To find a way back."

Katara slumped back against the door, her body trembling visibly with relief. "Then do that, Aang. Please do that."

"Sometimes I've had this dream," he revealed in a soft whisper, "I'm on an island and I'm deep in the Avatar State. It's a vision stronger than any other I've ever had. I feel like it's calling to me. But I never knew what it meant or what significance that island had, until recently. When we spoke the other night… when you told me about your memory of me going off to find the lion turtle, I realized what that vision was. I wasn't on an island at all. It was _him_. I think I found him, Katara."

"And?" she prompted anxiously.

"And after that, I don't know," Aang replied, "We're here now, so something definitely happened. But…I think I have to find him again in order to finish the story."

"Then why won't you find him, Aang?"

"Fear. Shame. Regret. I've already changed so much and done so much damage. What if I make things worse?"

"And what if you don't?" she argued, "You said that your vision is calling to you, Aang. Maybe that's something significant and you shouldn't ignore it. You have to answer it. We have to know. _Please_." She closed the distance between them and reached out to take his hands in her own. "We started this journey together," she whispered, "We have to end it that way."

"Okay."

Katara snapped erect with a watery smile, taken aback by his unreserved compliance. "Okay?"

Aang couldn't repress the impulse to return her smile. "Yes. Okay. When this war is over then you and I will find the lion turtle. I promise."

She flung her arms around his neck with a glad cry, her heart swelling and nearly bursting when she felt his arms close around her waist in return. Katara buried her face in the collar of his robes, her tears of joy leaking there. "Thank you, Aang," she whispered again and again, "Thank you. Thank you."

He shrugged out of her embrace, acutely aware of their proximity and his own stormy emotions. Aang couldn't trust himself to be close to her and so he took a few steps backwards. "Don't thank me yet," he warned her, "This could still end in complete disaster."

"You're willing to try," Katara said, "And that's all I wanted."

They spent the remainder of the night talking but, by the time they reached Azulon's Gates at dawn, silence had fallen between them. They roused themselves and went up on deck. The instant the fleet rolled into sight, the heavy gates pulled up from beneath the sea and ignited with flickering flames. Aang stepped onto the ship deck and watched the flames flickering in the pre-dawn light, but he was careful to keep out of sight until his comrades gave the signal. Sokka, Katara, Toph and Azula also stood with him. It felt familiar and strange all at the same time. He had been in this exact same place before only it was also a brand new experience.

Appa came to lumber in between him and Katara and the other three, as if he somehow sensed their need to be isolated from the others. Katara reached out to grasp hold of his hand and give his fingers a reassuring squeeze before dropping them and putting a respectable distance between them. They had both agreed that, until the timeline was reset, they should continue to conduct themselves as they always had. They might _feel _like a young couple in love, but what other people _saw_ was another reality altogether. There would be time for proper reunions once everything had been made right.

In the meanwhile, their fellow rebel soldiers pulled their armored masks into place and took their positions on deck. Aang and his forces had roughly two hours to subdue their enemy before Sozin's comet entered the atmosphere. Once that happened, then the rebel forces would have a true fight on their hands. Their window of time for defeating Ozai and his army before all kinds of chaos broke loose was ridiculously small.

They knew their Fire Nation disguises would only take them so far. Once they came closer to the gates, the Fire Nation guards would send out scouts to search their vessels for any contraband or weapons before allowing them to pass. It would not take those scouts long to assimilate that the ships had been commandeered and then their cover would be blown. That was when they would make their move.

The six, hulking armored ships dropped anchor and waited as half a dozen small skiffs were dispatched from beneath the gate's watchtower. No one made a sound as the approaching vessels shouted for them to identify themselves. Only a small naval fleet had been retained as security for the Palace City while the rest had been dispatched to different parts of the world in anticipation of the comet's arrival. As a result, suspicion was immediately raised that their six ships were bobbing at the gate when they should have been elsewhere.

Although they used the ready excuse that their ships had fallen into disrepair and were in need of maintenance, the gate security was not at all mollified. Armored harpoon launchers were leveled on the ships. They were ordered to stand down while the scouts climbed aboard. The moment for the attack had finally come.

Katara and Aang quickly exchanged a poignant look of unspoken feeling before he bent himself atop of Appa's head and prepared for flight. "Be safe!" Katara called up to him.

The impulsive caution triggered something deep within Aang, dislodged a memory that had, until that precise second, eluded him. He flashed back to another time and place when Katara had said similar worlds to him. He could see her expression clearly in his mind and it was the exact same expression that she wore now. The comparison struck Aang in a stark and visceral way. He hadn't come back that last time and he was inundated with a strange foreboding that he would not return this time either.

Despite that, he smiled at her and murmured, "You too. I love you, Katara." Before she could say it back, he flicked Appa's reins with a firm, "Yip! Yip!" and headed for the sky.

Only a few airbenders fought with him this time, a sharp contrast from the number who had been with him the day he faced Sozin. This time around, however, there were the air temples to protect since the air nomads had not gone into hiding. His small nation had spared only those that they could and Aang was grateful for the support he had. As fiery explosions rang out beneath him and he heard the crunch and crackle of the sea as it was compressed into ice, the first flock of serpent like dragons flew out over the horizon. Aang knew then that he was going to need all the help he could get.

It was a good thing that aborting Sozin's reign had prevented the extinction of the dragons. They flourished and continued to grow in numbers. It was a bad thing that they continued to be indigenous to the Fire Nation territory _and_…they really, really didn't like sky bison. He petted Appa's head in sighing commiseration. "I hope you have a few evasive maneuvers left in you, old friend," he murmured, "because we're going to need them."

Aang shouldn't have been concerned with Appa's abilities. Although the sky bison was more than one hundred years old, he was still a formidable airbender…as was his master. He was ready when the dragons began to swarm. They attacked in packs, closing in on him and his fellow bison in undulating circles. They snorted fire, creating a halo of flames around their enemies. The bison scattered, each one drawing two or more dragons after them in pursuit.

Appa swooped up suddenly, guided by Aang's hands, and evaded a swift blast of fire. He looped the sky until he was completely upside down, swishing his large tail in order to keep his pursuers at bay and propel himself forward. When he and Aang came to a stop at the enemy's rear, Aang floated to his feet and balanced himself atop of Appa's head. He blasted forth a stiff gale wind that sent the dragons and their riders tumbling through the sky. While the Fire Nation soldiers turned their attention towards hanging on for dear life, Aang turned his attention towards the watchtower and lowering the gate.

Down below, the Fire navy and allied ships exchanged blazing missiles and heavy earthen disks. Fire bombs and stink bombs bounded back and forth across the empty space between them. The morning quiet was continually disrupted by each rumbling explosion. The sound rippled out over the surface of the water, magnifying the resulting booms. The air became saturated with soot and ash and smoke.

Katara and several waterbenders quickly launched themselves off the decks of the ships and took to the water. They skated along the edges of Azulon's gates, searching for an opening beneath the flaming chainmail. They efforts inevitably drew enemy fire. Balls of fire swelled and burst all around them.

Bending herself into an airtight bubble, Katara slipped beneath the surface of the water and continued her search for a weakness. Zooming missiles split through the water on both sides of her, coming dangerously close more than once. Finally, she found it…a small chink in the chain. She quickly froze the metal and then kicked at it again and again until she'd made a hole big enough to squeeze through. Katara quickly rose to the surface to alert her team and take a gulp of air before diving under again and swimming through the hole she'd made.

She ducked and dodged the hail of earthen missiles that continued to zip through the water to make it to the underbelly of one of the Fire Nation ships. Once she had done so, Katara wasted no time freezing the water just beneath the hull so that the vessel became trapped in ice. She was soon joined by the other waterbenders. Together, they thickened the ice until it formed jagged fingers that gradually raised the ship up from off the surface of the water. When they were finished, the Fire Nation craft teetered atop of their man-made iceberg. Satisfied with their handiwork, the waterbenders swiftly moved on to the next ship.

Back on the decks of the ships, Sokka, Toph and Azula each fought their individual battles to prevent the enemy from commandeering their commandeered ships. The Fire Nation soldiers clamored for the upper hand. Sokka focused his attention, when he wasn't beating back the soldiers who continued to swarm their deck, on keeping their ship steered towards the gates. Already, two of their two ships had been disabled. The sky was beginning to darken with the first telltale signs of crimson. The comet was beginning to enter the atmosphere. Their small window of opportunity was rapidly growing smaller.

Sokka threw his boomerang, knocked a charging man unconscious and then shouted as the weapon returned to him, "We're running out of time! We're going to have to crash the ship through the gates!"

"Why are you telling me?" Toph cried between missile launches, "I'm _blind_, remember! I'm just firing on instinct right now! I can't steer this thing!"

Azula zapped out bursting jets of fire from her fingertips with cool efficiency. Three of her attackers fell while she laid the last one low with a graceful kick to his midsection. He went tumbling over the edge of the deck with a startled cry. After she was finished, she pivoted to face Sokka with a deep scowl. He naturally recoiled from the murderous glint in her eyes.

"Those gates are hundreds of years old!" she spat, "They are a part of my nation's history. You destroy them, I destroy _you_."

"You got a better idea?" he demanded brusquely.

She pointed towards the sky. Aang was within moments of reaching the watchtower and, consequently, the levers that controlled the gates. "Let him handle it. We need to concentrate on being ready once the gates are down!"

He grumbled in aggravation but, Sokka followed her advice. Together, he and Azula managed to keep the enemy at bay until Aang finally lowered the gates. The four ships immediately began steaming their way through, their next destination the beaches of Palace City. Unfortunately, their victory was short-lived.

Just as the beaches started to come into view, opportunity's window closed completely. A hush fell over the remaining ships. With horrified eyes, the rebel forces watched helplessly as the sun gradually started to disappear and the sky darkened with the deep, ominous scarlet of the approaching comet.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Aang swooped down to liberate Katara from the crimson cast water while his comrades did the same for the other waterbenders floating there as well. As he assisted her up onto Appa's head, Aang and Katara regarded one another grimly. "It's starting," he said, "I was hoping to reach the palace before now."

Katara bent the excess water from her tunic. "We did what we could."

He turned a somber look out towards their rear where two of their vessels had already begun sinking beneath the surface of the sea. "Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough. Now there's a simultaneous attack going on all over the world."

"You're worried about your people, aren't you?" Katara surprised softly.

He jerked a nod. "And your people too." Aang let her process the unspoken implication in his statement. "Your parents are in danger now. I'm sorry, Katara."

"Seems like everything we wanted to change is happening anyway, isn't it?" she mumbled sadly.

"Yes. It seems that way."

"Maybe that means that we were never meant to change it, Aang."

Katara stared ahead blindly, her lips compressed into a tight, thin line. She looked as helpless and lost as he felt right then. Her fear for her parents was palpable. Her breath shuddered out of her lungs in a painful wheeze. She pressed her fists into her thighs in a bid for self-control. "I knew I was going to leave them, but I never once contemplated the idea of losing them before I did," she whispered in a voice thickened with tears.

Aang lifted shaking fingers to whisk away the tears that fell on her smooth cheeks. "I wanted something better for you, Katara. I still do."

Her lips turned up in a bittersweet smile. "I know that." It took her a few seconds to pull herself back together but she did. Katara obstinately shook off her anxiety and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. "I can't worry about what's happening anywhere else besides here now," she said, "We have to figure out what we're going to do once we reach the beach because I know they'll be waiting for us."

"Come on," Aang urged, "Let's join the others."

They headed back to the deck of the main ship where Sokka was observing the activity on the beach through a small spy scope he had constructed for himself. What he saw did not please him. For as far as he could see, lines and lines of heavy, black tanks lined the edge of the beach…obviously waiting for them.

"There's a barricade," he informed Aang after he and Katara had dismounted, "We won't even make it onto the beach if we don't get past that first."

"So we'll get past it," Aang decided.

Katara favored him with an anxious glance. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll make sure you can get past the barricade," he said, "and then I'm going to take my glider and fly over to the other side to confront Ozai. Appa will stay behind for his own safety." The sky bison bellowed his dissent over that idea and he wasn't the only one to do so.

"I'm going with you!" Azula volunteered swiftly.

Before Aang could start to protest her intentions, Katara added without missing a beat, "Well, if _she's_ going then I'm definitely going! I trust her about as far as I can throw her."

Azula slid Katara a cool, narrowed look. "Have I somehow given you the impression that I was yearning for your trust, peasant?"

"Why, you little—,"

"—If Katara's going with you, then I'm definitely coming along too," Sokka said, drowning out the remainder of his sister's caustic insult, "I'm not letting her out of my sight, Aang."

"Oh no, you don't!" Toph objected grouchily, "You guys are leaving me alone of this metal monstrosity! The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me along!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Aang intoned firmly before they could begin bickering amongst themselves, "_No one_ is going with me. In fact, I would prefer that you four stay out of harm's way and let our allied forces handle this conflict." He surveyed the circle of angry faces before him and sighed, "But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Ozai killed my mother!" Azula spat, "I have the right to face him!"

Katara sucked in a sharp breath, her anger and mistrust softening abruptly into pity. "Your mother is dead? I didn't know that."

However, Azula ignored her offer of compassion altogether and kept solely focused on Aang. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not, Azula."

"I have never once obeyed you in my entire life," she scoffed, "Why do you think that I'm suddenly going to start now, hmm?"

"Because we're trying to trust each other, remember?" he reminded her softly. While little else had cracked Azula's frosty façade, that gentle reminder made a sizeable dent. She backed down with a stubborn clenching of her jaw. "Very good," Aang sighed, "You all stay safe and take care of Appa." His eyes lingered on Katara as he threw open his glider. "I'll come back when I can."

Katara watched him fly off with forlorn eyes, suddenly struck by the inescapable sense that they had just spoken their final goodbyes. She was working herself up into an inward panic over the possibility when Toph said, "You guys aren't seriously going to stay behind, are you?"

Sokka snorted. "Of course not! Who do you think we are?"

Above them, Aang flew within a few kilometers of the beach and then snapped his glider closed, suspending himself in the lotus position on a cushion of air. He levitated effortlessly among the scarlet saturated clouds, his pose utterly serene as he placed his staff across his lap. Once he was sure that he had the attention of the soldiers lined along the beach, Aang addressed them in a booming voice. "Citizens of the Fire Nation, there is no need for further violence and destruction between us! There has been enough this day! Please, surrender peacefully and we can end this conflict!"

Aang paused, his breath suspended in anticipation as he awaited their response. It shuddered from his lungs in disappointment as they prepared to open fire. Aang expelled a mournful sigh. "So be it."

His eyes and tattoos flashed briefly with the blinding glow of the avatar spirit just as the explosion of fire came barreling towards him. He slammed his fist into his open palm and sent out an arcing jet of air so powerful that it obliterated the stormy holocaust barreling towards him as easily as one blows out a candle. The tanks along the beaches edge toppled backwards with the ease of tumbleweeds in a gentle breeze. With a few flicks of Aang's fingers, battlements were shattered into pieces, soldiers were knocked chaotically across the sand and weapons were demolished.

When it was over, only a small fraction had been left standing and the four ships moved in to take what remained of the enemy. Aang glided over the ravaged site with a remorseful glance. He hadn't wanted it to come to that. He had always prided himself on his willingness to extend mercy to all regardless of their crimes. But being the Avatar sometimes required him to make decisions that were difficult and that had been one of them.

However, as Aang sailed towards the palace, he made every effort to put that moment out of his mind so that he could mentally prepare himself for his confrontation with Ozai. He flew directly to the courtyard just outside the Fire Sage temple. That was one of the first places Ozai had purged once he took control of Palace City and usurped the throne. Somehow, Aang knew that Ozai would be there waiting for him…and he was right.

The self-proclaimed Firelord stood with a haughty smirk as Aang landed before him. "Have you come here to kill me?" Ozai challenged.

"That's not how I want this to end, Ozai."

"You're too late, Aang! The order has already been given. I can't do anything to stop it. Even if you kill me, the rest of the world will _still_ burn."

"And that delights you…doesn't it?" Aang concluded in disgust. Ozai sneered his confirmation. Aang surveyed him with a sad look of profound disappointment. "What has happened to you, Ozai?"

"I became the great man I was born to become," he snarled, "And it wasn't given to me at all! I earned every bit of it!" He threw back his fist in impending attack, but before he could deliver the blow his hand was encased in sphere of earth. A second attempt yielded the same results. His feet sank into the ground and were instantly locked at the ankles. He regarded Aang with a feral growl. "I won't surrender to you!" he shouted.

"Ozai, look at yourself!" Aang reasoned fiercely, "This will only end badly for you! Comet or not, you cannot match me and I don't want to…"

"…to take away my bending?" Ozai finished for him, "Are you planning to leave me a sniveling shell of a man as you did my grandfather?"

Aang squared his shoulders. "If I must."

He took a step forward, prepared to propel Ozai to his knees when he suddenly blasted free of his shackles and came jetting towards Aang with his fists blazing. A stiff barrier of wind halted Ozai's furious advancement and an earth spike knocked him to his knees. Before he had a moment to recover, he was already up to his neck in earth. Aang approached him with a sad shake of his head.

"Did it really have to come to this?" he asked Ozai softly, "What didn't you have? What didn't I give you?"

"It wasn't _your_ right to give me anything! You're not Fire Nation! You're nothing to me!"

"And who is?" Aang charged him, "You've attempted to assassinate your own brother and inadvertently taken his only son away from him. Your wife is dead. Your children despise you. Your nation is divided. Those who are loyal to Iroh fear you. And those who follow you do so at their own peril.

"You're right," he sighed, "I cannot stop what you've already put into motion, but it won't stand. You won't win and hundreds will have lost their lives for nothing."

"Not for nothing," Ozai scoffed, "_For me_. They were willing to die for _me_."

Aang's features contorted in a repulsed grimace. "You truly brought this upon yourself." He started to step forward and place his fingers against Ozai's forehead and chest when Ozai whispered his daughter's name in incredulous shock. Aang lurched around to find Azula, Katara, Sokka and Toph all standing together less than twenty feet behind him. He bit out a frustrated curse under his breath.

"Didn't I tell you four to stay with the ships?" he bit out, "Where's Appa?" A penitent bellow sounded out from behind the children. Aang tipped a glance around them to discover his sky bison concealed behind a cluster of trees. He turned back to face the four with a disagreeable frown. "Is it really such a challenge to do what I ask you for once?" he groaned.

"Don't be angry with us," Katara entreated him, "We thought you might need some backup."

"Not knocking your Avatar skills or anything," Toph inserted smoothly, "but we weren't really expecting Ozai to play fair, especially with everything on his end falling apart."

"The Fire Nation has surrendered," Sokka told him, "Palace City is ours now."

"This is only one battle!" Ozai shouted at them maniacally, "You haven't won the war!"

Sokka ignored his infuriated ranting. "What do you want us to do?" he asked in a low tone, "He's right. This is only one battle. We have an entire world to save."

"I'll handle it," Aang reassured him, "Just go back to the ship and wait for me there."

"You're not going to remove his bending, are you?" Azula demanded in an anxious tone.

"Yes," Aang replied, "It's the only way."

"No! You can't do that!" Azula cried, "I challenge him! Agni Kai! For the death of my mother!"

"Your mother was a _traitor_!" Ozai spat, "She turned her back on her own nation and she chose _Zuko_ over you! I am the one who has always supported you, Azula!"

"You could have let her live!" she screamed, "You could have put her away or…or banished her! You didn't have to take her away from me!"

"She was never yours. She never loved you! She thought you were a monster!"

"Don't listen to him," Aang urged her. He flicked a desperate glance at Sokka and Katara. "Take her out of here now."

"Don't you see what is happening?" Ozai continued in a silky tone, chinking away at Azula's already compromised emotional armor, "You have deceived yourself. Your mother cared no more for you than my own father cared for me! I know what it feels like to be rejected, Azula, especially when you know there is greatness within you." His malevolent gaze settled on Aang. "But there will always be ones who will attempt to snuff out your potential, to oppress you and confine you. You mustn't let that happen."

Toph snorted. "Don't tell me that you're buying his drivel!"

Ozai smirked at his wavering daughter. "Is this really what it has come to, my dear? Are you really going to stand with a ragtag band of peasants and traitors against your own father?"

Katara carefully studied the indecision on Azula's features, remembering acutely the moment in the crystal catacombs when Zuko had turned against them. Because he had chosen to stand with his sister rather than fight alongside them and his uncle, Aang had died that day. Katara furtively uncorked her waterskins, fully prepared to end Azula then and there with a well placed shard of ice before it came to that again.

Gradually, Ozai worked to crack the fortress of earth surrounding him as he continued to taunt Azula. "I never thought I would see the day when you would willingly subject yourself to the Avatar and serve alongside everyone else as his willing servant!"

"I am no one's servant!" Azula spat, "Not his and certainly not yours!"

"I don't wish to subjugate you, my child," he told her softly, "I want us to rule this nation…_the world_ together." A wordless look passed between Azula and Aang as Sokka, Katara and Toph tensed themselves for battle against a super-powered fire princess and her tyrannical father. Aang, in contrast, remained strangely calm.

"The decision is yours, Azula," he told her, "I won't influence you. But consider one thing before you act, for all my faults and missteps, have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me? Can you say the same about your father?"

Aang knew his reasoning had penetrated her heart when he saw Azula's fists unclench at her sides. Unfortunately, her capitulation came about a second too late. Aang's approving smile abruptly became a shocked grimace of pain as a crackling jet of lightning arced through his body and blew him off of his feet. Katara choked out a horrified gasp as he crumpled to the ground motionless. She scrambled to her knees with a whimpering cry to begin immediate life-saving measures. Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka dove for cover when Ozai leveled his second attack at them.

Azula had a split second to assimilate what was happening before she sprang into action. Suddenly, she was catapulted back to the day her mother had been killed. She was horrified to find herself reliving the scenario all over again, only with Aang in her mother's place. She was further disconcerted by the realization that she cared for the aged Avatar much more than she had once believed. Spurred on by self-disgust, rage and hatred, Azula launched herself at Ozai with a menacing snarl. He knocked her back with a jetting burst of fire that was more a call for her attention than anything else.

"The Avatar is dead!" he spat, "The world is mine! Do you really want to stand against me now, Azula?"

"Perhaps that is a question that you should be asking yourself!"

Father and daughter circled one another like two predatory animals, each scanning for the other's weakness and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ozai appraised Azula with a hostile once over. "You do realize that you are going to pay for this show of defiance with your life, do you not?"

"I am a master just as you are," she replied coldly, "Do your worst, _Father_!"

The courtyard exploded in waves of blue and orange fire. Radiating waves of intense heat permeated the atmosphere, thickening the air to the point where breathing seemed an impossible function. Ozai and Azula, on the other hand, hardly seemed winded. Their focus was solely on each other.

For the most part, they were evenly matched. They converged and retreated, each rose and fell, ebbed and flowed with neither of them ever truly gaining the mastery over the other. It soon degenerated into a game of wit, stamina and agility and Azula's youth proved to be in her favor. Recognizing that he would give out long before she did, Ozai decided to expedite matters by executing his finishing blow.

"Remember," he said as he separated the internal energies within himself to produce the lightning current, "_I _didn't want it this way."

His eyes widened in incredulous astonishment, however, when Azula fully absorbed the crackling jet he sent forth into the tips of her fingers. She smirked at him. "I'm a clever girl, Father," she said seconds before sending his own pulse of electricity back at him, "Uncle didn't know it, but Zuko and LuTen weren't his _only_ pupils!" She watched with remorseless satisfaction as the white hot currents coursed through his stiffened body, until they finally dissipated and he toppled over into the earth. "That was for my mother," she whispered brutally, "…_and_ my brother."

Azula wasted no time in grieving her father's death. Instead, she ran over to join Sokka, Toph and Katara. They were in the process of loading Aang's limp body into Appa's saddle. Azula winced when she noted how pale and still he seemed. He didn't even flinch or moan as they moved him, despite the angry, scalded skin on his back. "Is he…he's not…?"

"Do you care?" Katara bit out, "This is _your_ fault!"

"Don't worry," Sokka uttered softly, "He's alive."

"But just barely," Toph added in a grave tone, "I can hardly detect his heartbeat at all. For a minute there, it wasn't even beating."

"But it is now," Katara snapped fiercely, "and I'm going to keep it beating!" She snapped an accusing glower around at Azula. "Why did you hesitate? You knew that your father was an insane maniac! You distracted Aang so that he wasn't prepared for Ozai's attack!"

"Katara, stop it!" Sokka admonished, "It's not her fault. Azula just saved our lives!"

"…by killing her own father," Toph concluded grimly, "Are you okay?"

"Forget about me," Azula said, "What about Aang? Can't you fix him?" She flicked Katara with an impatient look. "Don't be useless! You're a healer! Do something to help him!"

"I've done all I can do," Katara grated from between clenched teeth, tears threatening to spill over, "He needs the spirit water from the North Pole!"

Sokka balked at her implication. "Katara! Are you crazy? They're under attack right now! The _entire world_ is in the middle of an intense battle! You can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! I can't let him die, Sokka." She dissolved into broken sobs. "_Please_…don't try to stop me! I can't let him die."

"Okay, okay…fine," he relented quickly, undone by her hysterical tears, "We'll go. We'll fly him north if that's what you need."

"No. _I'll_ go," Katara sniffled, "You should take the rest of the fleet and head south. Mom and Dad need you. I can take care of Aang on my own. It has to be this way."

Her brother's eyes welled with tears as he began to understand what she was trying to tell him. "You're not coming back, are you?"

Katara confirmed with a small shake of her head. "As soon as Aang is better, we're going home."

Sokka jerked her into his arms then and hugged her so tightly that it constricted the air in her lungs. "I don't want to say goodbye to you, Katara," he wept, "I'm not ready yet."

"It's not goodbye," she told him, "We're going to see each other again soon, Sokka." She favored Toph with a mournful look. "We _all_ will."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the blind girl asked.

Katara choked a mirthless laugh. "No. But then again, I can't remember the last time I was."

After exchanging a tearful goodbye with Toph, Katara offered Azula her grudging thanks and then surveyed her brother would one last look. "Thank you for understanding why I need to do this," she whispered before snapping Appa's reins firmly, "Yip, yip, Appa! Fly as fast as you can."

As they soared towards the blood red skies, Katara clamored from Appa's head and climbed into the saddle in order to keep vigil over a delirious Aang. She laid her hand lovingly against his clammy cheek before stretching out beside him and curling into his side. "It's going to be okay, Aang," she promised him, "Just hold on. Stay with me. Stay with me…"

He shivered and muttered incomprehensible things beneath his breath, his gray eyes open and sightless. Katara held him as closely as she could, but nothing seemed to warm him. His breathing began to deepen and slow, each exhalation coming at longer and longer intervals. Katara counted each measured breath, her heart lurching with fear in between each one because she feared it might be his last. She was sobbing softly into the folds of his robes when he began to speak. His words were faint and breathless and obviously a struggle for him to speak, but he mumbled them with conviction.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost," he recited feebly, "The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed…"

Katara reared up to regard him with an anxious grimace. "Aang, I don't know what you're saying. What is it? What does that mean?"

"Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light…"

She resisted the frantic urge to shake him. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," she sobbed, "You have to help me, Aang! I can't do this without you."

In that moment, his eyes cleared. For the first time since he had been injured, when he looked at her, Katara knew that he recognized her. Aang favored her with a weak smile. He lifted his hand to briefly sweep his fingers across her chin before letting it drop to his side once more. "It will be okay, Katara," he whispered, "Just a little further… I understand now. Next time…we'll do it together."

"Next time?" she echoed, her confusion deepening, "What next time? What are you talking about?" She palmed his forehead for any signs of fever. "Sweetie, I think you're a little delusional right now."

The words had barely left her mouth when the scarlet sky began to creep away, fading slowly as the comet retreated and leaving in its wake heavy, gray storm clouds. Katara flinched with the booming claps of thunder that sounded from the surrounding clouds. They flickered ominously with the lightning that pulsed within them. When she looked down at Aang again, she saw his eyes were closed. In a flurry of panic, Katara pressed her ear to his chest for the sound of his heartbeat, relieved to the point of sobbing when she detected a sluggish thumping.

His heartbeat wasn't strong by any means, but it was there and for that Katara was grateful. She smoothed her fingers over the ridge of his cheek and leaned in close to press an impulsive kiss to his mouth. She knew that if he had been awake he would never stand for it, but she wasn't able to restrain herself any longer. Katara lingered against his lips for a long time, noting the subtle differences in how they felt beneath her, reacquainting herself with the contours of his mouth before she finally pulled away and sat upright.

"There's going to be a storm," she told him, "I need to guide Appa safely through and then I'll come back to you. Don't give up, Aang! Do you hear me? We're almost there."

She stared down at him for a few seconds more before reluctantly climbing from the saddle. As Katara took them out over the open sea, the storm worsened, growing progressively more violent with every mile that they covered. Despite her impressive waterbending skills, Katara couldn't do much to calm the rolling ferocity of the sea or abate the stinging rain that pelted them relentlessly like prickling needles. The funneling wind that stirred it all also proved to be a fierce opponent and it took all of Katara's strength just to maneuver Appa out from the path of the rising waves and keep them in the air.

"Aang, I could really use a little avatar state action right now," she muttered to herself.

But it was fully up to her to get them out of the storm alive and she knew it. Quickly realizing that they would never survive if they tried to fly through the storm, Katara decided to take them up and over it instead. She gritted her teeth in determination and angled Appa higher at the very instant a punch of stiff wind slammed into his flank. The impact shook his entire body and knocked him completely off balance. Before Katara could fully prepare herself, the bison went tumbling helplessly through the air, throwing his riders as he did so. All three went plunging towards the chaotic ocean below.

Katara's last frantic thought was of Aang before she lost her grip on Appa's reins and was swallowed by the churning sea. Seconds later, her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure I'm not you guys' favorite person right now. That's okay. I understand. There's only the epilogue left after this and I'll post that late on Friday night. I do have a short segue fic planned after this that springboards from the epilogue of this story and I'll probably post that in another week or so. I just resumed classes and my schedule is already looking pretty insane, so I need a little time to get situated. I will wrap up this fic arc as soon as possible. I promise.**

**Kataang Caps, thank you so much for this idea. I know I didn't follow your synopsis to the letter, but hopefully you weren't too disappointed with the arc I chose. I'd also like to thank my beta for persevering with me through all of this and you guys for sticking with this story when it was all kinds of depressing. I promise the story that comes after this will be much, much better. I owe you guys that much, lol.**


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Alternate Universe, hundreds of years into the future…**_

Katara was jarred awake by the abrupt trilling of her cell phone. She surreptitiously wiped at the corners of her mouth, hoping that she hadn't drooled unbecomingly during her brief slumber. It was embarrassing enough to have nodded off on the shoulder of a complete stranger. She sincerely hoped she hadn't suffered the indignantly of being gross while she did it.

It wasn't at all surprising that she'd fallen asleep, however. She hadn't slept very much the previous night. When she wasn't tossing and turning with anxiety over her upcoming job interview, she was plagued by the oddest dreams. That wasn't an unnatural occurrence given that she had been having odd dreams since her fourteenth birthday, but those were nothing like the one she'd experienced the night before. In that particular dream, she had actually _died_. She was still having difficulty shaking it off more than four hours later, a sure sign that the remainder of her day would be a crappy one.

Her phone continued its musical ring, prompting Katara to dig down deep into the cluttered confines of her purse to retrieve it. She wasn't surprised to see her brother's phone number illuminated on the caller i.d. screen. It was the fifth time he had called her in the space of ten minutes. The first three times she had answered, but by the fourth call she realized he was just being compulsive. She wasn't going to indulge him further. Katara rolled her eyes as her phone continued to buzz.

"Really, Sokka?" she muttered to herself, "You should invest in an ankle bracelet. It would be less work for you."

The express train rumbled to a stop just as the call dropped. Dismissing her overprotective brother, Katara gathered her belongings and stepped off the metro rail into Ba Sing Se's crowded subway system, trying not to appear as nervous and frazzled as she felt. Although she looked every inch a smartly dressed business woman, clad in a sleek, navy blue pencil skirt, matching blue blazer, crisp white blouse and impossibly high heels with her dark hair pinned back in a sophisticated bundle, looks were definitely deceiving. In contrast to her urbane façade, Katara still felt very much like the small town girl from a remote little village in the South Pole that she was. She was overwhelmed, not only by the sheer masses of people, but also by how quickly and nimbly they moved through the subway tunnels. It was far, far different from the sleepy village in which she had been raised.

Part of her wanted to turn on her teetering heel and step right back onto the train, but Katara steeled herself against the impulse. She had come this far and she didn't want to turn back now. It was natural that she was going to feel out of her element. Her brother had warned her about that. The best she could do would be to dive right into it all. Besides, it wasn't as if she had the option to pass up a job. With her acceptance to Ba Sing Se University still pending, she needed some financial security. She definitely couldn't live off her brother and his girlfriend forever.

But knowing what she needed to do and _actually_ doing it were two very different things. People zipped past her in whirring droves, moving at blurring speeds and jostling her repeatedly without so much as an apology or a simple "excuse me." Katara was almost afraid to step forward because she was certain she'd trip over her own feet and be trampled remorselessly. The shoes Suki had insisted that she wear to her job interview weren't helping matters either. The heels looked quite lovely and accentuated her slender legs in an alluring way, but she hadn't even walked in them two minutes and they were already killing her feet. There was no way that she'd be able to move at the blinding speeds of those surrounding her.

She was still frozen in place and seriously entertaining the notion of running back home to her brother when her cell phone rang again. Katara retrieved the device from her handbag and rolled her eyes when she saw that Suki's name now lit up her call screen instead of Sokka's. She pursed her lips and clicked on the call with a heavy sigh. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be forced to such drastic lengths if you answered the phone when I called you," her brother retorted tartly.

"And maybe I would answer the phone if you didn't call every ten seconds!"

"I don't do that," Sokka grumbled, "I only wanted to make sure you got off the train okay."

"I did. Now all I need to do is figure out where I'm going."

"You mean you lost the directions I gave you?" Sokka exploded in a panic, "Oh, for crying out loud! Don't move! I'll be there in twenty minutes, Katara!"

"Would you get a grip?" she hissed as she began cautiously winding her way through the crowd, "I have the directions, okay! There are just so many people here. It's hard to know which way I should go."

"I warned you about that, didn't I?" Sokka replied in his usual "I told you so" tone of voice, "The new Avatar is being announced today and it's a huge deal because of that whole law that's about to be passed…you know the one that requires benders to register with the government. I knew it would be crazy down there. That's why I wanted to go with you."

"Sokka, I'm eighteen years old. I don't need you to hold my hand for every little thing."

"You're my baby sister," he said, "I'm always going to want to hold your hand."

Katara felt some of her irritation with him lessen a bit as she ascended the subway steps towards the surface. "Thanks for looking out for me, big brother." She divided her attention between talking to him and consulting the scrap of paper on which he'd scrawled the directions. Katara turned the paper several times in an unsuccessful attempt to decipher her brother's horrendous scribble. "I wish your handwriting didn't resemble chicken scratch."

"You're welcome," he deadpanned, "Just make sure you stay on Long Feng. It will take you straight to the hotel."

"Okay. I will. Was that all you wanted, warden?"

"Actually, it isn't," he drawled crisply, "I was calling because I was worried about you. I…um…I found Mom's necklace on the bathroom sink a little while ago." A pregnant pause fell between them before he finally said, "You must have left it there when you got out of the shower."

As if she couldn't believe that was even possible, Katara's fingers flew to her neck reflexively. Much to her dismay and consternation, she found the skin bare. She bit out a soft curse. "I can't believe I left it. I _never_ leave it."

"Don't worry. It's in a safe place," Sokka reassured her, "You must have been distracted this morning. Are you that nervous about this interview? I told you not to give it a second thought. It's in the bag. I've got an in."

"Forgive me if I'm not putting much confidence in your beer buddy's assurance that I'm 'in like Flynn,' especially because I have no idea who _Flynn_ is," Katara snorted, "The bottom line is that I'm a bender and that's going to be a problem. You know how people feel about us these days."

"They don't know you can bend, Katara…and you don't have to tell them. My friend is the boss' kid and even he doesn't know _she_ can bend. You do what you have to do."

"I know that, but I don't like hiding who I am," she hissed in a low whisper, "I'm not ashamed of what I can do! It sucks that we're treated like criminals just because people don't understand!"

"It does," Sokka agreed, "But let the Avatar figure out all of that political crap. After all, that's his job, right? You shouldn't let it bother you so much."

"I'm trying, Sokka. But that's not the reason I got distracted and left behind Mom's necklace. I didn't sleep much last night," she confessed.

"You're not still having those nightmares, are you?"

"Isn't that always the problem?"

"Glowing man on the floating island again?"

"Not this time," Katara sighed, "This time, I was flying a giant sky bison and we got trapped in a violent storm. We went down into the sea and I died. The end."

"What is this weird preoccupation you have with the Air Nomad culture?" Sokka asked, "It's very unsettling."

"Look, I don't know why I dream about these things!" she fired back defensively, "I just do. That one really shook me up."

"I'll bet it did if it made you forget to put on Mom's necklace," he murmured.

"Yeah…" She turned a distracted glance around at her surroundings, noting the gleaming high rise building lining the city block. "I think I'm here, Sokka. I'll call you back later and tell you how it went."

"Katara, wait!" Sokka cried before she could disconnect the call, "Look across the street."

She grimaced into the phone impatiently. "Why?"

"There's a place called Mong's. They have the best roasted turkey legs in the city. You gotta bring me one!"

"I really hate you."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Goodbye, Sokka."

After ending the call and then turning off her phone entirely for good measure, Katara carefully wound her way through the crowd and the belligerent protestors just outside of the Beifong Luxury Hotel and made her way into the lobby. She wasn't expecting the heavy security detail she had to endure upon entering the building, but after she learned that the Avatar and his entourage were staying in the top suites it then made sense to her why outside was so crazy. The Avatar represented for the general public, the biggest, baddest threat among benders that they could possibly imagine and he was lobbying for people like him to maintain their civil freedoms.

It wasn't surprising that he would receive such hatred and opposition and that security around him would be so tight. There were actually people who viewed him as a threat and wanted to kill him. His identity was so protected that no one even knew what he looked like. After Avatar Roku died, the identity of the next avatar had been a well kept secret. In fact, not much was known about him beyond his nationality and the fact that he was a beacon of hope for benders all around the world. If anyone could stop that ridiculous law that would require benders to be tagged for identification from being passed it would be him.

Katara was sincerely grateful for his efforts. She would even gladly join his cause if she hadn't promised her father before leaving the South Pole that she would stay out of trouble. No sit ins. No public protests. No getting arrested. And since taking up the Avatar's cause and publicly outing herself as a bender would probably lead to all of that, Katara supposed following the man was definitely out.

She was still mulling over the whole thing as she shrugged out of her jacket and shifted around her portfolio so she could fumble around in her purse for money to purchase a hot tea. There was a tea barista located within the hotel lobby and a quick glance at her wristwatch told her that she still had at least forty minutes to kill before her job interview. The aroma of mint ginseng was simply too seductive.

Ten minutes later, she had purchased her tea and a small cake and was juggling both along with her jacket, portfolio and purse on her way towards the elevators. Perched upon her precariously high heels, Katara should have known that it was a disaster waiting to happen…and it was. One moment she was mounting an extraordinary effort to make it to the elevators without dropping a single thing and the next she was being plowed to the ground by an unexpected force. Her tea, her cake, her portfolio, her purse and _her_ all went spilling to the ground in a disheveled heap.

It took the guy who collided with her longer to recover. Katara, meanwhile, scrambled to her knees to retrieve her scattered personal effects while a mortified voice sounded overhead. "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" He dropped down in a vain attempt to help her gather her papers and rolling cosmetics. Her cake, unfortunately, had been squished beyond repair. The young man emitted a rueful groan. "I didn't see you at all! It's like you came from out of nowhere and then…_BOOM!_"

Katara barely flicked him with a glance as she stuffed items back into her portfolio and purse. "I could see how you missed me," she bit out crisply, "What with me standing directly in front of you!"

"Yeah…that was dumb."

She lifted the remnants of her destroyed cake from the floor, spearing him with a brief, incensed glare. "You think?"

"Please…let me buy you another," he offered sweetly.

Katara waved a dismissive hand as she finished gathering her things. "It's not necessary." Although, she could feel the young man staring at her, she didn't bother to meet his eyes. The forty minute window she'd had to enjoy her tea and cake had now shrunk to fifteen. Her stockings were ruined. Her hair was a mess. And she was covered in mint ginseng tea! All of that was _his_ fault! Buying her another pastry certainly wasn't going to fix matters.

Suddenly, she heard him gasp. "I'm sorry," he said again, his voice trembling with contrition, "I completely ruined your shirt, didn't I? I'm such a klutz!"

She sighed. Suddenly, she couldn't find the wherewithal to be angry with him anymore, not when he seemed so genuinely contrite over having mown her down. "Forget about it," she said as she finally finished situating herself, "I'm fine. It's an easy clean-up." Without even thinking about it, she waved her hand across the sleeve of her blouse and her jacket and bent the liquid stain from the fibers and sloshed it into her empty cup. She realized the mistake she'd made about a split second before he exclaimed, "Wow! You're a waterbender!"

Katara suppressed an audible groan, quickly wracking her brain for some plausible excuse for why she had done what she just did, when he said, "That's amazing. You don't get to see too many people openly bending these days."

At that point, Katara finally mustered the courage to look at him squarely for the first time…and completely forgot what she was going to say. Her gaze widened as she suddenly found herself staring into the clearest and widest pair of gray eyes that she'd ever seen. He couldn't have been much older than her, with adorably handsome features and an equally adorable expression. But what really drew Katara's fascinated stare was the pale, blue arrow located directly in the center of his forehead. Even beneath his shaggy locks of dark, brown hair and the low hood of his jacket, it was plainly visible…as visible as the matching ones on his hands. Katara gasped, relaxing in his presence for the first time since he'd knocked her to the ground.

"And you're an airbender," she concluded in breathless wonder, "I've never met one in person before. I didn't realize your people ever left the temples."

He grinned at her. "It happens sometimes. But yeah…I guess the big, blue arrow makes it hard to hide the fact I'm a bender, huh?"

Katara's expression grew stony. "You shouldn't _have_ to hide it. None of us should."

"Yeah," he agreed softly, passing her the few belongings that he had managed to collect, "It won't always be like that though." He suddenly thrust his hand out to her, his eyes dancing merrily. "I'm Aang."

She favored him with a crooked smile and took hold of his fingers in a firm, but brief handshake. It was strange, but she found it difficult to look away from him. He felt familiar to her, like they had met somewhere before. "It's nice to meet you, Aang. I'm Katara."

"So, Katara…how do you feel about penguin sledding?"

"I…uh…what?" she asked, attempting to shake off the sudden stupor that had settled over her.

"Technically, we'd have to go to the South Pole to do it, but…that's what flying bison are for."

Katara regained a bit of her composure and snorted. "_You_ have a flying bison? Yeah, right!"

"Since I was six years old," he answered airily.

She squinted at him skeptically. "You're full of it. I don't believe you."

"I'm hurt, Katara. We just met and already there's so much mistrust between us."

Just as she opened her mouth to make a tensing retort, a sudden commotion broke out around them. Several men in dark suits rushed past them, followed by a procession of frantic Air Nomad monks all dressed in ceremonial attire. As they inspected the corners of the hotel lobby, obviously searching for someone, Katara noted how Aang had suddenly couched into a tight ball and had pulled the hood of his sweatshirt lower over his face as if he were trying to avoid being seen. She surveyed him with an amused smirk.

"And you wonder why there's so much mistrust between us," she teased him. He peered at her out from beneath the gray edge of his hood. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied, only to belie that denial when he ducked yet again as the group made another sweeping pass in their vicinity.

"Yeah…I don't believe you," Katara laughed.

"I'm a sweetheart." He batted his lush lashes at her innocently. "Look at this face."

Katara crossed her arms with an amused eye roll. "Still not buying it."

"There's that mistrust thing again," he admonished her with a charming smile, "It really breaks my heart." He surveyed her with a careful look, his expression abruptly becoming serious. "Are you going to rat me out?"

Katara pretended to think about that for a moment and then she smiled at him coyly. "No. I'm feeling benevolent today. But I would like to know why you're in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"It's a long story." When she was clearly a long way from being mollified by that explanation, Aang sighed, "Have you ever felt trapped inside your life…like all these things were happening and you just had to go along with it?"

"All the time," Katara whispered in commiseration.

"Well, that's me…and that's why I'm running." He appraised her with an adoring look from beneath his curly lashes, a look that made Katara blush deeply. "But things are definitely looking up…" Self-conscious beneath his scrutiny, Katara ducked her head and immediately began fiddling with the loosened tendrils of her hair bun. The gesture only endeared her to Aang more. "I really feel bad about your cake and tea," he said, "I'd like to buy you another one…maybe someplace else where I'm not so visible."

"Oh, Aang…I…I'd love to. I really would, but…" Katara glanced at her watch. "I have a job interview in seven minutes and…and I really have to go," she finished halfheartedly.

"That's okay," he said, shifting to his feet and leaving Katara with little choice but to do that same, "If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. It was nice meeting you anyway. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Aang, wait!" she cried when he would have walked away. He pivoted to face her with a startled smile. "Can you wait for me? I shouldn't be long. Forty-five minutes tops! Thirty if I talk _really_ fast!"

"I don't want you to screw up your job interview for me."

"And I don't want you to go," Katara countered.

His face practically lit up with the admission. "No?"

She offered him a shy smile. "No. So do you think we could find a compromise?"

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll stick around for you. Keep a lookout for me around the potted plants because you know I gotta keep a low profile."

Katara giggled. "Okay," she sighed with a wide smile as she stepped around him and began backing up towards the elevators, "I'll see you in forty-five minutes."

"Thirty if you talk fast," he reminded her.

"Yeah…" Her grin stretched wider only to crumple into a mortified scowl when she collided with the decorative plant behind her rather than smoothly stepping into the elevator as she planned. "Yes, what a lovely bonsai tree," she said in an effort to cover her misstep as she hopped into the lift, "I knew that was there."

He rolled his lips inward to keep from laughing at her. "I'm sure you did."

"Don't leave," she entreated him as the doors began to slide closed, "Stay put."

"I will. I'm not going anywhere," he promised her softly.

They were the last words she heard him speak before the elevator doors dinged closed. For the moment, Katara wasn't even concerned with punching the number for her desired floor. She wilted back into the wall with a besotted sigh, hardly aware of the amused sideways glances she was receiving from her fellow passengers. The guy standing next to her nudged her in the side. Katara blinked at him with a blank smile.

"What floor, miss?"

"Oh," she chirped, suddenly remembering herself, "Four. I need four. Thank you." She immediately resumed her rhapsodized sighing after that.

The man pressed the button for her and regarded her with an amused smile. "I can understand why you'd be a little star-struck, but you might want to be careful around that kid," he warned her in an under breath.

Katara frowned, her hackles raised instantly by the unspoken censure in his tone. "Why? Because he's a bender? You can't always listen to the stories you hear on the news, you know! Not _all_ benders are criminals!"

"No, not just because he's a bender," the man retorted shortly, "Don't you know anything? That kid you were just talking to…he's the new Avatar."

**~The End?~**


End file.
